Beyond the Stars
by Katherine Baskerville
Summary: After learning that Lucy and Natsu come together as a couple, Loke falls into despair and remorse. Suddenly, he is separated from the guild only to find himself with another girl. LOKEOC CHP30 UP! R&R please! I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own my OC, the concept of her powers and the plotline of THIS fanfic! :) COMPLETE
1. How To Enter The House Normally

"Beyond the Stars"

Summary: After learning that Lucy and Natsu come together as a couple, Loke falls into despair and remorse. Before he could wallow in his remorse, a war was declared by the Dark Guilds and battles erupted, leaving many of the mages taken captive, tortured, killed or MIA. Loke looks around and sees that he survived but his master and her boyfriend are missing. He then finds himself in a little house being owned by a young girl. Will he find Lucy and let go of her or will he let it plague his mind for the rest of his life? NatsuXLucy, LokeXOC, GrayXJuvia, ErzaXJellal and GajeelXLevy

**Me: Hey, this is the first Fairytail fic I've made! XD I'll accept criticisms but please be nice and reasonable with it. I know I still have a lot to work on but some people can be just plain mean. By the way, I don't own Fairytail!**

Chapter 1 – How to Enter the House Normally

Explosions echoed around the place as smoke rose into the sky. Fire consumed the villages as screams filled the air, tearing my heart with dread and ruthlessness. I shivered at the sounds of the cracking thunder and flames, along with the hissing of ice as icebergs stood in the middle of all the chaos. A part of me sighed in relief, remembering that my house stood not too near from where the war started. Huge buildings fell as I saw one of the more recognizable symbols.

**No way... even the strongest guild in Magnolia...!**

Hi, my name is Katherine Dumas. Yes, you're probably wondering why I live here in a house in the middle of nowhere. Trust me; there are a lot of good reasons why I shouldn't be living in a town right now. Lying on the bed as I continued to read, I let out a small sigh until a huge thump was heard on my door. With a narrowed stare, I clench my hand into a fist before making a way towards the door with a low hiss. Nobody could see this place except me. Inching to the door, my body screamed at me not to open it but my brain argued that maybe there's someone who needs help.

**Damn it, why can't I make up my mind once in awhile?**

With one hard swing, the door slammed against the wall as a figure fell on top of me. A blush instantly crept across my face as I found the compromising position we were in before I shoved him off to prepare to fight him.

"Who the hell are you and how did you find my house," I scowled while waiting for a psychotic laugh or something.

He didn't budge and his brown blazer looked soaked. My nose twitched at the scent as I flipped him over with my foot.

_Holy God, who is this?_

A ginger haired male just fell through my door and to think I was going to beat the craps out of him and castrate him for answers. But with his eyes shut, he looked so harmless. His hair remained to be a spiky mess as his body was torn up. I twitched for a moment before trying to haul up his body onto the bed in which he had fallen on my body a few times, making me let out a whole string of curses.

"I swear, who the hell are you," I start dressing his wound before anything else. "What kind of idiot just drops against the door? Normally, they get whacked by something... I don't know – a frying pan or anything that sounds like a gong on a person's head."

_But my God, he looks... gorgeous..._

Unlike most of the males I've seen, he had a lean body and his mob of ginger hair made him look more like a lion. Despite the scars and scratches, he looked absolutely normal except for the fact he was in a brown suit and all. Seeing a slight amount of blood, I managed to take off his shirt not without blushing like mad as my eyes found his lean abs. To be honest, every time I walk through the market place – I've never seen anyone like him.

_You have to admit, he looks HOT._

**SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT.**

Arguing with my conscience had me completely forget that I left my stew on the stove boiling. Pushing all thoughts aside, I put out two plates before taking a seat on the benches. His chest slowly rose from his quiet breathing at least showing me that he was still alive. With a sigh, I continued shoving food into my mouth until I heard a slight groan.

"Lucy..."

_Who the heck is Lucy?_

I swivelled my head towards the bed, hearing the groan escape his lips until a loud banging on my door.

**God, this is the second time today! Who the hell keeps banging on my damn door!**

Today certainly made my blood boil; my knuckles cracked as I answered the door with a dark glare. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

However, my eyes turned to find three big men with sickles and axes by the door. They had an evil grin on their faces as I stepped back with a narrowed glare, walking in as they polished their weapons. Biting my lower lip until I tasted blood, my body continued to stand its ground as I took a quick glance to the male in the room.

**These goons could be after him for all I know...**

"Got any mages, sweetie," one placed a sickle by my chin as I smirked.

"Don't think that just because I'm a girl," I slid down below him and kicked where the sun-don't-shine, causing him to keel over. "I got no skills!"

The three lunged at me as I gave another man a kick to the head before he could grab my hair. Another one of the attackers locked me with a full-nelson before I flipped up and sent him away with a kick on the back. However, another came for me as he brought down his sickle on my left eye which sent me reeling back. The men grinned evilly at me, walking to me with their sickles and axes as I tried to go for a sweep kick. The same man who slashed my eye hung me upside down as he placed the sickle against my neck.

"Such smooth skin," his yellowish teeth glistened a bit while reeled back from the smell of his breath. "I bet it would be nice if we painted these walls with your blood."

I hissed until the figure I saw in my room was gone.

**What the hell – how did he...?**

_Damn boss, whatever he did - he's good!_

"Is that how you treat a woman," a low deadly whisper came from behind as my attacker turned around.

"Su-," before he could say anything, a blast met his face which caused the big man to drop me.

As I crash landed on the ground, the man who fell through my door took them down with ease. My whole body shivered at the tenseness of the atmosphere as the men who barged in fell one by one. His eyes glittered angrily despite the calm composure he managed to maintain as he fired another blast of light. As they lay crumpled before him, his expression darkened as his body started glowing.

"Regulus, grant me strength...!"

I watched the light appear as my jaw hung loose. Despite the blood trickling down my face, my whole body refused to move as sweat poured down. With a single shot, he sent them out not before glaring at them and shutting the door behind him.

"Didn't see that coming," he sighed before looking at me, tracing the wound on my eye. "Whoa, who are... no, more importantly – are you okay?"

I couldn't believe that I sat there like an idiot with my body refusing to react. His once merciless eyes glanced at me gently as he helped me clamber up to my feet.

"Y-yeah," I shook my head, trying to regain my composure. "Who the heck are you?"

He gave me that sexy smirk. "The name's Loke."

"Katherine Dumas," realizing how red my face was going to be, I covered the wound on my left eye before turning away. "There's food on the table..."

"Oh," Loke looked back before ushering me in. "Aren't you going to eat any?"

"Think I like blood in my food," my voice sounding a little more hostile than it should be. "Sorry... I'll get this fixed first..."

I left him there before slamming the bathroom door to clean my eye. Before looking at it, my eye revealed magic runes on it being a different colour from my dark brown eyes. The sclera stared at me with crimson red as black runes and five dots mocked me. With a hiss, I grabbed an eye patch before covering my eye with it. Letting out a sigh, I cleaned up before joining him outside. He sat there, not even touching his food for a moment until I took a seat. A pregnant pause wedged itself in between us as the only thing audible became the silent ticking of the clock and loud pounding of my heartbeat in my ears.

"You didn't eat yet," I raised my eyebrow, smelling it a bit. "Oh no, I must've put too much garlic or something...!"

I heard a chuckle from across the table causing me to crease my forehead at him. "What?"

He took a spoonful of food into his mouth. "I didn't eat because I was waiting for you. What kind of man would I be if I ate before you came?"

"A sensible human being," I stated as I put more food into my mouth. _Odd..._

_He looks brand new..._

**As if, he never came falling through my door or getting hit by something... Should I whack him with a frying pan to see if he recovers that fast again?**

Suddenly, a finger tapped my finger causing to drop the spoon in shock. "Ah, what is it now?"

Loke let out a small chuckle. "The more you hang your spoon like that the more food you're going to spill."

I stared at the splotch of food on my table, freaking out. "Argh, not again!"

_Loke's P.O.V_

Honestly, I've never met a girl like her. Even though I knocked out like a light, her voice reached my ears. I knew it was a woman but what I didn't expect was that she'd be...

_She would be someone who easily gets along with Natsu and Gray when they try to beat each other to a bloody pulp? _

A chuckle escaped from my throat when I saw her panicking although the eye patch she had across her eye made me frown a little. How mages could be idiots nowadays, I have no idea. Ever since that day in Fairytail, I felt like going insane. Everything went wrong as I recalled the blood splattering on the roads, women and children crying out for mercy and a maniacal laugh that echoed across the town of Magnolia. Blue Pegasus fell, Lamia Scale fell, almost every guild I knew submitted to the Dark Guilds after unlocking Zeref.

"You're a mage I presume," her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "If you could fire a blast of light like that then, you can definitely kick butt."

I glanced into her eyes and instead of seeing the eye patched girl, Lucy appeared in front of me with a smile.

_No, Loke! Get a grip, she's not Lucy._

Her brown eyes somewhat reminded me of Lucy considering the dynamic personality although Lucy didn't seem as boyish as this one. Lucy may use a whip and all but I could easily tell how this girl fought. I found footprints on the men before I beat them up and one of them howled in agony saying how this "insane brunette kicked him in the nuts". She didn't have any curves, judging from her clothes but somehow... she looked so attractive despite being in a loose hoodie and a pair of short cut cargo pants. However, looking at this girl made me remember Lucy and that thought alone nearly tore me apart.

"Hey, are you a mage or what," she raised her eyebrow at me. "All I know is... your name is Loke, the end."

I chuckled; not even Lucy could be as straight to the point as this girl. "Well, I'm a mage and not a mage."

She raised her eyebrow at me before folding her arms. "What the hell... what – you're a shape shifter?"

"Hmmm," I teased as I winked playfully. "That depends..."

Lucy's normal reaction would be that she would sigh and give up. Most girls do anyway and just nod to whatever I say.

This one however...

She took a chair and sat in front of me with this cold gaze as if looking for any clues.

"You're not going to find anything," I chuckled until a smirk plastered itself on her face.

"I know what you are," she mischievously grinned, causing me to pale slightly.

_Holy cow, she knows I'm Leo,_ I stared at her for a moment biting my lower lip.

"You're an alien," she stated flatly, causing me to sweatdrop. "What planet are you from?"

_Should I tell her that I'm a zodiac or go along with it?_

_Normal P.O.V_

Honestly, I don't know any mage who can call upon the stars just like that. He stared at me as if I was crazy but then again – you can never know.

"If I'm an alien," he sighed as he took off his shades, revealing his mystifying eyes. "Would I be able to do this?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What's so mystifying about that?"

He seemed to reel back in shock a little to see no reaction from me. However, Loke maintained his calm while sighing. "That's new, I never knew anyone who can break my power just like that."

"That was a power?" Again, I found myself wondering if it was just some flirt tactic or did this really happen?

He placed on his shades again, checking outside the window. "Well, we have to get you out of here."

I stared at him incredulously, slamming my hands on the table. "I'm not going into that warzone!"

"We're not going there," Loke shook his head with an amused chuckle. "We're going to move you away from here before some random magic hits this place."

Before we could say anything, a fireball just went through my window. Loke grabbed me out of the way before it slammed into me as the fireball set my whole house on fire. My eyes widened with horror as he grabbed me again from falling debris and we both ran out of the house. As the place crumbled, Loke and I managed to get a considerable distance away from the mess as it became a huge bonfire with the forest nearby going along with it.

"Alright," I turn to him with my arms folded. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"It probably came from either someone from a Dark Guild or it's Natsu who's just gone nuts," his voice trailed away as he suddenly remembered, gazing at me expectantly. "Wait a minute; did you see any blonde girl and salmon haired guy come by when you brought me in?"

Now this guy was just driving me nuts; I folded my arms with a quizzical look. "What – no, I didn't see anyone like that."

His shoulders seemingly dropped before looking around. "First things first; let's get you somewhere that's not so war-torn."

"I hear Housenka sounds amazing," I remember the skies being somewhat more pleasant along that area. Besides, hot springs feel good after an insane day.

_Not to mention you can see this hot man here topless._

**AGAIN, SHUT UP!**

Wait here while I beat the crap out of my inner voice, yes?

After a five minute argument with myself, I trailed behind Loke who checked the area for any dark guild mages before grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Heat raced up to my cheeks as I found my hand enclosed by a larger and warmer hand. Shaking my head, I looked at where I was going rather at his face.

_His handsome face you mean..._

**Great, which reminds me – I forgot to ask who those two people were! Natsu and Lucy...**

"We could have taken the train there but," Loke found more mages swarming the stations, narrowing his eyes with disgust. "Looks like someone already beat us to it."

I gulped as many of the mages revealed dark guild symbols while talking about raiding villages and taking some girls. Some of them were bragging about their kills and how they smashed the guilds into pieces, causing the mages to scamper around like terrified rats. My blood boiled as the heartbeat pounded in my ears along with it throbbing against my skull. Their boisterous laughs echoed throughout the train station as Loke and I remained invisible and undetected.

"Assholes," I muttered but clamped my mouth shut when I realized how loud my voice was. "Oops."

"Hey, is someone there?"

Loke spun me around as he wrapped his arm around with one hand clamped on my mouth. My heartbeat pounded in my ears while sweat trickled down my face. His warm palm pressed firmly against my mouth caused me to heat up even more. The only thing I haven't done is buckle down. The temperature increased considerably as his arms remained completely encircled around me and it didn't look like he would let go any time now.

**What the hell? Why am I acting like such a sissy with this guy?**

As the guys walked away, Loke let out a sigh of relief as he turned to me. "I didn't know the acoustics here was that nice. Anyway, you better not try that. Anything from a whisper to even sign language is audible here especially with dark mages crawling around."

I nodded wordlessly as he mouthed to me before taking another look at the security. "Wait here."

I shook my head while whispering sharply, latching tightly onto his wrist. "Are you nuts? They're going to fry your butt on an open fire!"

"I can handle them," Loke mischievously smirked at me while looking at how many dark mages there were. "This should be..."

One of the mages fell and when he turned to me, all he saw was a devious and somewhat innocent grin.

"Hehehe," I cheekily smiled, revealing a pouch loaded with needles. "Nothing works better than needles."

Instead of scolding me, Loke decided to work the surprise attack to his advantage and took out the remaining five. One of the mages threw a fireball at him until he effortlessly punched him through a wall. Another attacker sprouted vines from the ground in which he easily dodged and cut through them with his glowing hands. They all fell down easily after he started making his hands glow yellow which sliced through them easy. Several of them flew against the train wall as he kicked the other away. I gaped in awe, trying to shut my mouth in order to avoid having mosquitoes enter but his style was so graceful; no energy was wasted with any flamboyant crap that I often see other people doing. He then beckoned me to go inside the train as he shut the door, locking me outside.

**That idiot, what is he doing!**

"Hey," I slammed my fists against the window, glaring daggers at him. "Open the door, will you? Get in here!"

Loke shook his head sadly at me, continuing to watch the train moving slowly. "Sorry, I have to go find my princess now..."

Princess, what the hell? Are you some kind of knight or something?

"But she could be anywhere," I waved my hands in the air frantically, scratching against the glass doors. "The world isn't just made of Magnolia!"

Loke smiled bitterly at me, watching the train suddenly lurch forward. "Then I'll walk forever until I find her..."

I curled my hands into a fist, banging harder against the glass sliding doors. "You freakin' nut job, you're gonna die even before you find her if you stay there!"

"But," Loke chuckled darkly as he turned away from me, shaking his head dejectedly. "I can't die..."

My eyes widened as I looked at the dark mages piling in. The ginger haired male wheeled around to face them as his hands were engulfed with the bright yellow light again before he started beating them into a bloody pulp. A few attacks made contact with his face but he countered with a bigger attack of his own, resulting to them calling more reinforcements. With the numbers flooding in, I desperately searched for anything that could wrench a train door open but the doors were sealed shut as if they have been welded together.

**He can't die...? Weh, that's totally bullshit!**

I desperately attempt to wrench open the doors, snorting at my pathetic attempts. My auburn eyes glittered angrily as he valiantly crushed a few dark mages. Seeing my physical strength left so much to be desired and some of my wounds ripped open, I took a few steps back before breaking through the glass as the shards tore through my clothes. His eyes widened in shock as I landed a bicycle kick on one of them. Another tried to impale me with a sword until my kick collided with his jaw, sending him up into the air and staggering backwards.

"If you do that to me again," –I jabbed my finger at his chest, twitching viciously. "I will fucking murder you! Who do you think you are – a crusader?"

A good-natured chuckle bubbled from him as he stood back to back with me; his mystifying gold eyes followed the mages' every movement. "Alright – Princess, let's take these men down."

"I'm not a princess damn it," I slugged one of the dark mages, ignoring the magic blasts being hurled towards me.

Loke vanished from my line of sight, blasting them with huge beams of light and sent them colliding against the rushing train. I ignored the splattering blood as some fell before me when one of my attackers disastrously miscalculated and crashed against the speeding train. Blasts of magic enveloped the area, putting Loke and I in the middle of a deadly crossfire. A lion familiar suddenly took shape from a flame he shot from his palm, causing the dark mages to scatter and scamper around in a wild panic. Red droplets splattered against my face as Loke and I had a front row view to a horror movie. Some of the dark mages chose the option of retreating and I distinctly heard one of them say that they should "report to Hades-_sama_", whoever the douche bag is.

**Whoever he is, I'm gonna kick his ass for ruining my peace!**

"That was disgusting," I barely gasped out, watching the bloody massacre. "Any idea what to do?"

Loke glanced at the clock, ticking slowly before letting out a low sigh. "We better get going. More dark mages are going to be flooding in soon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey guys, like I said – this is my first Fairytail fanfic. Yes, the girl is kinda brainless in the magic department** **but there will be some development. I'm a NatsuXLucy supporter so – I'm gonna show what happens to Loke when he discovers how loving Lucy is towards Natsu. Yeah, this is what happens when Grimoire Heart succeeds in awakening Zeref and using his powers to conquer Magnolia.**

**By the way, please review!**


	2. Never Peek Unless You're Ready

**Me: Yes, I know it's a crappy fic for the first round but I plan to improve on it! Don't worry about it! By the way, I don't own Fairytail! XD**

Chapter 2 – Never Peek Unless You're Ready

The train whistle echoed throughout the entire tunnel as the train slowly lurched forward with Loke and me moving in to find a good cabin to rest in for the whole trip. Throwing my bag up into the cubby hole above the sofas, I plopped down with a frustrated groan before folding my arms and facing the ginger haired male in his olive green jacket and blue tinted shades. He calmly leaned against the seat after he changed into a spare set of clothes, making him less inconspicuous but many girls crowded right in front of our cabin with big goo-goo eyes. Twitching viciously, I grabbed one of the fluffy pillows and started swinging wildly before snarling and growling against the glass which sent them away immediately.

_You really wanna shoot them, boss?_

**No shit.**

"That's new," an amused chuckle echoed from the opposite bench, causing me to swivel my head towards an awakened Loke. "I thought you were okay with people."

I growled darkly at him before leaning against the backrest, snorting in annoyance and adjusting my eye patch. "Fuck that, I'd go kill those rabid fan girls if the law didn't forbid murder."

He raked his fingers through his hair before casting a bittersweet glance out the window. My heart thumped hard against my chest as the sun lightly tinted his ginger hair with auburn, making him look amazing. I shook myself out of the hypnotism, cursing under my breath for my stupidity and rudeness before opening another book to read. My eyes strayed a few times and his eyes slowly directed his to mine, causing him to smirk at me while I disguised my blushing behind my book.

"Aww, you look adorable," he chuckled good-naturedly while leaning in much closer, pressing the book lower before getting a good glimpse at my face. "You would much more beautiful if you didn't scowl so much. Besides, we're away from the wars."

I lifted the book to cover my face again before letting out a disgruntled snort. "Not yet – it could have spread out towards the entire Magnolia."

"By the way," Loke cast a glance towards my knuckles as he examined the battered and bruised parts. "Don't you know any magic?"

I lowered my head shamefully, reabsorbing myself into the story of the book. "My magic can only kill people. It's nothing useful or helpful..."

An amused chuckle caused me to swivel my head towards him. "What's so funny?"

"That's a morbid way of thinking of it," Loke folded his arms and legs, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you use it to defeat the dark mages then? It's weird seeing a mage reject his or her own magic. You resorted into using a physical means of attacking and doesn't it feel that if you hate your magic then – you would hate yourself?"

I scoffed before placing my book down, scowling darkly. "That's exactly the thing – you know nothing of what I can do."

"Then why don't you show me," Loke smirked before checking around for any soldiers or any surveillance cameras, leaning on the chair. "Nobody can see you."

I narrowed my eyes at him; how could this fool be so persistent? My body trembled at the thought of wielding my magic as I glanced towards the window with a disgusted snort. With my peripheral vision, I noticed his eyes not leaving my figure even after throwing him a dirty look. Why did he care so much to know what my magic was? To assess battle strength – I think my physical capability as a combat mercenary are beyond average to take down at least a few without holding him back.

"It worries me," Loke responded, rebuking my thoughts. "For someone who doesn't want to use her magic, there are some people who know how to force the wielder to do so – whether they like it or not. So, I want a firsthand experience so we can easily make strategies and slip past the Dark Guilds."

I frowned slightly at his persistence as he didn't seem the slightest bit deterred by the coldness of my voice. Standing up, I checked outside the cabin to make sure that nobody stood outside before walking in with a surrendering sigh.

"You want to see it," I lower my head before gesturing to my eye patch, slightly hesitating for a moment. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

As I slipped off my eye patch, I saw him visibly wince at my left auburn eye suddenly change into a bright vermillion hue along with eight pupils in one eye which formed eight-rayed sun. My magic slowly started releasing itself as the pupils whirled around in a circular motion, freezing him to his place.

**My power... is Absolute Hypnosis and Illusion.**

Despite it being only one eye, I knew the severity of my own magic after seeing many people die by accident hence I use an eye-patch when going out with people. If at home, my own power was rendered useless against myself but against other people – hypnosis is the last thing a person can be prepared for. He quickly shut his eyes while I slapped my eye-patch on instantly to prevent any further mental damage. Loke visibly winced before shaking himself out of the daze.

"Wow, that's a nasty power," Loke chuckled sheepishly. "So, why is it only in one eye?"

"I've been asking myself that same question my whole life," I snorted in annoyance, leaning back with my arms folded. "Satisfied?"

He averted his gaze from me while I continued to allow myself to be absorbed by the story. I glanced at my hand for a moment as a dark bitter smile appeared on my face as memories of my former magic flashed before my eyes.

_Boss, you do realize that our only problem is that we don't know how to control it right?_

**That's what's makes it more complicated. **

Suddenly, the train lurched forward as it threw Loke forward and I backward with him leaning against my body with only his hands and arms to support himself before coming in complete physical contact. My eyes widened and he managed to smirk at me.

"Wow, I have such a beautiful view," Loke chuckled which prompted me to kick him off. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a disgusting flirt," –I let out a disgruntled snort until the lights began to flicker, whirling around in fright. "Okay, what was that?"

Loke's expression suddenly became more serious as he regained his composure. "Katherine, be careful. I don't like the energy I'm picking up."

"Don't think I'm enjoying this either," I darkly muttered, knowing every implication flickering lights in a malfunctioning train.

The ginger haired male overlapped his hand over mine with a sincere smile. "Don't worry; nothing's going to hurt you. I can handle it."

I smile slightly until a loud _thump_ echoed throughout the hallway. Silence settled badly into my stomach as Loke tugged me a long as we slowly exited the cabin. Tension weighed down heavily on our shoulders as I prepared myself for any random attacker. Loke continued to hold onto me until the glass shattered with more dark mages flooding in. I yelped as we both stumbled back with him putting a distance between us with his expression becoming a lot more fierce and serious.

"They won't even find themselves metres near you," Loke smirked as his hands were engulfed in a bright yellow light.

I rolled my eyes before lifting my eye-patch. "Stop trying to be a knight, it's sick to the stomach."

Soon, we both found the dark mages screaming in terror and begging for mercy. Loke relaxed his position as some of the dark mages fell on the ground, twitching severely. Both of us ran through the dark hallway with more mages pouring in and signalling their members to come and help them, yelling incoherently. Loke and I jumped from car to car as bolts of fire and electricity shot into the air, ducking a few times.

"Damn, they're following us everywhere," I growl darkly as Loke fired a ray of light. "The hell are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the followers," he answered a matter of factly. "If worse comes to worst, we'll have to abandon the train."

"Why don't we do it right now," I yelped as a bolt for fire zipped past me, keeping my eye-patch stuck firmly to my face. "Honestly, what's the use of running if we can just blow up the entire train?"

"Code of a," Loke remained quiet for a moment until he shook his head. "All I know it's an unspoken rule for a mage to kill another or take any human life for that matter."

I nod slowly as we continued running until we finally reach the conductor's car, seeing a lifeless carcass hanging by the chain of the whistle. Both of our eyes widened with horror as dark mages surrounded us at the end of the train; each of them revealed their own form of magic and Loke prepared to go on the offensive.

"Wait," I put my hand on my eye-patch. "Loke, close your eyes."

Loke stared at me queerly for a moment until he saw my hand at my eye-patch, giving me a satisfied nod. "Alright."

I lifted my eye-patch and one of them easily slipped past Loke and slapped his hand over my eye, holding me down.

"Don't look at the kid's eye," he shouted before throwing me to the ground, pinning my face against the wooden floor boards. "Go after the Fairytail mage!"

**Fairytail...?**

My eyes widened when I finally realized who my protector was.

Loke of Fairytail, the Ring Mage...

Also known as one of the hottest mages or one of the most wanted males as a boyfriend.

_Geez boss, how slow can you be?_

**Shut up, I keep myself away from most social crap so obviously I wouldn't know who the hell this guy was! Besides, he looked extremely different!**

As I struggled under the pressure of the mage's hand against my head, I whirled my legs around before throwing my captor back with a bicycle kick. Loke punched a few down while releasing a huge blast from his hand in shape of a lion as it blasted a hole through the walls. Some of the mages were thrown out due to the impact but more started replenishing for their missing comrades as Loke and I were forced to move closer to one another.

"Katherine are you," Loke swivelled his head towards me until his eyes widened.

_Shit,_ I desperately searched for my eye-patch the moment Loke made eye contact with me. "Where did it...?"

"Now that he's immobilized," the mage snickered as he held my eye-patch in one hand before generating a huge purple ball of electricity, cracking his neck triumphantly. "Now, what to do with you..."

"Master Zeref would be pleased to find someone with a Hypnosis eye ability," one of the mages stood up despite the damage inflicted by Loke, causing me to shiver fearfully. "After all, Master Hades has also been looking for someone with double magic ability."

My hand stayed directly over my eye until I revealed it once more only to be blasted, causing me to keel over. Loke remained trapped in the illusion as one of the dark mages grabbed me by my hair, holding me up. I tried to slip out but unfortunately, the mage holding me punched me in the gut hence sending me down to my knees.

"Well," he shrugged before grinning maliciously. "What a waste for this beautiful lady no?"

**That's it, this all ends here!**

Every fibre of my being demanded to be released. Voices and suggestions of spraying the man's blood everywhere echoed throughout my mind as everything suddenly turned crimson. Runes appeared from beneath me as the world around me started to spin.

"Demonslayer," I inhaled deeply before opening my mouth for a deathly wail. "Cat's Scream!"

The mages were hurled back as Loke snapped out of his trance and found violet sound waves blasting them against the wall. He held tightly onto the wall while I continued releasing everything. My body continued moving by itself as I savagely tore through the other mages with their blood splashing against the wall and screams of agony echoing into the air. Without any shred of remorse or mercy, I ruthlessly tore out another man's entrails as my formerly auburn eyes – the left one remained bright crimson but the other transmogrified into violet with a rune circle. My skin slowly became black with appendages sticking out of my arms and whirling with insane speed. Blades sprouted out of my back with my attacks flying with no discrimination as my hair became more solid like blades. Limbs were reduced into shreds with their blood splattering against my face as I continued to scream for bloody murder.

"Katherine, stop," Loke choked out before I felt somebody grab me from behind, causing a large flux and clash of energy.

**It's so warm...**

_Boss, you've just went Devil on him._

**Oh shit.**

I quickly suppress every ounce of my energy inside me despite it boiling for more bloodshed, reverting me back into my human form. My clothes were badly torn from the vicious transformation and Loke's grip tightened. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as black thoughts swarmed around me, threatening to kill him if my power were not released now.

"I," I shivered fearfully while trying to pry his arms off despite loathing the feeling of being let go. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," his voice soothed me gently, causing me to slightly relax into his arms. "I just didn't expect another Mirajane."

"M-Mirajane," –my lips quiver as I try to recover from the trauma. "Who...?"

"Mirajane from Fairytail," he helped me up while handing me my eye-patch. "Her devil form though doesn't have blades and her skin doesn't turn her into a jet black creature but both of those kinds of abilities are terrifying enough. Then again, she turns purple and her hair stands up like some huge flame and she sprouts a pair of wings. Her ability is called "Satan Soul". But I want to know – is this what you were trying to hide?"

I weakly nodded while placing on my eye-patch, not knowing what to reply. "Y-Yeah..."

"That explains your extreme isolation but sometimes," Loke smiled as he brushed my hair away from my face. "It's also that very method which weakens your willpower to fight it. I'm guessing you and that thing aren't on good terms?"

I chuckled bitterly, averting my eyes away. "Yeah, you can say that."

"I highly doubt that though," Loke gingerly pushed my cheek to give him eye contact, staring at me with his mystifying green eyes. "I'm guessing more or less there's something buried deep inside you. That isolation moulded your magic hence drove you to hate your own magic and pool all your rejection into one place."

Blinking repeatedly, I ran my fingers through my hair before giggling. "I'll pretend I understood something..."

Loke chuckled at my bewildered expression before draping his jacket on my shoulders, helping me up the crumbling cliffs. "Housenka shouldn't be so far from here. I think it's just a thirty minute walk from here. We should get there before night fall – hooligans prefer attacking during night time."

I nodded, silently trailing after him, as the moon gazed blankly back at us. "Loke... um... thank you."

"You're welcome," Loke chuckled good-naturedly, scratching his head sheepishly. "Although, it's amazing how much power you can hold despite everything. Most people's bodies could barely contain the raw energy inside themselves. A lot of people die from fever all because their magical energy is too overwhelming."

Night fall easily descended upon us and both of us had beads of sweat trickling down our faces. We walked towards the clump of trees as the white moonlight slowly faded, unable to penetrate the dense forest. A small pool of moonlight shone of a crystal clear pond as Loke set up a small bonfire while I leaned against the thick oak tree, looking up into the starless night sky. I rubbed my hands together, shivering slightly from the cold before glancing at Loke's bright green eyes. He quietly scanned the vicinity before settling down on a nearby stump.

"You're not a takeover mage though," Loke finally broke the silence, causing me to swivel my head towards him. "If you were a takeover mage, your body would still retain the form of a human which clearly you didn't. You did mention the word "Demonslayer" during your berserk state. Probably Master Makarov would have an idea on how to deal with it."

I nodded slowly as Loke extended his hand to me. "We might want to get moving. We can't stay in one place very long. Dark Mages like using the darkness to their advantage. Worst part is that Housenka, being a neutral area, the vicinity in between it could be loaded with Dark Mages."

"You're becoming paranoid you know that," I get up on my own anyway, dusting my frayed pants. _I'm not a damsel in distress, dweeb._

Loke chuckled before bringing her along towards the exit of the forest, revealing a brightly lit Housenka. Lights shone brightly from the village below as fireworks sparkled in the air, causing me to gape with amazement. Nothing seemed damaged and people were walking in the streets as if nothing happened. Laughter echoed into the air as small silhouettes started running around in the streets. As we descended to the lower parts of the village, dark mages showed none of their faces along the streets.

"I'm surprised," I swivelled my head around, narrowing my eyes. "There's nobody here."

"You sound like you're expecting an attack or something," Loke chuckled good-naturedly before I let out a cynical snort. "Hey, I'm kidding. I know that wars make people really paranoid. Fairytail, they're always like that but that's what made us the strongest guild."

I nodded slowly until we spotted an inn nearby, allowing Loke and I to rest a bit before searching around again for "Lucy" and "Natsu". The bazaar lit up the whole street as Loke dragged me out by my arm, causing me to blush slightly. He caught me a few times, causing me to slap him lightly with a disgusted snort. Loke chuckled good-naturedly at me before returning his gaze towards the brightly lit up string of shops.

_It's not everyday you get dragged out by a hot man, boss._

**Oh shut up, you were never much help.**

_For starters, you should stop being so cynical towards him. He's helping us!_

**I'm not being cynical. I'm being practical.**

_That's what you always say!_

I tousled my wavy brown hair around my finger until he dragged me over to a _yukata_ shop. He started pulling out all sorts of things, causing me to stare at the pile in my hands. Loke then strut towards the bench before folding his legs, staring at me with his usual smirk.

"The hell is all this for," I raised my eyebrow, staring at him completely bewildered. "Wait, you're not telling me…?"

"We're going to the festival over there," Loke grinned mischievously, pointing to the dressing room after wrinkling his nose at me, pointing out the window with the brightly shining lights. "Besides, you can't go in those."

I snorted, tugging my shirt. "So? What the hell is bad about going in a hoodie and pants?"

"For starters," Loke chuckled lightly, folding his arms. "You could stop swearing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, plucking my clothes a bit and realized the sweatiness of my clothes. A huge blush appeared on my face as my shirt visibly clung to my breast, causing me to dash into the changing room.

"If you dare come in, I'll kick your ass," I seethed venomously, shoving the curtains roughly.

The pile of _yukata_ lay at my feet as I examined each and every one. One was bright blue with snowflakes and snow flowers decorated on it with a bright white lace and attached to it was a snow flower comb. A smile appeared on my face as I proceeded to examine the others until a gold one appeared with orange stars twinkling behind the background with an orange lace. Breathing in deeply, I suited up in the light blue one first while pinning the flower comb onto my hair. I tilted my head unto one side, wondering who the person was in front of the mirror.

"I want to see how you look," Loke called out from the other side, seemingly excited about it.

With a reluctant sigh, I begrudingly drew aside the curtain while struggling to walk in the fitted skirt. Heat suddenly rushed up my face as I averted my eyes from him, playing with imaginary dust bunny on the ground.

"D-does it look okay," I stammered lightly, brushing a fringe of my hair over my eyepatch.

"You'd look nicer if you wouldn't scowl," Loke chuckled good-naturedly, nodding assuringly. "Try on the gold coloured one."

I weakly stumbled back in and then came out again a few minutes later in the gold one. Loke's expression clearly brightened up as he dragged me along before slapping a few bills on to the cashier.

"We'll take it," Loke grinned, ignoring me completely as I sputtered uncontrollably.

"You idiot, do you know how expensive this is," I darkly glared at him, grabbing the shopping bag filled with my clothes. "This had four digits, you idiot!"

Loke shrugged nonchalantly at me, patting my head affectionately. "You're the one I'm dragging all over the place looking for Lucy. It's the least I can do."

Silence wedged in between us while walked towards the bustling festival. Rainbow lanterns glittered across the pathway while alighting the temple and attracting little fireflies and moths floating around. Women started selling their wares as some of them put up a _kabuki_ theatre. Giggling children ran past me with their cotton candy as Loke dragged me over to the stalls to play some of the games. Loke handed over five jewels before picking up the ball in hand, tossing it up and down confidently. The store-owner smiled at him deviously, pointing at the bottles.

"So, which one are you aiming for," he slyly grinned at him.

Loke smirked before throwing it with a baseball-like pitch, watching the ball speed towards the bottle. "I'm going for the lion plushie sitting over there; the one holding two fishes."

The lion that dutifully sat on top of the bottles had a ginger coloured mane and sparkling green eyes holding a pair of two blue fishes in hand. Unfortunately, the ball deflected off harmlessly as it rolled by my feet. The storekeeper chortled loudly as Loke frustratedly handed over another five jewels to take another shot at it. Time and time again, the ball refused to knock down the bottle as the lion only shook a few times from the impact of the ball.

_Geez, doesn't he know that people cheat in these things?_

**Exactly what I'm thinking.**

Before he could throw another, I shoved him aside before picking up the ball and threw the shopekeeper five jewels. "Hey, has anyone won this game yet?"

"Not yet missy," he chuckled confidently, folding his beefy arms. "I don't think you're gonna be the first with those skinny arms though."

Closing my eyes for a deep meditation, I flicked my wrist for a fast ball while mumbling softly.

"_Demonslayer: Mirror Moon Flower."_

I lifted my eye-patch and stared straight into the shopkeeper's face. A surprised expression appeared on the shopekeeper's face as the bottle shattered loudly, causing the plushie to fall on the floor. Loke nearly burst out laughing, clutching his sides as the storekeeper trembled in handing me the plushie. A huge childish smile appeared ony my face as I squeezed it really hard, nuzzling it affectionately. The ginger haired male led me towards the other stalls, bursting out laughing as he recalled the man's expression.

"Did you see that," Loke hooted with laughter, breathing deeply to calm himself. "His expression was priceless!"

I giggled softly before tossing up my plushie into the air. "Yeah I know right?"

"By the way, how did you," –I grinned mischievously at Loke, causing him to shake his head disbelievingly. "You didn't..."

"Did," I laughed triumphantly, tossing my plushie into the air again. "You have to admit; he was cheating too!"

My mind suddenly reeled back when I resorted to using my stoic expression again. My body heated up considerably as we continued to walk through the festivals buying all sorts of food and trinkets. Loke even spoonfed me, causing me to slightly twitch. Heartbeats echoed loudly in my ears while he overlapped his hand with mine, grinning his usual cat-like style. I felt my cheeks suddenly burn up before retracting my hand away and continuing to play around with my plushie, tossing it up and down again and again. Suddenly, it didn't approach the ground as Loke and I found the shopkeeper and two bigger grunts behind him. Loke immediately changed into battle stance before lightly pushing me back and eyeing our blockers carefully.

"I don't think you're going to get away with doing that, missy," he sneered darkly, snapping his fingers. "Boys, these are the people who cheated me out of my stall."

Seeing the brutes advance, I smirked darkly before loosening my _obi_ and _yukata_ a bit and positioning myself into my own battle stance. "Well, cheater to cheater huh? Do you really think you can survive this? Besides, we won it fair and square since you cheated yourself."

Loke stared at me incredulously, creating a distance between her and the brutes. "Katherine, I'll handle this...!"

"This is my plushie," I whispered fierecely while drawing out needles from my belt holder on my leg. "AND I AM KEEPING IT!"

Needles flew and paralysed them instantly, throwing back the storekeeper. He stared back fearfully as I wrenched my plushie from his fat stubby fingers, glaring darkly.

"Do. Not. Take. My. Plushie. Ever. Again," I angrily glared while lacing each of my words with ice and venom.

Loke blinked for a few moments until one of the brutes came from behind only to collapse after, clutching his gut with Loke standing right next to me. His green eyes glowered daggers through his blue tinted shades as he curled up his fingers into a fist with them slightly emitting a light golden glow.

"I never knew there would be these kinds of people who would attack girls," –Loke's dark threatening tone somewhat caused me to tremble. "You're better off on the ground if that's how you are!"

I shivered as the magical energy suddenly weighed on my shoulders heavily, nearly forcing me to kneel on the ground. The brutes staggered back as the people from the festival gathered around to see Loke suddenly change back into his usual brown suit and tie, glowing with extremely strong and bright yellow energy. The storekeeper stared in horror the moment his eyes met that of the ginger haired male.

"You're Loke of Fairytail," he managed to babble out, jabbing his finger at him in horror. "What... why...?"

"If there's one thing I can't stand," Loke narrowed his eyes angrily at the three of them, shielding me. "It's how men like to abuse their advantage over women."

The brutes immediately darted off while Loke folded his arms triumphantly, turning towards me. "You alright?"

I nodded weakly until somebody suddenly scooped me up and darted through the buzzing crowd. Everything flashed by my eyes so fast; I struggled to keep up when Loke continued sprinting through the pathways all the way towards the inn. He then let me down after, causing me to slightly tremble and fall over until Loke caught me again.

"Shall I carry you inside, princess," he offered.

"I'm fine," I lightly shoved his hand away before picking myself up, sauntering into the inn. "Aren't you coming?"

Loke nodded before following me in, absentmindedly glancing at the moon for a moment. "Yeah, I'll be in a minute..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 2! Please review! I very much appreciate it if you do. :D It also tells me whether or not I should continuen updating this story or not.**


	3. Broken Down

**Me: Hi, Scarlette Shizuru bringing to you Chapter 3 of Beyond the Stars! I do not own Fairytail but my character Katherine Dumas and her magic ability!**

Chapter 3 – Broken Down

The moonlight shined brightly through my window while I tossed around my plushie which Loke won for me. At that thought, my face became completely red as everything else began to swirl. When I glanced at my _yukata_ hanging from the closet, Loke suddenly appeared with a cheeky grin while gesturing me to follow him. Shaking my head, my vision restored to showing me that I was alone in the room. I lay back against the wall while trying to understand what exactly Loke was. Honestly, the ginger haired male didn't feel human and the way he did things either didn't show any shred of human limitations. I let out a frustrated sigh before lying on my _futon_ and staring at the white ceiling as the wind chime lightly tinkled against the summer night breeze.

_Boss, you know – there is such a thing as research. It's not as if you don't have any information material._

**He gives me a weird reaction to me every time I mention the name 'Lucy' or 'Natsu'. Who in the world is going to have that kind of info?**

_Ask around. Maybe there are some mages around here who know them._

Nodding determinedly to myself, I stood up before securing on my eye-patch and _Rosario_ pendant. While adjusting my black hoodie, I stuck out my head from the window as the merry-making from the festival continued. The loud cheers and merry-making didn't seem to stop while managing to tiptoe throughout the suite without him knowing where I was. A triumphant smirk appeared on my lips as I made my way towards the bar with my hood drawn over my face. Women chattered away while I walked throughout the streets whereas men started flirting with the bartender. Walking into a bar caused an immediate silence until the door slammed behind me, returning back the cheerful atmosphere. I took a seat on the chair as the bartender turned to me with an accommodating smile, passing me a glass.

"Alcoholic or mock-tail," he tossed the shaker into the air, whirling it around a few times.

"Non-alcoholic and more on the fruit side," I lengthened my vocal chords a bit to become more masculine, searching around the place. "Hey, I was wondering where I can find Lucy and Natsu."

The bartender and the whole noise-making stopped as everyone stared at me with withering glances. My eyes narrowed slightly while I gripped my glass tightly with silence deafening the entire settee.

_Shit! Boss, you should've waited!_

**Hell yeah, I think I should've.**

"They're part of a team from Fairytail," one of the men mentioned as everyone's attention redirected to him, watching him swirl the contents in his glass. "I got beaten by them once. Natsu Dragneel's a fire Dragonslayer and Lucy Heartphilia's a Celestial Mage. Why are you looking for them anyway?"

"I want to know everything about them," I reiterated slowly, watching the beady gazes warily. "My friend's looking for them and..."

"So, you're going with Gray Fullbuster right now?"

"No it could be Erza Scarlet!"

"SHUT UP," –a loud voice silenced the whole peanut gallery as another man stood up with his menacing gaze, scratching some of his piercings. "Who is this friend of yours?"

I shiver slightly with the evil glare before words tumbled out of my mouth. "L-Loke..."

Everyone stared in shock for a moment as the man towering over me didn't even say a single word while he took a seat next to me. "Loke, huh, you mean the ginger haired ring mage?"

The only thing possible within the tension was to nod slowly. "I see, it's normal for him to seek out his master. I just never expected he would drag someone like you along with it."

Twitching a bit, I narrowed my eyes slightly at the big man. "What do you mean 'master'?"

"You don't know a thing or two about him do you," he chuckled lightly, ordering himself another swig. "For starters, what's your name?"

"Dumas," I cautiously analysed his eyes while folding my arms. "The name's Elliot Dumas."

He let out a cocky smirk, punching my shoulder albeit hard. "Nice name for a kid. Anyway, what do you want to know about Salamander?"

As the big man sat next to me, I could've sworn he was eating a clump of metal in his hand. "All I know is Loke keeps treating Lucy as his princess or something..."

"Jealous," a smirk appeared on his lips, causing me to flush red.

"Jackass," I glared holes into him while fighting down my blush. "I'm just collecting information."

"It's been three years since that has happened; I'm surprised he's still alive," he scoffed while downing another shot of beer. "Most of the Fairytail mages were either tortured or delivered to Zeref."

A huge lump formed in my throat while glancing at his darkly staring off red eyes. He refilled his mug with beer while staring off towards the multiple bottles of beer on the wall. His gaze caused shivers to run down my spine as he crunched on another steel beam tucked away in his pocket.

"Bunny girl's probably somewhere with Salamander; they're always a pair," he snorted indignantly while staring at the beer frothing up in his mug. "The whole Fairytail guild is scattered across Magnolia. The hell with that, we've even lost track of ourselves."

"Wait," I stared back in shock, slightly drawing back. "You're part of Fairytail?"

"Yeah as Fairytail's Iron Dragonslayer," a smooth voice caused me to swivel around with Loke standing by the door with folded arms. "It's been awhile, Gajeel."

"I see you dragged some unlucky fool into the mess," he snickered until I punched his head, earning myself a dark glare. "The hell...?"

Loke sighed while glancing between the two of us. "I see you two already made your acquaintance."

"What? You mean Elliot," Gajeel pointed at me until Loke suddenly burst out laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at me for?"

"You didn't bother checking the body build of 'Elliot', now did you," Loke emphasized on my name, causing me to freeze.

**Damn, I was too obvious!**

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my breast causing me to shriek and perform a bicycle kick against his face. I somersaulted back before landing into battle stance while Gajeel stumbled back, wincing slightly at the huge welt on his face. The iron Dragonslayer cracked his neck for a moment before tracing the welt on his face, spitting out some saliva. The people placed down their beer mugs with their eyes widening, swallowing hard at the heightened tensions. My _Rosario_ begun to leap around frantically as my hands suddenly became more claw-like as I felt my left eye suddenly change in pupil formation.

"Tch, I didn't even feel anything," he snorted, earning himself another punch in the face. "The fuck is your problem?"

**That's what he gets for calling me flat-chested! Stupid dumbass!**

"Fuck you! You're the one who started it by grabbing some random girl's breasts, dumbass," I snapped back with my hand gesturing to my eye-patch, baring my fangs slightly. "Secondly, I am not flat!"

"The hell is that, you gonna hypnotize me or something," Gajeel smirked, cracking his knuckles. "I'll hit you before you know it!"

When I prepared to snap off my eye-patch, Loke suddenly reappeared behind me with his hand slapping it on while lowering his voice into a deadly whisper. "Now, now, you two – before we break down the entire saloon, how about a little walk out of here before costing ourselves a diamond's worth of money?"

Gajeel snorted in annoyance while I shoved Loke back before begrudgingly shoving my hands into my pocket. Loke repeatedly apologized to the bartender as he dragged us both out with him tightening his grip on my arm and him yanking Gajeel by the ear-lobe. Seeing the Iron Dragonslayer squirm in futile caused me to snigger lightly.

"Not so tough by the ear now are you," I smirked until he morphed his arm into a huge metal rod.

"Shut up, beast girl," Gajeel spat venomously, swinging his metal rod wildly.

"You shut up, metal breath," I snapped moodily, preparing to change my arm into a blade until Loke stood in front of us.

"Now, what I want to know is," –he faced me, chiding me lightly. "Why were you out so late?"

"I just wanted to go out for a walk," I slapped myself on second reflex, realizing the twitching habit refused to go away.

"You're lying," he stated flatly, raising an eyebrow at me in confirmation. "What exactly were you looking for?"

"She wanted information about Bunny Girl and Salamander," Gajeel snorted in annoyance, folding his arms with a nonchalant shrug. "Screw this; I'm one of the few who managed to make it out in one piece during Zeref's massive attack and ambush. It's no surprise that everyone's gone into hiding although Juvia and Gray made their way to Lamia Scale to remain as refugees. Apparently, Lamia Scale had enough money to build a huge fortress and that's where the rest of the guild mages are staying."

Loke's eyes lit up instantly as he instantly grabbed Gajeel's shoulders, shaking him violently. "Do you know who's alive?"

"For starters," Gajeel swiped Loke's hands off, dusting his shoulders. "Most of the mages are there; I didn't say everybody. Besides, I was sent out just now to look for the other mages wandering around trying to escape this hell hole. Secondly, what the fuck are you doing here without bunny girl? Aren't Celestial spirits supposed to go with their masters no matter what happens?"

I swivelled my head towards him, staring at him in complete disbelief. "Wh-what the-? Wait, you're a spirit?"

Gajeel gaped at me, staring at me stupidly. "The hell – didn't kitty here tell you that he was Leo? Didn't you even notice that he had high speed automatic regeneration?"

I frowned in annoyance, glaring holes into Loke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me," Loke retorted back calmly, folding his arms. "Most mages would be able to sense that but instead you called me an "alien"."

"With the voodoo you use no kidding," I spat venomously until I heard Gajeel chuckling and then completely roaring with laughter. "What the heck is your problem?"

"You thought this guy was an alien," Gajeel wiped a tear from his eye. "Are you that stupid?"

"In Magic Knowledge, maybe," I transmogrified my hand into a blade, changing myself into a battle stance. "But in terms of application, I know I can kick your ass!"

Gajeel transformed his right arm into a metal pole, grinning maniacally. "Bring it on, beast girl!"

I lunged at him with my blades whirling with the wind until Loke grabbed me by my collar and he kicked Gajeel away. "You're not supposed to be challenging a lady like that now are you?"

"Lady? Have your eyes gone bad," Gajeel stared back incredulously, jabbing his finger at me. "The hell with her, she talks like a truck driver!"

Growling inwardly, I turned away before pondering on the new revelation. Loke in reality was a Celestial Spirit which actually meant – he didn't need my help. My heart dropped, slightly crestfallen as I glanced back at the two guild mates quarrel about where Lucy is. I mentally slapped myself, berating silently about my stupidity. How could I possibly like him? He's just being helpful.

_Yeah, the only helpful bastard who knows how to handle our ferocity. _

**You got that point right.**

While glancing at my hand, I slowly swivelled my head towards Loke and Gajeel as the ginger haired male's expression became more bittersweet. Gajeel started swinging his arms in the air, even motioning to me before grabbing Loke by the collar and slapping him silly. The Lion spirit argued back defensively while I folded my arms and waited for their private conversation to end. Honestly, if he needed to find his master – why didn't he just say so? The realization of his disbelief in me kind of stung; I mean – who wouldn't after he had saved your ass countless of times? You'd expect him to trust you too right? I sure didn't expect him to fall in love with me right?

_Boss, the world isn't a fairy tale. He did that out of virtue; Leo is one of the most powerful spirits if I remember right. Secondly, boss – it's alright to feel love too you know._

It hurt for me to realize maybe I was just that gullible; to not even notice the strength of a Celestial Spirit and that clearly he was holding back on his power, I yanked my hair in frustration, snarling into the night sky before hugging myself out of cold. Tears out of frustration threatened to spill out of my eyes until a jacket billowed lightly before landing on my shoulders. Swivelling my head, my eyes locked onto Loke's who had a bittersweet smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Loke hung his head lightly. "I thought it would just earn us more trouble and..."

Without warning, my fist made contact with his face as I snorted at him. "Dumbass, that's not going to make any difference! The only difference it would make is at least we would know where to start instead of running in circles like headless chickens!"

Loke's eyes widened for a moment as Gajeel whistled. "I like this kid."

"I think you two are going to hit off famously," Loke rolled his eyes sarcastically, rubbing the sore mark on his cheek and jaw. "Anyway, we're heading to Oshibana if that's okay with you."

"The village within the valley," I raised my eyebrow, giving him a questioning stare. "Lemme guess, that's where your master is?"

Loke sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know I lied to you and I'm sorry. Just help me out here."

"You act like a jealous lover you know that," Gajeel snorted until a punch met his face again, with me grinning at him. "The hell – will you stop hitting me?"

"You're the one who doesn't want to shut up," I jabbed a finger angrily at him before facing Loke again with a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah whatever, when do we leave?"

Somehow, the bitterness wouldn't leave.

I recalled the smiles and the warmth he showed me when we went around in the carnival. He practically made me feel normal for once as I traced my fingers lightly on my black eye-patch. My body throbbed painfully from the recent battles and running through a rugged forest didn't seem to be something I'd want to do everyday. Although, it sure beat the boring life I led before he suddenly barged into my room on that fateful evening. Also, if it weren't for him – I'd probably be raped and left on the sidewalk to die or something.

"We can leave tomorrow," Loke nodded lightly before earning an agreeing with the rocker man standing behind him. "The faster we get there, the better."

I mechanically nodded while watching the moonlight glisten softly against the slightly moist pavement. The lotus flowers floated by on the small ponds as some small dewdrops dripped off the leaves, reflecting the images of the three of us. Loke started talking to Gajeel, searching for any information while I found myself pondering on my feelings. My heart simply started beating faster every time his warm hand overlapped on mine, his eyes would glimmer at me and my whole body would become completely jelly.

_Boss, you're screwed with the way you are in the romance department._

**I'm not stupid to not realize that you know.**

Everything now became even more confusing now with the new information. At least now, it would be easier to track down this Lucy and Natsu person. However, my body completely stiffened over that thought alone. When I glanced back at Loke, Gajeel already began walking towards the inn he stayed at while Loke lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and accompanied me back to the rooms. The whole trip there became completely silent.

"I guess I should've explained things to you," Loke scratched his head sheepishly, ignoring my cold taciturn stare. "But, the risk of knowing that kind of information is great nowadays."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh and what would that be?"

Gajeel dodged a flying thunder blast coming at him, changing his arm into a huge metal rod. "That's one."

Several dark mages showed up before them with a fiendish grin on their faces. Loke powered up with his fists glowing bright yellow while Gajeel inhaled deeply before unleashing a huge wave of flying metal shards. Loke pounced immediately at them as some came running towards me. With no hesitation, I changed my arms into the whirling blades and appendages as their bodies now earned a few slashes and marks. Feeling my fangs lengthen, I started transmogrifying my legs into hock joints as my skin became jet black. With a swift somersault, all the blades made contact as the mages now fell before me. Silence fell over as Gajeel completely stopped with an incredulous stare looking back at me.

"What? You never saw a girl do that before," I raised an eyebrow rhetorically, folding my arms.

Gajeel gaped with his face becoming completely astonished. "I like this girl!"

"Yeah, makes Natsu and Gray look entirely squawky doesn't she," Loke chuckled good-naturedly, surveying the results of the skirmish. "Well, we better start moving if we want to get to Oshibana. Gajeel, isn't Levy usually with you?"

"Jet and Droy are complete idiots; they got themselves captured but Levy's at Oshibana," Gajeel snorted in annoyance while folding his arms, walking with them towards the train station. "Lamia Scale went to pick up most of the fugitives so they can start a counter-attack. Besides, shouldn't you be able to track bunny girl with your own magic?"

"That's the thing, something's blocking my magic," Loke furrowed his eyebrows together, pondering on the possibilities. "That's why we have to do things the hard way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gajeel led us towards the train station in which we were able to get on undetected luckily. Although, my eyes kept straying towards Loke's sleeping form. He looked absolutely exhausted and his breathing became more haggard and laboured each passing day. His skin significantly became paler and his eyes somewhat drooped a little.

"What's wrong with him," I walked over to feel his neck, flinching slightly. "Gah, he's cold!"

"Zodiacs can't survive here for very long," Gajeel pointed towards a severely weakening Loke, scoffing lightly. "He's been living on his own magic power and since he's the leader of the damn constellations – he can survive longer than most spirits."

I remained silent until a metal ball hit my head. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?"

"Why are you helping anyway," Gajeel folded his arms quizzically, staring me down with his sharp black eyes. "Honestly, you have no obligation to the doofus and you're certainly not a part of any guild."

"He saved my life," I answered quickly, ignoring the blush climbing up my face as I recalled the countless times he managed to save me.

"Yeah, more like you like him," he moodily scoffed until a needle narrowly missed his head. "What the hell? What's with you a hitting me!"

I smirked lightly, folding my long legs together. "You're good target practice."

Silence engulfed the cabin once again as the train's humming filled the air. Gajeel aimlessly stared out the window whereas I started humming to myself before completely falling asleep. Things were starting to weigh on my head and for starters – too much silence is bad for a person. It drives me nuts every time!

"I'm surprised," I looked around, seeing no trace of dark mages swarming the cars. "Why aren't there any dark mages here?"

The Iron Dragonslayer shrugged at me with an unknowing and uncaring snort. "The higher mages and guild masters placed up a barrier in Oshibana so nobody can just get in. This train's completely authorized by the council and all that usual political shit."

I scoffed lightly. "You could at least tell me what the political shit is."

"How should I know and why should I care," Gajeel snorted as he popped a small nail into his mouth, crunching it into pieces. "Here we are."

The train burst through a certain force field as it slowly made its way to Oshibana village. The whole cabin remained completely quiet until Loke slowly opened his eyes.

"I can sense her magic," Loke weakly coughed out, staggering onto his feet. "Lucy, she's here!"

Gajeel slapped him down, causing the lion to stumble back onto the chair. "Hey, don't just go jumping out of the window. You're gonna end up dead."

"I can't die remember," Loke chuckled darkly at the Iron Dragonslayer.

"Sure you can't," Gajeel rolled his eyes sarcastically at the lion, slinging on his duffel bag. "Tell me that after you wasted another four weeks while living on your own magic."

As the train entered the bright city of Oshibana, mages flocked back and forth as I followed Gajeel and a staggering Loke out. Everybody started chattering away as people began coming back and forth, revealing food within their luggage. Children stayed by the walls, hungrily watching the people distribute rations. I quietly handed a small sandwich to a little girl, noticing the bright smile on her face as she went to share it with her siblings. Leaving the bustling train station, I witnessed huge guilds standing before me with each of their different symbols.

"Hell no way," I gape in astonishment as Gajeel slapped the upside of my head. "Hey, can't I observe just a little bit!"

Gajeel gestured to the weakening Loke trailing behind us. "Sure, if you want kitty over here to expire."

I sighed as I slung his arm on my shoulder, helping him hobble along until we reached a huge building. A green banner hung loosely in front as it billowed in the air with large letters spelling out "FAIRYTAIL" greeted my face. Loke's emerald green eyes widened with awe as he gathered enough strength to walk in. Gajeel slammed the doors open immediately.

"Hey, where's bunny girl and salamander," he declared as everyone in the guild averted their attention to him but the Iron Dragonslayer found himself attacked by a small petite blue haired girl.

"Gajeel," she crashed into the huge Dragonslayer, causing him to blush madly despite his desperate attempt to hide it. "Where have you been?"

"Went tracking down the other mages," Gajeel pointed to the ginger haired male standing next to me. "Beast girl over here found bunny girl's missing kitty."

"My name's not beast girl damn it," I felt a few aneurysms pop, twitching furiously. "Can't you address people properly, you leather factory reject!"

Gajeel spun before towering over me with a sharp glare. "Who are you calling a leather factory reject, beast girl?"

"I don't see any other idiot other than you, dumbass," I tiptoed slightly, cursing the fact that this man was a six footer.

The blue haired girl immediately got in between us. "Hey, you guys shouldn't start fighting all of a sudden," –she turned to me with a cheerful smile, extending her hand. "Hi, Levy McGarden."

"The name's Katherine Dumas," I shook her hand promptly, casting a glance around. "Anyone here named Lucy Heartphilia?"

"That would be me," a voice came from the bar, revealing a blonde woman with a slightly swollen belly.

**Oh hell no, he got her pregnant!**

I swivelled around before punching Loke, ignoring the shocked stares. "YOU FREAKIN' DUMBASS, YOU GOT A WOMAN PREGNANT!"

"What the hell are you talking about," Loke immediately snapped out of his daze until his expression became more hurt and shock. "L-Lucy..."

Silence engulfed the whole guild as nobody wanted to meet Loke's gaze. Lucy averted her eyes as well, causing Loke to slightly tremble and stagger backwards. I exchanged glances with the both of them until a huge flame soared past my head and crashed onto one of the tables.

"Damn it, come out and fight me snowman," a pink haired male lunged towards a black haired mage as icicles started firing out of nowhere.

"Oh hell I will," the black haired male unleashed another volley of ice attacks.

I raised an eyebrow at Loke, gesturing to the flame mage. "I'm guessing pinky over here's name is Natsu?"

Loke nodded numbly until my arms changed into blades, noticing a little too late that I joined the fray. "Katherine, what are you...!"

Whirling my blades, I reduced the icicles into small fine powder and the fire into nothing but embers. Natsu stared at me incredulously along with his fighting partner as I landed gracefully on my feet before menacingly pointing my blades at them.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That****'****s ****chapter ****3! ****Woo, ****that ****was ****one ****hard ****thing ****to ****write ****about. ****Loke****'****s ****in ****for ****the ****devastation ****of ****his ****life ****upon ****seeing ****his ****master ****pregnant. ****By ****the ****way,****please ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****review!**


	4. How Realizations Can Bite You

**Me: Thank you for the reviews so far! As you all know, this is my first Fairytail story! So, please keep the reviews coming! I highly appreciate it! By the way, I do not own Fairytail but I do own Katherine Dumas and her magic ability.**

Chapter 4 – How Realizations Can Bite You in the Butt

Gray and Natsu stared at me incredulously and disbelievingly, as if they've never seen a girl do that before. I rolled my eyes sarcastically at them; I mean – Come on, what kind of world do we live in? Guys aren't always the gender with all the tanker and brawn! I mean – the woman with the scarlet red hair looks like she can reduce me into little strips of scarred flesh. To be honest, that's not going to look on my obituary.

"Wow, you're awesome," Natsu bounded over to me before completely glomping me, jumping up and down excitedly. "Can you do that to Droopy Eyes this time?"

Gray conjured ice blades, glaring holes at the pink haired Fire Dragonslayer. "Oh that's low, Natsu! You're going down!"

I twitched furiously before grabbing Natsu and Gray by the hair, slamming their heads together. "Will you guys shut up and answer my question first: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Nobody responded until they heard clanking on the floor, only to reveal the red haired woman walking towards me. "Natsu and Gray have always been fighting like that. The question is however – who are you and how did you find us?"

"Duh, I came here with Redfox and Loke over here," I pointed over my shoulder towards the struggling Gajeel and a currently sulking Loke. "Besides, someone needs to tell me why a Zodiac Spirit like Leo couldn't find his master by simply going through the gate. If I remember right, that's how Zodiac spirits do it right? So, why couldn't he? Secondly, my name is not Beast Girl as Redfox over here has been calling me. It's Katherine Dumas."

The woman stared down at me, nearly making me shiver if not for recalling my own eye ability to send her reeling in horror. "And you must be...?"

"I'm surprised; most people would be scared shitless by Erza," Loke forced out a chuckle before making his way to me, patting me on the shoulder. "By the way, I guess you'll be joining us?"

I stared at him incredulously, searching everyone's expectant expressions. "What? I didn't sign up for anything...!"

"You're better off staying here," Loke glanced out the window, wincing at the smouldering embers and smoke rising into the air. "With all the dark mages crawling around, you need to stay in a group or something. Why not start here?"

Everyone seemed so chipper as one of them started chugging down a huge barrel of beer. I glanced to another side and found Lucy and Natsu staring expectantly at me while the topless male leaned against the wall. Walking out of here alive would be impossible if I said no and surviving out there would be more impossible. Sighing to myself, I glance around with a nonchalant shrug.

"Alright, where do I sign up?"

The whole guild erupted into a loud cheer as they began pushing me towards the bar while the silver haired woman pulled out stamp. "So, where do you want it?"

I look at my body before looking at the other girls as to where they placed theirs. Lucy revealed her pink one on her left hand while Erza flashed hers on her left upper arm. A blue haired woman showed hers on her right thigh before snuggling next to the topless mage. Twitching slightly, I glanced at every part of my body before lifting my hair and pointing to the nape of my neck.

"Can I choose a colour or is it designated," I felt the silver haired woman press the stamp against my neck, feeling a tingling sensation as the mark appeared. "Ooooh, mine's silver."

The woman smiled kindly at me, passing me a glass of juice. "It's designated depending on your personality. Blue usually is a sign of being highly loyal, pink is a sign of warm heartedness, white is purity, green is more of a friendly type and so much more. Many people have different colours but I think you're the first one with a silver mark."

I glanced around as people started merry-making again, sighing to myself. "Oh, I forgot to ask for your name."

"Oh, I'm Mirajane, feel free to ask me anything if you need help," she smiled kindly to me, causing me to stare at it for a few moments.

_Did __Loke __screw __up __his __memory __or __is __this __really "__Mirajane __the __Demon"?_

While I sat on the turntable chairs, Lucy took her seat next to me before smiling. "Thanks for bringing Loke home."

"No problem," I chuckled lightly, recalling the day he first crashed through my door. "You're going to have a kick when you hear how that guy into my house."

Lucy leaned against her elbows, staring at me intently. "Oh, how did he?"

"He crashed through my front door," I chug down my orange juice, having another refill from Mirajane. "As in, I'm not exaggerating. He just fell through my door unconscious and then we started going all over the place looking for you."

Lucy laughed before her smile became mournful, looking at Loke getting teased. "That's Loke for you. He's never the type to stop risking his life."

"Well, he's your spirit after all – don't friends do that for one another," I raised an eyebrow, watching Natsu get into a wild argument again. "Who's Mr. Topless running around?"

"That is Gray-_sama_," the blue haired girl swooned while watching Gray unleash a volley of lances before beating the crap out of Natsu. "Go, Gray-_sama_!"

I stared at her queerly, whispering at Lucy. "Alright, who's the crazy fan girl sitting next to me?"

Lucy laughed at me, folding her arms. "That's Juvia – she was formerly from Phantom Lord Guild with Gajeel before joining her because of Gray. She's been in love with him ever since."

"The same you are with Natsu," I raised an eyebrow, noticing her expression become more crestfallen. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to...!"

"Natsu and I were dense to each other before until some people pointed it out for us," Lucy laughed before wiping a tear away from her eye. "Loke too was in love with me but..."

"The rules screwed things up and you were already in love with Natsu by then," I folded my arms before taking another swig from my glass. "And don't say "was" because he still is."

However, she showed me her wedding ring causing my mouth to form a small 'o'. While watching Loke laugh and horse around with the other guild members, my heart snitched a bit seeing how much pain it took for him to hold up that smile. His emerald green eyes glimmered with mischief as he poured beer down Natsu's pants, causing the fire Dragonslayer to hound him across the guild room. My scowl suddenly changed upside down as I clutched my sides, laughing at Natsu's angry expression while Loke stared at me in amazement.

"You're... laughing," Loke's expression brightened up some more as he decided to pull another fast one. "Gray, get ready!"

Gray unleashed a blizzard storm at Natsu, forcing the pink haired fire mage to unleash a huge flamethrower.

"Guys, oh forget it," Lucy sighed in defeat as Natsu pounced on Gray and Loke, prompting a fist fight to erupt between the three of them.

"I'm guessing they're always like this," I raised an eyebrow until the red haired lady decided to slam her fist on the table, glaring angrily at them when I noticed a strawberry cheesecake splattered on the ground.

_Oh, here comes the pain._

"You," Erza darkly stared at them as more swords appeared behind her as her armour changed into a huge silver skirt-like structure. "HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY CHEESECAKE?"

Natsu, Gray and Loke immediately froze in horror as Erza howled a battle cry with her swords swinging about. I had to admit; watching two grown men and a Lion spirit running around and begging for mercy beat any comedy show I would see on TV right now. Loke hid behind a few barrels while Gray found safety next to Juvia and Natsu unfortunately had himself beaten up. Clutching my sides out of laughter, I wiped a tear from my eye as everyone joined in the comic.

"Well, I didn't know we had a new recruit," an old voice came from above, causing everyone to look up in awe.

When I looked up, a dwarf old man came down before looking at me carefully and giving me some perverted grin. I twitched slightly until he started poking at my chest.

"Hmmm, you seem a little flat," he started poking until he decided to slap my ass, causing me to push away from the table before arming myself with blades.

"Don't touch me," I seethed angrily, brandishing my swords before him as my legs suddenly became jet black with hock joints.

He chuckled lightly while folding his arms. "Well then, you truly are a mage. Welcome to Fairytail!"

I stared at him awkwardly while pointing my sword at him icily. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU TOUCH MY ASS AND CHEST AND THEN WELCOME ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Loke immediately locked me in a full-nelson, shaking his head. "Katherine, stop! That's the guild master! That's Master Makarov!"

I halt in my tracks, looking peevishly back at the old man. "You're telling me that old pervert is the guild master! Are you screwing with me!"

The old man chuckled at me, folding his arms. "You're definitely a new personality. Most girls don't have the guts to launch at me to shred me to ribbons."

I calmed down a bit, seeing how much the other members stared at me incredulously as if thinking I were suicidal. When the old man sat on the desk to chug down a whole mug of beer, his magic suddenly weighed down on my shoulders and sent me down unto my knees. Everything swirled around me as my powers immediately shrank.

_Damn, Loke wasn't kidding!_

"My children, listen to me," Makarov placed his mug down back on the bar placidly; his expression changing from a perverted grin now into a completely serious one. "Now is not the time for merry-making! We can do that AFTER we beat down the Dark Guilds and seal Zeref once again. However, we shouldn't forget that now we have a new sister and I think she and Erza will get along well no?"

Erza glanced at me while I observed the movement in her eyes. Her magic fluctuated considerably as her grip on her sword tightened slightly. I averted my eyes away until the red haired woman approached me with an extended hand.

"I guess we did get off on the wrong foot," Erza smiled lightly while I smirked back at her.

"Wrong impressions sometimes make good friendships, ne," I smiled mischievously at her as she gave my hand a good shake.

Makarov chuckled for a moment but glanced towards the dark dreary skies. "Now we have to prepare for war. Make sure you memorize everyone's faces! Things here can get ugly! Also, we will not let anyone touch Lucy or any of the children staying here in Fairytail – yes, that means you Asuka and Romeo."

During the announcement, I noticed Loke's expression become grimmer as Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him. His emerald eyes glittered with misery as he continued listening to Makarov's announcements and everything seemed so bittersweet. He managed to get home only to find out that the woman he loved ended up with another man. It was like a freakin' soap opera!

_Well boss, you have to admit. You do feel kind of crushed – considering anything you have for Loke._

**Stay for awhile while I beat up my other self.**

After a few moments of beating up and arguing with myself, I clutched my shirt while watching the whole crowd chant loudly for victory. Gajeel sniggered from one end of the hall as a tall blonde mage stood against the wall with a huge determined smirk on his face. Soon, Mirajane grabbed me and began introducing me to everyone. I saw the _Raijinshuu_ who greeted me courteously whereas I snickered at noticing Fried looking at Mirajane. She also introduced me to her two siblings: Lisanna and Elfman – both who were beast take-over mages. Levy pulled me over to acquaint me with Alzack and Bisca. Natsu immediately latched onto my arm and began introducing me to everyone else. In the end however, I found myself standing next to Gray as the others started fooling around.

"Honestly, do you ever have any concern for the female population who sees you topless," I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Gray shrugged nonchalantly while chuckling fondly at the memory. "I got it from my mentor who taught me ice magic. She would make us strip in the mountains just so we could associate with the element better."

I folded my arms with a huge smirk. "Then, it just started sticking now did it?"

"I guess," he laughed along with me, sighing before looking at the mess the whole guild created again. "You should join them."

"Aren't you?"

"I will as soon as I find an opening and not get myself beat up too badly," Gray powered up with ice magic as his hands emitted a frosty feel. "Join the party!"

As he lunged into the fray, I found myself powering up as well as my arms transmogrified into jet black appendages. Erza started swinging her swords as well while I launched myself into the fray. However, huge water streams launched at me as Juvia relentlessly scalded my arms with her hot water torrents.

"You are now Juvia's rival in love, Katherine," she screeched as more water fired out of nowhere, causing me to somersault away.

"What," I pondered for a moment until I remembered her strong attraction to Gray. "Ah, I see where this is going."

The appendages whirled around with blades as I launched myself at Juvia, immediately destroying whatever water torrents screamed towards me. I flipped over for a bicycle kick and sent Juvia flying not before avoiding Gajeel's huge swinging iron rod. Alzack and Bisca managed to escape the fray while Bixlow maniacally started firing lasers everywhere, causing me to shred his dolls into nothing but splinters.

"What the hell is he on – LSD or cocaine," I exclaim in disbelief as Gray laughed at my expression, dodging one of Natsu's fireballs.

"Some people even assumed that he was an escaped mental patient," Gray unleashed another shard storm, standing back to back with Loke and me. "Whoa, you have an incoming!"

Another torrent of water blasted towards me as Juvia ruthlessly hunted me down. I dodged streams of water before whirling my blades with insane speed to cause the water to splatter away. Juvia launched another tidal wave of water as people soon started getting washed away.

"This water mage is crazy," I jumped away, evading torrents one after the other until an idea popped into my head. "Wait a minute!"

Seeing her water tornado spiral towards me once again, I launched myself into the eye before kicking her hard into the gut to send her for a knock out. Spinning around, my gaze met Loke's as he stared at me in astonishment.

"What? She was trying to kill me!"

Laughter thundered through the halls until Juvia lashed back at me with a huge tidal wave. People continued to fight until Makarov immediately started yelling something about them being brats with shit for brains. Seriously, the old man's got some stuff with the way he's going. The room slowly quieted down as everyone walked back to Fairy Hills. Lucy on the other hand offered me a place to stay in her apartment as to prevent me from spending too much money. I offered to pay at least half her rent considering I'll be bunking in with her. Loke vanished for the mean time while I walked along with Lucy towards her apartment. The trip remained completely silent as I balanced on the thin stone railing as she rubbed her small baby bump.

"Thanks again for bringing Loke back," Lucy smiled kindly while watching me balance on the rail. "Your sense of balance is amazing!"

"Thanks but it's not a big talent really," I admitted mildly, landing next to her. "So tell me, when did this happen?"

"Which one are you talking about?"

"You and salamander," I quoted Gajeel, upon remembering his term for the pink haired Dragonslayer.

Lucy hung her head before gracing me with a bittersweet smile. "Things just started to happen ever since Zeref and Acnologia started smashing things. Bisca and Mirajane really started reminding me and I'm sure Gray started hammering things into Natsu's head. But, I'm glad though that Loke found you..."

I stared at her quizzically. "What?"

"Loke surely shows that he loves me but," Lucy glanced at the stars, gently rubbing her belly. "The Celestial King spared him once but I don't think he's going to spare him again. Between a master and spirit, their relationship goes only as far as friendship or professionalism. You're the only one he can rely on right now. As for me, it's going to be a bit awkward and not many people can empathically understand him the way you did."

"Wait a minute, how did you know I could do that," I stared at her quizzically, observing her gentle features. "I never told anybody about my powers except Loke!"

"Mira was the one who explained it to me actually," Lucy explained while pulling out the key to her door. "Wendy seems to have taken an admiration to you too."

I scowled slightly, wondering what people saw in me. "There's nothing admirable about me."

"That's where you're wrong," Lucy heard the door click before gently pushing the door open. "Erza doesn't normally just fist bump or shake hands with anybody unless it's for image on missions. Natsu doesn't randomly drag people around either and Gray actually found you cute."

"He what," my face flushed red in horror and embarrassment, imagining what the water mage could do to me if she heard that. "Lucy, are you trying to get me killed!"

Lucy laughed at my expression while taking off her shoes, heading towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home okay?"

The quarters offered a cozy feel to anyone who stepped inside as many books dutifully greeted their master on the shelf. The table shined vibrantly under the light as the bed remained neatly fixed. Floors shone fabulously as if newly polished while a night table housed a huge lamp along with a small wooden box. Pictures of her teammates decorated the wall with seashell frames while the couch showed no wrinkles until I seated myself.

"You don't mind if I use the couch right," I eased myself onto it, sighing in relief. _Man, __this __is __softer __than __what __I __used __to __sleep __on_.

"As long as you don't burn or shred things, I'm okay with it," Lucy called out from the kitchen. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"I live on fruits – no need to cook anything for me," I snuggled onto the soft couch with my stuffed toy until something light draped against my body, seeing Loke standing in front of me. "What the- how did you?"

"Shh," he placed his finger on my lips gently, glancing over to the kitchen. "I see you like the stuffed toy you got from Housenka. You should get some shuteye and secondly – tomorrow, can you meet up with me?"

"Dude, if you haven't noticed – I'm bunking here in Lucy's place," I gestured to a humming Lucy in the kitchen, getting up. "Which reminds me – work isn't really good for a pregnant lady."

_Wait a minute, did his eyes suddenly flicker as if he felt horrible and wanted to do something stupid?_

Walking towards Lucy, I pondered on Loke's words whether or not he wanted to do something stupid. Think, he possibly can commit suicide – considering all he needed to do was to drain his magical energy. The second one is, he wants me to help him kick Natsu's ass. Seriously, that's completely suicidal from what I saw. Knowing Lucy, she has more keys than just this guy and I don't think I want to know the others first – not when I'm going to be on the receiving end of it.

"You shouldn't be working up so late," I took the knife from her, washed it before cutting the onions with my own blades. "Besides, I think we're just both going to need some sleep. Don't worry too much. If I get hungry, I'll go raid a vegetable plantation somewhere."

She giggled at me, cleaning the chopping board before putting the onions in another case. "You're a vegetarian?"

"Fruitarian rather," I grab a banana off the rack, peeling open for a decent meal. "Meat gives me a puking feeling. I'm not really in the mood for that."

The Stellar Mage laughed at my disgusted expression before walking into the room. "The trash can is right next to sink. I'm going to go change first okay?"

Watching her walk away, I plopped myself down on the couch again while searching the ceiling. The insignia on my neck did feel a bit itchy or I think it's because that whole battling fiasco had me sweating throughout the entire time?

**Gah, I need to bath!**

Stretching my limbs, I rolled off the couch while loosening up until a loud _crash_ echoed in my ears. I darted immediately towards the direction and found Lucy staggering against the wall.

"Shit, are you alright," I managed to support her weight as she smiled weakly despite her sweating cold sweat. "Damn, you're sweating like anything!"

"Yeah, you don't need to worry," Lucy smiled reassuringly at me before propping herself up. "It's just a minor thing is all."

I grit my teeth before casting a menacing glance out the window, watching the smoke rise into the air. The whole war was taking toll on everyone and even though I recently became a new member of Fairytail, it was easy to see everyone was scared. Letting her lean on me for support, I carefully led her to her bed before getting her a towel to wipe away the sweat.

"I know this sounds like a stupid question but," I scratched my head sheepishly. "How far along are you?"

"Six and a half months," Lucy caringly glanced at her belly, rubbing it gently. "To think I look like a humongous whale."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "You look fine. I don't think people are gonna discuss about aesthetics after knowing who's baby it is. How did pinky over there take it?"

"Natsu," she began laughing at my nickname for him, propping herself up against the headboard. "Well, he was really surprised and Gray got into a fist fight with him. Gray didn't let him sleep for ages – probably froze him every chance he had. Natsu was really happy but the first thing he told me was that he wanted to name the baby Igneel."

"The fire dragon who taught him all his moves I'm guessing," I chuckled lightly, sitting down next to her while clasping my hands together. "I'm not sure if you sense this but... Loke..."

"Loke's trying to cope with it; he's still in denial," Lucy hung her head sadly, gripping the sheet tightly. "I've been rejecting all his advances and I already married Natsu. But, it's so hard to see him hurt..."

I folded my arms after wiping the sweat on my face. "Well, from a third person – obviously he'd be crushed. Then again, he did bring it upon himself."

"You're not as cold as people think you are," Lucy remarked offhandedly, smiling at me before brushing a strand of my dark brown hair away from my face. "People stared at you awkwardly since you were the very first person to defy Erza without batting an eyelash. To be honest, that's quite an achievement. Another is that Juvia's possessive over Gray and you easily took her out."

"The same reason applies," I scowled upon remembering how hot the water was as it scalded my skin. "The woman was trying to boil me for Thanksgiving Dinner! What was I supposed to do? Stand there like an idiot and get scalded 'til kingdom come? No thanks but kicking her to the wall was actually a milder version of what I planned to do to her if she continued to boil me even further."

Lucy laughed at my horrified expression at the thought of Juvia boiling me, wiping a tear from her eye. "But, I can't thank you enough. If you didn't bring Loke back, he would've ended up dead somewhere and I wouldn't even know where to find him..."

"Well, it's no problem really," I shrugged nonchalantly, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "I made this. It should help warm you up a little."

Lucy received the cup kindly, taking a placid sip. "Thanks."

Silence wedged itself in between us again until Lucy whimpered slightly before she rubbed her belly.

"Have you ever felt a baby move before?"

I raised an eyebrow at her before mournfully shaking my head. "Nope, I don't even have the slightest clue how people are really like..."

Lucy stared at me curiously, gently taking my hands. "What do you mean?"

"I've been living in the forest all my life," I admitted mildly, looking at the books. "The only thing I've learn how to run alongside are wolves. They basically taught me how to fight and survive alone. That's probably one of the reasons why nobody really went near my place. That area alone is a territory of the wolf pack I've been raised in. My left eye isn't real either."

Lucy gaped at me in astonishment. "You mean like Erza?"

"I didn't know the swordswoman had a fake eye," I nodded slowly, absorbing the information. "My eye actually belongs to one of the wolves. He died saving me after one of the hunters slashed my eyes to render me blind. My right eye still had hope and with whatever magic power I had – it healed instantly but my left eye deteriorated until the wolf died protecting me gave me his left eye. However, combined with my magic – I couldn't control my abilities. Things spiralled out of control and the hunters that stalked the forest were terrified of the girl with a hypnotic eye or what people call the 'Eye of Acnologia'."

Lucy stared at me, completely stunned. "Eye of Acnologia? But isn't Acnologia a dragon?"

"Like Igneel, Grandeen and Metallicana or whatever dragon exists out there," I twiddled with my thumbs while adjusting my eye-patch. "I don't remember most of my past but all I know is that a black dragon would visit me from time to time. He would give me food, shelter under his wings and when I was threatened – he would hurt the oppressor. I don't know why people called my eye that but all I know is – my traits, powers and everything are from the wolves or maybe some hints from the big black lizard himself too."

Lucy, hanging her head for a moment, suddenly embraced me as she pulled me onto the bed. "But you're not alone anymore right?"

I sat awkwardly in front of her, unable to lift my arms to embrace her back. Her scent and warmth reminded me so much of something that I could not remember. Desperately, I closed my eyes but nothing came into thought. Sighing deeply to myself, my body suddenly decided to surrender to the deep embrace that lulled me to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 4! Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Never Argue With a Pregnant Woman

**Me: I do not own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas and her magic ability.**

Chapter 5 – Never Argue With a Pregnant Woman

The morning sun shone through the window as I found Lucy still sleeping peacefully on her bed. Shrugging nonchalantly to myself, I heard my stomach rumble slightly. Throwing on my clothes didn't seem to be a problem although it would be the repetition of styles but who am I to care anyway? A few minutes later, I set up breakfast on the table before playing around with my magic as to see anything new. The topless guy's sense of innovation gave me an idea; he had lances shooting out, battle axes to swing around and he even made an extremely huge death scythe. Stroking my chin a little, I closed my eyes upon meditation while a sword started appearing in my mind.

_A sword that is part of me... and a part of me it shall remain,_

_From __my __blood __that __burns __for __forge,_

_Along with the bones that serve as my blade,_

_Neither shall it know life or death but only, _

_The blood it has spilled across its edge!_

The moment I opened my eyes, my skin became jet black along with my right arm becoming a blade. My clothes somewhat reduced itself into pieces as I found myself completely dark excluding my head along with blades sprouting from my back and heeled feet. My joints felt a little more flexible than before as my left arm became the whirling appendages that I've come to know. Every fibre within me writhed with complete satisfaction as I relaxed easily onto the chair before transforming back, only to find my clothes torn.

"Great, now I have no clothes," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, searching through my duffel bag only to find the _yukata_ Loke bought for me. "Aw man, this sucks!"

"Huh," Lucy yawned groggily, glancing at me. "What's with all the ruckus?"

I squeaked slightly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Actually, my baby started kicking and I felt a surge of energy too," Lucy rubbed her eyes sleepily, analysing me from head to toe. "Wh-what happened to your clothes?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, glancing around to avert my gaze from her. "I kind of experimented with my powers."

Lucy immediately grabbed my hand, staring at me angrily while coaxing me. "My God, are you crazy! You could have gotten yourself killed! Your powers... oh wait, where are my strawberries!"

I stared at her incredulously at her immediate mood change, only to remember the reason why she started becoming bi-polar after staring at her distended belly.

_Oh shit, it's the mood swings. I wonder how pinky over there deals with his._

"I," –she suddenly started breaking down, crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that..."

"God," I facepalmed, shaking my head disdainfully. "Get a hold of yourself! Your mood swings are talking for you!"

Lucy immediately calmed down before staring at me with her tear-streaked face. I sighed as a silence overwhelmed both of us before I lead her to the kitchen. The moment she picked up the aroma, Lucy immediately dove for the food. I stared at her quizzically, wondering if it was her or the baby making her jump like that. To be honest, I've never seen a woman lunge at a dining table with that kind of hungry ferocity. Heck, I may be on an extremely meatless diet but even I can control my hunger pangs.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Katherine," Lucy finally returned to her normal self much to my relief. "We should go get you new clothes though."

"Yeah something that won't tear off when I go full transformation," I chuckled lightly, wondering what would happen. "My bill at the end of the year would be five digits if we don't get something with good material. Although, there is one but I don't think they sell it here. It's kind of like latex synthesized with mythril and orihalcum. It's very light stuff but the problem is gaining the material."

Lucy pondered for a moment, before suddenly exclaiming in realization. "Love and Lucky might have something. They're a merchant guild so I'm sure they've come across those materials."

"Isn't that far from here," I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Besides, you can't go with me. It's bad for your current state."

"I'm sure I can handle it and then we can ask Levy and Cana to come along or even Natsu and Gray," she grinned determinedly, slinging on her bag and keys into her belt. "Although, I'm sure we should get a girl's opinion on fashion."

I sling on my messenger bag, checking whatever money I had left. "I think I have enough although I'd like to take a few missions first so it won't be so hard to pay off the down payment for the specialized suit. Do you have any extra clothes I can borrow that are easy to move around in?"

Lucy pondered for a moment until an evil grin appeared on her face. The moment that grin flashed, I paled considerably while shaking my head in horror.

"You wouldn't..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I knew this was a bad idea the moment people started staring at me. From my usual black hoodie and cargo pants, Lucy threw them away to make me wear her blue skirt and white blue crossed tank top. People [mostly men] stared at me queerly as men started drooling. Using a fringe of my auburn brown hair, I meekly hid my eye-patch behind it which Lucy changed from black to white. I hugged my body tightly while avoiding the awkward stares I received from the townspeople. She even insisted in doing my hair and one thing Loke warned me about his master is that when she wants something – she will do ANYTHING even as far as ramming me with Taurus or clobbering me altogether with all ten zodiac spirits.

_God, pregnant ladies are scary._

**Obviously, they're wild with hormones. **

_I'm not that stupid to not know that you know._

Lucy would have dragged me to "Love and Lucky" guild but she could not resist the idea of showing me off to the guild. The moment the doors swung open, I'll tell you how bad the situation is.

Gray and Natsu stopped fighting.

Erza dropped her cheesecake.

Mirajane broke a beer mug before gleefully clapping her hands.

Cana stopped drinking while gaping in astonishment.

Juvia paled and then started glaring angrily when she found her topless object of affection staring back at me.

Gray actually suited up in his clothes without anybody telling him to.

Loke reappeared out of nowhere before whistling in surprise.

Elfman said nothing about being manly.

Levy clamped her hands over her mouth, staring in surprise.

Apparently, Gray had visitors from Lamia Scale and good ol' spiky haired boy was staring at me too which got me a glare from his pink haired companion.

"Hohoho, what a surprise," Makarov chuckled while slapping my butt, earning him a low dark venomous hiss. "Someone decided to look beautiful today."

Gajeel snickered before howling in laughter uncontrollably, clutching his sides. "Hahahahaha, you look like a little princess!"

Seething in anger while baring my fangs, I transmogrified my right hand into the black blade before lunging at him. "Screw you, you leather factory reject! I bet you were even thrown out by a metalsmith!"

"Shut up, bitch," Gajeel lunged at me with his arms changing into huge steel poles, swinging them around.

"Make me, gear head!"

Without any warning, I roared furiously while swinging over for a roundhouse kick. Yes, I am quite capable of fighting like an animal. Gajeel prepared a punch until my foot made contact with his cheek, causing him to fly back but not before he fired one of his poles at me and sent me crashing against the wall. Soon, more fights ensued as Natsu launched a fiery punch towards the Iron Dragonslayer. Erza, seeing her cake on the floor, unleashed a multiple sword wrath as I blocked with a rapid spinning of the appendages on my left arm. Gray created an ice shield before blocking a flying ice lion created by his spiky haired friend.

"I'm surprised that something like that could happen," he leaned against my back, blocking another attack flying from Bisca's gun. "Lyon Bastia, Lamia Scale."

"So, you're an ice mage like Fullbuster," I smirked while whirling my blade around once more to shatter the flying iron shards. "Look man, I just came here looking for a suit strong enough to withstand my magic power. Apparently, this skimpy get-up isn't working well for me."

Lyon chuckled at me, throwing another swarm of ice hornets at Gray. "Yeah, it's extremely distracting."

Blushing madly when I noticed my skirt flap up, I whirled around for a bicycle kick towards Elfman's face. Natsu threw a flaming punch while Gray froze a few more flying projectiles. Lucy and Levy remained out of the fight whereas Lisanna found herself having fun as well with Reedus creating more pictures to attack. I heard myself laughing with all the fun as people started joking around as well despite the huge cloud of smoke rising into the air due to all the destruction.

Makarov sighed, walking in with a disappointed fold of his arms. "God, you kids really do have shit for brains! But then again, that's what makes Fairytail what it is no?"

The whole guild went on an uproar, cheering and chanting. Beers were passed around as Cana started drinking down a huge barrel full of beer. Macao passed around a few drinks as well while Romeo became completely engrossed with Natsu's stories. Gray stood against the wall as Juvia started observing him from afar. I on the other hand, wanted to get out of this skimpy attire as much as possible. Leo chuckled at me, watching me blush intensely at the attire.

"It does look good on you," Loke smoothly commented, standing behind me. "You look cute in it actually."

"Shut up you perverted cat," I snorted disgustedly at the extremely short skirt, glancing around and searching for some paint. "She could at least have made this black or something."

Loke feigned hurt, holding his hand over his head. "Perverted cat? Babe, I'm hurt."

"Like I said, shut up you perverted cat," I muttered darkly, glancing away. "Wait, did you just call me "cute"?"

"Maybe," Loke mischievously grinned at me, causing me to furiously twitch at him.

**Ooooh, I'm going to so kick his butt when Lucy's not looking! I'll beat him silly and then heal him up just to do it again!**

Flouncing away with a dark growl, I huffed indignantly before walking to the buffet table where Laxus and the others were hanging out. Apparently, the four of them were known as the "_Raijinshuu_" – one of the most powerful teams next to Team Natsu. I wouldn't be surprised though considering that Laxus is a thunder dragon slayer and especially since he sent Gajeel flying to the wall a few moments ago. He actually smirked at me and Evergreen wanted to shoot me for that.

"Don't mind Evergreen, she's just jealous," Laxus smirked contentedly, noticing the fuming Fairy Dust magician crushing her can of soda. "Not many people can pacify Bixlow and chop up all those dolls of his in a matter of seconds."

I smirked, folding my arms and stealing a French fry from the table. "To be honest, he's just plain creepy."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that."

However, something in my back started to tingle as I turned to find Loke staring at the table I was at. Watching his pupils roll around, I found his eyes at Laxus as if promising him a death wish. That happened as well when I was working together with Lyon and Gray the other time. The heck is his problem – I'm not his charge or anything.

_Technically you are, boss. Considering he saved your life in Housenka, he practically has become self-appointed. _

Rolling my eyes sarcastically at him, I chuckled lightly. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Laxus smirked arrogantly, throwing a challenging look at Loke. "Seems like kitty over there doesn't seem to get what's going on."

"He's not my boyfriend," I instantly respond, wondering where that came from.

Laxus chuckled deviously, taking another swig of booze. "How sure are you? He sure acts like he is."

**The fuck – I'm not some cheating tramp and he doesn't have any right to be that protective!**

I sighed dejectedly, throwing on my duffel bag again. "Oh well, I'm going to head to the Love and Lucky guild. I'm going to see if they can get me good stuff."

Gray raised an eyebrow at her. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"A material that won't break every time I use my powers," I shrugged nonchalantly, transforming my arm into its demon form before returning it back to normal. "They'd most likely have it considering that they're a merchant guild."

Lucy nodded before finishing her fruit juice. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Come on, let's go!"

Natsu immediately stuck his hand in front of Lucy to block her. "You're not going anywhere."

Everyone stared at Natsu while I folded my arms with a raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, pinky? I can protect her you know."

"That's exactly what I want to know," Natsu suddenly started compressing a flame around his fist, darkening his gaze towards me. "How do I know you can protect Lucy?"

The whole guild remained silent as Cana placed down the barrel. "Besides that, how do we know we can trust you?"

**God, couldn't they have just asked me this when I first got in!**

Frowning a bit, I glanced around as everybody's eyes lay on me. Silence overwhelmed everyone and Loke had been dismissed back into the Celestial Plane under Makarov's orders apparently. Murmurs from all over the place started as they soon began staring daggers at me as if I was some murderer. Lucy however chose this moment to slap Natsu in the face.

"You idiot," Lucy sent him spiralling into the floor, jabbing her finger at him. "If she wanted to betray me, she would have killed me last night! She was living under my roof last night!"

"But, Lucy...!"

"Natsu, not another word!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

I blinked and stared incredulously at how fast the Salamander of Fairytail got belittled by his pregnant wife. To be honest, I thought he'd be at least a wee bit more argumentative. But getting back to the matter at hand however...

Juvia started creating a water torrent around her, heating it up and making it boil. "Juvia will not let you near Lucy until Gray-_sama_says so!"

I stood silently in front of them, changing my hand into my blade. Silence started making my vision spin and the tension throbbed in my mind as everything soon started getting blurry. However, I steeled my expression and brought the blade across my face and with one slash – a deep gash appeared across my face and shocked everyone. Lucy could have fainted right there and then if not for Natsu and Mirajane. Cana stared disbelievingly as I didn't even bat an eyelash. But honest to God, the wound hurts like anything!

"There," I hissed darkly, resisting the urge to scream in pain. "My blood is the mark of that oath and if you guys need to see it spilled to see the extent of my loyalty then, I can give much more than that. But whatever it is, being raised by a wolf taught me the meaning of the word 'loyalty' and 'trust'. Without those, a pack would instantly dissolve. I know what it's like to live in agonizing loneliness in the midst of all the darkness with nobody to hold on to and ask for help. If you want more proof, I'll go take down Zeref or whatever his name is alone if I have to! Because as far as I'm concerned, that's the only common enemy we've got! So, if I'm just such a thorn in your side – why didn't you guys just say so!"

My outburst instantly threw the guild off guard as to everyone stared at me with shocked faces but I think their expression remained completely petrified due to the blood on the floor. Every fibre in my being screamed at me to run away and never look back; to wish that I've never even step foot into the magic world again. Loke tried to approach me but Natsu held him back as well. My hand changed back to normal when I noticed the guild master standing in front of me.

"You said your name is Katherine Dumas?"

I nodded weakly, completely shaken by my own outburst.

Makarov extended his hand, revealing a towel. "Natsu as a dragon is simply being protective of his mate. There's no need to break down like that. I highly doubt Erza would hurt you though, seeing as what good friends you are. It was only now that we've discovered that you perhaps may be a former mage that had lost her memories long time ago. There was a mage that nearly destroyed Fairytail with simply staring at the people alone."

"I'm guessing she had my name," I raised an eyebrow at the tiny old man, hanging my head with a bitter smile.

"She had your exact same powers and even in appearance-wise you both look the same," Makarov hung his head lightly but shook his head immediately. "By name, we are not certain. But, you do not seem to be that kind of person. As of now, you're using only one eye to fight and from what I remember – the mage had two. Besides, you would have had a wake-up call when you came here but you didn't react violently the first time. In fact, the one who supposedly stopped you way back was Natsu and Wendy yet you didn't react the moment you saw them."

I remained completely silent for a moment, watching the blood stain the wooden floors. Juvia immediately returned the water into the systems when she saw Gray approach me with his shirt.

"Here, you could use this first. I know you're a little embarrassed by what you're wearing so… this should help a little."

I slapped his hand away icily, earning me a shocked expression. "Shut up. I'll just go on my own."

I turned heel and walked away until somebody grabbed my skirt. I was prepared to kick the person away until I saw Wendy Marvell staring at me with her big teary amber eyes.

"P-Please don't go," Wendy's eyes started to well up with tears. "But if you're going to, please let me heal you at least."

Seeing her face made me want to cry. My body trembled as I lowered myself to her level as her small hand touched my wound. The pain instantly vanished as the blood began to return back from where it came from. As she began to step away, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her as tears started to fall out of my eyes as well. Since when was I cursed to be overemotional?

"Thank you," I mumbled softly before standing up and ruffling her hair. "I'll see if I can find Grandeen for you. But, I can't guarantee anything."

Wendy smiled kindly at me. "It's okay. You don't need to try…"

"If I did hurt you in the past," I curled my hand into the fist, biting my lower lip. "Then, let me at least try to atone for my sins."

Lisanna elbowed Natsu, glaring at him. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be able to recognize her by smell?"

Without any warning, Natsu ran up to me and grabbed both my wrists while sniffing me out.

"What the fuck is your problem," I glared angrily with emotions threatening to crack my voice, preparing to grab my eye-patch. "If you're so desperate to die then, by all means…!"

"It's not her."

My eyes widened for a moment as he backed away, staring at me for a moment and averting his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

**Hah, since when did he apologize for anything?**

I hesitated to accept his apology only to sigh in defeat; dragons do have a tendency to be extremely reckless. "Yeah whatever just don't go accusing people like that. It's rude."

He grinned impishly, grabbing my arm. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Eh, first you wanted me to die in a ditch and now you're dragging me somewhere," I blinked several times, twitching. "The heck are you – bi-polar?"

Gray snickered lightly, folding his arms. "Natsu's always been a dunderhead in the social department so, don't worry about it."

Natsu grabbed him by his collar, growling. "What did you say, droopy eyes!"

"That you were acting like a complete jackass back there," Gray spat back as he grabbed Natsu's scarf, glaring holes back into the Fire Dragonslayer. "Besides, you always had ash for brains!"

Soon, the whole guild erupted into a wild roar of laughter as Wendy tugged me a bit to join in the crazy merry-making. Lucy smiled in relief as I stayed completely rooted to the ground.

"You okay," a familiar smooth voice came from behind me as a hand lightly dropped on my shoulder.

"Where were you," I snorted venomously, jabbing my finger angrily. "Pinky over there started throwing accusations at me!"

Loke sighed dejectedly, shaking his head at Natsu. "I know."

"Couldn't you have vouched for me?"

"I found the files myself and that's when I started wondering whether or not you're a double agent," Loke handed me a small parcel, smiling. "But I'm glad Natsu sifted out through the discrepancy. I didn't think you were serious enough to injure yourself and then leave."

"Distrusting a fellow wolf is injuring his pride," I stared at the small parcel, examining it and shaking it. "You didn't nuke this did you?"

Loke chuckled, folding his arms. "Now look who's being distrusting."

"Screw you, you're the one who left me alone to deal with your paranoid friends," I darkly glared while ripping it open, finding a black latex suit under it. "I thought I would need to go to Love and Lucky to find this kind of material. Where did you get this?"

"Virgo got it from the Celestial World and apparently, it works," Loke stretched the fabric a bit, releasing some of his power. "The threads are made of mythril and orihalcum so, it shouldn't break from the intensity of your power."

I examined it with a happy grin, walking towards the bathroom. "I better get changed then. Oh yeah, what did you want to see me for?"

Loke glanced around, checking the people looking at her expectantly. "I think they'll want you to change first. I'll tell you about it later."

Upon entering the bathroom, I looked at myself before taking off the eye-patch on my left eye as tears started to spill out of my eyes. The accusations drilled itself into my heart and I could still hear the echoing and pounding of the silence in my mind. As the _oroburos_ mark stared back at me from my red left eye, I placed the eye-patch over it once again before walking out. However, when I walked out – people gaped and the effects were more astonishing than the last.

Gray gaped at me, blinking multiple times.

Loke dropped his drink.

Men in the Fairytail guild whistled.

Lucy smiled in astonishment.

Macao gaped and rubbed his eyes.

Erza smirked.

Evergreen let out a snort.

Juvia started brooding to herself with Sherry the moment the two ice mages stared back at me.

God, did this always have to happen whenever I changed attire?

"You look awesome," Gray blinked several times, shaking his head in astonishment. "You're really thin!"

"I think the term you're looking for is 'sexy', Gray," Lyon slapped himself to check what he wasn't staring into an illusion, fighting the blush rushing up his cheeks.

Loke whistled. "Damn, you're going to attract too many men that way. If you thought your first outfit was too flirty; this one is steamy."

I wrinkled my nose at him, folding my arms distastefully. "I wanted this as a combat suit not as a man magnet!"

"And you'll be able to test it out," a sly voice came from behind as the doors suddenly swung open, revealing a goatee man with a purple cape.

The whole guild fell in silence as a man grinned darkly while playing around with his moustache.

"It's time for revenge, fairies!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Yes, ****I ****wanted ****to ****put** **an ****inner ****conflict. ****XD ****Anyway, ****so ****who ****do ****you ****think ****this ****guy ****is? ****Don****'****t ****worry, ****things ****will ****work ****out! ****XD ****By ****the ****way, ****please ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****review!**


	6. Of Phantoms and Of Fairies

**Me: I don't own Fairytail! Katherine Dumas and magical ability only!**

Chapter 6 – Of Phantoms and of Fairies

"Jose Porla," Erza drew her sword out immediately, angrily staring back at the purple caped man.

I blinked several times, suddenly feeling a pounding in my head. The world suddenly began swirling around as his eyes became crimson red with fibres within me screaming to kill him. The other wizards filled the air with extreme tension as their powers started activating one by one. Natsu released a whole wave of fire until ghosts started appearing at the weird guy's side. Makarov addressed them as "shades" as they started to fill the guild. More mages came from behind him as they started unleashing a variety of bolts, fireballs and some even threw spears at me until Gajeel grabbed one of them and ATE THEM?

"The hell, did you just eat that," I blinked and stared incredulously as Gajeel swallowed it as if he were eating a piece of meat. "Won't you... choke?"

"I'm an Iron Dragonslayer, I eat my own element," Gajeel snorted before inhaling deeply and letting lose an Iron Dragon Breath.

Shrugging in defeat, I instantly changed my arm into a blade as I noticed that the fabric maintained completely intact despite the large amount of energy I expelled. With a large instantaneous boost, my body found itself being propelled forward as I swung my blades to attack the other mages. Natsu hurled a flaming iron fist while Loke unleashed a huge Regulus Impact launching past me, allowing Elfman to rampage past them with a huge bestial arm. As the shades charged towards me, I whirled the appendages in my arm while standing near Lucy to prevent anything getting close to her as she brought out Taurus to start smashing things for her.

"Doesn't that chew up your magical energy," I raised an eyebrow at her, kicking down another shade. "You shouldn't be stressing yourself."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't handle myself," she grinned enthusiastically, flinging her whip towards another shade until Mirajane caught her. "Ms. Mira!"

Mirajane nodded before stepping in front of her, glancing at me. "Katherine's right. You can't go around fighting now that you're in a delicate situation. Katherine, bring her and Wendy upstairs. We'll handle things here!"

I reverted back into my human form and grabbed Wendy under my arm and dragged Lucy upstairs while removing my eye-patch to bring down the other shades. They easily dissipated into shadows before fleeting in fear. After leaving Lucy and Wendy at the top floor, I quickly hid my eye once again before preparing to jump down from the railing.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that," Lucy grabbed my arm, looking at the height. "You're going to die that way!"

I smirked while morphing my hands into blades once again, climbing up the railing. "Watch me!"

Without thinking twice, I sailed over the railing while kicking down a few mages. Lightning bolts flew over my head to which Laxus appeared and ate them out before unleashing a huge thundering halberd across the guild lobby. Laki summoned wooden hammers sprouting from the floor while Bisca, Alzack and their daughter Asuka did a rag-tag full gun assault. Gunshots echoed in the air while Erza started slashing through the enemy lines. Juvia unleashed a spiral of water while I slashed a mage up before landing behind her.

"Juvia never expected to fight alongside her rival in love," Juvia released another torrent of water.

"I AM NOT YOUR RIVAL IN LOVE, DAMN IT," I shouted over the noise while releasing another burst of energy into my legs to sprint forward and slash another one behind Loke.

"Well done princess," he chuckled deviously while whirling around for a spin kick, grabbing me into a dance position. "Shall we deal with them?"

"I don't do 'deal'," I deadpanned before spinning him around to land another kick on the ambusher's face. "Who is this dude anyway?"

"It's Jose Porla, former guild master of Phantom Lord," Loke narrowed his eyes at the moustached man, hypnotizing the others and allowing me to slash them. "The Council lifted the rules of us not being able to kill dark mages. We're allowed to do so if they threaten us first."

"Well, does this count for that?"

Loke smirked with his usual crooked smile, whirling around to blast another mage. "You bet it does."

More dark wizards flooded the lobby as Makarov and Jose Porla threw shots at one another, destroying much of the infrastructure. Shades flew astray as Gray started releasing a volley ice of spears that crashed at high speed. Lyon stood back to back with Gray with an ice lion and ice tiger rushing forward to crush the other mages. Sherry commanded her huge rat to start crushing things while the other started taking out the other mages. Gajeel charged forward with an iron head as he headbutt one of the dark wizards, throwing one of them towards me and allowing me to slash them in every place.

_Boss, don't forget the second floor!_

**Hell yeah, I got to since Lucy's kinda handicapped right now.**

Lyon and Gray unveiled a new unison raid as both dragons and raining ice shards crashed into the other mages. Wendy hurled wind storms from the second floor as Evergreen started walking past a few mages while turning some into stone. I finally stopped when the waves of mages stopped coming the moment Bixlow started commanding his "babies" to do the work for him, staring in complete disbelief.

"What drugs did you give him this time," I jabbed my finger at his direction, watching lasers fly all over the place.

Cana threw a set of cards, unleashing some lightning bolts. "I think it's the booze!"

"I don't think booze doesn't drive anyone this crazy," I somersaulted into the air while slashing down a few more dark mages, glancing at the others. "I hope the others are having an easier time than we are. Bixlow probably made short work of most of them with pure insanity alone."

Cana chuckled slightly at me as she returned her focus to the battle. "We have to make sure we bring them down here. Phantom Lord's been causing quite a ruckus."

"When you want to take out the stench, take out the source," I smirked before rushing towards Jose Porla, watching him be completely distracted by Makarov.

However, the moment I raised my blade – shades grabbed me from behind and hung me in front of Jose. Despite my constant struggling, Jose easily created dust to hold off Makarov while staring at me with malice and dark intent. My body shivered from the malevolence as the shades swarmed me from all sides, swamping down consecutively.

"It's rare to see an Aeon still in existence," Jose chuckled darkly, holding my jaw roughly. "It seems your eyes have a different trait however."

I narrowed my eyes, seething venomously. "Don't you even dare touch me…!"

**This guy gives me the creeps! Someone stop this guy!**

Suddenly, everything began to throb inside me with my vision becoming completely blurred. The shades dropped me on the ground, horrified while Jose staggered back with Makarov managing to blast some of the shades away. However, my insides literally churned as my tongue felt out fangs growing. My eye-patch fell off with a rune circle appearing in my left vermillion red eye and violent feeling emerged from my stomach.

"Jose, you leave my child alone," Makarov created three yellow rune circles, unleashing three blasts of light. "What in the name Mavis is…?"

All I could feel is the feeling of complete power and hunger, overwhelming whatever sanity I had left. Body fluids profusely trickled down my body while it violently shuddered from the release of power. Before I knew it, my arms had completely morphed into whirling blades with my skin becoming jet black once again. Their screams became louder and the black mages started throwing everything at me but my skin seemed completely resilient as even though my left arm came off – my magic instantly regenerated it back.

_Boss, you're going devil!_

**Shut up, do you have any better idea to bring down Jose Porla without getting us fried?**

…

**I thought just as much.**

The vision blurred with crimson as my blades whirled angrily at him, throwing most of the mages back. Cries of desperate begs of mercy echoed throughout the guild as blood splattered onto the ground with some running in fear and horror. I launched myself again with my hocked joints, easily blocking their passage way as the Fairytail wizards cornered them from the other side. Jose Porla stared in horror as I resumed a standing position, walking past him without gracing him with a single word.

The last thing however I managed to remember is hearing a loud _thump_ on the ground and everything going completely black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey," a voice gently shook me, causing me to bury my head under the pillow.

**Go away, I wanna sleep. Zzzzz…**

"Is she going to be alright," a concerned voice inquired.

"Her body's leaking with energy – it's possible that her powers have only become distorted due to her lack of control," an elderly voice responded as I felt someone touch my neck. "The fever lashed out at her since her body is not very used to handling extreme expulsions of energy. Secondly, although she may be a powerful mage – her sanity is what's going in exchange for that wild burst of power. Best give her rest."

As the door clicked, my eyes decided to flutter open and greet the shining sunbeam through the window. My body was covered in a huge blanket and a bowl of cold water stayed next to me. The windows were tightly shut but the chirpings of the birds were still audible with the humming of the aircon. I propped my body against the headboard, feeling a little weary as my arms began to tremble under my weight. My eyes drooped down a little until somebody caught me, causing me to hang limply in that person's arms. His energy gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling as I looked up and found Loke supporting my body.

"You shouldn't sit up just yet," Loke gently pushed me back on my back once again, pulling up the covers. "I still can't believe what happened."

I blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

"You reduced a former six league guild into nothing but crying babies with tails stuck in between their legs," Loke sat down, folding his hands together. "To be honest, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Bixlow can do that by themselves but I've never seen you do it. What freaked them out even more is that no matter what limb they took off – you grew it back instantly. When you walked past Jose Porla, it's as if he wasn't even reflected in your eyes. But after that, you collapsed and fainted. Jose Porla practically surrendered after that, seeing that you could wake up at any moment and that Erza could hack him into pieces just as good as you."

My eyes widened, throwing off the blanket and looking at my bandaged arms. Horrified, I slowly unravelled it only to be greeted by a sense of relief as my fair skin showed no scars or any marks. My tongue checked my teeth as everything became relatively normal human teeth while my legs were no longer hock-jointed. Exhaling in relief, I weakly staggered back towards the bed until Loke hauled me up.

"You don't have to carry me," I fought the urge to blush uncontrollably and started kicking around wildly, watching Loke gently let me down on the bed. "What century are we in the 1600's!"

"Whenever it's for the girl I love, I'd like to be a gentleman in her eyes," Loke smirked, causing me to become extremely beet red and swing my arms wildly in bewilderment.

_Boss, did he just say what I think he said?_

**What the hell – he's making no sense!**

_I'd figured you'd think that, dear._

"Why the hell are you flirting with me," I scowled darkly, jabbing a finger at his direction venomously. "Secondly, I thought you love Lucy. Third, you never told me why we needed to meet up!"

Loke frowned a bit as he gingerly traced my cheek, causing Goosebumps to appear on my skin. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What," I raised my eyebrow, folding my arms. "That I just got bludgeoned by a bunch of shades? Sure as shit it is, Sherlock!"

Loke gazed at me straight with his emerald green eyes, nearly causing me to buckle down. "Did it ever occur to you that I do care for you?"

"Why would you care for a demon," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, averting my eyes away from him and blushing uncontrollably. "A-as if…!"

**He's known as a "womanizer". Whatever that is, I don't care! I know it's a bad thing!**

However, my forehead suddenly felt something warm when his face now remained a few inches away from my face. My heartbeat pounded hard against my chest as his hand overlapped on mine. His long slender fingers gently traced the back of my palm as he sat down next to me on my bed. Silence overwhelmed us until the door slammed open, prompting Loke to let go and revealed Gray.

**Damn it, Mr. Topless! You better have a good reason for barging in like that!**

_Ooooh, is he going to perform a striptease in front of us? We should be injured more often._

**Shut up, you perverted conscience!**

_But, you have two hot people in the room now! You're going to need a blood transfusion!_

**It****'****s**** not ****as ****if ****I**** want ****two ****naked ****men ****in ****my ****room,**** you ****idiot!**

After kicking mini-Katherine's butt, I blinked several times with a slight frown. "Fullbuster, what are you doing here?"

Gray placed a tray of food in front of me, chuckling mischievously. "Mirajane insisted you eat. She and Polyrusca both agree that you're as thin as a stick."

"I'm not thin," I pouted impishly, playing around with my stomach. "I'm kinda fat."

Gray shook his head with a smirk, ruffling my hair affectionately. "You're anything but fat. You're packed. Polyrusca even did a complete check-up on you. She said you're BMI's 12.5%. You're even thinner than Juvia. Juvia's around what… 13% and that's a big difference."

I blushed intensely, watching Gray suddenly glare. But his eyes weren't directed at me – it was directed at Loke. Silence wedged in between us as Loke and Gray seemed to communicate to each other through glances. With this, they both stood up and squeezed through the door while ignoring Lucy as she blinked a few times.

"What's wrong with them?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, rolling my eyes sarcastically. "It's some _machismo_ crap again. How's your baby by the way?"

Lucy smiled sweetly, sitting on the bed. "The baby's fine – he actually calms down whenever I'm near you."

"He's probably scared shitless," I scoffed lightly until Lucy grabbed my hand, placing it against her swollen belly. "What are you…oh?"

For a few moments that we sat in silence, the baby kicked against my palm as Lucy giggled softly while gently rubbing her belly. I blinked several times, wondering about the warm sensation. A small smile curved up my lips as she let me press my ear against her stomach. The heartbeat echoed in my ears as I closed my eyes, prompting Lucy to shift me onto her lap.

"You're going to be a great mom," I glanced up at her as she smiled kindly.

"I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for my mom," Lucy tucked me into bed, nodding in assurance. "Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you."

I chuckled darkly, sitting up. "I should be the one telling you that."

The blonde smiled before walking out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V_

Following Gray cautiously, we ended up walking all the way to the gardens. My hands clenched into fists as Gray and I suddenly stopped in each other's tracks. Katherine is different; she saved me from losing my sanity in the midst. I am not letting go of her. What is this weird feeling? I never got this kind of churning in my stomach before. Am I becoming human?

"What do you want, ice boy," I seethed dangerously, preparing to unleash a few punches.

"Katherine isn't some girl that you can fling around," Gray darkly stared back at me, clenching his hands into fists. "You saw what happened back there. And here you are giving her false hope."

I frowned slightly, feeling my anger bubbled from within me. "False hope? Look who's talking, you barely even know her!"

Gray suddenly grabbed me from my blazer coat, slamming me against the wall. "No, you're the one who doesn't seem to care! Are you just making a move on her just because you want to get over Lucy! If so, I'm going to have to freeze you for eternity and I don't care if I die trying!"

The thought of getting Katherine hurt caused my blood to boil – the thought of her being hurt by me nonetheless sent my mind reeling. "Since when did you suddenly care for someone so much?"

"She was in my village long time ago before Deliora burned it into the ground, you douche bag!"

I froze upon hearing his words as Gray wordlessly let me down, staring back at me lifelessly.

"I used to be a wimp long before I went to this guild," Gray guiltily hung his head, biting his lower lip. "I knew she looked familiar but I wasn't sure where exactly she was from. But, everything inside told me that she used to be someone I was very close to. When Master pulled out her records from the council, her name's correct – it's really Katherine Dumas. The second thing is… she isn't human!"

I blinked several times, trying to let the information sink in. "What do you mean she's not human?"

"Clown man back there mentioned about her being an "Aeon" and Makarov and Polyrusca ran a few analyses on her health record," Gray narrowed his eyes at me, refusing to look at me. "But that's not the worst part…"

My eyes widened when Gray swivelled his head towards me with hint of disbelief in his eyes.

"Zeref, Acnologia, Deliora, Lullaby and all those other mages from the past – they were Aeons too."

I slack-jawed at him, sifting through my knowledge in history. "What in the world is an Aeon? I haven't heard about those."

"An Aeon, Loke, is a being who had the ability to defy the universal laws," Makarov showed up from behind Gray, sauntering towards me. "Aeons are known for their extreme combat ability, intelligence and power. However, they tend to be very temperamental creatures. And that was what brought their downfall. They were the ones who ushered a civilization with magic and with this, they adapted several branches of magic. One would be take-over magic in which would allow a mage to adapt the powers of anything. For example, if they were to see a dragon – they will be able to mimic the very same moves and form. Another branch would be elemental magic which would branch out to the several elements. Because they went wild with power, their race wasn't given a second chance to live on this earth. However, one managed to escape or what I believe is only half an Aeon or an Unawakened Aeon."

I remained completely silent for a moment, analyzing the information.

"Loke, in Aeon terms – her power is called "Demon Release"," Makarov furrowed his eyebrows at me. "However, her eye is a contradiction – why would one eye be the only one with power and the other completely normal? We had Polyrusca check it and she said it was legitimate. Polyrusca however rechecked her health records and found something very different… "

I leaned against the wall, biting my lower lip. "Alright hit me - what's the bad news?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Normal P.O.V_

I managed to stand up, feeling my way around the room. My arm still seared with agony as another lance of pain shot through it as I urged to lift my shoulder. Everything remained completely frozen in body. The food replenished me a little bit but something didn't feel right. Everything within me turned around, spinning and churning. My throat remained completely parched despite me drinking a whole pitcher full of water. My nose wrinkled a bit while I stretched my neck up, sniffing the air. Something smelled delicious…

_Boss, are you alright?_

**I don't know. I feel this weird churning in my stomach…**

_You've been getting weird cravings since awhile ago, did ya do something scandalous or something?_

**Dumbass, go lock yourself up in a cage.**

My body throbbed severely when I suddenly heard the door knock. When the sunbeams shone in through the windows, I let out a dark hiss before jumping towards the windows and shutting the blinds. Geez, it's as if some people out there are wishing I go blind or something!

"Come in," the words tore themselves from my throat.

Lisanna walked in with an accommodating smile, holding a tray of food. "I thought you'd be hungry. So, here are some of Mira-_nee_'s famous shrimp dumplings. I heard you're not into meat?"

I shook my head with a low chuckle, plopping down on the fluffy mattress. "Yeah, I'm more of a vegetarian but I guess being Pescetarian for a day is fine."

As she placed the food down in front of me, Lisanna picked up an apple and began slicing it for me until she accidentally cut herself. Small red beads seeped out of the cut as my vision suddenly began to swirl and my hunger racked my body in agonizing pain, causing me to writhe slightly as my fangs suddenly extended. My tongue tasted the metallic smell in the air as Lisanna instantly began to dab it with tissue to prevent it from bleeding any further.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't," Lisanna stopped in her sentence, staring at me. "Are you alright?"

I keeled over, clutching my sides. My mouth watered as I watched the tissue become red with Lisanna's blood while wincing in a horrible struggle.

"G-Get away," my stomach continued to churn angrily as I gripped the sheet. "Get away from me immediately!"

Lisanna, completely pale as a sheet, stumbled and ran away while calling out for Polyrusca and Master Makarov. My body on the other hand continued to writhe in agony as I rolled on the bed to alleviate the pain. The room began spinning and my vision started becoming red as my eye-patch slid off. I immediately ran towards the mirror, staring in horror as both my pupils now changed into twinkle-crossed star shaped. My red pupils become bloody red as my fangs became much longer. Although they weren't sabre tooth tiger long, the fact that I now had fangs had me freaking out.

**Damn it, what's going on?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V_

My eyes widened with the news as Makarov stared back at me with an unrelenting gaze. Gray leaned against the wall, staring at the ground with a disbelieving expression. Silence overwhelmed us in the hallway as all three of us tried to process the new information. How could someone like Katherine maintain all that power within her body? It's understandable with her temper but she's got a strong sense of discipline to not unleash any demonic fury on us yet. But, the mere thought of suffering all alone with that crazy demonic energy sent me shivering with anger and fear. I don't know exactly where the fear came from but I hated watching people suffer.

_Especially, if it's someone who I'm going to devote myself to._

Perhaps Gray did have a point; loving Lucy and loving Katherine were two different things. Lucy was my master and now that she had that Salamander to protect her, what did she need me for? Our relationship must be strictly professional; who am I kidding? I'm still in love with her. But, seeing Katherine with Gray – hell no, the day that happens is the day hell decides to freeze over and I lose my position as Leo!

"Master Makarov," –all three of us swivelled our head towards the youngest white haired take-over mage. "There's something wrong with Katherine! She suddenly started spazzing out and…!"

_Spazzing out…? Wait a minute!_

"Did you happen to show her any blood of some sort," I grabbed Lisanna by her shoulders, staring at her while shaking her violently.

Lisanna stammered, shivering in my arms. "W-well, I accidentally cut myself…"

"You idiot," I release her before running towards the room, leaving Gray behind a trail of dust.

Her power's overwhelming her and because she's been injured – her willpower's dwindling as well! Damn it, why didn't I stay with her!

_You were too jealous of Gray to notice, kitty cat._

Excuse me for a moment; I have to beat down my conscience and at the same time figure away how to reverse her powers.

After a throw down with my inner voice, I rushed towards the room and slammed the door open only to find Katherine completely crumpled on the floor. A wave of terror rushed through my body as I gathered her up in my arms, wondering how her body temperature dropped down several degrees but still have a beating heart. She began sweating out cold sweat while she gripped the collar of my blazer, breathing heavily. My mind ran in a panic as I released my own magic energy to control her surging one. Bright lights clashed all around the room as the windows slammed open with both her eyes staring back at me with tears falling out of them.

"Katherine, it's alright – you're going to be fine," I tried to soothe her until a maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room. "Katherine..?"

She didn't exert any effort in slamming me against the wall as her hand curled up against my neck. Instead of her eye-patched self, a psychotic grin spread across her lips as she tightened her grip.

"So, you're Leo… Interesting and to think, you were all it took to give me a chance to overthrow her mind."

I desperately tried to pry off her fingers, managing to croak. "Who are you?"

"She nicknamed me "Maegara"," –her double twinkle-cross pupil eyes started sparkling with insanity as she continued to deprive me of air. "I thought your little fire dragon would be able to sense me out but I guess her personality changed the scent quite easily… I guess she never told you about me and Iolanthe now did she?"

"I-Iolanthe," I choked out, managing to stretch her pinky back. "Who the hell…?"

"The old gnome over there already told you about her and how Aeons are susceptible to split-personalities especially those with take-over abilities," Maegara smirked darkly with a low snicker, gripping my neck even harder. "So tell me, what do you know about Iris and me?"

I bit my lower lip, wondering whether or not I should say anything. Watching Katherine hurt me, no – I knew this wasn't her. She wouldn't be that violent! Katherine did have loud verbal outbursts but she wouldn't be this destructive or murderous!

"K-Katherine," I croaked for air, kicking Maegara hard in the ribs. "Fight back…!"

Watching Maegara use her body and seductively lick her fingers with a bit of my blood on her nails, caused my body to go into a terrible rage. I lunged at her and punched her hard in the stomach, nearly causing her to keel over. The horror of facing a friend sent me on an extreme guilt trip but the worst part of me being the one having to hurt her nearly broke me down into a verge of tears. My fists glowed with a bright yellow colour as I threw a flurry of punches at her. Unlike Katherine, she mockingly blocked me before intercepting one of my attacks and throwing me against the wall.

"Katherine and Iolanthe are babies compared to me," Maegara smirked while advancing towards me menacingly, changing her right arm into a blade. "You won't make it out of here alive!"

I rolled my eyes towards the eye-patch that lay helplessly on one side. An idea struck me; was the eye-patch somewhat Katherine's limiter? If so, there's a chance that I can bring her down by covering her left eye! As her blade punched a hole through the wall, I rolled out of the way to grab the eye-patch. She sniggered evilly while preparing to impale me when I slapped the eye-patch on her left eye, causing her to shriek.

"No, no," Maegara hissed as she desperately tried to yank it off. "You bastard, get this off!"

"Not until you give Katherine back," I hissed angrily, grabbing her shoulders. "Katherine, now's your chance!"

A huge light engulfed us and everything became a bright white colour.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Normal P.O.V_

**Where am I?**

My eyes fluttered open with much effort when I found myself on the bed and curled up against my body was Loke. The strong musk smell filled my nose as he snuggled closer to me letting out a soft snore, causing me to blush wildly. His hand overlapped mine and his body practically covered me and the only barrier between our bodies was the blanket which I found myself completely rolled up in and clothes. A helpless smile curved up my lips as I ran my fingers through his silky ginger hair. God, how come a man can have hair this silky and mine comes out like stringy spaghetti noodles?

_Duh, he's a hunk, boss and I can't believe it! Isn't he sweet?_

**How pathetic can you get? You're so easily swayed by romance!**

_Che, so are you!_

I sighed defeated to myself as I continued to stroke his hair after propping myself up. His head lay comfortably on my lap as he started twitching around like a sleeping cat, causing me to lightly giggle. However, the silence ended when the door slammed open and Natsu pounced on me with a fire engulfed fist aimed at my face. Gray on the other hand rushed in attempt to stop Natsu while I angled Loke in a way that Natsu would not crush him under his knee or weight.

"What did you do to Lisanna, damn it," he pinned me down while holding my hospital robe.

I grabbed his vest, throwing him against the wall. "You fucking dumbass, I didn't do anything! She accidentally cut herself with a pearing knife!"

Wendy rushed in, creating a gust to separate both of us. "Natsu-_nii,_it's okay! Lisanna-_chan_'s alright! But… I smelled her… The one who attacked this guild…"

"Yeah, where did she go," Natsu prepared to pummel me until Loke caught his fist, growling angrily with more flames engulfing his hand. "The hell is your problem?"

Loke narrowed his eyes at the salmon haired mage, gripping his burning fist harder than ever. "You dolt, they're two different people!"

"That doesn't change the fact that she tried to kill Lucy and my kid!"

**I nearly murdered two people?**

My body trembled upon the revelation, hanging my head in horror. Sweat poured down my face as I could feel salty crystalline tears trailing down my cheeks. Silence overwhelmed the whole room as Natsu struggled against Leo's strength as the lion spirit did his best to create a distance between him and I.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know," I stifled my sobs, unable to look up. "To be honest, she scares me. _She_ only appears when I smell blood or undergo extreme emotional stress…"

Makarov placed his hand on my shoulder, nodding reassuringly. "Perhaps, your powers are not what they should be. You should not reject your magic but embrace it. But, it's a good start for you to acknowledge her existence. Now, how about Iolanthe? How come we've never seen her?"

"Iolanthe hates fighting," I play with the white sheets, biting my lower lip. "Amongst the three of us, I'm the youngest of the personalities. But, when I remove my eye-patch – we work together and my powers increase drastically."

The old man nodded slowly until a perverted grin appeared on his face to which he slapped my butt, causing me to jump up. "That is your punishment."

"Argh," I inched away while blushing angrily, twitching. "The hell – stop touching my butt!"

Natsu sniffed me out again, folding his arms. "So, how are you going to keep her in check?"

I smirked while tapping my eye-patch. "Hey, I don't have that weak a will power. Trust me. I can bar her just fine!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 6! Feel free to ask questions also if you don't understand some of the concepts. Please review!**


	7. Aeon Hunt

**Me: I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas and her powers! Thanks for reviewing so far! I highly appreciate it! To be honest, it's what keeps me going so the more reviews you send – the better and faster I will update! I also accept criticisms. :D By the way, now we will hear from a new personality: Iolanthe!**

**Maegara – _"__this__"_**

**Katherine – "this"**

**Iolanthe**** – "**this"

**Conscience** - "_this"_

Chapter 7 – Aeon Hunt

I rubbed my head as the pain throbbed against my skull, causing me to slump down on the bed again. Natsu sniffed me for a few moments, checking if things were right. Loke stood in between us as his green eyes glittered angrily at Natsu, growling like a lion when its mate is threatened. The tension in the room increasingly heightened as the temperatures drastically hit the ground while Natsu stood in front of Lucy, Wendy and Lisanna. Wait, what am I thinking? Who said I'm his mate?

_Boss, you just did._

**Shut up, will you?**

"Look, Loke – if she turns against us then," Natsu angrily whirled around, walking away. "It's your damn fault!"

Loke said nothing as we all watched Natsu storm off angrily, inhaling deeply before resting his head on my lap. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it."

I glanced at my sweaty palms as images of blood appeared on it, causing me to slightly flinch. My head hung lowly as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, shaking in denial. How could that be possible? The memories of Maegara trashing Loke flashed in my mind as I embraced my body tightly, glancing at the other guild members. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand brush away my tears and found Loke smiling gently at me as he gingerly played with my brown tresses. Wendy sat in front of me with a sweet smile, holding out her hand.

"Maybe, I can help you fight it," Wendy innocently smiled at me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Makarov nodded lightly, chuckling. "I'm sure there is something else. According to research, the take-over ability is very basic to an Aeon and foreshadows the nature of the true magic of that Aeon. Henceforth, your powers may be dark in nature but not necessarily darkness in itself. However, during this process – Aeons are restricted to only one being to transform into and in your case – it's a demon named Maegara. How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen," I raised an eyebrow at him, folding my arms. _Why __would __that __man __need __that?_

"Aeon's magic becomes permanent at the age of 20 and they remain the way they look for thousands of years," Makarov folded his legs into the lotus position, pondering on the thought. "So, you still have two years to figure out your true powers. Your eye is already one of them and I'm sure your take-over ability is not exactly what you call magic considering you do not unleash a magic rune circle whenever you call upon its powers. So, I'm guessing – it's somewhat similar to Acnologia's power."

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing Natsu who was staring in shock. "Wait, she's a Dragonslayer!"

"There's a good chance of that happening," Makarov explained to Natsu, glancing at me again. "When Jose hit you with those Shadows, did you feel any agonizing pain of the sort?"

**Come to think of it, I didn't...**

"To be honest," I admitted weakly, glancing at my wounds. "It didn't hurt. It just sunk in and somehow – my wounds vanished after that and my power started leaping gaps and bounds."

Makarov folded his arms in deep thought, humming to himself in meditation. "Well then, it's time we figured it out. I'm sure we can pull off something."

"I'll check in the Celestial libraries," Loke sat up with a determined smile, raking his fingers through his hair. "I'm sure there's something to get rid of your split personality."

With a silent "thank you", I nodded weakly before falling back onto the bed with Lisanna staring guiltily at the ground whereas Loke brushed a few locks away from my face before leaving for the Celestial Plane. As a trace of gold glitter slowly vanished, Wendy started healing up my bruises and sores while Lucy sat next to me with a motherly smile. Without anything to say, she moved my head onto her lap. I blinked a few times in disbelief before looking up at her.

"You knew?"

"Capricorn said he could recognize your energy," Lucy brushed my hair affectionately, gently smiling. "Besides, you're not the type to suddenly break out on an evil rampage like that. I guess it's also the stress the war's giving to make it even harder to control. Besides, Master said that the split personality is only temporary. So, I'm sure you'll be able to defeat it one way or another."

I nodded weakly, feeling my eyelids suddenly become heavy. The metallic taste of Loke's blood still stayed in my mouth as I tried to forget the sequence of events, clutching my abdomen before curling up a bit on the bed. The events replayed before me as I could feel my fingers strangling the life out of him, causing me to squeeze my eyes tighter. I whimpered at the overwhelming wave of guilt that slammed into me

"I'm sorry Katherine," Lisanna sat next to me while lowering her head, gripping her skirt. "I didn't mean to be so careless…"

"It's actually my fault," I admitted feebly, turning over to my other side to avert my gaze. "I let my guard down and got careless. To be honest, I thought Maegara wouldn't be that tempted. There are some parts of myself that I'm still discovering. So, it may take awhile…"

Lucy placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, Katherine. Natsu will be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"I wonder how deprived he'll be after a week," I chuckled mischievously as we all suddenly started laughing along, causing me to sit up. "So, who else do I need to know that are couples and have egotistical men who have an overprotection problem?"

"Well, Natsu's one," Lisanna giggled with Lucy, knowing from true experience. "Gray's actually another once you get to know him. I still remember the time when he found out that Natsu was going to propose to Lucy. Boy, the two of them had a fight for months! Erza always had to keep them apart until Master Makarov decided to beat them both up by himself to make them agree!"

I raised an eyebrow for a moment, folding my arms in curiosity. "I thought he was with the crazy water lady who's been calling me her Rival in Love?"

"Nope, he's single as far as I know," Lisanna then nudged me with her elbow, pondering over for a moment. "So, how do you find Loke, hmmm?"

Upon the mention of his name, I felt my heart palpitate faster than ever as my face became bright red. Every time I imagined that intense bright emerald gaze turn towards me, my body would submit without any rejection. Sometimes, I found myself smiling at his image before falling to sleep. Somehow, he makes me feel secure despite his annoying attitude. Argh, what is wrong with me! I'm starting to see things! Did I drink too much booze?

_Boss, you don't drink booze._

**Someone could spike your drink you know!**

_**Keh, don't be so pathetic – Katherine. You couldn't even tell whether or not it was booze.**_

**Maegara shut the fuck up.**

_**The day I do that is the day things end up in a complete apocalypse, bitch.**_

Guys, please stop fighting! Our body is already staring into space!

_**Iolanthe, go to hell! I do what I want and I don't give a rat's ass on how you think!**_

**Maegara, back off damn it!**

"Um, Katherine," Lisanna began waving her hand in front of my face, looking extremely concerned. "Are you okay? You kinda spaced out."

"Y-Yeah," I scratched my head sheepishly, mentally kicking Maegara and earning a few yowls from her. "Sorry about that."

"As I was saying," Lisanna leaned in with a mischievous grin spread across her face, staring at her expectantly. "So, what do you think of Loke – hmmm?"

I averted my eyes away from her, twiddling with my thumbs. "Honestly, I don't know. It's like – you like a person and hate the person at the same time. He can be a complete jackass at some point but there are times that he will really stand up for you and fix your mess. I don't know – he sometimes has this warm feeling and it gets all fuzzy and weird…"

Lisanna and Lucy exchanged glances for a moment before grinning from ear to ear. "You like him!"

I blushed immediately drawing up the sheet with a horrified expression. "I so do not!"

"There's only one way to prove this," Lisanna turned to Wendy, jumping up and down excitedly. "Wendy, can you go call Levy for a moment?"

Without any hesitation, the little girl ran away with a childish giggle causing me to gape. The other three girls however kept their stares intently stuck on me as I slightly inched away from them. I heard the door slam as a flash dark blue disappeared from my sight. Twitching slightly, I continued to back up while Lucy and company continued to keep their villainous grins on their faces.

**Wendy, ****don****'****t ****leave ****me ****with ****these ****insane ****interrogators!**

Why interrogators you ask? Come on, since when did they mind the fact that I may or may not like Loke?

_**Katherine, you're stupider than I thought.**_

**Fuck off, Maegara.**

The script mage suddenly dashed in with a huge girly and anticipating grin, jumping onto the bed. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"More like unfortunate bastard if you want to word it right," I scowled deeply, shaking my head in total disdain.

Lucy slapped the back of my head, causing me to fall forward. "Geez, be more optimistic sometimes will you?"

"How can I be optimistic if I'm a monster," I snapped angrily, rubbing the back of my head. "Besides, did you have to hit me that hard?"

**Why do pregnant women seem to have so much more strength than average women?**

Levy pouted while suddenly coming up with an idea, clapping her hands in delight. "I know – there's going to be a bonfire festival tonight at the guild! Why don't you dress up being girly?"

"I already did it awhile ago if you didn't notice," I snorted darkly, recalling the horrible experience of being in a mini-skirt. "I'm not going in scantily clad, damn it!"

Lucy grinned deviously, rubbing her hands together with a villainous expression. "So, dress shopping anyone?"

"Juvia would love to come along," the blue haired water mage suddenly emerged from in front of me, grinning darkly. "She wants to impress Gray-_sama_."

I rolled my eyes at her, groaning in annoyance. Lucy immediately got off the bed before darting off while Wendy got dragged along on the ride. Juvia sat down on the bed while Levy giggled at me as I twitched viciously at the idea of going out at this time to dress up. God, don't these guys have anything better to do? Then again, now with Levy here – it's my turn to be the interrogator! I could feel a huge villainous ear to ear grin curving up my lips. This is gonna be so fun!

"So, how about you Levy," I grinned mischievously, inching towards her. "I'm guessing Metalhead over there's more your ideal type hmm?"

**Oh yeah, it's payback time! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Much to my success, Levy blushed madly while twiddling her thumbs. "W-well, G-Gajeel and I aren't exactly going out…"

"I wasn't asking if you were going out with him," I chuckled evilly, seeing her cornered expression. "Then again, he could be a little dense with all that metal clogging up his brain unless he starts it. So, rough or smooth, Levy?"

Levy drew back in shock, blushing madly as Juvia started nose-bleeding on the bed. "K-Katherine, what kind of question is that?"

"He's kinda big and apparently he can take a cannonball," I remarked offhandedly, singing in victory inside my head. "So, does he throw you out the window or what?"

Juvia swooned over, smiling in her own fantasy world. "Gray-_sama_…"

"Ah hell no," I immediately shook Juvia roughly in an attempt to stop her from wetting the bed with her drool, twitching at her entranced state. "My God, what is wrong with his woman!"

Levy giggled at the limply hanging Juvia. "Juvia really loves Gray but the thing is… he's kinda dense."

"Yeah, like a freakin' block of ice," I snort at my poor attempt of a joke, dropping the drooling Juvia on to the bed. "Then again, scientifically – that would be illogical. Ice isn't as dense as people think it is. That's why it floats in water."

Levy gave me a high five as we continued laughing together, falling onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. "By the way, how come Gray somewhat knows you?"

"What are you talking about," I raise a sceptical eyebrow at her, folding my legs into a lotus position. "He knows me for going nuts, that's all there is to it."

"No, it's as if you guys were friends a long time ago," Levy tilted her head expectantly at me, glancing out the window. "He panicked the moment he saw you hit the floor after fighting Jose. In fact, he was the one who carried you in here the first time. He didn't want to leave you but Polyrusca chased him and Loke out with a broom."

I lowered my head in deep remembrance, remembering the warm feeling against my head. However, a flash of yellow light appeared in mind as I felt a strong embrace trying to calm me down. There was a scent of musk that wafted into my nose and also a little bit of mint if I remembered right. Sheesh, I can remember scents but not the person! Great, just great!

_**Quit screaming, I think Iolanthe and I would at least remember since you passed out!**_

**Yeah, like you know any of their names! I'd trust Iolanthe more at this point!**

Levy-_san_ is speaking the truth, Katherine-_chan_! Loke-_san_ and Fullbuster-_san_ were the ones who carried you back here. But after that, some old lady beat them with a broom. They call her Polyrusca. I think she's also one of the healers in Fairytail. [**Me: Gah, damn underline doesn't work.**]

"Wow, I didn't know the old lady was that scary," I chuckled lightly with Levy until the door suddenly slammed open with Wendy staring in horror, waking Juvia from her trance. "Hey, what's going on?"

Wendy stammered as she held her hand close to her lips. "L-Lucy and L-Lisanna, they're both being held hostage by some guy! Natsu and the others are fighting him right now! Not only that," –she suddenly started to sniff and cry. "There are… d-dragons...!"

I could feel all the blood in my face go all the way into my toes. "Hell no, but wait a minute – you shouldn't be afraid of dragons! You're a Dragonslayer!"

"I know but," Wendy trembled as she fell onto her knees. "But… it's Grandeen…!"

**Oh God, could Reality get any worse!**

I immediately dashed past Wendy with Juvia as we all entered the dining hall. Tables and chairs were smashed against the wall as dragons revealed themselves with their howling. Amongst them, a man strode forth with a small smirk as he tossed back his silver hair and stared back with his gleaming silver eyes. Next to him, a female brunette and a black haired male with cat-like amber eyes dismounted the dragons.

"Ah, I see this is where you've been hiding, Katherine," he smiled curtly, bowing down.

I drew back in disgust, glaring holes. "I don't know who the hell you are but mind getting out of my way? You're an eyesore!"

"Oh but we can't," he shook his head disapprovingly, standing up straight once again. "You see, Zeref-_sama_ has ordered your capture and Acnologia has been looking for you."

I scoffed darkly, rolling my eyes. "You're not going to go home anymore in one piece, retard. Just who the hell are you?"

"You've forgotten me already, Katherine," he clucked his tongue darkly, raising his eyes that were formerly silver now amber gold. "Tsk, then – I shall make you remember!"

Suddenly, a huge burst of energy threw all the wizards back as the other two remained completely stationary. I staggered back from the blinding light as a black centaur appeared in front of me. The other two simply backed up as the dragons howled angrily behind him. My body froze from the sheer pressure of his magic and without knowing, I was on my knees. Tears subconsciously spilled out of my eyes as my throat strangled itself with no voice able to come out.

"Igneel," Natsu's battle cry echoed throughout the guild as his flaming fist came in contact with the red dragon's face, snapping me out of my daze.

Gajeel, without saying a word, lunged and began wrestling Metallicana down to the ground. Their wild thrashing and pounding soon made impressions on the wooden floor as draconic howls echoed throughout the dining hall. Wendy remained completely motionless, unsure of what to do. Grandeen howled angrily and stopped momentarily to sniff out the small girl. The whole guild soon involved themselves into combat as I found myself clashing against the black centaur. My skin once again became jet black with whirling blades and appendages as the man fired an array of arrows. Blood boiled inside me as my rage allowed me to spring off the cement walls and tear off the whole left side from the centaur. With an agonized howl, the centaur unleashed battle frenzy with blades swinging back and forth. I shoved him back with a roundhouse kick as my joints became more hock-like. However, as soon as he flew – I felt myself suddenly plummet to the ground when I found some blue winged humanoid punching a hole into my abdomen. I couldn't help but scream in agonizing pain, I mean – come on! She busts a hole into my stomach!

"How dare you hurt Easley," she snarled while continuing to dig her claws into my stomach, causing me to cough out blood. "Priscilla will not stand for this!"

I coughed out more blood, wincing at every beating she gave until I managed to kick her off. She tumbled away before springing at me once more, only to meet a huge ice pillar smashing into her face. Gray landed in front of me before kicking another mage away and firing a range icicles towards them .

_**Damn it, quit being a baby! I'll handle it from here!**_

**Shut up, I don't need any help from you!**

Katherine, please – we need to work together! You're not healing fast enough!

Reluctantly, I tore off my eye-patch as my left eye started swirling around with increasing speed. The wound at my abdomen soon started regenerating itself and despite her lunging at me with her extendable claws, I snapped them off with one motion. Igneel swung his tail at Natsu who easily caught it before throwing him against the wall. Metallicana created spikes on its tail while trying to smash Gajeel into the ground with the morning star. Grandeen unleashed a strong gust of wind to which Wendy inhaled and shot back at her. Makarov wrestled against Acnologia with Erza while Evergreen started turning some of the beasts into stone. Laxus unleashed a bolt of lightning whereas Lucy summoned both Taurus and Leo to bring down the other beasts.

"I see you're a lion as well," the black haired male suddenly appeared in front of Loke only to punch him in the face and send him flying.

"Loke," I tried to run to him until Priscilla and Easley cornered me, parrying their attacks as best as I could. "Damn it; get out of my fucking way! Loke, get away from that guy!"

Levy started writing words as some such as cannon and avalanche started appearing. Reedus drew a stampede of wildebeests as they charged towards the other mages. However, Loke flew towards the wall as the black haired male crushed his neck with his hands. Despite his lithe build, he immediately created a crater in the wall. I rushed towards him, dodging in between Easley's hooves until a huge yellow blast sent the black haired dude flying. Another crater appeared on the wall as a huge yellow light engulfed Loke. His emerald eyes glistened angrily as he took a step forward, charging up for an attack.

"Rigald the Silver Eyed Lion King," he snarled darkly, advancing towards him menacingly. "I, Leo the Lion accept your damn challenge! But let me warn you – you know nothing about the power of the stars!"

More blasts appeared as huge roaring lion projectile pummelled Rigald into the wall. The centaur rushed towards him until a violet draped demon appeared as her silver hair glistened under the light. My eyes widened with shock as Mirajane unleashed streaming purple claws to thrash him down. Priscilla obviously didn't take this lying down as she started wrestling with Mirajane. Elfman suddenly morphed into this huge beast as he began thrashing down Easley. I never saw the takeover siblings fight with such ferocity but the way they fought also got my blood boiling as I lunged to help Wendy fight Grandeen. Juvia effortlessly hurled a _tsunami_ straight at them as all the beasts and mages flooded out of the building. Gray followed her up by freezing the ice and tossing some shards into the air, grinning at me.

"Katherine, take the shot," Gray boosted me up as I started climbing up on the shards.

"You got it, Fullbuster," I swung my blade in a fast whirling motion as some of the beasts crashed on the ground.

Blood splattered against the stone cold pavement as Easley crashed onto the ground. His silver eyes glimmered vengefully as Natsu grabbed him by the neck, punching him into the ground while the other dragons were able to escape despite having Lisanna and Fried trying to chase them down. Mirajane easily disarmed Priscilla as she kicked her straight into the ground, creating another crater. Loke on the other hand spitefully snapped Rigald's neck as he threw him against the ground while staring at him with his merciless emerald stones.

"Who are you," Natsu shoved Easley's face deeper into the concrete, increasing the heat. "Talk or you'll be a big pile of dark ash when we're done!"

Gajeel stamped onto his back, repeatedly bashing him. "Who the hell are you and how did you get the dragons to work for you?"

Suddenly, he maniacally laughed despite being muffled by the dirt as Loke roughly grabbed him by his long silver hair. I stared in shock as his amber eyes became more slit like and his smile looked like a haunting view that sent me shivering. Wendy instantly clung onto me as Levy shivered lightly only to be shielded by Gajeel.

"I'm just a friend," Easley mockingly sneered, hanging his head and changing his hands into blades. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

Loke drew back immediately only to have Easley decapitate himself, lying in a pool of his own blood. Priscilla, remaining pinned by Mirajane, howled in agony until Erza shoved her blade into her spine. A terrible silence filled the peaceful night as the Fairytail guild members found themselves unable to say anything for the first time. Fried walked over to Mirajane, who hid her face into his coat while Levy gulped hard only to be encircled by Gajeel. Happy, Charle and Lily found themselves speechless as they shivered against the cold wind. I embraced myself while to shake away the knot forming in stomach as Loke loomed behind me and secured me in his arms.

"I see you already did the job," a smooth voice caused everyone to swivel their heads and see three people in black hoods.

I blinked several times, raising an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

The three said nothing as they let down their hoods, revealing a blue haired man and a dark haired woman with a small pink haired girl tagging along with them. Erza's expression visibly changed as Juvia and the others seemed to recognize them as well.

"J-Jellal," Erza managed to stammer out, staring in shock as Jellal calmly walked towards the corpses.

He smiled meekly, shaking his head. "You really outdid yourself this time, Erza. Although, I don't know how you guys are going to get rid of these bodies."

Natsu poked it for a moment until a huge grin of realization appeared on his face.

"Let's burn them into ash! Then, we can just sweep it away!"

"Natsu, are you crazy," Lucy slapped the back of the salmon haired mage's head as he crashed onto the ground, causing me to flinch. "You'll make people wonder why there's a huge bonfire in front of Magnolia!"

**Wow, Pinky has it hard. Then again, he is kinda a moron.**

_**To be honest, I'm kinda scared of her.**_

Despite her fragile state, she sure can hit hard...

_To __think __she __would __be __more __horrified._

"Jellal, what are you doing here," Erza suddenly steeled her expression as she drew out her sword.

"Erza, relax – there's nothing bad except one thing," Jellal folded his arms as his lavender eyes glanced towards me.

"What you've all experienced right now is how to combat Aeons."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 7! I don't really update until I get a review for the latest chapter. So, please review~! I also added a few allusions here if you guys can point it out. :D Actually, Iolanthe's lines are supposed to be underlined but there seems to be something wrong with the program. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	8. Get Ready To Rumble!

**Me: Thank you for the kind reviews! Although the alerts are also quite flattering, I prefer the reviews! It makes me understand what you guys want instead of just going on with my usual thing. So, please don't be afraid to send in reviews! By the way, I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine/Iolanthe/Maegara Dumas and her powers!**

**Katherine – "this"**

**Maegara – "_this"_**

**Iolanthe – "**this**"**

**Conscience – "**_this_**"**

Chapter 8 – Get Ready To Rumble!

Erza's eyes widened for a moment as the whole guild became increasingly silent, unable to absorb to what Jellal had just proposed. "W-What are you talking about, Jellal? What are these Aeons everyone's been talking about?"

Jellal nudged the fallen bodies with his foot, closing in on me. "What's your name?"

"Dumas," I spoke slowly, warily watching his eyes shift to and fro. "Katherine Dumas – why do you need to know?"

A smirk appeared on Jellal's face as he folded his arms. "As expected – you have no memory of what you are, don't you?"

**What the hell is this douche bag talking about? All my memories are perfuckingfectly intact!**

_**This guy might be on to something. Watch it.**_

The guild members remained completely silent as they watched Jellal inspect the bodies. I couldn't find any energy to move as he sifted to the dried and fresh blood, nearly vomiting as he did so. Mirajane flinched as Lucy and Wendy held on to each other. Laxus glanced at the other fallen bodies as some began cleaning up. Droy immediately summoned an array of plants as they started moving the bodies somewhere else. Other dark mages were brought in by Elfman and Gajeel as they hauled them over their shoulders and brought them towards the wards. Makarov soon began inspecting Priscilla's body along with Jellal.

"What exactly are you up to, Siegrain," Makarov narrowed his eyes at the Heaven Magic wizard, noticing Jellal pull out a certain piece of stone imbedded in them. "What is that?"

Jellal sniffed it for a moment, squishing it in his fingers. "These are digested human remains. It's no surprise they were driven crazy. Some Aeon tribes are driven crazy by the mere scent of human blood. We usually refer to these kinds of Aeons as "demons" or even separate them into classes such as "vampires" and others. However, that doesn't explain one thing..."

"What are you talking about," I narrowed my eyes at him, baring a bit of the remnants of my fangs."I'm fucking human if that's what you're asking."

Jellal scoffed darkly as he picked up Easley's head. "This guy seemed to know you, am I right?"

Gray rolled his eyes sarcastically. "No shit, but that doesn't mean she's one of them."

"By race she is but by alignment she isn't," Jellal wafted away the smell of the corpses. "Can you guys get rid of this? The smell isn't exactly all appealing."

Unleashing a flame, Natsu burned the carcasses into cinders as the ashes floated away with the wind. "Everyone keeps mentioning these Aeon stuff – are they dragons or something?"

"Dragons are part of the Aeon line if that's what you're asking," Jellal hung his head in realization, glancing back at me. "Dragons are only one out of a hundred subspecies of Aeons. These creatures that are called "Aeons" are usually beast in nature except three special classes: the Elemental class, the Celestial class and Beastmen class. However, what I'm extremely mixed up by is how Dumas managed to maintain complete control of her impulses to attack humans. For starters, if she submitted – everything would be dead. Man or woman, they wouldn't survive. The thing is – she was able to recognize who's who. Secondly, being able to change only certain parts of her body is proof of control. So, the question is – how does that happen?"

They all glanced at me as I blinked several times. "What? I still have a human heart, demon or whatever the hell I am."

Loke stroked his chin in deep thought, glancing at Jellal. "If what you're saying is true then, I guess it's because she's lived around humans a lot more than Aeons. From what I've checked in the Celestial libraries, Aeons are an isolated race. They prefer living amongst their own kind or in complete solitude. It depends on the race. Demons usually don't give a damn about one another unless someone with higher power is going to crush them."

"That's true but," Jellal grabbed a glass of booze sitting next to him, taking a placid sip. "Dumas, what do you remember about your life?"

I growled darkly, twitching at him. "Why the hell should I tell you?"

"I'm guessing you have split personalities as well – at least you should have at least 2 minor personalities," Jellal pointed out, causing my eyes to widen. "I'm right aren't I?"

_**Fucking hell, how did he figure that out?**_

**You're** **asking the wrong personality. I'm still lost at the first part about us being either vampires or what...**

_**You're so damn slow.**_

**Fuck off, Maegara!**

I gnashed my teeth together, clenching my hands into fists. "Why do you know all this?"

Jellal glanced behind him, beckoning some purple haired buxom woman to come forward. "Ultear, you think you can time travel with your magic?"

"It's still in progress," Ultear tossed back her long violet hair, pulling out a white orb. "But, I can give you a visual but don't expect excellent audio quality."

Jellal nodded in approval, gesturing everyone to look at the orb. "Good enough, this image should give you a better idea of what Aeons are."

I found myself completely paralysed to the ground as the other entire guild members moved in. How did he find out about Maegara and Iolanthe so fast? He's not even part of the guild yet after seeing only one match – he knew! My mind began to spin as questions started to pop out of nowhere. Argh, why am I straining my brain for this? That's why he's got a time wizard with him! I moved in closer as the white orb emitted a bright light to create a projection as Jellal began to narrate.

"During ancient times, Aeons roamed the earth as the first living beings. Aeons could easily change the orbit of the stars for their liking and even conjure alchemy to change anything into gold, food or whatever they pleased. With no better word for it, they called each of their powers a "talent". However, there was one rule that they could not break and that was to bring the dead back to life. Perfectly content with the set of rules implemented, they decided to advance their civilization and their technology. To them, nature was their messenger and a Higher Power governed them all. The world was filled with bright lush forests and the oceans remained blue. They invented ways to preserve nature at the same time create benefits for themselves. Within paradise however, there will always be something what everyone calls "the seed of Judas". One of the Aeons decided to try and surpass the Higher Power by attempting to bring back his loved one by reverting her away from her most primitive form – a _lacrima_. Upon seeing this, he was punished along with his people as the Aeons soon became a separated race. Civilization broke down as they tore at each other hence creating the three main classes of Aeons: demons, beasts and celestials. Beasts were neutral in nature and were the closest thing to being human while two more alignments were created: Chaos and Law."

Lucy gulped from the burning images, feeling a slight kick from her belly. "Wait, what about that person who was being revived? What happened to her?"

My eyes widened as the image of the girl appeared. Her silhouette slowly formed as I shivered with horror when she turned to face me with a psychotic grin. She tossed back her long brown hair as her eyes from honey brown managed to become more berserk and psychotic. The orb soon engulfed itself in a huge flame with a black shadow-like creature bursting from it. Its laughter caused chills to run up my spine as I fell back. The woman's image maintained its maniacal grin as her laughter became a haunting voice in my head. Lucy staggered back, crashing into Natsu as Gray and Erza stood in front of her.

"Katherine, stay back," Loke ran towards me as he started charging up for the Regulus Impact, creating a distance between me and the demon before unleashing a blast. "Regulus Impact!"

The blast harmlessly melted in front of the demon as Loke's eyes widened in astonishment as he stood in front of me. The shadow creature grinned before swiping Loke towards the wall and advanced towards me with a dark evil grin. I staggered back in horror, feeling my throat strangle my voice. Laxus unleashed a set of lightning bolts as Natsu leapt into the air for a punch but the moment their powers came in contact with it, it melted away. The jet black aura soon engulfed Natsu's burning fist and Laxus' hand, causing them to reel back in agonizing pain. My eyes widened fearfully as a red and black burn scar appeared as it ate away their flesh. As it finally stood a metre away from me, it resumed back into the form of a woman as she gently stroked my cheek.

_Hello there, my child..._

"No," I ignored the throbbing feeling in my head, switching the eye-patch over to my normal eye. "Get away from me!"

However, she remained right in front of me, completely unaffected before cornering me with her two hands. "Do you really think your powers can affect me? I've been waiting for somebody like you for a very long time. After all, **you are me** and **I am you**."

Suddenly, a yellow blast fired straight at her and knocked her away. She let out a demonic growl as Loke came to my defence. She sprung off from her four limbs, pouncing on the lion zodiac spirit. With very little effort, Loke parried her pounce and threw her over him as Natsu smashed her with a burning fist. Gray immediately started creating ice crystals to slow down her movement as Juvia unleashed a water prison. However, the woman suddenly started boiling the water as the prison burst and began melting the ice and putting out Natsu's flames.

"You can't defeat me," she grinned psychotically, pointing at me. "After all, I'm just a spirit! I'm just here for my body!"

"Screw you," Gajeel unleashed the iron pole from his left arm while Laxus electrocuted her using the water on the ground.

_**Who the fuck does she think she is? Kick her ass, Katherine!**_

**Maegara, you do it! My powers aren't working!**

_**Like mine would, you idiot! I'm Chaos alignment, you douche bag!**_

Let me handle this!

_**Like hell you can, Iolanthe!**_

Katherine, please! Let me help you!

Reluctantly, I tore off my eye-patch before flinging it onto the ground. "Iolanthe!"

Soon, the world began to spin as a bright white light whirled around me. The woman immediately stepped back with an electrifying shriek, rushing towards the crystal ball.

Let's get her!

_**I'm right behind you, Katherine!**_

"Fucking hell I'm just gonna let you use my body," I unleashed spinning blades until the shadow vanished back into the crystal ball, causing the whole crystal to suddenly shatter. "Damn it, get your ass back here!"

Soon, an uneasy silence settled in the guild as I slumped onto the ground. My heart refused to stop pounding against my chest until a jacket billowed onto my shoulders, revealing Loke as he helped me up. Both my legs refused to stand straight as I ended up leaning towards him. I gnashed my teeth in annoyance, how did she manage to escape? Laxus was able to at least make her hair stand up on its ends and Gajeel nearly put a hole through her! Why couldn't I even lay a finger?

"So, what was that all about," Lisanna whispered quietly, glancing at people as she slowly recuperated from shock. "How come she recognized Katherine?"

I blinked several times, replaying the images in my mind. Her psychotic grin continued to send shivers down my spine as Loke clasped my hands together. His emerald green eyes stared at me with concern as I immediately averted my gaze. Soon, the room suddenly began spinning as my body suddenly felt heavy. I couldn't feel any fangs but everything started to double. People's voice suddenly became distant as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Images suddenly began to distort as my voice remained strangled by my throat.

"Katherine," Loke began shaking me, lightly slapping me. "Hey, are you alright? Katherine!"

His voice slowly faded into the darkness as my vision became nothing but black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Where am I?**

My vision cleared into a pathway covered in fog. My body seemed intact as the skies became a bleak grey with rain slowly drizzling onto the ground. I warily took a step forward while watching anything that may come from behind or anywhere.

_Do you wish to know the Truth?_

My eyes widened before I growled furiously. "The truth? What the hell are you talking about? All this Aeon shit has been making my head spin! This is the second time I've fucking fainted and gave everyone else a heart attack!"

_The Truth shall set you free but you will forever be bound by the Thorns of Time._

"Thorns of Time," I repeated slowly, balling my hands into a fist. "What the hell are you talking about?"

_...Watching the people you love die one after the other as Old Age claims them. Do you deny it? How long have you lurked in that forest? When was the last time you had contact with humans? You were never one of them. You are what they say you are yet you do not know what you are._

"So what if I'm an Aeon," I snapped as prepared a battle stance, glancing around me. "That doesn't change who the hell I am! Come on and talk to me straight, retard!"

_...Very well... Run towards your fate then..._

A pathway of red stones soon formed in front of me as the fog slowly dissipated. A smirk appeared on my lips as I continued running until I reached a tall black castle encased with thorns. Black roses bloomed at one side as the wrought iron gates creaked open. Going for a running jump, I sailed over the briar bushes until the entrance which were guarded by black roses and thorny vines climbing up the trellis. The fog vanished as I took a step forward.

"Katherine," a small voice squeaked softly as the door creaked open, revealing another me behind the tall doors.

"Iolanthe," I immediately rushed towards her, grabbing her arms and noticing she was in a balloon pink gown. "What the hell is this place? How come you look like some sugarplum sissy?"

**I like gowns but this one was too frumpy! The hell with it, it's not even decorative!**

"I'm waiting," she smiled bitterly, glancing at the briars. "You were the first one to sail over that briar without getting hurt."

I blinked several times with an incredulous stare. "Getting back to the point, what are you waiting for?"

Iolanthe smiled sweetly at me, smoothing out her skirt. "I'm waiting for **him**."

I twitched furiously, shaking her more violently than before. "What the hell? You're stronger than me; you should be able to cut through those briars!"

"But I can't do that," Iolanthe cowered a little, shrinking away from my arms. "Only...you can..."

Slowly, she faded away until I held nothing but air. I began glancing around as the huge castle doors slowly creaked open. Biting my lower lip, I steeled myself while warily advancing inside the castle. As the doors suddenly slammed behind me, crimson lights lit up the room as the gothic windows permitted some light. The carpets revealed a burgundy red grass as the metalsmith glittered with a dark ruby hue. Red flames danced around as garnets slowly formed a chandelier as an eerie crimson light shone onto the dining table. The chairs, crafted from the finest Madame Fire Tree wood, moved themselves into a line along with floating garnet _candelabra_ taking their place as the centrepiece.

"W-what is this," I walked in slowly, keeping my guard up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V_

I never expected her attacks to get worse. When she passed out, her pulse practically stopped and everything in me nearly died if not for Wendy's powers. Katherine became pale as her hands suddenly became cold. Her body remained covered by three blankets as her breathing drastically weakened. My mind raced in horror as I found myself pacing around the room.

"Katherine was never accepted ideally in the village I was in," Gray motioned to me, folding his arms. "Although, you shouldn't worry about her. She hates having people do that."

I remained completely silent until Gray stood up and placed a hot towel over Katherine's forehead. "Gray, when did you meet her?"

"It was long time ago," Gray bitterly hung his head before grimacing slightly, curling his fingers slowly into a fist. "A day before Deliora attacked, the people held something called "The Lottery". People would be told to draw out papers until they get the paper with a black dot. The people who were told to draw out papers like these were those who had the ability to perform magic. The tradition started with old man Thanatos."

"What happens if they get the black dot," I folded my arms, raising an eyebrow at the ice mage. "Lemme guess – they're stoned to death?"

"Close but not quite," Gray shook his head darkly, brushing one of her brown locks away from her face. "They would bury them alive deep underground right in front of the village."

I brushed past him before sitting on the bed, sticking myself right in between the both of them. "I think I heard Juvia calling you. I'll watch over her."

Gray smirked at me, folding his arms. "I could've heard Juvia even from a mile away. I don't hear her."

"Humans have less enhanced senses compared to animals," I sniggered at the ice mage, seeing him slightly fume. "Besides, what would your beloved water mage think when she finds you next to her?"

The black haired ice mage glared daggers into my being, slowly backing off. "I'm warning you, Loke. You pull off a move and...!"

"And what, Fullbuster? You'll beat me into a bloody pulp? You'll freeze me into the next dimension," I sneered darkly, tightening my grip on Katherine's hand. "Over my dead body."

Gray narrowed his eyes before slamming the door behind him. I softened my gaze at Katherine's serene expression, bending down to nuzzle her gently. Her temperature stabilized much to my relief as her complexion returned to its usual rosy colour as her heartbeat pounded gently against my ear. For someone who could match Gajeel's dirty mouth, in the beauty department – Katherine could probably make Aquarius burn with jealousy. The fact that she had to combat that kind of emotional conflict all her life made me want to protect her in whatever way I can. She would scream silently and would hide it behind her violent and brash outbursts. To be honest, it hurt more to see her do that than her crying her eyes out helplessly.

_It's official, Leo. You've found someone for you. Now, how sure are you that it's her you're looking at?_

Natsu knew how I was with Lucy and we even got into a fist fight. Lucy saved my life, no doubt about that. She helped me let go of my guilt when Karen passed away but nobody intrigued me as much as Katherine. She could've chosen to abandon me when I was bleeding my ass off but she didn't. She didn't even know I was a Celestial spirit and treated me as if I was a human as she was. Most people would treat me out of respect that I'm the leader of the Zodiac Spirits. Women would practically fall all over my feet because I do have that sex appeal. But she didn't seem affected by the entrancement of my eyes. She even took care me, came all this way to help me find Lucy and comforted me as I watched Lucy go into the arms of another man. Although it still hurt, seeing Katherine carry this burden all alone stabbed me straight though the heart. This time, I cannot lose – no, I will not lose her. Fullbuster already has Juvia to worry about. Me? I already found my lioness. The question is – how can I help her...?

_Wait a minute..._

Instinctively, I cradled her body against my own as I took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes as all my power all into one little ball before pressing my lips against hers. Unlike most women who would drawl and swoon, she tasted like wild honey and her hand slowly gripped mine. Her warmth slowly engulfed me as I brushed my lips gently over hers.

_Here I go..._

_Gray's P.O.V_

I stood in front of the door, leaning against it for support. My hands curled up into a fist as I inhaled deeply, wondering how long it had been. Katherine supposedly died that day; nobody could dig out of six feet of dirt without any help. Her powers were sealed away supposedly by the mayor and the elders of the council but here she was – staying with Loke. A bitter laugh escaped my lips as I clenched my hand into a fist, inhaling deeply again to calm my palpitating heart down.

_Be patient, Gray. You'll think of something._

Juvia's alright but somehow – I can't imagine myself being intimate with her. I can't even push myself to flirt like Loke who can twist women around his finger and probably bed them without even getting them drunk. Natsu has ash for brains and how he and Lucy manage to do it really befuddled me. I began yanking my hair in frustration.

"What is it with this world!"

"Gray-_sama_, Juvia heard you screaming," the water mage suddenly appeared behind the wall, concern written all over her face. "Are you alright?"

I sighed out of frustration, scratching my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just confused about something."

_Am I that unlovable or something? _

Those days we spent together as children flashed back in my mind. A small smirk appeared on my lips as I recalled how I was bullied all the time just because I preferred snow and winter over spring. Katherine would fight them all with her usual rambunctious personality and beat them down into a pulp. Being the cry-baby I was, I would watch her fearlessly fight boys who were twice her size and win. Her hair wasn't that long before – in fact, it was a spiky mess of what she called "hair". She refused to wear a dress and skirt, saying that she can't be a knight if she's in a dress. But now that she's down, somehow – it feels different. There was something I should have said to her that day...

_[Flashback]_

Seven year old Gray ran towards a pond where he noticed his brunette friend feeding a small group of ducks. He blinked several times as he noticed her formerly spiky hair now danced gracefully in the wind as wavy brown locks. Her honey brown eyes shone mirthfully as the ducks started quacking away. Her ruffled white dress fluffed up a few times due to wind as she fell back, watching the ducks suddenly swim away.

"No wait, come back," a six year old Katherine whined as she extended her hand, pouting before messing up her dress. "Aww, stupid dress!"

Gray chuckled while walking towards her, extending his hand. "You should be more gentle. Animals get scared when you start throwing tantrums, Katherine."

Katherine pouted impishly, placing her hands on her hips. "Che, I wasn't throwing a tantrum at all, Gray!"

"If you weren't then, why would they swim away from you?"

"Shut up, you're a meanie!"

Gray chuckled lightly while he ruffled her hair. "You're a girl, you're not supposed to be so violent."

"Well I'm a different kind of girl so I can be whoever I please," she folded her arms, looking away. "B-But," – a blush crept up her cheeks, her voice suddenly broke into a stammer. "W-would you like me more if I w-were m-more girly?"

Gray, feeling his face flush thirty shades of vermillion, immediately averted his eyes away. "It doesn't matter. I prefer you for you."

Katherine smiled while letting out a giggle. "Okay, race you to the ice cream parlour?"

"You're on," Gray chuckled as they zoomed towards the colourful store along the lane.

[_End of Flashback_]

Katherine became so different after so long. When she first came, her eyes and her voice became so cynical. Then, it would burn with all sorts of dark feelings that would even send me running. But, she fought alongside Fairytail and when we'd throw parties – Katherine would smile. Although, leaving her Loke somewhat made my whole body roar. I wanted to rip her away from him. Should I even tell her what kind of a womanizer Loke is? I don't know but I wish... No, being wishful isn't going to be enough. Loke, prepare to fight!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Normal P.O.V_

**This place is damn huge.**

I continued to walk through the hallways as six more doors appeared before me. Each door responded with a specific colour as I continued to walk towards them. The blue door glistened brightly with carved blue wood and a sparkling sapphire knob. A bright icy blue flower glittered above the doorframe as beneath the door, a cold mist seeped out. The second door smelled of spring with green four-leafed clovers sprouting from the window pane as a wooden door knob sprouted from a hole, causing a lush greenery to colour the door. A purple door stood as the third as it reflected the small candle lights with little amethyst fragments forming a door knob. Crawling on the wood, a grape vine latched itself to the wood with bright green leaves sprouting. The grapes darkened into a royal purple as its juice suddenly began to pour into a golden chalice leaning against the doorframe. Next to it, the fourth glowed orange with the fifth and sixth beaming with white and violet respectively. However, the last door remained completely alone in the corner and unlike its counterparts – the knob bled red with the wood reeking with the smell of human blood. Red runes carved deeply into the door as a huge darkness enshrouded it.

"Let's try the black door," I reached towards the black door, tugging on the knob before forcefully pulling it. "Eh? What the hell? Oh hell no, don't tell me I need to find the damn key!"

However, the blue door creaked open first as it revealed a soft cerulean glow on the white carpet. I steeled myself before walking towards it slowly, flinching slightly from the freezing mist. I closed my eyes instinctively until a village greeted my sight.

**This place... Isn't this...?**

_Boss, I have a bad feeling about this place..._

"Gray! Come on, last one to the ice cream parlour has to pay!"

"Hey, that's no fair! You had a head start!"

I swivelled my head towards the direction of the voice as I found a brunette running towards the ice cream café with a big smile on her face, being followed by a black haired boy. My whole body seized in shock as her voice slowly faded away into the distance as the ice cream parlour door opened with bells tinkling from a distance. Fog soon started to ruin my vision as a loud tolling rang from far away.

_Welcome to the Truth... Your journey begins from where it all started..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Well, this is chapter 8! Wow, I'm definitely on a roll! I hope to have more reviews from you guys! I only update when I start getting reviews! Besides, I can at least know what you guys think about the story. You may suggest anything and I'll see if it works well with the plot! Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews! Don't forget, please review!**


	9. Within your Persona

**Me: Thank you for all the reviews you've given me! It's given me so much encouragement that I've been heavily inspired these days! I'm sorry for not updating as fast as you guys want. Medicine's a pretty tough course. XD By the way, I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine/Maegara/Iolanthe Dumas and her powers!**

**Once again, a reminder:**

**Katherine – "this"**

**Maegara – "_this"_**

**Iolanthe – "**this**"**

**Conscience/ Younger Katherine – "**_this__**"**_

Chapter 9 – Within Your Persona

I blinked several times while continuing to take a step forward. My body shuddered slightly from the cold as snow landed on my nose, causing me to instinctively brush it off. The skies bleakly stared back at me as kids started running around with their breath appearing in the cold air. Snow glistened under the dim sunlight while the pavement darkened from the moisture. The lampposts reflected the gray sunbeams as smoke from chimneys rose into the air. I leaned closer towards the warm bakery walls while inhaling the smell of hot chocolate.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody else your own size?"

I swiveled my head towards the source of the noise as a boy slid towards my feet. When I looked up, a black haired boy created a distance between him and the other boy as a brunette little girl quivered fearfully at the unfolding events. The fallen boy spat out saliva venomously before glaring at the two other children as more ganged up behind him. I instantly reached out my hand in order to scare the boy until my hand completely phased through, causing me to fall face first on the ground.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend, Fullbuster," the boy sneered, pointing nastily at both of the kids.

My eyes widened in realization, looking a bit closely.

**Wait; is this guy who I think he is?**

"Shut your trap, Judas! You're the only one who's probably got a screw loose," Fullbuster snarled back with his eyes angrily glinting like black diamonds.

When I looked back at the boy, he had an uncanny resemblance to the ice wizard back at Fairytail. His sharp raven orbs narrowed darkly at the other boys as he continued shielding the timid brunette. Silence overwhelmed the scenario as the black haired boy refused to budge an inch as his hand remained in front of the girl. While the little girl tried to prevent them from fighting, I couldn't help but notice a nagging feeling in my gut. This scene seemed so familiar… But, where is this place? How come I don't remember?

"You'll regret the day you protected Dumas, Fullbuster," he snarled before walking away, shoving his hands in his pocket. "This was getting boring anyway."

Watching them walk away, I turned my head back towards the two as the black haired boy began wiping the girl's tears. Her sniffles slowly stopped as the boy started wiping the dirt off her face with his jacket, smiling kindly at her. The little girl whimpered a bit as she smiled weakly.

"T-thank you," she smiled graciously, trying her best to dry up her tear stained face. "You didn't have to help me, Gray-_kun_…"

**I bloody fucking knew it! It's Gray Fullbuster of Fairytail! But wait, who's the girl with him? How far back was this? He looks like a freakin' ten year old!**

Ten year old Gray's fierce gaze softened as he extended his hand with an impish grin. "Wow, they must have really said some things to make you break like that. Now don't let go this time, okay? You might get lost again, Katherine…"

Shocked for a moment, I slapped myself silly before shaking my head disbelievingly with a furious twitch.

**That whiny wimp was me…?**

As the two kids faded away in a distance, I darted after them while avoiding the crowds of people. Loud murmurs started echoing throughout the village street. Where is this place? When did I meet him? How come I was here when all I remember is staying in the forest raised by wolves? I let out a disgusted snort until the whole image started swirling around me. Instead of a winter wonderland, I found myself at the front gates and stones were being thrown in my direction.

"Where is she," a loud voice shouted as angry grumbles echoed throughout the village.

"Find that little brat!"

"If we sacrifice her, we may be spared from Deliora's wrath!"

My head suddenly throbbed angrily with agonizing pain as a screeching sound echoed throughout my ears. The pain ripped through my body as I fell to the ground, feeling my left eye whirling with power. I swirled my head towards Gray who began dragging my younger self towards the forest. Watching the angry mob chase after them, I immediately pursued the other two kids before ending up in front of a waterfall. The distant cries of the village people faded in a distance before being overpowered by the rushing of the waterfall.

**This place, I remember seeing this place before…**

"Gray-_kun_, why's there so many people chasing after us," she whimpered, tightly gripping Gray's sleeve. "What's going on?"

The boy said nothing as he remained completely stationary from where he stood. "Katherine…"

"Hmm? What is it," the little girl blinked curiously as I closely watched him place his hand in his pocket.

My eyes widened with horror as a loud shriek echoed into the air and blood splattered onto the ground, watching the little girl fall helplessly onto the ground. I instantly started gripping the rock to prevent myself from lashing out at the younger Gray. I immediately covered my left eye with my right hand as my body burned and ached with frustration and a raging sensation. In his hand, he held a sharp rock and my younger self applied pressure to her left eye as tears began to trickle down her face.

"G-Gray-_kun_, wh-why? What's going on," she trembled fearfully as the younger Gray turned on her.

"I-I'm sorry," tears fell out of his eyes as he dropped the rock, steeling his expression. "But they said – Deliora's going to destroy the whole village if someone isn't sacrificed. Apparently, the sacrifice… is you. I promise; I'll fake it so you can still get out and survive…"

I watched him dig out a shallow hole full of mud, hearing the cries of the villagers.

**The fuck does he think he's doing?**

Gray instinctively swiveled his head towards the howls and angry roars from the villagers. "Okay, Katherine – just act along with me okay?"

The younger 'me' whimpered while holding her bloodied eye. "G-Gray-_kun_, are you sure about this?"

"I'll be the only one who knows that you're still alive," Gray nodded stiffly, pulling out a sharp stone. "Ready?"

The footsteps of the villagers eventually got louder as Gray placed the stone in front of him as some makeshift knife. I immediately got out from my hiding place, hoping to stop the event only to have realization slam me later when the mob of villagers phased through me. Realization smacked me straight in the face as I watched the events unfold helplessly. I fell on the ground while watching Gray advance towards my younger self.

"This ends here," Gray darkly hissed, brandishing the stone. "If it weren't for you, Deliora would never have come to destroy us."

The malice and hatred in his eyes shook my younger self as she backed up, forgetting there was a hole in there. Gray immediately sided with Judas and the other boys as they sneered evilly. Fear flickered in my younger self's brown eye as Gray and Judas started advancing forward menacingly. My younger self slowly stepped back, observing the fear in their eyes. She whimpered until she finally lost her footing, falling deep into the hole. Villagers cheered as Judas pat Gray on the back.

"You sure have balls, Fullbuster," he grinned deviously, pointing to the hole. "Now, we just have to bury her and make sure she dies there!"

My eyes widened with horror as Gray suddenly began filling the hole with stones and thick mud. His eyes remained completely stolid as my younger self's cries were slowly drained out. Without any self-restraint, I pulled back my arm for a punch.

"You son of a bitch," I hissed until a huge light engulfed me, closing off the whole scene.

**What the hell…? What now?**

As the light cleared out, I found myself lying on the ground with a clicking of a lock echoing throughout the hallway.

"What the hell," I rush towards the door, yanking the door knob only to be thrown back. "You fucking open up right now!"

_It's no fair…_

I suddenly stopped with fear paralyzing my movement. I slowly turned around when I saw the younger version of me, sitting on the ground with her right hand covering her left eye. Blood trickled onto the ground as her dress remained completely torn with silver shackles locking around her ankles and wrists. She sat amongst the three chairs with her bloodied white dress, sniffling and sobbing. Blood coated the white cushions as I staggered back, horrified.

_I didn't do anything wrong…_

_Why me? Why can't we just defeat Deliora?_

_Gray-kun, you promised you'd find me after everything was over… Why didn't you? Why?_

_You always told me that you would always protect me..._

I clutched my head, wincing in the agonizing pain of voices. My body fearfully shuddered as my head throbbed angrily against my skull. From the crimson red room I stood in, the flickering flames danced into a frosty blue color. Stalactites and stalagmites started appearing on the walls and my own breath became completely visible. Frost started appearing on the silver dinner plates as the little girl whimpered from the cold. The wind blew harshly as the windows swung open with loud screams echoing through the shattered glass. The chandelier danced wildly from the howling winds until it slowly died down into nothing. The blue door suddenly cracked into a thousand pieces as the green one slowly started to glow with the leaves decorated with dew glittering under the candlelight. Inhaling deeply, I slowly walked towards it with trembling hands.

**This better not be as fucked up as the first one.**

Hesitation showed me no answers as I slowly opened the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V_

This was the best idea I had…

Her body slowly started to glow but there was no response. My heart immediately dropped as her temperature too began to drop along with it. Her skin suddenly became much paler and her hair color paled horribly into silver. My mind ran blank; I watched her body surge as her eyes suddenly opened with her eyeballs rapidly moving back and forth. Sweat trickled down her temple as I began searching for Polyrusca or Wendy or any random medic person! Whatever or whoever, as long as they can stop her body from going berserk!

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

Okay clearly, that made no sense but rough translation – how do I stop her from completely decaying?

"You bastard," the door suddenly slammed open with Gray running into the room, seething in rage."The hell did you do to her?"

I glared holes into ice mage, grabbing him by his silver necklace. "I was trying to help her heal faster!"

"You fucking idiot, haven't you listened to a damn word Jellal said," Gray shoved me hard, slamming me against the ground. "Your powers have different alignments! Hasn't it occurred to you that she's Chaotic and you're a Lawful alignment!"

I spat out venomously, wiping the saliva from my mouth. "What makes you think that…?"

I completely froze when Gray suddenly pressed his lips against hers. My body numbed as I noticed her hair become brown once again and her eyes fluttered shut. Her rosy cheeks returned as her body lay limply in the ice mage's arms. I bit my lower lip hard as Gray lay her gently back on the bed, brushing her hair affectionately before kissing her forehead. Her expression slowly returned back to a more peaceful one, causing my heart to stop pounding against my chest. He pulled the blanket over her body again before taking a seat next to her with a relieved smile quirking up his lips.

_Asshole, he better stop touching her before I make him feel real pain._

"Loke, the best thing we can do now is wait," Gray hung his head lightly before standing up. "I know you're freaking out but causing a fluctuation in Kevyn's powers isn't going to help!"

I swiveled my head towards Gray for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you calling her Kevyn?"

Gray immediately backed up, averting his eyes from me. "What matters is we don't do anything. If we try healing her ourselves, Polyrusca's gonna beat us up with her Broom-Fu."

_You're just going to let her suffer?_

"You're not answering the question, popsicle boy," I seethed darkly, standing up immediately to meet his black eyed gaze. "Do you expect me to sit there and watch her decay before my very eyes? Do you understand how stupid that sounds?"

Gray however didn't seem to flinch as he narrowed his eyes at me. "So, what do you intend to do then?"

I remained completely silent for a moment, watching Gray stare solemnly at Katherine's body. I knew that look in his eyes; it was that same looks as if he wanted her to wake up soon. It was that longing look, as if he knew her from long time ago. The way he held her hands was as if she was a porcelain doll. But clearly, Katherine is the complete opposite of that! She's strong and could make Natsu look like a wuss anytime she wanted. But, in her time of need, she was powerless and so was I…

What am I supposed to do now?

_Gray's P.O.V_

Appearance-wise, I'd say she hadn't changed a bit.

She still had her long brown hair and those glimmering honey brown eyes. But somehow, they weren't full of innocence like before. My body seized in guilt and remorse as I traced my finger over her left eye with a deep scar. Instead of her usual gentle smile, she became so snarky and it always curved up as a smirk. It was no fair of what they did to her. Just because she was different, the box they gave her all had black dots just so she would be the one condemned to die. The worst part is – I **had** to pretend that I turned on her that day. But, Deliora still came and…

I forgot about her…

Things just burned down in front of me and I couldn't do anything! Or rather, I **didn't** do anything… I even left her buried alive near our usual hiding place whenever Judas and his punks tried to show us up or something. I'm glad she's okay but does she even remember what happened back then? How did she survive? Who dug her out? I leaned closer as I lightly brushed my lips against her, inhaling her honey-like scent.

"Just so you know one thing," –my head turned to Loke who sat against the wall with his emerald eyes piercing angrily. "She's mine."

"You can't just go around claiming people, Loke," I stood up from her bed whilst glaring back at him. "Kevyn's my friend! Besides, how sure can I be that you won't just break her heart?"

"You mean break her heart the way you did," he raised an eyebrow at me.

Without realizing it, my temper decided to flare at him. "Look Loke, you nearly got killed her by just dragging her all over the place to go find Lucy! Not only that, you practically caused a magic clash within her body! It could have torn her insides apart!"

Loke suddenly stood up and landed a blow on my face, glaring darkly. "What do you know about magic, Gray? Did your head pop a screw or something? What do you know about her, Gray? You don't know anything! All I know is you're just going after her for some godforsaken reason to stop yourself wallowing in guilt!"

Oh it's on, you stupid oversized feline.

"You don't know her past either, Loke," I suddenly reduced my voice to a fierce whisper, curling my hands into a fist. "I know how she lived. I know what she used to do. I know her favorites and I know how she is deep down. She was never the snarky girl that you came to find in that cabin that day. Kevyn was different; she always had a bright smile on her face. Of course, there were times that she was a complete tomboy but she was never a cynical sadist! You probably didn't know that Kevyn was her nickname now was it? You were too busy using her to satisfy your urges to go at Lucy! I bet you even have wet dreams of her at night."

Loke clamped his hand around my neck, his emerald eyes blazed with fury. "What makes you think that's all I wanted her for?"

"Why do you think I can't trust you with Lucy when she's alone," I gazed menacingly at Loke, preparing to launch an ice attack at him. "That's all you think about with women, Loke. They're nothing but flings to you. You think you're so fucking charming that every woman would throw herself at you! Well guess what, Kevyn has a different mindset!"

There's no way in hell that I'm going to let go of Kevyn again.

Not a second time…!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the green door swung open, I found myself standing amongst the forest that I've come to know. The river glistened under the soft beams of sunlight as the trees waved lightly to the wind. I inhaled deeply as I noticed my body now became a little heavier and my head started swirling around even more. I shook my head vigorously, though it did nothing to alleviate the pain. I continued walking towards the scenery as I found my hand not completely sinking through the trees for once. I could feel its texture and the wood simply brushed against my palm.

"What the," I immediately pulled my hand back, glancing at my palm. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Walking on, I soon heard the trodding of footsteps as it slowly increased to trotting and galloping. Stones started vibrating as the water rushed against the stones and splattered against the path. Horse whinnies echoed into the air as a smell of smoke permeated my nose.

"Get back over here!"

I swiveled my head towards the sound as horses galloped past me. I simply phased through the horses as I looked at the very thing they were pursuing. White wolves rushed past them with a young girl clinging onto its back for dear life while wielding a spear in hand. My eyes widened as the girl turned to look at me, revealing a white bandage wrapped over my left eye and a honey brown orb staring back at me. The wolf immediately carried her away as I darted after them, following at the same pace as the wolf.

**I remember this scene… This is when…**

As a gunshot sounded off, one of the wolves fell to the ground while growling in agony. The little girl instantly somersaulted before glaring angrily back at the people who had shot down her mount. As the men closed in, she pulled out a dagger while glaring holes into the hunters. The men easily dismounted their horses with their guns pointed directed at the wolf.

"Move kid, if you want to live," he sneered darkly, beckoning my younger self to move.

However, that version of me remained silent as she instantly launched herself and tackled down one of the hunters. She whirled around for a kick in the face, effectively disarming her attacker. The other men frantically shot at her, only to miss every time.

"This is where I learned how to fight," I whispered softly to myself, watching the battle unfold before me. "The day that I…"

Until suddenly, another gunshot made its mark as my younger self crashed to the ground with her bleeding left eye. She remained completely silent while gripping her bloody dagger. Her breathing became extremely labored as she fumbled around to stand up.

**I learned how not to cry in pain. How to forever remain silent no matter how agonizing it was…**

Baring her teeth once again, she howled into the morning sky as birds flocked into the air. The hunters stood terrified as she continued howling like a wolf, causing them to stagger back fearfully. Her howling became much louder and more incessant as wolves started to growl and snarl from the shadows. Seeing her comrades, she instantly brandished her blade before letting out a wolf-like battle cry.

**Everything… my humanity… all that I knew was useless in the terrain I was in.**

I continued to watch the battle as the wolves viciously tore at the hunters with their fangs sinking into the humans' necks. Blood splattered against the ground as their cries were carried away by the forest wind. The sunlight continued to beam brightly as it reflected off the bright new red crimson coat. The stones glimmered as garnets as the hunter's bodies lay on the floor, lifeless and strangled for their meat and blood. I inhaled deeply as my younger self moved towards the injured wolf, crying softly as the wolf gently snuggled beside her.

"It's not fair," my younger self whimpered softly as the other wolves began to whine and whimper. "They didn't do anything wrong…"

I embraced myself tightly, feeling the coldness of the wind bite my skin. My heart sank down as my younger self's crestfallen and helpless expression imprinted itself in my mind as she gently began to trace the canine's wounds. However, much to her surprise – it beckoned her to look at its eye. She nodded a few times as another wolf stepped forward while seemingly nodding to whatever the injured wolf was saying. In no time at all, the wolf wounded my left socket and gouged out the left eye of the other wolf. In horror, my younger self felt the left eye be in implanted into her socket as it began to react violently with her body. She snapped her mouth shut and grit her teeth to prevent herself from crying in fear. As the influx of energy died down, her eye became the one I knew everyday of my life: it was crimson with a set of black runes and five black dots that mocked me.

"Bastard," she hissed as a dark aura slowly enveloped her body. "You will pay with your blood!"

Without any warning, her aura became bigger and bigger until a howl echoed throughout the sky. The sun slowly got overlapped by the moon as a loud beating of wings echoed in the air. I jumped towards the trees until a draconic howl echoed throughout the sky. Holy God, an overgrown jet black lizard just showed up! What the hell? So, this is...

**_You got yourself right._**

Katherine-chan, that's...

**It's Acnologia... So that means, half my memory is actually... correct?**

The dragon lowered its head towards me as it gently nuzzled me. "Who dares distress my daughter?"

Daughter? What the fuck did he just call me?

"Th-they did," she growled angrily, getting on all fours. "They hurt mama!"

The moment she stared at me and Acnologia let out a thundering howl, a huge white light engulfed me once again and threw me into the room. With the little girl crying and whimpering, I soon found my double colored eyed self sitting on one of the other chairs.

"I will not let mother's memory die," she whispered faintly to me as her eyes came in contact with mine. "Her memory will live forever as long as this eye remains in my socket!"

I narrowed her eyes at the determination sparkling in her dual colored eyes as I watched the other door fade away. Soon, the candelabra revealed two flames on the candle: one that was blue and another that was emerald green. I inhaled deeply while glancing at the amethyst door that stood before me, hearing a lock unbolt. Walking towards it, I placed my hand unlock but somehow I couldn't help but wonder…

Why did my body become so much heavier every time I entered a door?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Gray's P.O.V_

Loke beadily stared at me from where he sat. He hadn't moved a muscle but only to blink a few times. I cemented myself to Kevyn's bed to prevent Loke from getting near her. What she suffered wasn't fair at all. People always pelted her with stones and pebbles and adults even encouraged their children to do it! I mean, who sacrifices a five year old kid just so a demon wouldn't destroy the village?

Apparently, old man Thanatos did.

Her breathing managed to return back to normal and thank God Polyrusca didn't come here to whack us with broomsticks. Hey, for an old lady – she really hits like a huge train coming at you! What am I supposed to do? Roll over and take the hit? Sighing to myself, I lay next to her and felt only a dozen of quilts press against my body. She looked so peaceful and dear God, nobody better take her away from me. Zodiac spirit or whatever the hell you are, stay away from her. Suddenly, I felt someone throw me down on the ground as Loke snuggled right next to her.

"Move, kitten," I growled darkly only to meet a pair of glaring emerald eyes. "You're in my space."

_Not to mention you're too close to Kevyn!_

"Katherine's my mate and you can't change that," Loke growled defensively, staring back at me like an angry predator.

I was about to throw him off the bed until an idea appeared in my mind. With an evil grin, I placed my hands together.

"Ice Make: Ice coffin," I froze the air around a sputtering and annoyed Loke.

"Fullbuster, you're getting me out of this right now," he seethed venomously, wriggling constantly.

_This is the first time I've seen Loke so angry… Then again, who wouldn't be when they're stuck in a coffin?_

With a nonchalant shrug, I rolled him off the bed and towards the other end of the room as I claimed my spot next to Kevyn. I pressed her head against my chest as I enveloped her smaller body with my own. Her breathing, although soft, it at least showed some signs of life. She let out a slight whimper as tears trickled down her eyes, struggling to wake up from whatever it was she was going through. I held her much closer, running my fingers through her brown hair and soothing her gently. Slowly, her whimpering stopped as the whole room became deathly silent once again.

_I'm never going to give up on her again! Once is enough!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Here's Chapter 9! I'm sorry for the late update! I've been having a lot of activities in school lately. I'm sorry if Loke and Gray are a bit OOC! I couldn't find good examples or envision how the two would get into a competitive match of getting the girl of their dreams. Oh well, I added a little fluff here for a little jumper. Please don't forget to review! The more you do, the faster I will write.**


	10. Lionheart

**Me: Thank you for the multiple of reviews I've been receiving! It's really something since this is my very first Fairytail fanfiction. I wasn't quite sure how to write it since I'm a more the "beat-up" scenes type of person. I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine, her personalities and her powers and this fanfiction's plotline!**

**BlahBlahBaka: **Yeah that's what I also thought the first time but then again, it's more trying to reveal the protective side of Gray. Also, can you please list some of the mistakes I've made? I'm not quite sure where to focus on first but if you can list some of them down – I'll get to them right away! Thanks!

Chapter 10 – Lionheart

My body seriously feels like shit right now.

I dragged it towards the next door, the purple. The amethyst sparkled brightly into my eyes as I placed my hand on the latch, glancing at my two other forms quietly sitting on the chair. The flames on the _candelabra _flickered brightly throughout the burgundy decorated room. The vines wrapping around the door withered away as the lock on the door loosened considerably. A bright green light shone in my face as a new scene unfolded before me. A huge mansion stood in front with greenery decorating the whole front lawn. A fountain stood as the typical centrepiece as carriages pulled up at the entering stairs. I prepared to walk inside until something grabbed my shirt, causing me to look back and find a little boy tugging on my shirt.

"Hey, what's the big idea," I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms.

The boy didn't flinch one bit as he tilted his head to one side, blinking several times. "Um, who are you?"

I blinked several times, staring incredulously. "The name's…"

Wait a minute; aren't I supposed to be invisible?

I touched myself and then glanced at the kid who continued to give me a blank stare. The whole place seemed so familiar; it was as if I was born here. The blue skies lit up with multiple doves flying into the white puff of clouds as the smell of freshly watered plants permeated the air. The whinnies of the horse echoed softly as their hooves tread along the stony pathway towards the parking lot. Music from the orchestra echoed into the garden as the leaves swayed along with the gentle breeze.

"This place is perfect," I narrowed my eyes towards the castle, sauntering in cautiously. "It's too perfect…"

The bushes glittered with sparkling dew along with the bright red roses reflecting the beaming sunlight. Loud excited chatters echoed throughout the entrance as I hid by the banister near two stone lion statues. The guards continued to stand and patrol like statues as I smirked inwardly to myself, rolling my eyes.

**This is too easy.**

Picking up a pebble, I hurled it at one guy as he let out a sudden "ow". I hid once again, suppressing my snickering as much as I could as his companion began checking up on him. God, these guards are so gullible they make Jet and Droy look smart! I immediately rushed past them with a whirling kick to their heads as they both fell to the ground. As they collapsed onto the ground, a huge mischievous grin couldn't stop curving up my lips as I started throwing off one of the guard's clothes before hiding my own under his. With that, I grabbed his body and chucked him into the bushes. The hat started giving me an itch so I chucked it along with him into the adjacent bushes while tying my hair up similar to a bun.

**Oh well, if he wakes up with slash marks – it's not my fault he landed in a rose bush. **

_..._

**Okay, maybe it is but someone could have at least told me they have a bunch of rose bushes for a defence against thieves!**

The brass doors remained opened as I quietly sauntered in, sifting through the noble crowd. Loud chatters continued to pound wildly as waiters went around serving drinks and some little bread stuff. I snatched one before managing to move to the front as trumpets sounded off. I winced at the loud blaring until a nobleman stepped out with his long crimson cape trailing behind him while holding onto a golden sceptre. My eyes widened as a woman appeared as well in an elegant sea green gown with a prideful smile and in front of her stood a younger version of myself. Thank God, people had a good sense of equality! Instead of a dress, I suited up in a dark blue long coat and black pants underneath and slightly heeled boots. On my left eye, I found the black eye-patch that I've come to know and love. The noblemen soon stopped chattering as a smirk graced his lips, gesturing to me proudly.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you my long lost daughter – Lady Katherine Lauren Úa Duibhne Dumas!"

The whole crowd erupted with murmurs as my younger self walked forward with a stern gaze. She tightened the fitting of both the black leather gloves while standing proudly with a smirk.

"Just because I'm female doesn't give you any rights to force me to kiss up to your retarded little asses," she smirked pompously while walking down the stairs, adjusting the rapier tucked in her belt and ignoring the glares thrown at her. "If you think that just because I'm from wilderness that I'll eat out of your hand then, go find some desperate bastard to do so. But know this – when I want something done, I will do everything I can. If someone needs help, I'll gladly lend a hand especially if the enemy the person and I face is a complete douche bag!"

"Katherine," the fancy lady in the back scolded, staring in horror. "I should have your governess see to it that we fix that vulgar language of yours!"

**Apparently, whoever that governess was didn't really do a good job.**

My younger self chuckled deviously at her, smirking darkly. "In a world full of noblemen, the one who knows the streets the best is often the most powerful one in the city. You know how their minds work; you walk the walk and talk the talk. Noblemen fatten themselves with money while there are people who die everyday while we sit here and spoil ourselves. Screw this, I'm not meant to be kept within the four walls of a mansion! My world is the open sky and nothing is going to change that!"

Noblemen remained silent as they visibly fumed at my younger self. Women stared in shock and the woman standing behind me looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock. Hah, like I give a damn! Noblemen are too uptight and if I never left – I'd probably never be the wizard I am now. Fairytail made me realize all that; as a pack, we stick together and die together. Things started coming back to me – this whole scene was the very day I became a hermit. The day I returned to the forests to live the rest of my life. I mean sure I don't have servants kissing up to me but I'd rather do things myself thank you very much! Everyone immediately drew back until I snickered a bit, causing everyone to look behind at the entrances only to see me.

**Oh fuck.**

_You're so screwed, Boss._

**Thank you for summing that up.**

"Who's there," my younger self practically shouted as I swallowed hard, seeing her walk towards me. "I haven't seen anyone like you around here. Who are you?"

The whole crowd affixed their attention on me while I watched her stand in front of me. Her chocolate brown eye refused to stop giving me that glare that Gajeel gives whenever I call him "metal factory reject". To be honest, it doesn't work on me when he does it but for me to do it while staring at me – Holy God, what is this? Fucking inception?

"_Ore-sama _asked you a question," she continued to glare daggers at me, advancing towards me menacingly. "Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"

**Oh shit, time to lengthen my vocal chords again!**

"Milady," I began with a baritone voice, causing some of the females to swoon. "I'm simply one of the representatives of one of the nobles. Milord asks you to forgive him for not being able to make it. May I say you look amazing and strong today?"

**What the hell? I don't need any fan girls! Because I AM A GIRL! But damn, I really laid it on thick!**

"Screw the "milady" and the male accent," she glared hard into my eyes, folding her arms in annoyance. "I know you're a woman. Don't take me for a fucking retard."

**Shit, I forgot that I've got bionic hearing! Damn it! Run, run, run, run, RUN!**

Continuing our little "stare down", I decided to smirk at her while responding in my usual voice. "Fine but, shouldn't you also be corrected for pronoun usage?"

"I don't give a damn," she scoffed while jabbing her rapier at me. "Stop evading the damn question and answer me!"

I chuckled darkly while folding my arms, rolling my eyes sarcastically. "I never answer to a brat."

"You dare call me a brat," she grabbed my shirt, dragging me down to her height. "You should know your place!"

While she held the collar of my hoodie, I easily wrenched her hand off my collar before lifting her up from a considerable height from the ground by her wrist. "Knowing my place and knowing yours is a common street rule, midget. I didn't know things got this bad when I stayed here…"

Her eyes widened while she stopped struggling and kicking. "W-Wait, what are you…?"

**If she is me then, we should have exactly the same fears. But I think anyone would be scared to face a doppelganger.**

"It's just as I say… **You are me and I am you**," I smirked as she paled as white as a sheet, resisting the urge to laugh psychotically to make it more convincing. Her facial colour could probably rival Mirajane's hair! "Surprise, surprise, isn't it?"

She shook her head violently while I dropped her to the ground. "Y-you can't be…"

"Trust me," I smirked as I turned my back at her. "I know a lot more about you than you ever will. I know the laws of the jungle and I've been trained by the wolves! That left eye of yours, it has three pupils in it as of now right? I should know; I got five in my left with a star to whirl with it."

**Well, there goes the "be-nice-and-listen-only" plan. Okay that's it, time to adlib!**

The nobles exchanged glances with one another as they started murmuring around and the man eventually rushed over to my younger self's aid.

"You possibly can't," he immediately pulled my paralyzed younger self away, glaring darkly and embracing her protectively. "My daughter is barely eight years old!"

Seeing that gaze directed at me somewhat reminded me of what I should've had. I clenched my fingers into a fist as I brought my left hand to my eye-patch, darkly staring down at him.

"You want proof," I smirked mischievously, throwing back my brown ponytail and fingering my eye-patch. "I'll show you proof!"

Wrenching out of her father's grip, she lunged at me and slapped my hand against my eye-patch and had us tumbling onto the ground in a heap. Nobody uttered a sound as her sobs suddenly became a bit louder and more evident.

"P-Please don't," she shivered violently, struggling to keep my eye-patch on. "I… Please…"

Seeing her shivering state, I moved my hand away before sitting up and helping her off. "Well, at least you get my point now. Look, I'm just here to look for my memories. There's some shit here that I lost but I don't know what the hell it is or where the hell it is. Heck, I don't even know where to start!"

She blinked several times before pulling off a sapphire ring on her finger. "Here."

I blinked several times as she shrugged nonchalantly at me. "You can have it. It may help, it may not help but whatever it is – you better pull yourself together or I will beat you together! Got it?"

I chuckled lightly, ruffling my younger self's hair. "Thanks for the jump, midget."

As a huge white light engulfed me once again, the last thing I heard was her yelling "I'm just a late bloomer!".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I found myself in the middle of the burgundy room once again with now the _candelabra_ with a purple light on the third stick. The sapphire ring she gave me glistened under the dim lighting as the amethyst door locked me out again. Next to the wilderness dressed version of myself, the noble version leaned against the wall with her arms fallen before letting out a small "hn" in response. My bloodied youngest version of myself whimpered slightly only to earn a whack on the head from the noble version of myself.

"Quit your damn whining, it won't get you anywhere," clearly expressing her annoyance with the youngest version of myself. "Nobody's going to hear us anyway!"

Argh, what kind of sorcery is this anyway!

My whole head felt like it was splitting apart and as if I've been on the receiving end of Gajeel's punches. The hell it may look okay to me but fuck does it hurt to be on the receiving end! Anyhow, as the purple door slowly chipped and cracked away – the orange door unlocked its hinges and swung slightly ajar. My eyes blinked several times from the blinding light while the other three versions of me glanced at the door for a few moments, causing me to wheel around towards them.

"Do you guys know what's in the doors," I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

The noble version of myself shrugged nonchalantly, smirking in anticipation. "_C'est la vie._ I don't really give a damn. But I'd definitely would like to know how we became so screwed up."

I chuckled lightly before walking through the door, squinting to avoid the blinding light.

_**To think I thought you would be used to the Regulus' light...**_

**Hey, you wanna try this for yourself? Wait a minute, how can you talk to me telepathically when we're in the same world?**

_**I'm still a fucking part of you. You're about to see what happened and...**_

**And what?**

_**...**_

"Fuck you, Maegara," I seethed angrily while walking through until a crisp sound of splashing echoed in the air. "The hell was that...?"

I found myself running through a medieval stone hallway. Torches dimly lit the hallways with an orange glow as the crisp sounds echoed louder and louder. An angry roar bellowed as the crisp sound continued to crack wildly. I darted and skidded down the hallway until I heard something metal _clank_ and _clunk_. Time stilled for a moment as I stood hearing slightly loud banging against metal until someone suddenly emerged from the shadows. My eyes blinked several times as I found a tall man with a cloak.

"Why the fuck does he have the Dreyar vibe," I blinked several times until I jumped behind the wall, praying hard like my ass depended on it.

**Damn, that was too close! Now to begin, Mission Impossible 5: get past big and gruffy to find out what's on the other side and then get out!**

A few seconds later, the footsteps faded away in the distance as I managed to peek out a bit. God, I felt like years of my life were shaved off me! The dude could have come at me and completely kicked my ass! I'm not even sure if my powers work! Besides, who the hell keeps a medieval torture chamber nowadays? Honestly, I'm not too into the medieval torture chambers but if this was part of my memories then it better be bloody important for it to be one of the seven doors. Although it was kinda stupid to wonder but, if I was an amnesiac – why didn't anyone just clobber me in the head? Don't people usually get frying pans and knock people on the head for a good amnesiac remedy?

_**How stupid are you? That only works in the movies.**_

**Oh now you talk to me. What is this place?**

_**Use your eyes for once and you'll see soon enough.**_

**The hell, why are you so cryptic?**

**...**

Searching through a dimly lit hallway isn't that easy especially when the lights flickered like anything and people patrolled the hallway. Drops of water coming from the plumbing dripped onto my nose as rats started crawling, causing me to suddenly jump away. I swear, Maegara's so gonna get this when I get the hell outta here! I could almost imagine hearing her hooting laughter in my head and she'll be rolling herself sick with all this corn. Come to think of it, she hasn't been speaking much ever since I entered the room.

_Boss for all you know, this is where Maegara has her sick fantasies._

**I know her better than that. She has a soft side too you know.**

_Yeah right and she's nosy too! She explores dreams and knows when you're dreaming about **him**._

**...Oh damn.**

Arguing with my conscience for a few moments, I managed to sneak in when I found a spherical cage lying at the corner. I saw myself sitting there once again but in different set of clothes. Instead of my usual hoodie and cargoes, she curled up while fingering her black _latex_ suit. I couldn't even see her eyes while I checked my hair for a moment before comparing it to hers. Her brown hair cascaded far past mine and reached her ankles as her skin remained completely pale and revealing whipping marks. Damn, I'm the twisted version of Rapunzel!

_Boss, this seems so..._

**Yeah, this feels nostalgic. It's like déjà vu all over again.**

I lifted my feet carefully before closing in on the cage, ignoring the drops of water and the stench of blood. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Instead of the usual "yes" or "no", the girl just suddenly started psychotically laughing at me. Her eyes stared back at me with a twinkling star pattern but instead of only the left side – both of them started whirling with speed. I jumped back immediately while putting up my fists in case she were to lunge at me but her eyes stared dully at me. Her fingers wrapped around the bars as she started hissing venomously while both her eyes from white became completely bloodshot.

"M-Maegara," I blinked several times before staring at her incredulously. "Th-this is your dungeon? What kind of fucked up playground is this?"

"What's the problem," she sneered while tightening her grips on the cage bars. "Ivan Dreyar wanted you to mock me or something? Nice try, I'm not exactly the receptive type to that kind of shit."

I pondered for a moment, stroking my chin.

**Ivan... that name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?**

"It's Thunder Boy's dad, you dobe," she chuckled darkly at me, staring deep into my own eyes. "By the way, welcome to my dungeon. You saw Iolanthe's right?"

I nodded numbly as she gestured behind me with a mocking snort. "Iolanthe basically is the template for everything. She's the second to the eldest. Among us personalities, you're the youngest."

I blinked several times, staring at her completely slack-jawed. "How am I the youngest? I practically maintain most of the memories!"

"I'm not an autobiography of your life, you idiot," Maegara snarled darkly before resuming lotus position, raising her eyebrows at me questioningly. "So tell me, what brings you to this place of your mind?"

I steeled my expression, checking if anyone was coming. "I'm looking for fragments of my memory, Maegara. I need to know who I am."

Maegara remained silent for a moment before gesturing me to sit down. "Well, don't ask me. I don't know much. I only awakened to you recently, remember?"

I nodded slowly, remembering the time that Loke's blood made its way to my tongue. "You practically nearly killed Loke!"

"The kitten could have easily beat the hell out of you though," Maegara shrugged uncaringly, waving her hand dismissively. "If, he didn't have any attachment to you. Now, you managed to see the first three doors right?"

"Yeah, your point," I raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding where this was going.

Maegara sighed in frustration, leaning closer against the caged walls. "You idiot, how slow are you? What can you conclude? You had a screwed up childhood because Mr. I'm-so-awesome-when-I'm-topless buried you under the waterfall and left you to die. Then, hunters murdered the entire pack of wolves that raised you and you were suddenly brought back to society and raised to be a noble. So, what do you make of that?"

I remained completely silent as I sat in front of her. All I saw was how I became to be but that wouldn't explain the other three doors. Maegara met me in the fourth door so I'm guessing this is the present or somewhat near to it. The thing is – what does that contribute to me? It makes no bloody sense!

Unless...

"Katherine Dumas," Maegara chuckled darkly, rolling the cage around. "Doesn't really exist. Well, not yet anyway."

My body shuddered as my head began to spin. "W-wait, what do you mean?"

"Haven't you always wondered why something was missing," Maegara fired a question, checking outside. "Haven't you ever wondered why Natsu hates us so much? Then again, why don't you just hide around here and wait for big and scruffy to come back for me?"

Hearing footsteps in the distance, the man that Maegara described as Ivan Dreyar walked in. Unlike Laxus and the old man, he stood tall with a head full of black hair with some fluffy beard while wearing some knotted piece of cloth. His cloak trailed behind him as his eyes gazed mockingly at Maegara.

"So, are you ready, Katherine? Among all my wizards," he crouched down while mockingly tracing her face. "You are my most powerful. To be honest, I bet if Makarov knew of your existence he'd try to recruit you to Fairytail."

**What the hell is he doing?**

_Boss, he's just touching your face!_

**I don't care, lemme at him!**

It took all my conscience's restraint to keep me from jumping Ivan and gouging his eyeballs out. However, Maegara snapped her teeth at him while sniggering darkly.

"You little whore," Ivan hissed at his bleeding knuckles, shaking his hand to alleviate the pain. "I should have left you to die but then again – your parents sent you to me for a little disciplining. You've been raised by mongrels for too long!"

Maegara lunged angrily, slamming her body against the metal cage. "Fuck you! You know nothing about family!"

With a sound punch, the cage slammed against the wall with Maegara tumbling around in it. I winced slightly as I prepared to launch myself at Ivan only to be signalled by her to hold back and wait. I bit my lower lip in aggravation as Ivan folded his arms in amusement. He advanced towards the fallen cage as he stepped on it, preventing it from rolling away.

"Now it seems that I have your attention," he sneered darkly, rolling the spherical cage a bit. "As the grandmaster of Raventail, you MUST obey every word I say! You love the scent of blood don't you? What if I asked you to kill a few people from Fairytail for me? What should your response be?"

Maegara smirked darkly with a psychotic grin, cracking her knuckles. "Medium or well done?"

"Especially that Heartphilia girl," Ivan scowled darkly while rolling the spherical cage away. "I hear she's with Fairytail's Salamander. Not only that, she seems to be the one holding everyone together. If we were to kill her, everything should break no? After that, the old bag should die after. Without a guild master, they are nothing but a bunch of fairies in the dirt!"

"Like they always say," Maegara folded her arms with a determined sneer, narrowing her eyes observantly. "To get rid of the stench, get rid of the source."

My eyes widened at the realization; no wonder pinky could recognize me! The name "Raventail" also sounded familiar; Laxus and the old man mentioned that Ivan was so bloody obsessed with the guild that he named his own guild after it. What the hell, why's everyone I've come across it so fucked up like hell? Ivan looks like he needs a claymore to chop that whole beard of his! Soon, he opened my cage before flinging Maegara onto the ground.

"Now get up and do your work," Ivan declared as Maegara stood up slowly with a rebellious snarl.

"Screw you, I'm not going to murder anyone for your damn obsession," Maegara lunged at him with her... or our claws extended out with a blade.

With a swift kick, Ivan sent Maegara to the wall while having his _Shikigami_ hold her up. "You will obey me, you abomination!"

I winced at every kick and blow thrown against her body as she didn't even flinch or yelp. A huge masochistic grin appeared on her face as she threw one of the _Shikigami_ aside and threw a punch at Ivan. The whack job guild master just stood there until she froze completely and started spazzing out on the ground. My eyes widened with astonishment; how the hell did he easily subdue Maegara just like that? I can't even get her to give me back my body when I want control! The worst part is he didn't even bat a freakin' eyelash or budge an inch!

"Now do you know the extent of my power, Dumas," he hissed while holding Maegara by her hair, flinging her onto the ground once again. "I will make you to do whatever you must do!"

Before I can do anything, a huge white light suddenly appearing as static sounds echoed throughout the area. I stood up to yell but...

"The fuck," I mouthed while staring at Maegara as she grinned at me. "Maegara, you...!"

The moment the white light completely engulfed me, I could barely see my own body as a voice sounded off in my mind.

_**Don't worry, that retard has nothing on me!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V._

God, this ice coffin makes Gray eligible to be the undertaker!

I struggled and kicked around in the coffin but it refused to break. I twitched for a few moments as I found Gray curled up against Katherine's body. No, he's curled up against **my** Katherine's body! He's lucky I'm in this coffin and that he's one of my good friends or I would have blasted him over and over! But this is Katherine – a girl we both love and only one guy can have her! I mean, it's not as if she's into threesomes! The hell would that be? That'd be defying logic and messing up with our intimate moments! Not that we have any but I'd like to hope we'd have some!

_Loke, you do realize that you're the zodiac spirit Leo right?_

Duh, that was stupid. I mentally kicked myself as a smirk curved up my lips causing me to concentrate my magic energy into my hands. With one hard smash, the ice coffin cracked open like an egg. I dusted the ice off my suit as I loosened my frozen neck and joints.

_Oh yeah, you are so genius, Loke._

Walking to the bed, I found Gray sleeping quietly next to Katherine. Fair enough, her body was curled up against his also. I had half the mind to kick him out of the bed and blame Natsu for it but then again, I had a better idea. With one swift sweep of my arms, I lifted Katherine off the bed while wrapping her body with blankets. Gray didn't even bat an eyelash! Ha, I am GENIUS! Boy, wait until he finds out what I have in store for him.

I managed to sneak out the door and much to my luck, Juvia started walking towards me.

"Juvia, just the person I was looking for," it was hard repressing the smirk I had on my lips, thinking of the plan I had for the ice wizard. "You see, Gray kind of exhausted himself to sleep and he might need someone to take care of him. Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Juvia immediately stood up straight, preparing to run off. "Juvia will make sure Gray-_sama_ will be alright!"

Watching her run off immediately, I snickered lightly as Katherine's breathing somewhat returned back to normal. Although, I'm not quite sure what Juvia would do to the poor guy. I just hope she doesn't rape him or anything. I know we're friends but all is fair in love and war. He even called her by her nickname. Her nickname's Kevyn, huh? It suits her more than the elegant Katherine. I mean, if someone were to associate something with her then I'm sure "Kevyn" would be the more convenient name to use. She's not the type to sit around the fireplace and dust the cinders and neither is she the type to go making friends with every forest animal possible. It's no surprise that Erza and her get along together; powerful, discipline and short temper. Not to mention they have a thing for cheesecake...

"Loke," Natsu suddenly ran towards me, finding Katherine in my arms. "Uh, where are you taking her?"

"I was going to transfer her to Lucy's house since she's better off with the homey surrounding there," I lied smoothly, managing to maintain my composure. _Damn, I'm getting good at this._

"You're lying," Natsu pointed out, sniffing me a few times. "Your scent says so."

_Damn Natsu and his enhanced smell!_

"Hey, what are you doing," a loud shout came from the hallway, revealing Polyrusca. "I didn't tell you to move her body!"

_Oh crap, she's gonna beat us with Broom-Fu! Zodiac Spirit or not, that broom is painful when she uses it!_

"Sorry Natsu," I swung open the window, preparing to leap down. "I gotta go!"

As I jumped down, I heard Polyrusca's enraged cries yelling after me. While I darted away from Fairytail, I headed over to Lucy's house. Not that Fairytail was good enough but, if she stays any longer – Gray's going to be making his moves and that's the last thing I want. Her smile directed at him, her tears caused by a beautiful thing Gray may have achieved – no! He already has Juvia following him after like a cocker spaniel puppy; let me at least tame this lion. Comparing the women of Fairytail wasn't easy or even making associations with them. Erza's a dragon; she will definitely destroy you if you piss her off. Ironically, she's the very thing that slays them though. Levy's a sparrow; she's sweet and the shy type. Mirajane's a wolf in sheep's clothing. She looks so damn sweet but being on the receiving end of her Devil Soul – are you nuts? People die when they fight her! Bisca is definitely an eagle; her sharp eyesight says so.

But, Katherine...

Katherine may look like a vicious unknown animal on the outside but she's actually a powerful lion. She won't back down; she'll defy anyone to the very end if it opposes her sense of virtue. Her honey brown eyes gleam with that kind of defiance and strength that is willing to make herself a martyr for her own ideals. She carries the world on her shoulders no matter how badly she is treated and doesn't even whine. That is pride and...

That is why I love her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Yeah, this is kind of more focused on Katherine in her mind. I know, it's a cheesy line but I couldn't find any other way to strike some impact. Sorry for the late update! Guys, if you find any mistakes in the former chapters – please notify me right away! Also, please don't forget to review!**


	11. The Wildcard

**Me: Hi, it's me again! Thank you for all the reviews for the latest chapter! Although I appreciate the "favourite story listing", I would like to hear from you guys too! Your reviews, criticisms are greatly appreciated! By the way, I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas, her personalities, powers and this fanfiction's plotline! :D**

Maegara – _**this**_

Katherine –** this**

Iolanthe – this

Conscience - _this_

Chapter 11 – Wildcard

_Loke's P.O.V_

Finally, Lucy's house and no ice mage in sight…

Leaving him with Juvia's like tossing a lamb in a den full of dingos but Gray is clearly not a lamb and saying that Juvia is a dingo is an understatement. I mean – sure she's pretty but heck she's clingy. If I got stuck with her, I'd be suffocating like hell. Come to think of it, I kinda do feel bad for leaving him there but…

_But, you don't want him to be too close to your dearly beloved Katherine? _

Well, there's that and Katherine might get freaked out if she sees some topless man sleeping right next to her. She's gonna shred him into ribbons when she finds out. Then again, what more me? Katherine's probably gonna punch me through the wall when she finds out how much worrying and transferring I've been doing with her body. Oh no, what if someone tells her I kissed her? She's never gonna let me near her again! I mean – bloody hell, what is all this? I'm pretty much close to her and it shouldn't affect her right?

_If you're so close to her then, why don't you call her Kevyn? You at least have that privilege as her hero._

My mini-self's got a point but I don't want to remind her of the past. She clearly disses people off when asked about the Aeons and it's really like she doesn't know anything. Not like I suspect her or anything but it's her past and that doesn't matter. Sure they say looks matter but that is something that can be changed in a day. Right now, Katherine's still sleeping in my arms and she's been clinging onto my suit a bit too tightly than normal. She's shivering fearfully and she's been mumbling stuff…

"Don't you… dare," she hoarsely muttered, tightening her grip on my blazer. "Go…fuck yourself in a ditch."

I chuckled at her expression. That's what she usually tells people when she wants them to diss off but who was she talking to? Rather, what was happening to her in her mind? I narrowed my eyes a bit at the thought of her being mentally raped. That's bloody wrong! That can't happen in her mind! Unless, it happened to her before but why did she suddenly collapse? What did Jellal do to her, that son of a… for lack of milder word - bitch?

_Hey, you might want to put her down on a bed. You can't carry her forever._

"I will if it means easing her pain," I slowly smiled, glancing at her until I felt her body shivering. "K-Katherine?"

Her grip weakened as I noticed small white crystals falling from her eyes.

"Make it fucking stop," she whimpered before pulling herself closer to me. "P-Please… m-make it stop…"

Alright, this is the first time I've seen her shaking in my arms.

She'd definitely call this taking advantage of her during her time of weakness but what kind of man would I believe to let her suffer alone in the dark recesses of her mind? My whole body is tearing itself apart just seeing so vulnerable… so defenceless… But that's why I'm here. Lionesses also need time to rest and even though they're the fighters of a pride – it doesn't mean that the male is completely incapable of doing anything. Anything that tries to hurt them… clearly, you know the result.

I lay her on the bed before brushing away the tresses from her face. She curled up like a little shrimp as she gripped onto the white sheet tightly. Katherine probably has an instinctive way to stop herself from crying right? She doubled over, muffling her mouth with the sheet. I shook my head with a sigh before I let her sit on my lap before wrapping her up with a bundle of sheets. I tucked her head under my chin as she slowly calmed down a bit. But what shocked me more was that, she nuzzled a bit against my chin. A small smirk curved up my lips but it felt more warming that she snuggled a bit. God, this is really taking advantage of a woman in her weakness but it's something that I've never seen in Katherine. My fingers went through her long brown hair. She gives too little credit to her own beauty – if Virgo could hold her down for a few minutes, she'd look like a princess once Virgo's done with her! But with make-up or no make-up, she's still Katherine. The violent, caring and loving lioness that no one has ever touched.

After all, some things stay beautiful because they're never touched – no?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Normal P.O.V_

God, this hallway is becoming so redundant.

I found myself back at the freakin' hallway of memories with Iolanthe sitting on the throne, my younger self cowering by the corner and my aristocratic self whirling around her black cane. My eyes surveyed the area around until something dropped on my shoulder. Whirling around, I found Maegara standing behind me with her black latex suit with bloodied hands. Instead of her usual sinister smirk that I wanted to wipe off with my fist, her expression became completely expressionless. She stood in front of me limply, like the very thing we hated the most: a marionette.

"I really did it, didn't I," I shuddered violently, drawing back in horror.

Maegara responded wordlessly before pressing her pointer finger against my forehead. What the hell – my head suddenly started throbbing as if Erza shoved a blade through it and ringing noises bounced all over the place! I staggered back as things started pulsing back and forth. Suddenly, the smell of carcasses permeated the air as I saw the skies around me suddenly turn pitch black. The very symbol of Fairytail burned as Natsu's enraged howl echoed loudly in my ears. Screams of terror racked my nerves as my body literally seized up. I doubled over while yanking my hair and biting my urge to scream.

**God, please make this stop! I'll do anything! I'll even stop calling Gajeel a "metal factory reject"! I'll stop swearing just please make this throbbing pain stop!**

Fires consumed the image as I saw myself fighting Natsu with a mocking sneer on my face. No wonder he hated my guts so much! I also found Lucy horrified with shock as her eyes widened with paralysing fear. She clenched the cloth by her stomach, struggling to crawl away. As if my other self back then could sense it, she prepared to plunge her arm blade through the very barrier between me and her unborn baby. My whole body trembled with horror as ice crystals crashed against my other self's body with Gray howling with a dark battle cry. Loke roared similarly to that of a lion as he wrestled me towards the ground, punching me repeatedly. Their eyes... they all held something I've seen all my life.

But there was one thing I noticed.

"You... how did my other eye grow back," I stared incredulously at Maegara as she stared back at me with her lifeless amber orbs, prompting me to grab her. "The hell, answer me!"

"The hatred will never fade," Iolanthe smiled bitterly, gripping the hem of her dress. "We all know what kind of atrocities we are capable of."

"That's the horror we've been condemned to see everyday of our life," Maegara narrowed her eyes darkly, curling her hands into fists. "It's a part of who we are. As Aeons, we're destined for great things but with those great powers come with the heaviest responsibilities which will shackle us for all eternity. This is us... the terror of death."

The aristocratic brat whirled around her cane before walking towards me. "But on our shoulders also is the fate of the world and all that you love in it. Our responsibilities shoulder the fate of the entire cosmos. The question is – will we break under its weight or will we carry it?"

I remained completely silent, trembling violently as I watched my other selves from different timelines stare back at me. My youngest version of myself continued to sob loudly as I shook my head in determination. My body trembled considerably from the agony from my last headache. Despite everything though, I didn't even get why the hell I'm trapped in my own head! It makes no bloody sense to suddenly get trapped in my own mind! I mean, if it were Natsu – he'd burn his way out of here. Wait a minute, lemme try using my power!

"_A sword that is part of me... and a part of me it shall remain,_

_From my blood that burns for forge,_

_Along with the bones that serve as my blade,_

_Neither shall it know life or death but only,_

_The blood it has spilled across its edge!"_

...

...

Come on, arm. I'm waiting. Change into something!

...

...

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SORCERY!

I grit my teeth in annoyance as I curled my fingers into fists. When did anything ever make sense? This wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave the house! But then again, I wouldn't have met Loke and the others so that kinda offset the weird shit going on. Ever since that blue-headed lunatic showed us the history of the Aeons – my body suddenly hotwired itself and now I'm probably stuck on a bed right now completely motionless!

Wait a minute... If I'm unconscious, that means...

Shit! That stupid cat better not try anything! I mean – that sounds like a freakin' twisted version of sleeping beauty except I'm not a princess! To hell with this, I shouldn't have agreed to this damn plan and how do I wake up from this place? Then again, at least I won't have to deal with Juvia's whining, Gajeel's ass for a mouth and Natsu's obnoxiousness. Gray's at least been keeping me tabs and alive while Loke, well is being Loke. Although I have to admit, Loke does have that comforting musky smell. It kinda gave me this warm fuzzy feeling inside...

**Oh, I did not just think that now did I?**

_You sure did, boss._

"You have such loud thoughts, Katherine," Maegara scoffed with a mocking sneer, raking her fingers through her hair. "Kitty's occupying your mind?"

I rolled my eyes in sarcasm, shoving my hands into my pocket. "Shut the hell up, Maegara."

"Well, now that you have that" –referring to my smaller self, "within you," Maegara raised an eyebrow, glancing at me. "Do you feel any different?"

To be honest, my body feels a bit more normal.

It felt a little lighter now instead of having that heavy dragging feeling. My skin colour from snow white slowly became fleshier, I guess. I mean – what the hell am I supposed to call my skin colour, rose? Anyway, a loud click came from the violet door as it creaked open. Smoke emitted out of it as the violet light caused the room to darken considerably. My aristocratic self narrowed her eyes at the slightly ajar door as the youngest version of myself whimpered at the sight of the light. Iolanthe stared in astonishment as Maegara threw it a cynical glance. The violet door remained ajar as the thorns suddenly withered off. Okay, clearly a sign of shit getting serious.

"Okay, is it just me or did this place just get creepier," I shuddered lightly, rubbing my arms. "God, it's freezing in here."

Maegara shrugged nonchalantly, leaning against the wall. "Well, start getting used to it. That's how it has always been in your empty head."

I glared at her for a moment before steeling myself and walking towards the door. With a deep inhale, I let the light engulf me as the scenery changed. A dead forest stood around me with withered trees. Crows cawed in the air as the moonlit night offered nothing but a sense of crap going up my spine. Stones rattled by my feet as dust flew past me, prompting me to step back.

**Damn, where the hell am I?**

_**It's funny how we can communicate again even if we're in the same godforsaken area.**_

Katherine-_chan_, what do we do? Where are you?

"I'm in some place called Creepy Hollow," I snorted at my failed attempt of a joke, shoving my hands into my pockets with an indignant snort. "Anyway, you guys have any map or directions I can use to get out of here? I'd like to get out of this shithole in this millennium."

_**How the heck should we know? It's your memory!**_

I'm sure you'll find your way through, Katherine-chan!

Gah, when were they ever helpful!

Walking aimlessly, I watched my surroundings curiously. Nothing seemed to be around me until I found a huge building in front of me. Starless black skies greeted me as the cawing of ravens echoed throughout the dead forest. Squirrels didn't even inhabit the place and all I found were the branches breaking off from the gentle force of the wind. On the building, a large flag billowed in the wind as a carriage started rushing towards me. Unlike most carriages, it had a jet black exterior with metal chains barring the door with magic circles engraved on the four walls of the carriage. Two black stallions sounded their hooves with a loud whiny as they relentlessly stomped on every stone in their path. I quickly leapt into the bushes as the jet black carriage rushed past me. No shit, who wants to get run over by some bloody carriage? That ain't gonna look nice on my obituary. My body throbbed in agony from my last migraine as I walked past the bushes, staring at the fading figure of the carriage.

**Great, I'm living the movie of Sleepy Hollow. Where's the headless horseman? **

_**Quit being such an imbecile and find out where you are, you insolent fool.**_

**Look who's talking, crazy Ms. I'm-gonna-blow-up-everything-since-I-have-shit-for-brains!**

_**Che, at least I'm not the one who's hallucinating.**_

**I'M NOT HALLUCINATING, DAMN IT!**

Watching the carriage fade in the distance somewhat piqued my curiosity. Where the heck is that going and how did that get into my brain? Although curiosity did kill the cat, I can't die in my own head can I? I mean – that would be bloody stupid if I could. I went straight towards the building as the horses jerked suddenly, throwing the carriage into a sudden stop. Out of nowhere, two burly men jumped off the carriage before swinging the door open roughly as a kick met one of their faces. A smirk appeared on my lips as my other self ambushed them with her hand turning into a blade and stabbing one of them until a lanky male suddenly appeared and slammed my head into the ground. My fallen self winced at the pain as she was dragged by the hair, going straight into the castle. Alright, time for mission impossible 6: see what the hell's going on and then kick some ass!

**But seriously, I lost to a girly man!**

Keeping tabs on their scent was no joke. Hiding behind the trees, I watched them drag my unconscious body by my hair while standing in front of the door. Few seconds later, the doors creaked open and let the men in. A devious grin went from ear to ear as I leapt over the gates, landing in a bush behind the men who dragged my limp body. The wind brushed past me as I narrowed my eyes at the door, hearing the metal slabs crank open.

"Did you bring the specimen?"

My eyes widened at the voice and sentence. That voice sounded so familiar but before anything else – what is this place? What the hell? How did this get stuck in my head? Wasn't this jailhouse for those who could make Jose Porla look like a pussycat? Where the hell am I and who the hell just called me a fucking specimen? I so swear – this guy's gonna get it the moment I get out of this!

_Boss, you have no powers._

**Shit. Fuck. You've gotta be kidding me.**

_**Che, martial arts alone can make them cry and beg for mercy. Wizards tend to be really squishy.**_

However, a familiar blue haired male stepped out with his usual crimson tattoo blaring out his identity. A smug smirk appeared on his lips as his black coat trailed behind him. I bared my teeth before hissing low and venomously, clenching my hands into a fist. Every fibre of me wanted me to roar and stab his eyes out, pull his spine out of his back and send my fist into his pearly whites til he looked like an old fart! The fattening part however will just need a huge keg of beer though…

"It's the fucking dickhead who got me into this mess," I hissed venomously, cracking my knuckles. "Mr. whatever your name is, I am so pummelling your little ass to the...!"

"Jellal, have you obtained the Aeon yet," a male voice came from behind, revealing some rocker dude and two other people.

**Sheesh, who the hell are those three – Cirque du Freak or Cirque du Moron?**

I crept past the guards, hiding amongst the bushes before examining my fallen body. They kicked it lightly, stretching their necks to examine my body further. A huge smirk appeared on their lips as they checked my body for any weapons, shrugging off nonchalantly.

**Man these people are gullible wise men! What a freakin' contrast! Are they that retarded that a wizard doesn't carry any shit with him?**

"Maybe she's dead," one snickered with a hill-Billy accent, twirling around his spear. "Too bad though, they said she was purty…!"

The other guard sniggered darkly, kicking over my fallen body. "No kidding, she's got a face."

"Will you guys just get the specimen in here," Jellal commanded from the fort.

I twitched furiously at that comment.

**That's it? That's all I have? What the fuck, I thought I'd get something better but noooo – only the Hill Billy thinks I look pretty and he didn't even say it right!**

But, Loke-kun thinks you look beautiful…

_**Don't bother feeding her ego, Iolanthe. She's got one the size of Andromeda as is.**_

**Bitch please, shut up and help me out here.**

_**Then, stop being such a vain peacock and get a move on. The blue haired asshole's getting into the fort.**_

With a determined nod, I sailed in immediately before the doors slammed behind me while trying to land as quietly as possible. As the doors slammed behind me, I dusted my clothes before hiding behind the stone walls. The echoes of footsteps resounded off the halls as I continued darting forward. The guards lazily dragged my unconscious self on the ground before shackling it up to a pillar. Jellal casually sat his lazy ass on the throne while playing around with his blue hair. Mavis, seriously- poof me up a shaver and lemme at this guy!

_**You dope, you're not going to get anywhere with those kinds of thoughts. Try to figure out what this was for.**_

Without any warning, a huge wave of water splashed against my unconscious self – prompting her to wake up. She coughed and spewed out the water while breathing hysterically only to glare at the person in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you," she hissed as my mind reeled back with surprise.

Because a familiar pair of honey brown eyes stared with the same gaze I got so used to seeing along with my usual alley language, there was no mistaking it. She bared her fangs while trying to wriggle out of the tightly knotted ropes and chains. Surrounding her were also a couple of magical talismans.

**That… you've gotta be kidding…**

_**That was your first awakening after so long. Iolanthe and I always had to handle some of the shit but because Iolanthe got so scared of killing…**_

"She woke me up," I murmured softly in realization, watching my own honey brown eyes stare back angrily. "Wait a minute; what did this retard want me for anyway?"

Jellal seemingly heard me as he folded his legs, raising an eyebrow. "So, Katherine – is it? Why don't you show me your true power?"

"Che," she spat venomously, kicking roughly. "Go fuck yourself in a ditch!"

**Now I get why Loke's hell-bent in making me eat detergent.**

Loke-kun is just concerned for your image and welfare, Katherine-chan.

**Yeah but seriously – how does eating detergent make him concerned for my welfare?**

My other self continued to struggle once again as she revealed both her eyes. Instead of my usual single eye with an eye-patch, both of my eyes had a magic circle marking with a pentacle. She remained completely silent as I did my best to cloak my magical energy. The Cirque de Morons stood there with him too, they all had some freaky names like Ikaruga, Fukurou and I don't even know what Vivaldus is. Whatever it is, it might be the scientific name for Dodo Bird. But who cares about them? I gotta make sure my energy's in place. Hey, I wouldn't want Jellal to trap me in my own head now would I?

_**You imbecile, this is your memory. He can't possibly trap you in here.**_

**Wanna bet? A midget in one of my memories just touched me and asked who the hell I was. Dig that!**

_..._

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it jello-boy," my other self chained to the pillar sniggered as she wriggled constantly. "You need a barrage of lies to protect you and make sure that you're not left alone. Coz it all turns out, you're nothing but a whiny little brat."

**Ha, take that ya blue ninny!**

However, he didn't seem the least bit angered as he sat there with that infuriating smirk. "That's what cornered rats do. They spout and spout until they run out of saliva. Perhaps, that's what you are right now – Aeon?"

**Yeesh, this guy's got nerves of steel or something!**

He didn't even bat an eyelash, that bastard. Then again, this is Jellal and he does have the upper hand in the situation right now. One false move and I could end up locking myself up in my own head! God, what a freakin' contrast! Anyway, I better find a way out of here otherwise I'm gonna end up asleep for God knows how long! Walking towards behind the throne, I found Jellal walking towards me before holding my face roughly.

"You're going to have to tell me where the rest of the race is, Aeon," Jellal sneered darkly with his hand tightly gripping my face. "Unless you want a full-blow electric shock, you might as well talk."

Without any warning, my other self coughed up a spit ball and shot it straight into his eye with an evil smirk. "Bull's eye."

I covered my mouth immediately to prevent myself from laughing myself sick. Jellal sure got a thick one in his face!

_**I don't think you wanna see the next part after that spit.**_

**Sheesh, spoilsport. What could he possibly do?**

You know what; I hate it when Maegara's right. Because the next thing I knew, the magical pieces of paper created a lit up pentacle and released a huge wave of electricity. Fair enough, my other self probably screamed loud enough to shatter steel and Jellal was just laughing his maniacal ass off like some bastard that he is!

**Maegara, got any idea how to shut this guy up?**

_**Cutting his tongue off into little shreds of sushi is nice. Maybe pull his spine out of his front tail sounds good too.**_

… **Hm, for once I agree with you. When I get out of my head, commence operation: barbecue Jellal's fat ass.**

Um, will Erza-san allow you to do that?

…

… **I think Iolanthe wins this round, ne?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Juvia's P.O.V_

Juvia has much to do! She never knew that Gray-_sama_ also had a love interest! But, Gray-_sama_ is Juvia's! How can Katherine easily take her away? Her body's not flattering, she talks like Gajeel and her voice is that of a man! How can Gray-_sama_ be so protective of her? Juvia understands Erza; they have been very good friends. But Katherine and Gray-_sama_ have just met and he's been going to Katherine's room time and time again. He seems so disheartened whenever Katherine is hurt but when she's talking and cursing, he lights up like a light bulb! Juvia must know her secret! But now…

_Juvia have chance to be with Gray-sama. Loke has just given it to you. Take it!_

Indeed, Juvia will make most of this opportunity! Juvia's now walking to the room where Loke said he was sleeping. But, wait… that means he was…?

HE WAS SLEEPING WITH KATHERINE!

No, Juvia will not think such dirty thoughts! Gray-_sama_ would never do such thing. He probably fell asleep on the chair right next to her is all… He was just really tired from the last mission Juvia went with him on. The battles against the Aeons do not do much help either. They simply stress out Gray-_sama_! He should rest more often!

Juvia now is at the door and opens it. Much to Juvia's surprise and amazement, I find Gray-_sama_ somewhat curled up on the bed. The whole room was as neat as it should be except for the little ice shards on the floor. Loke was here a few moments ago and he was carrying Katherine. Anyhow, Juvia will clean this later since Juvia is so happy! Gray-_sama_ is on the bed, topless and… kyaah, he's so amazing…

_Wait Juvia, this means that he…_

NO, JUVIA WILL ENTERTAIN NO SUCH THOUGHTS!

I crawled up next o Gray-_sama_ as his breathing remained completely relaxed. His body was so toned from the last mountain training he had with Lyon! Juvia's running her fingers through his hair now… Oooh, it's so soft! No, Juvia must not think this way! It's becoming… um… perverse as Lucy would call it! But, Gray-_sama_ is so amazing! And how did Katherine stop his attack in one shot and even deflected Natsu-_san_'s with one blow? No, she is not as strong as Juvia thinks! She just knows nothing about control is all! Juvia will beat her!

"…K-Kevyn," Gray-_sama_ suddenly mumbled remorsefully, gripping on the sheet. "I'm sorry…"

Sorry? What could have Gray-_sama_ done?

No, it does not matter to me. Gray-_sama_ is here and that's all that matters. His breathing was very shallow but at least he's more relaxed than from awhile ago. But getting back to the subject, Gray-_sama _could not have done anything that would hurt anyone. Gray-_sama_ had a chance to kill Juvia but he did not! He saved Juvia from falling off the moving fortress. He also helped Juvia during the S-class exam! No, Gray-_sama _is anything but mean and evil. Although, Juvia must thank Loke for the opportunity. But then again, Juvia cannot help but wonder…

Who is Kevyn and what did Gray-_sama_ do that made him want to apologize?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 11! Sorry for the late update! Finals projects are coming up and I gotta work hard on it! Hopefully, I can come up with the next idea soon! Please don't forget to review!**


	12. Awakening

**Me: I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas, her powers, her other personalities and this fanfiction's plotline! Although I do appreciate the favourites and the alerts, please send me reviews. It actually helps out more if you do. I read them too! Of course, if you have any questions I will answer [except for the spoilers of course XD]. Sorry for the late update, it's been awhile since I've written a chapter for this at the same time I've been revamping one of my older stories. Her powers finally take a new form! I wonder what it will be... XD Oh yeah, warning for some suggestive language.**

**Maegara – _"this"_**

**Katherine – "this"**

**Iolanthe – **"this"

**Conscience/Mini-Katherine** – "_this"_

Chapter 12 – Awakening

As a bright white light flashed, I found myself lying on the ground facing my other six personalities. My chained self from Jellal's sick fantasy, the cry-baby wimpy version, the aristocratic pain in the ass, Maegara, the animal version of me and Iolanthe stood before me before all taking a seat at the large table. The candelabra lit up several lights from left to right: light blue, green, purple, orange, white and violet. The curtains billowed lightly with the wind as the lighting from outside slowly became dimmer. Only one door remained with a freaky black aura surrounding it with the smell of blood permeating the air, clearly coming out from the door.

"So, what will you do now," Maegara sneered darkly, glancing at the last door. "I mean, it's just sitting there. You might as well face the music."

My heart pounded loudly in my ears as thunder rumbled from outside the window. The other five personalities remained perfectly calm despite the wild ringing and loud shattering of glass. Iolanthe timidly seated herself on one of the fancy chairs while my aristocratic self decided to stand against the wall while taking off her top hat. My animalistic version glared at the flickering flame before trying to slap it down, snarling at it a few times. I face-palmed at the six personalities sitting near me; what the heck did I just put myself through? I mean – I'm here to find my memories not have inception argument with myself!

**God, when did I get stuck with a bunch of lunatics?**

"You created us, you nitwit," Maegara chuckled darkly with a devilish sneer. "Of course, we're insane. We're made from your memories so, no shit Sherlock."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically at her. "Oh shut it, it's already hard as is that I don't even know what the heck I'm searching for!"

"We're just fragments of your memories that you locked up in your empty head," the aristocratic smart-ass scoffed snarkily while tossing her cane in the air. "I think it's time you opened the last door and figured out what you really are. After all this time, you just found out who we are. _Ore-sama_ is getting bored waiting for your slow mind to work."

Snorting in disgust, I walked towards the door before holding the knob. Surprisingly, the door cracked open as it slowly crumbled away becoming a pure ivory white door instead of the jet black one. My eyes widened with shock as everyone remained completely silent until something else showed up in front of me. A loud howl of wind rammed into the room as my other selves slowly vanished into the air and fused with the bright light that shone in front of me. The shattered splinters of the black door slowly whirled around one another as it slowly took on a new form. In front of me, I found something else. A huge mirror stared back at me with my reflection as her eyes shone with her bright brown eyes. She emerged from the mirror before taking a stance with a black aura surrounding her. She wore a black Gothic Lolita dress with white ribbons entangling her legs. Her eyes looked so dilated – damn, she looked like she smoked weed!

"Who are you," I blinked several times incredulously, supposedly exchanging glances at the others only to see nothing. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Slowly, instead of a normal sleepy-looking face – she suddenly started sneering before letting out some witch-cackling laughter.

"Don't you know me," she sneered before advancing towards me menacingly, changing her hand into a blade. "We should know each other you know! We always spend time with each other pushing all those doubts back into those doors. Here you are releasing all your stupid memories. Gray gave us so much love and happiness, didn't he? That is – before he left us to die!"

I narrowed my eyes coldly at her. "He had no other fucking choice! Deliora was prepared to eat his ass right off the streets!"

"That's what we are forcing ourselves believe," the black version of me sneered before scratching the marble table. "Gray will always be my first love but Loke is way better than he is! He didn't leave me and he always protected me! Does he really love us I wonder? Gray kept calling him a 'womanizer' and he started getting jealous when Laxus approached us! I'm nothing but a fling to him like the other girls! Lucy's prettier than me and Cana definitely has better assets than I do! Juvia can certainly make my looks pale in comparison to hers!"

My hands subconsciously curled into fists. "Looks aren't everything...!"

"But what do I have," she whined incessantly, dancing around. "I curse like a sailor, my fighting style is so masculine and my body is so unfeminine! He's so refined and I'm a complete anti-thesis! The only one who's like me is the Iron Dragonslayer Gajeel Redfox! What am I gonna do? I can't impress him with whatever I have. I'm a monster – I turn into a demon and when I look into those beautiful emerald green eyes of his, I'm going to end up hurting him! I don't want to hurt him! I want him; I want him to hold me when I'm scared... I want his whole being!"

I winced at the shrillness of her shriek as she stared at me with a psychotic grin. "The hell – I don't sound anything like that! The fucking hell, I don't even think of Loke that way!"

"Really," she sneered, grabbing me by the collar of my black hoodie. "But Loke's my prince isn't he – he was always so kind. He always protected me from that crazy Natsu whenever he wanted me out of the guild. Then, it finally panned out: he will never love me the way I love him! Some prince he turned about to be, nothing but a dud. I just want someone who'll love me for me. Isn't that right, Kevyn? After all, you're me and I'm you."

I backed up as my fists curled up angrily, glaring holes. "You think you're me? Fine then, I want to see who's gonna survive! Because I know one thing, I AM DEFINITELY NOT YOU!"

Katherine-chan, wait!

_**You bloody idiot, what the hell are you doing! You have no powers here in this world, you dumbass!**_

**Oh shit, I clearly did not just forget that right?**

_**You're screwed.**_

_Boss, you've just condemned yourself to a death in your own mind. You're on your own._

**GET BACK HERE, TRAITOR!**

While my other personalities left me to deal with this psychopath, I immediately backed up as shadows rushed from the windows before slamming against her pale body. Her aura shot straight into the roof as she absorbed more of the black flames and shadows. Slowly, her whole body started glowing as her laughter got louder and more maniacal. The walls slowly melted as the flames of the _candelabra_ shot out and whirled around my arm.

"The heck is this supposed to be," I blinked several times but chose to ignore it while watching her transform.

"Yes, reject me," my other self moaned ecstatically before staring at me with malice, morphing into something completely shitty. "Keep rejecting me! This power...! Keep the powers coming!"

**God, this sounds so wrong. And she's a part of my head!**

"Fuck off," I seethed venomously before launching myself at her with a fist, only to have the aura blast me back and send me spinning on the ground. "What the hell is that?"

As she transformed, she revealed a more mechanical version of herself with a crimson gothic female ringmaster suit and two silver bladed hula-hoops. The black briar bushes from outside broke through the windows and doors as it started encasing the entire castle. Her black gothic Lolita dress soon became in tatters as her arms showed more robotic and marionette-like joints and movements. I leapt through tiny spaces and over some of the briar's branches before tumbling out. What the hell is my mind turning into - the mystical version of Mission Impossible with a crazy whack-job version of myself trying to kick my ass? Oh hell no, this is my head and what I say goes!

"That's it," I evaded another crashing hula-hoop blade before tumbling towards one side and grabbing one of the curtain poles and pitched it at her. "I don't know what the hell you are or what the hell you want but the get the fucking hell out of my mind! If you're really me then, why would I think those things!"

She solemnly responded before rising high into the air, unleashing mounds of chains. "I am the Aeon of who you are. I WILL MAKE YOU ACCEPT ME!"

The chains stabbed and crashed against the table as crescent blades shot out into the air and smashed everything else. Her fingers opened up and released a volley of bullets as it crashed against the marble table, chipping it away debris by debris. I hid behind the wall, watching her unleash her maniacal fury as the wallpapers were ripped and shredded as she let out an electrifying wail. Okay, nobody told me I had to face a psychopath deeply lodged in the recesses of my head!

**Okay, mind telling me what exactly WAS supposed to happen?**

_**You just HAD to reject her...**_

**She sounded like a freakin' prostitute on drugs!**

Katherine-chan, she's right you know... She's basically... you

**How can that psychopathic horny bitch be me! I don't sound that erotic!**

It does take awhile but this is really you. I mean, you can't really deny whatever she said... I mean... We're all a part of you...

_**Iolanthe here's got a point. Although the reactions are not the same, the thoughts you possess manifested into what you called a "psychopathic horny bitch".**_

I remained silent for a few moments, pondering on my alter-ego's words. She spouted so many things about Gray and Loke and somehow, it all seemed right. My whole body trembled from listening to her scream and cry about them. Everything began to fit now; Gray's behaviour towards me, Loke's protectiveness, my ability to survive and my animal instincts – it was all locked up in my head. Gray protected me despite me looking like a monster, Loke's been there regardless of how crazy and bi-polar I am and my combat instincts and my ability to talk to dragons and read draconic language – my whole past had been right under my nose! The mechanical version of me continued her rampage as she screamed more crazy crap.

"GIVE THEM BACK TO ME, THIS WORLD ISN'T FAIR," She let out an electrifying wail before smashing the tables and chairs under her feet. "WHY DID ALL MY FRIENDS HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG? I WANT THEM BACK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY PARENTS ARE EITHER!"

**Damn she's nuts!**

Her wrath progressively became worse as she started smashing portraits and throwing a tantrum like an egotistical brat or whenever Gajeel discovered someone skimped out the metal in his sandwich. She wailed and sobbed before unleashing more chains and pulling the walls apart. Okay at that point, it finally hit me to who she actually was:

SHE IS ME. SHE IS EVERYTHING I HELD INSIDE.

Biting my lower lip anxiously, I realized now I didn't have Loke and Gray to watch my back. Wendy couldn't heal me either but as long as I dodge and don't die, I should be able to pacify her. Right now, I currently did have the power to hypnotize her or even thrash her into oblivion. So, the only way this is gonna work is if I outsmart her. Then again, if you don't have the power – you have your brain to do the work. I glanced at the whirling flames on my arm that formed a bracelet as I stared suspiciously at it. All this time I've been hiding and running, I didn't realize that the flames formed a tiny bracelet on my hand and started glimmering.

**The hell is this for?**

_**Don't ask me. This is your mind; you created us so you should be able to find the True Nature of your magic.**_

**Thank you for summing that up.**

_**Don't mention it.**_

**Bitch, I was being sarcastic.**

I closed my eyes as I felt the bracelet warm up to me. Slowly, something began crawling all over my arm as my clothes suddenly vanished. I'm guessing this power is extremely similar to Erza's since she does the same thing. Hmm, so this is how it felt like to strip with magic. Oh shit, why did I think that? Anyway, I opened my eyes later on to see my former black hoodie transformed into dark green armour along with some black leather boots and a black shoulder pad on my right shoulder. Dark green gauntlets encased both my arms as two spears appeared in my hand. A long red one extended in my right hand while my left hand held a shorter yellow one.

**Holy cow, what the heck did I just do?**

_**I don't know. You tell me.**_

Katherine-chan, is that the true form of your magic?

**Why are you asking me? I was asking you guys!**

Anyway, now with a bit more firepower – I launched myself high into the air before pitching my spear towards her left shoulder. It impaled her right through as she screamed in agonizing pain. God, my ear drums are about to shatter! I twisted my body in mid-air before pulling out the red spear and grazing her left cheek. She continued to wail loudly before swinging her hula-hoop blade towards me. Normally, it would take more effort for me to dodge but when I leapt up – I soared in the air before preparing to impale her with the bright yellow spear. Unfortunately, it bounced off. Wait, it bounced off? How the hell did that happen when my red one cut it like a hot knife through butter?

_**Guess both the weapons have their own magical properties. The red one seems to nullify her abilities if you haven't noticed or probably been too blind.**_

The yellow one seems awfully awkward, Katherine-chan. Why don't you target a more fleshy part?

**What part of her is fleshy anyway? She's pure metal!**

Suddenly, the wounds my red spear inflicted slowly began to vanish as she let out a villainous laughter. Oh damn, you play a video game against the final boss and this is what happens. The most annoying shit of it all: auto-regeneration and healing when you're so damn close to kicking its ass! I narrowed my eyes before dodging one of her stomps while she desperately tried to grab me. With a quick dodge-roll, I managed to embed one of her punches into the wall before rushing up her arm and cutting it open with my red spear. Fair enough, a huge gash appeared on her arm as she tried with not much success slapping me and slamming me down much to her annoyance. Her molten gold eyes shimmered angrily as she swung her arm against the wall, pinning me down.

"See? This is what happens when you reject me," she howled before crushing my rib cage in her fist, singing incessantly. "What will you do now, Katherine~?"

**It's official; I've gained a fear and disgust for dolls and mechanical mannequins or anything in that fits in that category. They should make a word for that. Oh wait, it's called Pediophobia.**

I closed my eyes, biting my lower lip. Come on, stupid bracelet – give me something with superhuman strength or something!

Suddenly, I felt my whole body tighten and bulge as I easily wrestled her fingers off my body. Her fingers bent backwards as she cried in pain, staggering back and allowing me to drop. A crater formed below me when I dropped on the ground as I examined my big bulging masculine arms. Holy God, I look as big as Gajeel! Noooooo, I look like one of those drunk wrestlers! How do I change back? Someone tell me how! Stupid bracelet, it's not responding to me! Stupid piece of crap, work or something!

_**Quit panicking, it's not going to help you. **_

**Okay, what will?**

_**Haven't you figured out your powers yet?**_

**Let me think... NO!**

_**...Sigh... I do not know what to do with you. Try something else.**_

While arguing with myself, the huge doll impaled me on a huge metal rod and planted me against the wall. I coughed blood as I found where the stick was: straight through my chest yet here I was still breathing. Hey, that's weird. I'm supposed to be dead! Oh well, probably because the muscles are protecting my heart so well or something but it went straight through my spine! Then again, this is my mind so... No way, I should be dead and why am I still alive?

_**Figured your powers out yet?**_

**Maegara, shut the hell up if you're not going to be useful!**

Katherine-chan, have you read any books lately?

I blinked several times at Iolanthe's comment before looking at my body. For some strange reason, the design of the armour and build seemed so familiar. On my back was a pelt of a dead lion and in my hand a wooden club that the cavemen used to use. I traced my fingers lightly to feel out the wood, feeling more weapons become useless the moment they came contact with the lion pelt. My wound slowly vanished and my strength intensified even further. Hearing her frustrated howls didn't make my thinking and recalling any easier but if I'm gonna beat her – I have to know what my magic abilities are! Wait a minute, there's one story I know that has this kind of thing! The club's made from an Olive tree and there's only one person I know who has a weapon like this...

"I'm... Hercules," I stared incredulously at my body. "But... how...?"

_**Recognized the spearman armour you used a few minutes ago?**_

I really have to thank Levy for this.

Levy and Lucy dragged me into the Fairytail library and although I wasn't really a bookworm, I always found myself interested in the mythology area. Legends and kickass stories about heroes who can really show the world who's boss. But, still being to assimilate their powers is somewhat like Erza's right? No, her's is based on pure imagination. So, if my theory's right – all this armour assimilation is based on my knowledge. I rushed away as her fists pounded against the floor before I hid behind a pillar glancing at the bracelet. So, if I'm guessing right – that last armour I used with the double spears... I remember where it came from now – Diarmuid úa Duibhne or rather Diarmuid of the Love Spot!

_**Finally, we have a million jewel winner.**_

Katherine-chan?

**I know what my ability is now...**

I moved away from my hiding place before facing her head on. If my theory is right, I should be able to change into another one. Although I wonder what the jet black one I always used was, I imagined it in my mind until I realized what form it belonged to. Slowly, my skin became jet black once more with the appendages of blades appearing on my arms. From my back, multiple blades sprung out as I managed to maintain a more humanoid form than before.

"I am the lady from the Land of Shadows; I am Scathach," I glared holes at the marionette version of myself as she staggered back. "It's time you know your place!"

I launched myself into the air before striking with multiple blades and bringing her down. She landed on the ground with a loud _thud_ as smoke and debris filled up the scene with her screaming and crying echoing in the air. I landed on the ground gracefully as the dust cleared, revealing her human self lying on the ground. She started flickering with dark blue aura glitters as I walked towards her.

"You're really a handful aren't you," I smirked before extending my hand towards her. "You know, I guess I was too stupid and blind to realize who you are."

She blinked at me several times, staring in disbelief.

"When I lost my whole family of wolves, I promised myself I would hold onto their memory for as long as I lived," I smiled bitterly before sitting in front of her. "When they implanted my mother's eye into my left eye socket, I truly lived up to that promise. From that day on, I began to hate humans and their psychological mindset. They were such fickle-minded creatures and in doing so, rejected who I really was. Yes, I am an Aeon. I am a creature that had been long existed before the beginning of the guilds. But I was born in this time; obviously, I had no idea how to interact with those who were not like me. It's only natural. So, to put that hatred somewhere – I became snarky and sarcastic to shield my fear and hatred for humans. But Loke and Gray changed that for me – Natsu may be an asshole sometimes but he's what he is. I guess that's what makes him Fairytail's Salamander. Gajeel proved to be a pain in the ass too but he's a fun guy to have around. Gray's probably been shouldering the guilt of losing me for so long and Loke... He's been protecting throughout the journey through Magnolia Town to Housenka to Oshibana. He's different; he stood on a different level to me. His antics amused me but it also... made me question whether or not he meant something to me. Because I had no answers to these questions, those feelings manifested into you. That's why – you are me and I am you. No, not just you but all the other six that also gave rise to you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically. Her form slowly vanished revealing a red dressed spirit before vanishing into my body. I inhaled deeply as my other selves finally made contact with me. The whole scene slowly changed into a bright white castle with a beautiful garden standing outside. Fountain spouted water with the birds chirping in the sky as the sun shone brightly into the windows. I sighed in relaxation before glancing at the white door, seeing Iolanthe and all my other selves staring back at me. Instead of their confused and bewildered expressions, they all smiled. I chuckled lightly before walking towards the door.

"Protect this place will you while I'm gone," I smiled before turning the knob. "I don't want some bastard prancing in here like he owns the place, you got it?"

They nodded enthusiastically at me as I walked into the bright white light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun greeted me but something else also greeted me: the musk scent. Hold that thought, nobody else in this guild smells like that except...

Loke?

I immediately sat up and found him curled up next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist. The only thing that separated the both of us was the blankets and the fact we both had clothes. He better not have grabbed my boobs otherwise I'm gonna go Hercules on him and whip his whiny little ass. However, I let out a relaxed sigh before stroking his hair and seeing the black eye-bags under his eyes. He must've stayed out here to make sure I was alright.

"Mm... Katherine," his eyes slowly fluttered open as he stared at me with his mystic green eyes, getting up frantically. "Katherine, you're awake!"

Oh shit, I woke him up. Nice.

"No shit, Sherlock," I chuckled lightly until he embraced me really tightly. "Uh... Loke?"

Loke buried his nose into my neck, crushing me in his embrace. "I'm just glad you're alright. You were asleep for weeks! I could only just stare and watch you decay in front of me... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's no problem but," I wriggled a bit, trying to get in some oxygen. "But, I'd really like some oxygen right now."

_Not that you have any objection to the fact that you have a hot man embracing you and nuzzling you._

**Oh shut up.**

"Oh right, sorry," Loke released his grip on me although his eyes showed a bit of loathing to let go. "What happened? Did anything...?"

I lower my head, biting my lower lip. Here we go. "Bad news or good news?"

He hesitated for a moment before holding my hands, staring deeply into my eyes. "I want the whole story. Regardless of it being good news or bad news, I want to know what happened."

Explaining things to him how I managed to accept and discover parts of my other self was the easy part but the admission was the harder part. He frowned a bit at me accepting and admitting the fact that I was the one who destroyed Fairytail a few months back and at the same time being a former member of Raventail. I explained to him that Maegara was a creation of my own wrath and desire for vengeance while Iolanthe was the result of me being betrayed. I however am the real thing – the true personality owner of the body. Regarding my magic – I gave him whatever I understood about it but I told him that battle might explain the concept better. Despite the revelation, his expression softened as he wrapped his arms around me before pulling up the blanket to cover me. He nuzzled my temple lightly before leaning in to tuck my head under his chin. His emerald eyes softened before he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Iolanthe, Maegara, Kevyn or Katherine," he murmured while running his fingers through my hair again and holding me tighter. "It doesn't matter who you are. You're you regardless. You mentioned it yourself: the other two personalities are parts of you. Even though you could put Gajeel's foul mouth to shame, even if you're not as blessed as Cana and Lucy, Juvia may be pretty but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. The word "beautiful" in itself is subjective and to me, you're beautiful. You just don't know it."

I blinked several times, staring incredulously at me. I didn't even tell him the part my other self screamed about being inferior to the other girls!

"Sometimes, beauty can destroy a person," he traced his fingers on my cheek, causing me to blush embarrassedly. "Sometimes when a person knows they are beautiful, their essence becomes sour. In doing so, they destroy the beauty of themselves. Physical looks last a night but one of essence lasts forever. The fact you don't know or don't want to admit you're beautiful, made you more beautiful to me. It doesn't matter what people think; you're mine and I am yours."

**God, that is cheesy but... it works.**

_You really are a sucker for those, aren't you boss?_

**Shut it. Lemme hear out this guy, okay?**

Loke gently pushed my body to lean against his own as we watched the afternoon sunlight shine through the windows, looking down at me. "You know what they say, Katherine. Some things are beautiful because they have never been touched. As your lion," –he pressed his lips against my forehead gently. "I will make sure nothing will ever touch you."

I couldn't help but feel warm in his arms as I slowly nodded off to sleep. The only thing I remember is him holding me in his arms the whole afternoon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ahhhhh~, he told her! *extremely jumpy* Anyway, please DON'T forget to review! It really would make me happy if you did. I mean – it makes me know whether or not this story is worth continuing or not. Hits and visitors don't tell me much. XDDD**


	13. Veritas de Oscuridad

**Me: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites so far! It gives me much inspiration to continue writing this fanfic. To be honest, I wasn't sure how the Fairy Tail community would receive a fanfiction like this but I'm glad it worked out in the end. Don't hesitate to tell me the kinks and other stuff that's wrong with it. It would do me great help. By the way, I do not own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas, her personalities, her abilities and also this fanfiction's plotline!**

Chapter 13 – _Veritas_ _de Oscuridad_

If I thought dealing with a lovesick Juvia was bad then, explaining to everyone about my memories probably made that chore of watching over her look so easy.

I stood in front of Erza and the others as word vomit rolled out of my mouth. Nobody bothered to interrupt me as I informed them of my past association with Raven Tail, how I got my left eye and how my personalities took a deeper meaning. Explaining my magic was the hardest part though – I mean, I know I can assimilate but not create shit out of nowhere. Heck, it ain't something pretty but since they're my _nakama_ – they do have a right to know. Lucy didn't seem to be shocked, in fact – she was smiling in relief! Natsu pounced at me, ready to pound me until thunder boy promptly slammed his face into the bartending area. Thunder boy's friends started staring at me calculatingly too but the masked dude looked like he was still high since he was kinda laughing to himself! The fuck is his problem and what the hell does he eat? Levy's mouth formed a small 'o' while staring at me continuously. Gray hung his head lightly, averting his eyes from me. No shit – I'd be like that too if I left him buried alive! Gajeel just continued crunching some metal in his mouth while Asuka, Wendy and Romeo simply blinked at me a few times, disbelievingly. My body shuddered with horror; I mean – it's like I've confessed that I'm the bloody culprit! You know that feeling that you're walking straight into your execution like a lunatic?

Yeah, that's exactly how I feel right now.

Nobody opened their mouth for any opposition or interruption. The silence was deafening; it felt like the whole world decided to stop working! As in, the only thing I could hear is Gajeel doing his creepy thing of eating a bunch of nails like potato chips! Loke and I discussed how we were going to break this into them and there was only one way: bluntly spell it out. Keeping it inside isn't my style; if I do – I'm probably gonna rearrange Natsu's face in so many ways that it's not going to look like a human being's anymore.

_Then again boss, you were the girl who crushed their guild single-handedly the first time._

**Thank you for summing that up, you idiot.**

_Hey, I'm just doing my job._

**Fuck you, bitch.**

_Thanks, I love you too._

As soon as my story was finished, Loke continued squeezing my hand as everyone remained in complete silence. Lisanna averted her eyes from me and Mirajane did not even say a word as her cheerful demeanour sank like a blown up battleship. Natsu refused to remove his eyes off me as his glare intensified. Heck if he wants to kick my ass for it, fine – I won't retaliate. But if he's gonna kick my ass for a stupid reason such as me breathing, I'm gonna go Hercules on him and then change into some healer dude to heal him up and then go Hercules on him again! Lucy however kinda restrained him which I'm very grateful for or things would have gotten ugly. Surprisingly, thunder boy decided to break the silence.

"I don't see any foundation to blame you for the destruction of Fairy Tail other than my retarded old man," Laxus seethed venomously at the thought of Raven Tail's guild master. "I crossed him a few times while I walked around in exile. He's missing a few bolts here and there and wouldn't I give a million just to see what 1000 volts of electricity would do to his brain. I know what it's like to be exiled from here and it ain't the prettiest thing. Besides, you did say you were not in your own mind. The psychotic version of you took over right?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, inhaling sharply. "I can kick a person's ass to next Tuesday but killing them and massacring people is the most fucked up idea."

"I say you stay and if the guild members don't want it, you're welcome among the Raijinshuu," Laxus leaned against the wall with his usual stare. "Anybody got objections to that?"

I bit my lower lip anxiously as I watched everyone glance at me, passing looks to one another.

**Here it comes.**

"She is staying."

I opened my eyes to find Lucy confidently standing in front of me. Although people would not take a pregnant lady seriously, this woman means business when she says something. I've stayed in the guild long enough to see her beat the hell out of fire breath over there whenever he opens his mouth for stupidity. Heck, she even allows me to beat the shit out of him if he screws up! If pinky over there shuts up in an instant she gets mad, I'm gonna make sure I write my will first before ever getting her pissed. Lucy walked forward before gesturing to the other people of Fairy Tail guild.

"Katherine may have attacked the guild but if she were still an associate of Raven Tail: wouldn't she have taken the opportunity to crush us all especially with the kind of power she has? Besides, Katherine's protected me loads of times! Even the time she stayed in my house, wouldn't she have killed me when she had the chance? Levy, Gajeel – she would have killed Loke too since he was vulnerable when they met! How can you guys say she's going to betray us? She even proved it by swearing by her own blood!"

**Holy God, I didn't expect her to remember that part.**

_Boss, these people really have messed up brains._

_**Hasn't it ever occurred to you that you can just switch personalities with me and let me testify for my defence, you dobe?**_

**Maegara, we share the same damn body. Either way, the blood is on my hands.**

Katherine-chan, Maegara-chan may have a point – considering she is the one who attacked Fairy Tail after all.

The whole lobby remained in complete deathly silence as I lowered my head.

"I don't care what punishment you give me or gonna throw at me. The thought of spilling blood is disgusting and one hell of a fucked up idea," –my voice slowly changed into Maegara's as I averted my eyes from Makarov. "I shall bear my sins without complaint. That is the code of the wolves and of the knights."

**Wait, did I just say 'knights'? Where the fuck did that come from?**

_**Hasn't it ever occurred to you who I truly am from mythology, you retard?**_

**Geez, thank you for making so point blank obvious, bitch. Of course it didn't!**

_**I'm sure your head is not just an ornament on your body. Use it!**_

I pondered deeply for a moment, thinking who Maegara really was in life. If she wasn't really a part of me, who was she? Nonetheless, my focus centred itself on trying to decipher what my punishment would be. I swallowed hard; the tension really sent me reeling. If anything, it felt like a 500 pound weight that crashed onto my shoulders and then sank me through the floor. Not a really nice sight now was it? Then again, what do I do now? As I get exiled from the guild, where do I go? Fucking hell, I am not going back to Raven Tail. That place was a hell-hole! But the other issue was: who the heck was Maegara? If she wasn't my other self, what is she? But, my body changes every time I go psycho on everyone so that means she's probably something from mythology. Think, Katherine, think – what exactly is she?

_**My, your brain has such a slow processing speed.**_

**Shut up, Maegara.**

_**Bite me, bitch.**_

Makarov shook his head before turning to Laxus, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Well, since Laxus is one of the candidates for guild master – maybe the decision should be left to him?"

Laxus twitched furiously at the perverted old dwarf before staring back at me. I refused to raise my head until I found myself looking at his leather shoes. My whole body refused to respond and since he's so much bigger, he could easily step on me. Damn it, run, run, run, run!

"Katherine Dumas..."

Fearfully and stupidly, I raised my head only to have some blazing fire ball blast me hard in the stomach and sent me flying. Laxus stared in surprise only for me to find out with Natsu standing behind him with another fire ball under preparation. That cheating bastard – what kind of cheap shot was that? I'm already giving myself up to their bloody discretion and he decides to fry me? What kind of idiot does that?

_**You did surrender to them after all. Don't you remember: 'I shall bear my sins without complaint'?**_

**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT!**

_**Oh well, looks like he's really gonna rough you up. Good luck though.**_

**MAEGARA, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!**

Everything happened in a blur as I couldn't transform into Hercules in a split second. I crashed through the tables with remnants of embers smouldering my clothes. I didn't expect anyone to move to help me, considering what my position was and how freakishly huge and powerful pinky lizard over here is. My whole body remained completely paralysed until Natsu lunged at me and kicked me hard to another wall. I bit back my screams; I gave my word after all.

"Natsu - enough," Lucy shouted, preparing to stomp towards him until Gajeel stopped her. "Gajeel!"

**Oh great, now the metal factory reject's gonna have a field day with me too!**

As I managed to clamber up to my feet despite the blows, Natsu slowly sauntered towards me before quickening his pace. I barely managed to keep my eyes open as a huge flame engulfed my vision. Despite Laxus trying to grab him by his scarf, Natsu however wasted no time in ruthlessly bashing his fists against my ribs. God, my ribs are officially **DEAD**! It felt like getting hit by a 2000 tonne truck! Now I know how those dark mages feel when they get hit by the Iron Fist technique! He continued punching me as I managed to shield my face with his raining fists coming down like raging raindrops. My vision nearly blackened out until someone grabbed Natsu and pitched him across the room. I opened my eyes only to find Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Locksar (sp?) and Loke standing in front of me.

Gray lunged angrily at Salamander while conjuring a huge ice blade. "Natsu, will you stop thinking with your fists for once!"

"Juvia will protect Gray-_sama_! If Kevyn is the source of Gray-_sama_'s happiness then, Juvia will make sure you will not harm her," Juvia declared as a huge water torrent burst out of her sleeves and scalded Natsu repeatedly. "If you will not cease, Juvia will make sure you regret it!"

Loke on the other hand stood in front of Juvia and Gray before rushing towards Natsu and sending the Regulus Impact straight at him. His emerald green eyes flickered in anger; they weren't the usual mischievous ones that he would have to tease me. They didn't have that elegant way of addressing people either. A bright yellow light started engulfing his body as more blazes of light shot out of his palm. Instead, his eyes showed the doorway to Death as he sauntered forward with a murderous aura dripping off every side of his body.

"Guys," I croaked out, standing up despite the writhing agony. "It's alright. I did say I was gonna take the punishment without complaint. So, Natsu can lay it as thick as he wants."

**Damn, I really have a death-wish, don't I?**

_**Yep, you're bloody insane.**_

**That makes both of us.**

Gray, Juvia and Loke stare at me as I walked in front of Natsu emotionlessly, disguising my fear as much as I could. "Well, what are you waiting for? A dragon hates anything that can be a potential threat to its mate. Besides, I hurt your _nakama_ didn't I? Finish me off. Besides, I'm sure everyone here is thinking the same thing."

**God, I'm really staring at Death in the face.**

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the blow as a flame roared to life. Here it goes, good bye cruel world. Well, at least I found out who I was and what I did...

...

...

CRASH.

...

Ouch, that's gonna hurt. Wait a minute, why am I still thinking? And why the hell am I on the floor?

When I opened my eyes, Lucy tackled me into a hug and probably strangled me while she was at it. God, is there any other way to die with some dignity instead of being squished to death? To my surprise, her grip tightened on my body as her chocolate brown eyes flickered with determination. Was this woman crazy? I nearly had her killed! How stupid is she? After glaring at Natsu, she turned to me before her fist collided with my jaw and sent me sprawling to the ground. Damn, that hurt more than the Flaming Iron Fist!

"How could you," –tears welled up in her eyes while she grabbed the collar of my hoodie, shaking me violently. "How could you give up like that? Just because of one tiny mistake, you're going to throw your life out like that? You're my _nakama_! I may not be as close to you as the others but what will the others think! What will Loke do! Tell me!"

"L-L-Lucy, s-st-stop s-sh-shaking m-m-m-me," I struggled to make a sentence as she practically shook my brains out, finally managing to get her to stop. "...Killing people... or even attempting already proves I'm a fucking monster. What makes us human is our inability to kill one another. I'm probably barely a half human biologically and psychologically – I'm a Class S nutcase! So let me...!"

SLAP.

**Damn, she hit me again! And boy, does it hurt!**

"Don't you dare go there!"

I stared at Lucy with tears in her eyes before she hugged me, whimpering softly. "You already atoned for it, you idiot."

I blinked several times as Gray extended his hand to me. "Put it this way, you clearly have the capacity to destroy at least one fourth of the guild. But, you didn't take the many opportunities. Besides, you were running around with a screwed up memory. What could you do? Memories don't come back with a snap of one's fingers. Besides, you brought back Loke. You protected the guild when those whatchamacallit's made their way to the guild for a rampaging dinner buffet."

"Dude, they're called Aeons," I deadpanned at him.

Gray shrugged uncaringly, sitting down next to me. "Whatever but my point is – Aeon or not, you're still human. The fact that you feel guilt and you want to atone for your crimes proves that you're human! Besides, you weren't 'all there'! You were confused like hell and running around in all sorts of places without anybody explaining anything to you. I'd be too if I'm rolling around in a metal spherical cage and talking to Laxus' dad. So... what's there to atone for?"

I remained completely silent for the whole time until Natsu stood up before looking me straight in the face. Everyone remained silent as I managed to straighten my body despite the pain shooting up my rib cage. My whole body racked in agonizing pain but I immediately bit down my lip to prevent myself from screaming in pain.

"If you're so eager to atone for it then, live damn it!"

I blinked several times, staring incredulously at him. Didn't this asshole want me dead a few minutes ago after he began punching my ribs in?

"I punched the hell out of you to see if you were that same bitch that tried to destroy Fairy Tail. Clearly, you aren't anymore! If Droopy Eyes over here is gonna stand and defend you, that means you have something in there that's still you! Regardless if you're the one who burned down Fairy Tail the first time or not, you're not that person anymore! You clearly aren't her! I'm sorry for beating the hell out of you. It's something I'm gonna have to hold for awhile but just know this: you're already my _nakama_."

Everyone gawked stupidly at Natsu until Laxus punched the Salamander straight in the face. Pinky flew back a few leagues before lunging at Laxus again which thunder boy promptly responded with a flick of his finger to calm him down.

"The hell was that for," Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I WAS ALREADY SAYING SORRY!"

"Surprisingly, he can come out smart some times. As I was saying, if you want to repent badly for what you've supposedly done – by all means, I have a solution. I got a message from outside, it's from Zeref. All wizard guilds are commanded to join the Shadow Tournament, next week. Since our core team cannot have Lucy in it, you're gonna have to replace her. Got that?"

I nodded dumbly for a moment before Laxus turned away. "Besides, I've come to find your presence amusing. Considering, you're the only one who can give me a good run for my money when we train. Secondly, Lucy and Erza can't always restrain Natsu all the time. Someone's gotta do it the hard way asides from Erza and you're pretty much the candidate. Third, I don't think Fried and Ever are going to stop wailing if you got exiled. Another thing is, we both got something in common."

I stared at him for a few moments as he smirked. "We both hate my old man."

I chuckled lightly as he walked away with the Raijinshuu as Makarov nodded in approval. "Although not exactly my way of deciding things, I'm glad you're still going to be with us. For a moment there, I really thought the guild would exile you. But Kevyn, if you have any information regarding Raven Tail – I would like everything you know about them."

"I'll write it all down as soon as I get some paper and pen," I acknowledged until some people tackled into me, revealing Levy and Lucy. "Gah, what gives! I'm staying alright, happy?"

Levy comically had tears streaming out of her eyes, hugging me really tightly. "We really thought you were gonna leave, Kathy-_chan_!"

"Don't call me 'Kathy-chan' damn it," I struggled and attempted to wrestle her arms off me, only to have them clamp on again. "What the heck? Let go!"

The loud boisterous merry making echoed throughout the guild as even Erza gave me a big hug. Frankly, if there's any woman I prefer talking to – it's her. She does not randomly tackle, she makes sense and does not interrogate me on issues that crazy women need to talk about. We talk about life sometimes but we do it while training! Lucy giggled happily until she suddenly started keeling over. Her expression became more pained as she collapsed onto her knees, prompting me and Levy to run to her. Natsu immediately ran to the Stellar Mage's aid with everyone immediately stop merry making.

"Lu-_chan_, what happened," Levy immediately held onto Lucy, placing her hand over Lucy's swollen belly. "Lu-_chan_?"

Natsu glanced at her worriedly, holding her hand. "Lucy!"

I backed up immediately, glancing around her to see anything unusual. However, the wet patch on her dress kind of gave me the signal of what was going on. She gnashed her teeth together while trying to hold in her composure. God, from the looks of it – she's gonna have a hey day!

**Tch, I know that expression! It happens every time there's a new addition to the litter!**

"Get Polyrusca," I shouted to the others before barking to Natsu, seeing water pool beneath Lucy. "You, get her to a room and stay with her! Wendy, go get hot water!"

**Damn, I've been asleep for three months!**

_Boss, you've spent so much time combating under creatures you never took note._

_**Do you even know what to do?**_

**We lived with wolves. Since we're both from the tree of mammals, I guess the same concept applies.**

Katherine-chan, maybe we should wait for Polyrusca-sama to arrive.

**There isn't any time! We can't tell a pregnant woman to wait!**

"Shit, what day is it today," I glanced at the calendar sitting idly on the bar as I re-calculated everything. My first arrival, everything – how could all that sum up into three months! When I traced through the timeline, I realized how right my mini-self was! Holy God, time passed so fast 'cause we were too busy beating the shit out of everything!

"How come you know how to do this stuff," Gray blinked several times as I ripped a part of my shirt for a makeshift towel.

I immediately darted up the stairs, ignoring the other people staring at me. "Once you've lived in the wild, so many situations in the civilized world come out normally. Why didn't anyone keep damn track when Lucy's gonna have her kid!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Polyrusca must've had some crazy hyper-speed flying carpet or she's really good at teleportation whiz!

She immediately stormed in past the other people and dragged me along with her. Wait, no! I don't want! Last thing I wanna do is deal with an agonized pregnant lady! Nooo, someone save me! Finally, the old lady left me outside the door and told me to guard in case someone tried to burst in. Thank God, I'm staying out here! However, that didn't exclude me from hearing Lucy screaming in agonizing pain. I winced before slumping down onto the ground, covering my ears. Flashes of my memories appeared in my mind as fires and everything else appeared. I shook the images away as the screams became much louder. After shaking away the terrors, I found Loke gnashing teeth together before punching the wall. His body trembled horribly as he shook his head in denial.

"Lucy's going to be alright," Loke chanted over and over again. "Lucy's going to be alright!"

I bit my lower lip fearfully as the screams continued to increase in volume. Damn, that woman has a set of lungs! I walked towards Loke before managing to hold him. It kinda felt awkward, seeing how strong he usually was. Then again, men are allowed to have their weak times I guess. They're just damn egotistical sometimes to not show it. Loke shuddered in my arms as he collapsed into them weakly, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You idiot, collapsing now won't help her," I forced Loke to stand up on his wobbly legs. "You have to stand strong. You're a lion aren't you?"

Loke suddenly whipped around before grabbing me by the shoulders, glaring angrily. "You don't understand! While you're being so anti-social, you don't know what it's like to see someone in pain and not being able to do about it! Lucy's in there and I can't do anything about it! Of course you never felt that way, you heartlessly went on a rampage and almost killed countless of people! What would you understand anyway!"

"What the hell are you talking about," I grabbed the collar of his suit, staring back at him. "Get a fucking hold of yourself, Loke!"

**Ok, normally I would take insults lying down but heck this man just crossed the line! Handsome man or not, I'm kicking his ass where it should belong!**

"I know one thing," I hissed venomously before shoving him back with a stronger force, punching him straight in the face. "I HAVE STARED AT DEATH STRAIGHT IN THE FACE AND GAVE HIM THE FINGER BEFORE TELLING HIM TO 'FUCK OFF'! I HAVE WITNESSED TRUE DESPAIR! YOU ASK ME WHAT I WOULD UNDERSTAND ABOUT HUMANS. FINE, I KNOW ONE THING: MEN ARE INSUFFERABLE, EGOTISTICAL, ANNOYING, LITTLE BRATS!"

As Loke fell to the ground, I inhaled sharply as he stared at me completely admonished. Silence wedged itself in between the both of us before I managed to stop my blood from boiling with rage. I curled my hands into fists as my knuckles turned white. Fine, I'm a tough girl but hell no do I take those kinds of insults lying down. Call me flat-chested, call me boyish and call me ruthless but don't you dare question me about not knowing the pain of being helpless!

"K-Katherine," Loke averted his eyes away from me, rubbing his cheek. "I...I..."

I didn't say a word before remaining completely silent and walking out on him.

_**You do realize Polyrusca's gonna beat you with Broom-Fu again right?**_

**I don't give a damn. It probably feels better than being insulted by him.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V_

I don't know what compelled me to say that.

Katherine was only trying to calm me down. She tried to support me and I just violently lashed out at her. That's probably the first time I snapped at her. I massaged the sore spot of where her punch collided with my jaw as I remembered her formerly devious yet kind honey brown eyes staring back at me now glistening with tears. She's been helping me, pulling me through the hard times, fighting back to back with me and making sure Lucy's safe. True there are times she's a bit clueless about human interaction but who could blame her for being raised in a forest and being left alone? She's experienced with all types of despair...

Shit, I'm an idiot.

I immediately suited up and started looking around, hoping maybe I could find her. Then again, Polyrusca's going to beat more than just her broom if she finds out I abandoned my post. However, Gray's words suddenly rang in my head again:

_You're just using Kevyn as a replacement for Lucy, aren't you? Women are nothing but flings to you._

Okay, Gray may be as dense as a rock but that doesn't mean he's stupid. He's got a point; Lucy's long gone with Natsu and all I have been doing is seeing Lucy instead of Katherine. Katherine poured her heart out to me and I even told her I love her. God, I'm going to sound so bi-polar to her once this whole issue is over. I better go find her before she unleashes her wrath on some poor innocent bystander.

_Gray's P.O.V_

I don't know who I should be scared of more: Erza when you spoiled her perfectly good cheesecake or Katherine when some idiot decided to mess with her.

Bixlow, despite him being some cook, I kinda feel bad for him now seeing that Kevyn's officially using him as a stress dummy. All his dolls are flying at her but she's trashing them, piece per piece. She's not saying a word either but calculatingly staring back at Bixlow with some murderous intent pouring out from her blades. With every strike, they held malice. She jumped high into the air before pummelling Bixlow with abominable speed before cutting and reducing his little "babies" as he so affectionately named them into nothing but wooden splinters.

"Whoa, whoa, crazy warrior lady on the lose," Bixlow actually had a tone of fear in his voice. "Laxus...!"

Usually, he's the one high on drugs.

But him wailing in terror and begging for his life in something not normal.

Usually, Kevyn was easier to stop when she was younger. You hold an ice cream in front of her and she's perfectly calm after that. Now, I don't think that's gonna stop her. God Loke, how much more would you screw things up? First you make her fall for you and now you break her heart. What kind of idiot are you?

"Kevyn," I reached out for her as she breathed heavily before staring deathly at Bixlow. "I think Bixlow had a good dose of rage today. I don't think he's gonna need another one."

Her arm trembled in my grip as her armour slowly faded with her remaining completely silent. Nobody moved an inch to calm her down as Erza suddenly conjured her signature armour with multiple swords surrounding her.

"Where is he," her voice seethed in malice.

_Oh boy, Loke's gonna get it now._

"Erza, beating the hell out of him won't help," Jellal motioned smoothly as he continued sipping a glass of juice. "Aeons will destroy the very thing that roused their anger in the first place henceforth – we should just wait for Loke to show up."

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy have been staying in the guild as a ways to continue investigating. Moving around for now was pretty hard and since they were pretty knowledgeable on Aeons, they should be able to at least give us a heads-up when Katherine's about to go berserk or pass out again. As of now, Jellal's been pretty good with understanding how Kevyn's mind works. Although, I myself have had enough of this! Loke could at least be a bit more considerate considering she already opened herself to him. He just stabbed her with a knife and yanked out her heart only to stomp on it and throw it to the dogs.

Wow, Kevyn's imagination's been working on me...

Kevyn remained completely silent as she sat down on the table, pulling out a mug from the cabinet. "Mira..."

Our white haired devil-take over wizard stared at her quizzically as Kevyn slid the mug towards her.

"Do you know the stuff Cana drinks?" Everyone stared at Kevyn quizzically; she's not going to do what I think she's gonna do is she?

Mira nodded gently. "Kevyn..."

"Well, I need something to that effect," she replied smoothly with a stone expression. "Just good enough to calm me down so that I don't turn Bixlow into a whiny crybaby again for the next few hours or so."

This is the first time I've seen Kevyn so... well, depressed.

Kevyn's usually laughing and fighting with Gajeel, calling him a metal factory reject and all. Wendy's been talking to her too and Levy's introduced her to a couple of books. I was surprised when Levy told me that she couldn't read properly when she first entered the library but she caught on pretty quick.

_Hey, wouldn't you use this as your chance?_

No, I couldn't. Kevyn just came from a yelling match but... maybe just maybe... No, she possibly can't be that fickle. I'll wait for it to mellow down or happen eventually. But if Loke makes another stupid screw up again...

I don't think being shredded into ribbons is going to be the least of his problems.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Oh boy, there goes Loke again. Hopefully he manages to stop her before she blows up the rest of Fairy Tail! I wonder if you guys expected her to be accepted regardless but I don't know if you guys expected a Loke OOC moment. Sorry about that, I mean – it is Lucy after all. Please don't forget to review! Criticisms are welcome!**


	14. Lucy and Katherine

**Me: Thank you for all the reviews you've given me so far! It actually becomes more encouraging as I continue writing. Although favourites and alerts are also appreciated, I prefer communicating with you; readers to know what may have gone wrong in the former chapters. Don't hesitate to write about it ok? Criticisms are alright as long as they are well written and not plain bullying. I don't own Fairytail! I only own the OC and this fanfiction's plotline!**

**Maegara - _'this'_**

**Iolanthe **- 'this'

**Conscience** - _'this'_

**Katherine - 'this'**

Chapter 14 - Lucy and Katherine

Stupid bastard thinks he can go mouthing off like that...!

The worst part is - I believed his sorry ass when he started holding me in his arms. In all honesty, it was the warmest thing I've ever felt in my whole life. Mirajane and Gray kinda stopped me from finishing up Cana's stash of her "happy juice" so; here I am walking back to my room. Now that I have all my memories back, my body clearly recalls all that shit that the bearded bogeyman put me through. Son of a bitch, I would've torn his head off if I didn't try maintaining whatever's left of my humanity. Somehow, everything around me began to swirl before I dropped on the ground in the hallway - trembling. What the hell's happening to me?

_**You're getting soft but at least that's one human trait. Don't think he was planning to do this in the beginning though.**_

Maybe he was just a little stressed out from Lucy?

**I'd like to think that but that doesn't give him any right to go harping how I'm a heartless bitch.**

I continued stumbling through the hallway as another agonized scream reached my ears. Instinctively, I flinched from the loud ringing. God, that woman really has a good set of lungs - I wonder how Pinky over there's taking it. He'll probably be deaf by the time that whole thing is over. Damn, ever since I left the shack in the forest - things have been going downhill for me. When did I ever get this sentimental with other people? Probably because I had too much juice and sugar that I'm going insane. Chuckling inwardly, I continued walking on towards the room.

**Hold that thought, how am I still able to communicate to you?**

_**That's because I'm a part of your fucking legend arsenal. I bet you don't know who the hell I am yet - now don't you?**_

**I'll get to that as soon as I deal with the stupid kitty cat. That doesn't explain Iolanthe's existence.**

_**She's a part of it too, trust me. You just don't know her real form yet.**_

**You bitch, whenever I trust you - something goes wrong.**

_**Well, time to gamble.**_

I rolled my eyes sarcastically before pondering on Iolanthe's existence. What exactly is she? I haven't seen her enter combat nor have I fought using her abilities yet. Maegara feeds on hatred and vengeance if I'm guessing right. When I scanned through my memories, she managed to throw down the entire Fairytail guild without trying. Fighting Loke however was a completely different thing - she actually broke a sweat and really started attacking him like a yowling cat and she went into some freakin' state of hysteria or something! Wow, I gotta thank Levy for all the lessons she's giving me. I checked my watch before sighing deeply to myself; it's been fifteen hours ever since Lucy got admitted...

"I'm guessing you decided to not thrash Loke," a questioning tone caused me to swivel my head around, only to find Jellal leaning against the wall.

"He's a douche but majority of men can be that way," I scowled deeply before shoving my hands into my pocket. "So, what do you want now - megalomaniac?"

**Yes, I am not stupid enough to forget the fact that he tortured my ass off in the R-System!**

"I'm surprised you even know big words like those, Dumas," Jellal smirked at me, folding his arms. "Now, based on the information you told me - your wizard ability is to adapt the armour and weaponry of heroes from legends. That jet black thing you kept on using was known as Scathach. As the Irish goddess of swords, it's no surprise that your body underwent that kind of transmogrification. Then again, do you even understand what I'm saying?"

**Oh this asshole's gonna get it! Did he just imply that I'm stupid!**

"I may be a descendant from some ancient race but that doesn't mean I'm that stupid," I glared icily at Jellal, changing my right hand into a blade. "Besides, Levy was nice enough to expand my vocabulary and help me read! What the fucking hell is your problem?"

Jellal strolled around with that annoying smirk on his face. God, I really want to wipe that smirk of his on the floor!

_**I am starting to hate this brat's attitude.  
><strong>_

Wow, I'm starting to feel that rage and power surging. That explains a lot. At least, I have a good idea on what makes her stronger.

Maegara, we can't possibly just pound him in right?

_**We can and we will, Art- I mean, Iolanthe.**_

**Okay, why the fuck did you just call her 'Art'? You know something!**

_**Shut up, I'm not telling you!**_

"Aeons as is were considered creatures beyond human comprehension. The fact that you are here proves that there has been a rape of natural selection. In other words, you are not supposed to be here. You may be able to materialize but all in all - you're a spirit. In your case however, there seems to be a slight glitch considering you get hungry, cry, bleed and get hurt like any other human being can. For example, Leo can do the exact same thing but he cannot bleed. You on the other hand can."

I cocked my eyebrow questioningly at him. "Spit it out already."

"I'm just saying that there's something more to you that not even Makarov and I can make out of. Your adaptation to human responses and behaviour is incredible. Although, don't freak out when they start clinging on to one another. That is how humans are," Jellal responded simply before dismissively waving his hand. "Loke should be a perfectly good example for you. I mean - he is your mate right?"

I blushed madly but his freaked out state appeared in mind as I started shaking away the heat as much as I could. "Why the hell would I want a stupid asshole like him?"

**What the fuck-? No he is not! **

_Boss, you're a terrible liar._

**You're not helping!**

_Was I supposed to?_

**Fuck. You.**

_You're such a tsundere, Boss._

I rolled my eyes before folding my arms. "So what does a megalomaniac like you have to earn by screwing around with me?"

Jellal frowned. "I am not the man I used to be. Everything about Zeref, the tower of heaven - all of that is all behind me. I do believe that I was a part of your memory as well."

I scoffed darkly. "No shit Sherlock. You have some massive explaining to do before I slice your little ass into tiny unrecognizable pieces known as shit."

Jellal chuckled with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "That's if Erza and Ultear will let you near me."

_Boss, he's got a point._

**Fucking asshole, I'm gonna murder him and then get Wendy to resurrect him just so I can kick his whiny ass again!**

"Before anything else, why don't I explain this whole Aeon thing to you," Jellal stepped away from the wall. "Gray also did his research about the race but I expected Loke to at least have some knowledge regarding your race since he himself is also an Aeon."

My eyes widened in astonishment. "He's an Aeon too?"

Jellal chuckled at me before I prepared to chuck a wooden box at him. "I guess nobody told you after you passed out. Zodiac spirits, wizards and dragons and everything were created by a race known as Aeons. They had enough power to change the orbit of the stars. You on the other hand have the ability of an elemental: to animate things that are initially or never inanimate. Flame elementals can animate flames and cover themselves with it. You are probably what they call a Mythical Animator or Imagination Maker: the ability to animate and equip the armours of heroes and deem them your own. The problem is - if you don't know them or at least know the story behind them, you're as powerless as a human. But then again, Scathach seems to be an exception to you. You were able to summon her out of will - perhaps, will you tell me why?"

"I don't know; I didn't even give a damn that the armour was known as Scathach," I nodded stiffly as I recalled seeing the Hercules form of my body but that didn't explain the red dressed whack-job running around in some Gothic outfit.

_**You mean the 'psychopathic horny bitch' you faced in the deep recesses of your head?**_

**Can it, Maegara. I'm trying to figure out what her power is or rather who she is.**

The blue haired celestial wizard resumed to being stoic before folding his arms. "If you're thinking about Loke perhaps, you should talk to him. Keeping thoughts within isn't really the best thing to do."

"Who the hell are you now, the voodoo doctor of love or something," I rolled my eyes before storming past him. "If you don't have anything better to say, shut the hell up."

_**He has a point you know.**_

Keeping Loke-_kun_ on a string isn't exactly the best idea. It won't help both of you.

**Ah damn, you two are ganging up on me too!**

Jellal chuckled lightly. "You should go check in Lucy; she may need a lady friend."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically at him, shoving both my hands into my pocket. "She has Levy and Lisanna for that. Or maybe even Juvia might be a better candidate heck, she even has Erza..."

"Still, it doesn't mean that she did not try to reach out to you," Jellal countered calmly while he stood up. "I will go talk things over with Erza. You go to her."

**Che, who are you to order me around - megalomaniac?**

With a defeated sigh, I walked back towards the hallway before glancing at the watch. It had been fifteen hours now ever since Lucy's admittance; everything started spiralling out of control. Natsu remained inside whereas Gray and the others stayed outside waiting for Lucy. I haven't seen that annoying cat yet but I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind and make sure I beat the shit out of him! Speak of the devil, here he is now!

**Here we go, it's game time!**

"Katherine," Loke stood in front of me with shock clearly displayed over his face. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

_**Beat the shit out of him. He deserves it.**_

**Maegara, stop being so damn vengeful and let me get this done.**

He looks really apologetic, Katherine-_chan_.

**You don't say?**

Loke's eyes refused to meet my mind as I stolidly stared back at him. Heck you know, you don't vent your anger out on the innocent. If the stress is too much, make sure you don't make any human contact before anyone actually gets hurt from the leaking out berserker rage! Damn that bastard, he's even more dangerous since he's a zodiac spirit and he can't die. But somehow, I can see where he's coming from... No, time for a little empowerment here! Stupid cat...

_**Keh, that's what the Zodiac girl calls that blue fly.**_

**According Levy, Happy is an Eksheed. Not a fly.**

_**Then again knowing you - you can't stay mad very long now can you?**_

I sighed before walking up to Loke and slapping his cheek, snorting in annoyance. "Can it, douche bag. Just watch your temper next time."

Out of nowhere, Lucy screamed once again which caused everyone to wince. Wendy held onto Romeo. Bisca bit her lower lip while grasping Alzack's hands. Levy looked like she wanted to spring a leak. A few moments later, Polyrusca emerged from the room with her hands coated in blood. She maintained her stoic gaze despite having her surgical gloves coated with blood though. Damn, the old lady's got more nerves than anybody else here in this guild and she's a healing wizard! The tension in the air thickened considerably as everyone stared at Polyrusca with a questioning gaze. They all wanted to ask but knowing how spiteful the old lady is of the human race - she'd rather beat us with Broom-Fu than give us any answers. Sheesh, talk about senile.

"How is she," Loke immediately glanced at Polyrusca, biting his lower lip.

Polyrusca chuckled lightly, seeing the tension in the air. "She gave birth to a girl. She's resting but she insisted she sees Erza, Gray, Levy and the crazy Aeon I left outside fifteen hours ago."

I swallowed hard; shit, I knew she was a talking about me. "Yeah yeah, I'll talk to her."

Polyrusca opened the door and ushered the four of us in. On the bed, Lucy glanced at us with a tired smile while holding a crying bundle in her arms. Natsu looked as pooped as anyone of us did but he still remained next to Lucy. Damn, this guy has attachment issues! Then again, Jellal did explain to me how different Aeons were from humans. To be honest, Natsu isn't completely human if he's preparing to attack.

His eyes tell me everything.

_**Exactly like Loke when he was trying to beg for your forgiveness. **_

**He wasn't begging more like seeking apology. He hasn't started crying for it yet.**

"Sorry for making you guys worry," Lucy whispered weakly as Natsu brushed away a strand of her blonde hair. "I didn't expect her to come out today..."

Levy cooed while tickling the newborn little girl. "Aww, she's so cute!"

I found myself amazed by the little crying bundle. Somehow, my body started to tremble as I tried to reach out to touch. Instead of seeing my hand, I saw the jet black appendages instead. I backed up almost immediately but continued to smile anyway. Can't start scaring the kid now can I?

Gray glanced at the baby with a chuckle. "She looks more like you than Natsu."

Natsu huffed indignantly. "Better than you, stripper."

Erza smoothly interrupted the two wizards. "Be quiet you two. Lucy, what will you name her?"

"Can't possibly name her Igneel," Natsu huffed indignantly. "Any suggestions?"

We all remained silent for a moment. I cast my eyes towards the baby for a moment until the air around me suddenly became cold. I spun around to see nothing behind me and Gray not using his ice magic. Where the fuck is this coming from? However, the moment I looked at Lucy - something was hovering over her and the baby. She had bright blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes just like Lucy except hers had a more dull and deathly expression. Her hand slowly extended to touch the baby as I racked my memory; nothing registered at first and my body refused to respond to any of my commands. Suddenly, the image of Lucy's picture with a woman with the exact same description flashed before my eyes. You gotta be kidding me right?

"Layla," -the words tumbled out of my mouth, prompting everyone to stare at me. "Um... I mean..."

Lucy blinked for a few moments before smiling. "Katherine, that's a great suggestion."

**Holy God, I'm the only one who can see her!**

I immediately changed my arms into blades. "Lucy, Natsu, all three of you get out of there!"

The moment the woman heard me, she turned her deathly expression at me before giving me a phantasmal smile. Soon, the baby began to cry and wail with Lucy trying to calm her down. Damn it, the woman can't sense her either! It's only me and the kid! Her eyes widened as she lunged for the kid, gazing with malice. I hissed darkly before shoving both Lucy and Natsu out of the way and swinging my blade at her. She let out a ghastly wail before lashing out at me. I sailed over towards her with my blades swinging in her pale face. She jumped away and started imitating Spiderman, baring her rotten teeth in my face. I winced a bit, steeling my expression.

"You're getting it now, bitch," I could feel remorse and darkness well up inside me. "You won't harm this kid unless I'm bleeding with missing limbs!"

_**The time is ripe – open the damn gate!**_

"Goddess of Vengeance ye who direct my blades' path," I inhaled sharply as the power surged through me without stopping; pretty soon - a lot of shit started coming out of my mouth. "Let your howl reach Olympus! Maiden wronged by Hera, lady of Heracles and woman of arrows - I command thee: Maegara the Vengeful Archer!"

Vengefulness and anger screamed from the very fibres of my body. Blood boiled and rushed through my veins as my fangs started to sharpen once again. I howled in agony as fires licked my body from inside and out as a whole gate of blades appeared behind me. I could feel Lucy's terrified gaze staring into my back whereas Erza had drawn out her Heaven's Wheel armour. Flames howled and roared as violet armour encased my body. I raised my arm mechanically while giving her the mist deathly gaze I could muster.

"Gate of Olympus: Immortal Treasury," I hissed darkly as I snapped my fingers with a cruel echo sounding off in the air.

The creature let out an ear-splitting shriek as the weaponry behind me soared faster than I could say "oh yeah". The weapons struck her repeatedly as large explosions echoed in my ears. I could feel the tension thickening considerably; I could hear the little baby's cries in the background. Damn it Layla, this isn't getting any easier for me! But that wasn't the surprising part – the weirder part was...

I didn't even bat any eyelash to the howling.

As her figure slowly vanished, I stared angrily at the completely destroyed wall as a piece of cloth slowly floated by my feet. With a murderous glare, I stomped on it mercilessly. Words slowly tumbled out of my mouth as a small devious smirk curved up my lips.

"Bitch please," I scoffed darkly with a sneer. "You're gonna have to do much better than that if you're gonna even amuse me."

_Erza's P.O.V_

What in the world did Katherine do that for?

She didn't attack Lucy but she was mindlessly attacking the wall. Her voice suddenly became deeper and more dual toned. Her eyes weren't the usual challenging ones that she always threw at Gajeel or Natsu when she provoked them to fight her. They were more of akin to an Invitation of Death. Levy practically started stammering incoherent words and Gray only could gape in astonishment. Her ability to deem a legend's armour hers... That is not Lost Magic is it? That kind of power is basically unheard of! It's like a rule-less version of my ex-quip ability! My Heaven's Wheel Armour is capable of the same thing but she summoned an unlimited array, simply bashing them and shooting with them. Where did her power come from? What did she see?

"Katherine," I managed to stand up and place a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned to me, her eyes revealed something that completely caught me off-guard: black linings, a ten pointed star with five swords pointing towards the middle. Instead of one of her eyes however, it was both of her eyes. I remembered those markings but they were completely different. The last time I saw it – it was a pentacle with only three swords but now there were five and the pentacle doubled. Her eyes were devoid of emotion and the gate of swords slowly faded.

"Move, Titania," –her voice was completely hollow and cold; what happened to her?

However, my hand subconsciously lifted itself up and punched her straight in the face. I stared in horror for a moment before narrowing my eyebrows angrily. This isn't the Katherine I know! Who is it this time? Is it that Maegara she keeps talking about? If so, I will beat her until Katherine is able to gain control of her body again!

"Owww, what the hell was that for," –my body froze as I noticed that her eye-patch had now returned. "I feel like a truck crashed into me or something!"

I froze a bit, noticing her rub her swollen cheek. For a moment, she seemed like the goddess of death only to return to the snarky swordswoman I enjoy training with and talking to. However, my mind suddenly lit up as Loke's words echoed throughout my mind:

_Apparently, her power somewhat gets limited by that eye-patch. Every time she removes it, her power hits the sky._

Loke may be an idiot and a joker but Katherine's powers are definitely something he did not lie about.

_Normal P.O.V_

Owww that really hurt! I swear – I'm gonna hit the person who clobbered... Oh shit, it's Erza.

Erza and I have been talking a lot ever since I joined the guild asides from Loke. We would train with each other, she would eat my trial recipes for Strawberry cheesecake although nobody actually knows that I do have some feminine hobbies and we would beat the shit out of Natsu when he would get to rowdy. We're really good friends but the thing is – for her to punch me, I must've made a really big boo-boo. I swivelled my head towards the destroyed wall with multiple swords impaled on it with my formerly black hoodie and short cut cargo pants changing into dark violet armour with a long red sleeved robe under it. Okay, I think it's not just big... more like MAJOR boo-boo which completely spells out "I'm screwed".

_**You figured who I am yet, Kathy-chan?**_

**Call me that again or I'm really kicking your ass, Maegara! Goddess of Vengeance, Heracles' Wife or not, I'm so going to beat your ass into oblivion until you shoot to the high heavens!**

_**We share the same body, dumbass!**_

**Yeah but you're still in my mind, bitch! That's my dominion.**

**..._Shit._**

**HAH! SCORE! Maegara: 0, Katherine: 1!**

"Damn, did anyone get hurt," I turn around and I find baby Layla wailing and crying with Lucy trying to calm her down. "Sorry, wait – lemme explain!"

"It's alright," Lucy shivered slightly before letting out a sheepish laugh. "I kind of felt something cold behind me... could you tell me what that was?"

"Guess the dark magic corrupted more than just the people's emotions," a familiar voice revealed Jellal standing at the doorway. "My theory is that Zeref's magic's been leaking out and humans are getting affected on a deeper scale. Their emotions take a new form and sometimes get corrupted. Aeons, since they are linked heavily to the Origin of Magic, sense these things. As humans grow older, they lose their connection to the Origin of Magic. However, there are some who maintain a strong connection. That is the difference between wizards and ordinary people. That's why only Lucy's child and Katherine were able to sense it. Loke would have able to see it too but since he's outside – well; something's been messing up the Celestial World signal lately so it's hard to communicate much more for those who are not part of the thirteen zodiacs. Leo, despite being the leader, can only do so much."

I twitched furiously at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jellal shrugged nonchalantly; that bastard. "Long enough to see you reduce the poor wall into nothing but little helpless pebbles; I could hear them screaming in pain," –he exclaimed dramatically until I chucked a pillow at him which he dodged, damn it! "Anyhow, you might wanna go see the master. He wants to talk to you guys about something. It's about Zeref's tournament."

I glanced at Lucy before walking out with Erza and headed straight towards the mess hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone was here including some of the big guns I've heard about like Gildarts Clive and Jura Nekkis from Lamia Scale. Damn, they decided to have some huge alliance meeting here in Fairytail since their guild structures have been destroyed too. Blue Pegasus is there with some weirdo looking cupid guy and along with some retarded dude with perfume magic and Erza probably punched him more than I counted although I lost track at thirty. Some other guys like Hibiki Laytis started talking to me. At least he had some brains before the he joins and becomes a part of the Retarded Trio of Blue Pegasus. Sheesh, I bet they were off screwing something up somewhere when God started distributing brains. Jura Nekkis was a rumoured Saint Wizard and damn, they weren't kidding when he showed me his Earth Magic.

_**Heracles can do the same thing. You know... earth moving?**_

**It's not the same thing. He moulds them into some whacked up shit and kicks ass! He is fucking epic!**

_**Gildarts Clive, I heard, uses Crush Magic.**_

Wow, they all look so amazing.

_**Can it, Iolanthe. We're not small fry either!**_

"Looks like Zeref is challenging us once again along with the dark guilds," Makarov sat down along with the other guild masters. "What I want to know is how the teams are going to be constructed from here on out. Fairytail will be sending its best of course and that means you're going to have to enter, Gildarts," –I chuckled as the gruffy looking man nodded stiffly. "Calling over Mystogan is no easy thing but we now have Jellal as a part of Fairytail. But I would like to introduce the newest member of Fairytail – Katherine Dumas!"

Erza nudged me forward with a nod as I walked forward to face the other guilds. I saw a few familiar faces like Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale and Sherry. An all female guild known as Mermaid Heel stood out also as they waited on one side. Sheesh, talk about moody.

"Yeah," I inhaled deeply trying to smile politely as possible; God, I sound like little Bo Peep! "I'm Katherine Dumas, pleased to meet you."

_**Wahahaha Katherine! You sounded so sickeningly sweet!**_

**SHUT UP! I'M TRYING HERE!**

"You must be the rumoured Aeon that must be going about," Ichiya stepped forward while nodding for a few moments as he started sniffing me. "Ah such delicious perfume!"

**Oh Mavis, what did Erza say about this guy again?**

_**Beat his ass.**_

**You want me to beat up a guild master? Did you get stoned or something?**

_**You want him sniffing you like a dog?**_

I'm kinda uncomfortable with it too, Katherine-chan.

"Um, Ichiya-_san_," –I swear to Mavis, Gajeel's snickering like hell with the way I am while I grace the weirdo with a small smile. God, is Blue Pegasus really full of loonies? Even their guild master looks weird! "Please stop sniffing me. Even if I am raised by wolves, I do not randomly sniff people."

**Roughly translated to Katherine English: STOP SNIFFING ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, ASSHOLE.**

An old lady shuffled towards me before glaring at me. "She doesn't look like much. Lyon, you told me she was strong you stupid boy!"

I twitched; if I was a cruel hearted bitch – I would have shredded you into ribbons for thinking me that weak you old bag. Hey, I'm not arrogant; I'm just very proud about my power and I got witnesses to prove it! Natsu and Gajeel can definitely yap for a time or two!

"Apparently, Aeons are highly overrated," a brawny old man stood up before drinking down a mug of beer, slamming it on to the table. "I guess you fairies are nothing but hot air!"

The other people behind him laughed mockingly as I whispered to Levy. "Hey, who's the moron with the drinking spree?"

"That's Genma of Sabertooth, his guild is known as the strongest guild throughout Fiore," Levy trembled a bit before I started walking away from her. "K-Katherine-_chan_, where are you going!"

Damn, the man's huge but that never stopped me before! I'll be damned before he looks down at us just because he's got arms that can lift up a truck! He's got some weird Indian headdress and tanned skin with ripped muscles. The other members behind him look nothing more than ants except the two guys standing away from him. From what I heard, the white haired guy is named Sting and dark haired guy is Rogue. White and black dragon huh... magic or whatsoever I know the perfect armour that's gonna render them useless against me anyway! Getting back to the huge Indian chief wannabe, at least Gajeel has the better mind to eat the damn thing! I know you need a hard stomach to digest some of those!

"Listen you retarded bouncer," I seethed angrily. "You can look down on me but my friends are definitely on a different level of power. That gives you no bloody fucking right to insult them! I'll shred you into ribbons before anyone can scream "help"!"

Instead of being intimidated however, he suddenly smirked at me and erupted into a loud chortle. "Really – little woman, I would like to see that. You look like nothing but a little maggot in my view."

I twitched furiously as I spun around for one hard roundhouse kick to his family jewels. Ha, one thing I like about men – they got such an easy target of weakness! He definitely keeled over as his guild members immediately stopped laughing. Instead, pure shock and horror replaced their expression and I think I could feel Master Makarov staring holes into my head. Erza's probably gonna whoop my ass for this. He dropped to his knees in deep silence as I stood in front of him.

"IF KICKING YOU IN THE NUTS IS GONNA PREVENT ANOTHER GENERATION OF SEXIST BASTARDS OF COMING TO LIFE, I'LL GLADLY DO IT AGAIN," I cracked my knuckles and neck.

However, he slowly stood up before grabbing me by the collar of my hoodie before glaring holes. "You have some nerve, girl. To anger me..."

"You got some nerve to fucking prance in her and talk like you own the place, dumbass," I hissed venomously.

"Do you know fear, brat or are you too stupid to know that," he smirked darkly.

I matched his smirk with my own. "I know Fear but I have already met True Despair, douche bag!"

A silence erupted throughout the guild as he started laughing instead. What the hell is he on – ecstasy? Morphine? LSD? What weed is this guy on? What kind of retard smiles and chuckles at me after I just kicked him in the family jewels!

"To think I thought you fairies didn't have that kind of balls," he placed me down lightly before ruffling my hair with a smirk. "You seem to have a voice, midget. For starters, I want to see what your powers are, brat. Natsu Dragneel is the only one who seemed interesting in this guild. So, show me what you're capable of!"

I grinned evilly, cracking my knuckles. "Oh hell I will!"

**It's game time!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 14! Hopefully, Loke can get himself sorted out. He better break out of his habits soon. Anyhow, sorry for the late update. I highly appreciate the favourites and the alerts but reviews still give me more inspiration. Please don't forget to review! :D**


	15. Brawl with the Tiger

**Me: I'm actually proud of this fanfiction considering that it was my very first Fairytail fanfiction! Thank you for your constant support and marking this on your alerts, favourites and all. I truly appreciate it! Your reviews are also extremely appreciated considering it would help me mould this fanfiction into a better one. I could not have done it without your help. Thank you once again my dear readers! I also noticed that some of the armour descriptions may sound similar to Fate/Stay series' design but I'll draw one after as soon as I get a good idea for it to show the difference. Also, I don't own Fairytail, I only own Katherine Dumas, her powers and her personality along with this fanfiction's plotline!**

Maegara - _**this**_'

Iolanthe - 'this/ this' (In case the underline does not show, again)

Katherine - **this**'

Conscience - _ this'_

Chapter 15 - Brawl with the Tiger

This bastard's gonna go down.

I don't give a bloody damn if he is Sabertooth's guild master. Sure they have a reputation for being awesome but that doesn't mean that his personality can make angels sing from the high heavens! I thought I was bad since I'm freakishly snarky but if arrogance was a category in a Ms. Universe contest - regardless of him being a dude, he'll probably win it hands down. Gray may be an exhibitionist but I can't believe this guy's got an ego bigger than Fiore! I stood in front of the big master of Sabertooth, eyeing his movements carefully as we started circling one another. His followers stared in amazement or probably thought my brain jumped out the window! Gajeel leaned against the wall while Natsu started cheering.

"Go get him, Kate!"

I twitched furiously. "My name is Katherine, damn it!"

The guild master chortled haughtily. "You seem to be the stupidest one in your guild. Perhaps I should bash some common sense into your tiny little skull."

_**That asshole's gonna get a beating from me! Summon me!**_

Shall I reinforce your power with mine? 

"You're really desperate to get your ass kicked," I cracked my knuckles with a determined grin. "Get yourself ready!"

The old man stood in front of me with his brawny arms folded with a taunting sneer. "Show me how far your voice will go, midget!"

**That's it! This bastard's gonna get his ass whooped - Katherine style!**

I closed my eyes as magic started cracking through my veins. My arms started to bulge with muscles as I launched myself forward with a club materializing in my hand. If anyone is strong enough to crush this idiotic Cyclops, who else but Hercules? My punch slammed straight into his gut but not without catching it with his bare hands. I spun around before lifting him off the ground. I dug my heels deeper as I swung him far. He skidded on the ground as a huge smirk of amusement appeared on his face. Damn this guy's no joke! He's fighting on par with an Immortal!

"Let's make this a little more exciting," I smirked confidently while slamming my club against his screwed up face. "If I win, you have to do whatever I say regardless of how it sounds. Same applies for me."

He chortled in amusement, throwing me another punch. "I shall enjoy the moment you lose then!"

**Time for a different strategy!**

I lunged forward once again with my muscles shrinking to its normal size. If strength can't beat him then, speed definitely will! This time, dark green armour covered my whole body as two spears appeared in my hands. I vaulted up into the air before swinging my crimson javelin down on him. He grabbed one until I twisted my body in the air and landed a kick on his face. He swung me aside until I planted the longer spear into the ground. I winced at the impact as a punch slammed into my stomach.

"Agh," I coughed up a bit before swinging the yellow spear.

**Damn, this guy hits like a fifty thousand tonne truck!**

_**How do you know how that feels like?**_

**I don't have any better description! Why? Do you have any?**

The old coot shoved us apart but not before my spear grazed his wrist. Jiemma, roaring angrily, swung his fist towards me but not without me rolling out of the way as a crater appeared where I once was. I didn't have time to check what happened to the rocks or whatever would have happened to me as the bastard whirled around for a strong kick. He bolted like a jackrabbit once again towards me before punching me several times, hurling me towards the wall. My body slammed into the wall with a loud _kablam_ with debris rattling near me. Damn, this guy's not even using any of his damn magic! What kind of guy moves the earth with a single punch? I lunged at him again as energy surged into my legs with both my spears gleaming under the light.

Katherine, I have an idea but I am not quite sure if it will work.

**Shoot. I'm open to suggestions.**

Believe in me. Think about my legend.

Damn, that's a tall order! I can't just magically conjure armour like Erza out of nowhere! Alright, time to think. While dodging the huge man's attacks, I began pondering on what Iolanthe's legend was. As my yellow spear gashed his hip, I somersaulted over him again before impaling my spear through his shoulder. Think, Iolanthe has a very kind personality - she's not much of a fighter but my powers drastically increase when we start sharing. Not only that, when I saw her in my mind - she was in some princess dress. Damn does that even have any meaning? Looks like we're gonna have to run a test run.

**You ready, Iolanthe?**

Indeed.

I ripped off my eye-patch as my powers started rushing through all my veins. My heart pounded louder in my ears as sweat started trickling down my face. Soon, I could hear many other heartbeats. Holy God, my senses are getting enhanced and I don't know how to shut it off! Suddenly, my whole vision became a field full of dead bodies. Okay, she can't be among the dead people now can she? I blinked several times before casting my eyes towards a hill with a young woman standing on top. From head to toe, her white silver dress reeked with blood with a black ribbon falling off her hair. The sheathe of her blade fell to the ground as a golden blade reflected the morning sunlight. Her armour slowly cracked off, revealing only the dress she had worn beneath it. Her hazel brown eyes softened its gaze as she took a deep breath, ignoring that her long brown formerly braided hair began floating in the wind. Who in the world is that?

"My liege," a voice cried out as a man ran past me, catching the battle-scarred woman in his arms. "We have won! Come hither, your wounds must be tended to immediately!"

"Ah it is done," she smiled weakly as I leaned over to listen to the conversation more carefully. "You have served me well... But there is one last thing I must ask of you..."

The man nodded vigorously. "Anything and it shall be done, milord."

**Is this dude blind or what? Can't he see she's in a dress?**

In my day, women could not be acknowledged as rulers. He is simply acknowledging my wish.

**Fuck them, men and their damn egos! Women can do double the crap they can!**

But tis not the case in my day, Katherine. I shall give you a riddle: a sword clad in gold, forged by water - rises only for who is worthy. She who takes the sword becomes the lion for all...

**Damn, I'm not good in riddles and I'm getting my ass kicked here!**

Getting back to the fight, I hissed at the pain ebbing through my ribs as I felt the power flow through me. It definitely didn't have Maegara's malice in it; that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be having skewered Jiemma on a stick for dinner. Maegara would have ended his life before he could pipe out another insult but I'm not trying to commit murder here! I almost did it the last time and I don't want anybody's blood on my hands even if this guy is a jackass.

Do you know my name?

I winced at another palm strike sent me straight into the ground. Gasps and murmurs of horror and shock erupted from the crowd as dust clouded my vision. Pebbles rattled near me with my whole body going completely numb. Everything started screaming in agony.

_Boss, this guy's gonna kick your ass! Swallow your pride and just apologize and forfeit!_

**ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING? I'm not going to submit to some douche bag who can't even respect his own guild! He should be stripped of his position after I whoop his ass! After that, I'll have him running around in Fiore naked with nine rabid dogs hounding his withered ass after I drown him in steak juice!**

"Katherine," - I could her Loke's cry from behind. "Enough, he's going to annihilate you! Gajeel, what the hell are you doing?"

Gajeel snorted darkly in the background; I could sense the concern in his voice. "If we interfere, we're going to murder her pride. Ya think she's gonna live well with the fact that she can't live up to her threats?"

Loke growled with lion-like ferocity. "I'd rather have her ashamed and alive rather than dead and proud, Redfox! What makes you think I'm gonna stand her and watch the love of my life get hurt? What kind of man allows his lover to suffer?"

_Aww that's so sweet!_

**Shaddup and help me! I still can't figure out what Iolanthe's legend is!**

Jiemma sneered at me as he continued crushing me beneath his palm. "This battle's pathetic. To think I actually thought you had a voice..."

I am the one who leads in chivalry. I am a king yet I am not. Who am I?

I winced in pain as a metallic taste reached my mouth. My bones sickeningly began to crack as darkness began to overwhelm my vision. Agh gross, he even smells like some of Cana's happy juice! No, I will not die here! I am not gonna let this second-rate asshole hand in my ass! Soon, I found myself floating darkness with my whole body being completely numb. Everything started swirling around me as silence thumped against my skull as my body slowly started to descend into the darkness. The pain once in my ribs faded away as I tried to stretch out above me only to grasp nothing. Damn, is this what dying feels like?

Once you pull out the sword, you are to become a protector of your people...

Hold up, I've read that line before when Levy took me to the Fairytail library!

**Flashback**

"Hey Levy," I pulled out a book from the shelf, entitled _Myths and Legends of Yore_. "Can we use this for our reading session today? It looks kinda interesting."

"Huh," the blue haired solid script mage blinked a few times as her expression brightened up. "Wow, I didn't know you were into these kinds of things, Katherine_-chan_! Sure, shall we get started then?"

It's not that I didn't know how to read. I just never had the time to practice and continue since everywhere I go something is bound to explode in my face. So my house definitely had no storage for books. I kept a few cookbooks and hunting manuals but that's just about it. Wolves couldn't teach me how to read human language after all. But I could understand the world via through the weather and the elements.

"W-w- once you are to pull the sword out of the stone," I enunciated each word carefully, struggling to read the small print. "You are to become a protector of your people. What myth is this?"

Levy smiled dreamily, pointing it out to me with enthusiasm. "That is the myth of..."

**Flashback End**

"King Arthur," I smirked as a golden light blasted his face.

My formerly dark green armour began to change into the silver armour clad dress that appeared in my dream. A warm sensation covered my body as I managed to gather some strength into my legs. My hair turned into a small half ponytail braid with silver gauntlets covering my hands. My sleeves revealed holes that exposed some skin on my shoulders as a silver white sheathe appeared by my side. All my wounds began healing instantly as Jiemma could only stare in admonishment. I managed to stand proudly as my eyes narrowed darkly at him.

"You dare call yourself a leader? A king? A king is one who should serve his people," - Iolanthe's voice suddenly fused with mine. Damn, I can feel the authority pouring out of my body. "You have no right to proclaim you are such! What kind of leader humiliates and thinks of nothing but himself? I can understand the sentiments of your people! That is not loyalty they have sworn to you! It is fear!"

Jiemma thundered angrily before standing his ground. "You dare tell me what a leader is when you are nothing but a fairy to an old man?"

**That's it! Ass-kicking manual for anarchists, you are really gonna be useful today!**

No Katherine, I shall speak.

**B-but, I wanna floor him!**

Violence shall not work with a pig-headed fool lest the barmaid has skimped out on the meat in his meal.

Instead of my voice, Iolanthe's words rang out loud and clear. "Appearances are deceiving, guild master of Sabertooth. Do you not know who stands before you or must I draw my sword to make you understand? I am not a promoter of violence but if you have taken leave of your senses - by all means, your actions shall lead to your downfall."

**Damn, Iolanthe means business or should I say King Arthur?**

_**More like Arturia. Wait until you meet the other spirits in your body.**_

**There's more? Hold up, how did...?**

_**You really don't know much about yourself now do you? As for Arturia, legends have this way of being twisted. Most believe that King Arthur was a man but many times ago - women wished too that there was a female ruler to fight for them. That created the legend of King Arturia AKA Iolanthe as we know today.**_

_Loke's POV_

Wow.

That is the only thing I can say right now.

Katherine always had that cocky air around her. She definitely had some strong aura around her but I couldn't tell what that was. She always dressed in her usual black hoodie, cargo pants and converse shoes. Lucy had constantly tried to curb with little success. Mira didn't have much success either and I don't think Erza would be helpful in that department. But looking at her now, she truly looked like a princess. Her wavy brown hair gracefully cascading past her shoulders with her honey brown eyes glittering with a firm and proud gaze. Her smile revealed her inner strength as she walked forward. The sword gleamed with a bright light, reminding me about the Regulus star in the sky.

"Katherine is a woman of strength and prowess," Katherine or maybe it was Iolanthe who slowly unsheathed her sword; damn, her voice is so beautiful. "She definitely would prefer proving her power and talent to you instead of simply negotiating. On the other hand, Maegara prefers cutting people down unfortunately as blood is the only thing she remembers from her past life. Perhaps, you need someone to make you know your place. So, shall I demonstrate the difference between you and I?"

Seriously, I am not used to hearing her speak like this.

I don't know if it's just me or because I have spent too much time with Katherine. The Katherine I know lived in the forests and knows the way of nature. She can beat up ten armed men without trying and does it with this smirk on her face. I can't imagine myself standing next to this majestic woman before me. She is powerful, firm and definitely a knockout in the looks department. But Katherine is a natural beauty - even if her mouth can rival Gajeel's in swearing. Katherine has that genuine smile when she sees something heart-warming, tears fall out of her eyes when she can't control herself and Katherine definitely knows how to make Natsu shut up. I can't imagine her without her snarkiness, her mischievousness and her warm smile. Her flustered expressions are cute to look at also.

"See, told ya she would've been fine," Gajeel scoffed before leaning on the wall, chewing a bit of Levy's iron solid script. "You were worrying over her for nothing, kitty cat."

I snorted in annoyance at him. "And what if this didn't pan out?"

"Trust me, that girl's as tough as nails," the Iron Dragonslayer gestured to the match in front of me crunching on another bolt in his mouth. "If she can fight both Natsu and I without getting a scratch, this guy may at least make her break a slight sweat."

I rolled my eyes at him sarcastically. "That's because you're too slow and you and Natsu are too busy blowing each other up."

"Gajeel does have a point though," Gray continued watching the battle unfold in front of him as Katherine sidestepped effortlessly each time Jiemma tried to charge her down. "Katherine's not the type to give up and besides - wolves have this trait to continue fighting no matter how badly injured they are. It's a sense of pride that they have."

I guess I won't be able to understand that since I'm more in the feline division.

I mean, we cats also have pride but we know when to back down. Dogs are simply crazy but Katherine really has some wolf spirit in her, considering how she defended Lucy and how she looks at us as family. She's probably punched it into me a few times and probably clobbered Gajeel more than I can count. She's also sensitive on how we treat issues regarding loyalty and emotions. Damn, I still haven't apologized to her yet! Better do so after this!

Anyhow, I continued watching on as Jiemma rushed towards her as she calmly placed the sword in front of her. I don't think he's gonna survive that attack if I know what she's going to do...

_End of P.O.V_

I still can't believe that Iolanthe's the legendary King of Knights!

She simply slid past Jiemma as he tried to rush her down before bringing down her sword and cutting past him. As if he didn't feel anything, the guild master grabbed us by the leg before slamming us onto the ground. However, Iolanthe effortlessly slid out of his grip while slashing him across his abdomen. Jiemma collapsed back as Iolanthe took a deep breather. She maintained a stolid expression as her sword hummed softly, steeling her stance for another strike. Despite his fall, the old man launched at me in attempt to pound me into a pancake. Iolanthe how raised her sword and stood her ground while deflecting his strength. He slammed her aside but she recovered immediately and began running towards him again. With a high jump into the air, Iolanthe dropped her blade onto Jiemma's arms and drove a deep gash before whirling around to clobber him with the sheathe of her blade. I blinked several times at her power as she glanced at me within our mind.

I believe you should have the honour of the finishing blow. We are not to kill him after all and you are the one who had issued the challenge.

_**Scare the bastard a little.**_

Maegara, your words are truly cringe-worthy.

_**Bah humbug.**_

**Hey, we're not doing the replay of Ebenezer Scrooge in my head alright? Hold up, what do I call you now since you're really the King of Knights?**

In due time Katherine, our consciousness shall fade but we shallbe my your side as your sword and shield. Until that day comes, I love the name you have gifted me with. 

**Why were you so child-like before then?**

I shall answer after we finish this task at hand.

As I regained control of my body once more, I focused my energy into the sword while watching Jiemma's face light up in shock and astonishment. The Sabertooth guild members froze themselves into the ground without bothering to move an inch as the sword started glowing brighter more than ever. Wind blasted from all around before surrounding and gathering all the energy near me. A powerful warm sensation enveloped my blade as Arturia overlapped her hand with mine with a firm nod. I started my pace forward slowly before breaking out into a fast run and swinging my blade behind me.

"This is the sword of promised victory," I raised it high above my head before swinging it down, smirking triumphantly. "EXCALIBUR!"

A huge golden yellow wave screamed from my sword and zoomed straight towards him, causing a huge explosion from where he once stood. I sharply inhaled while trying to gather my wits, wincing and flinching at every blow he decided to punch into my body. Damn, all his blows are gonna leave a freakin' mark! I'm gonna look like a black and blue cow! Oh come on, I'm not trying to win the Ms. Bovine contest here!

_**For the love of God, stop screaming like an idiot! You're not even as big as a cow!**_

Katherine, maintain your guard. Something is amiss.

Fair enough when the dust cleared, a woman in Cheongsam stood in front of us as she created a barrier between me and him. Sweat poured down her face as she heavily began breathing with a small congratulatory smile. Damn, how did she manage to stop Iolanthe and my blast that easily? Then again, her barrier's practically on the verge of shatteting. Beside her though were four other members of the Sabertooth guild; all prepared to fight. One was a blonde male with his shirt hanging open standing next to a dark haired emo-looking male and some ninja dude. Then there was a dude who kinda reminded me of Bixlow. Then again, Bixlow beats him in being lunatic.

Ah, he has his own set of knights.

_**That's why I granted you my power, Katherine. Hand his ass to him!**_

**Hold up, I don't think we should fight them. We're here to maintain good peace with them. Smashing them senseless won't help.**

_**Holy God, your brain is working!**_

_It's a miracle! Boss is thinking!_

**Ah shaddup! I do think; people just piss me off with their stupidity more!**

"Fantastic display of power. Truly a display from one known as the King of Knights," the woman smiled kindly, bowing courteously. "Forgive my father, he has the tendency to lose control sometimes especially if he has a new playmate. I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Minerva, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I was his bloody playmate and this old fart is her dad?

The woman who stood before me apparently was the daughter of the big gorilla that had just shattered three of my ribs fifteen minutes ago. Her way of talking's so much different from the arrogant douche who just walkes into the guild like he owned the damn place. She had a pretty relaxed stance before helping her father up.

"Perhaps we are now on the same page," Makarov suddenly interjected, jumping off the ledge of the table. "Everyone was interested in seeing Katherine's power and there you have it. I do believe however that each guild should send at least two teams. Dark guilds are numerous in number after all."

The old woman nodded vigorously before jabbing her finger at the members of Lamia Scale. "Lyon, Jura, you two better join!"

**Sheesh, what a demanding old lady.**

I sat down on one of the chairs until a cooling sensation shot through my body, revealing Wendy. "You were so amazing, Katherine-_neechan_!"

Romeo grinned impishly, rubbing his nose. "Yeah, you sure showed them!"

"I can't have them spitting on my friends now can I," I chuckled lightly until a musky smell filled my nose. "Loke, go away."

Loke nuzzled his nose against my neck, causing goosebumps. "I don't wanna."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "You better before I shred you."

Loke stared into my eyes solemnly, holding my hands and hanging his head low. "Katherine, I am truly sorry for everything that I have said. You were trying to help and you have always helped me. Please forgive me."

**Gah, losing willpower...!**

_**Just forgive the damn cat already!**_

It is for the best, Katherine.

I sighed before slapping his cheek lightly. "Yeah, I forgive you. Just don't go blowing the half of Magnolia with your outbursts."

"Kevyn," - I swivelled my head towards my ice wizard friend as Loke suddenly pulled me closer. "Can we talk for a minute?"

I nodded before following after him. "Yeah sure."

We both walked outside for awhile heading towards the hills. The trees swayed gently as the wind bruahed past my hair. From afar however, we saw the whole city of Magnolia completely burning up and surrounded by black skies. He sat next to me as we watched lightning and thunder crack at a distance.

"Kevyn, listen - I wanted to apologize to you for everything," Gray bit his lower lip, watching the skies gather darkly. "Ever since Deliora, you always stood behind me. Even though you weren't in Fairytail, I always wondered what would have happened if we escaped instead of my useless plan."

**Whoa whoa, don't go all emo on me Gray Fullbuster!**

"It doesn't matter," I smiled with a reassuring expression. "What matters is we clobber Zeref for everythung and return things back to normal."

Gray smiled bitterly for a moment before inhaling deeply. "Listen, I know Loke's been with you a lot more but there's something I've been wanting to give you before I let you go."

I stared quizzically. Okay, where did that come from? "What are you-?"

He pushed himself towards me as his lips crashed on mine. Damn minty smell, it's making me weaker! Isn't there a law against men smelling like strong plants? First Loke and then him! After ten seconds, Gray let go before a bitter smile curved up his lips.

"I just wanted to let you know what I feel before you go with Loke," Gray bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "I'm sorry..."

**Damn it Levy, if there is any moment I needed your advice about romance it would be now!**

I can't go breaking the guy's heart just like that! Then again, maybe I can push him to... Wait, that's the worst idea ever! She's probably gonna boil me alive! Alright, think of something... Damn it, humans are such freaky creatures! I'll try to let stuff down easily. If that don't work, I am so screwed.

"Okay, what did you just give me," I stare incredulously at him.

Gray blushed a bit, averting his gase from mine. "My first kiss."

I blinked several times before sighing dejectedly, waving my arms in the air hysterically. "Then why the hell didn't you give it to Juvia? I mean she's willing to boil me alive if I harm her precious Gray-_sama_! You just condemned me to death!"

**I am not kidding when I say that!**

Gray chuckled lightly, ruffling my hair. "She wouldn't dare. Juvia's already starting to like you. Besides, I just wanted you to know that you'll always be my first no matter what."

**Yeah, she wants to boil me for Thanksgiving Dinner that's what! Wait til she finds out!**

_**Sure she likes us. Yeah, she wants us boiled to death and shrivelled!**_

"Gray, she wants us boiled to death that's what," I face-palmed with a dreadful sigh.

The black haired ice mage chuckled dryly before folding his arms with a triumphant smirk. "Nah, Juvia's just really protective. But, I'll talk to Loke first. He needs to know a thing or two about what happens when he decides to make you cry."

00000000000000000

**I am so terrible! Leaving a cliffy like that. XD Ah, the pain of friendzone... Anyhow, at least he's willing to help her get Loke! I'll try to finish the next chapter as fast as I can! Sheesh, sometimes the underline works and sometimes it doesn't! Gah, never mind. By the way, please leave a review. **


	16. Tartarus

**Me: OMG, thank you for the beautiful reviews! It always makes me happy that my readers have some active participation here in my story! :) I know Katherine sounds a little screwed in the head but heck - it's a comedy when you have the devil and the angel sitting on her shoulders, arguing. Now that Gray and Katherine managed to settle their issues with one another - now they gotta go fix the kitty cat! XD Anyhow, I'm glad that I'm starting to have some sense of inspiration now. It's funny though how it always comes before school starts. I'll try making a cover for this too. XDDD The Image Manager looks extremely interesting as of now. By the way, I don't own Fairytail except Katherine Dumas, her powers and spirits and also this fanfiction's plotline! :)) **

**Maegara** - "_**this**_"

**Iolanthe** - "this/ this" (In case underline does not show up)

**Katherine **- "**this**"

**Conscience** - "_this_"

Chapter 16 - Tartarus

The next day, the guild masters had issued orders for all the teams to depart. Oobaba screamed at Lamia Scale to get their butts into gear whereas Sabertooth revealed the five people who stopped me from whooping their master's ass. I woke up lying against the window ledge before fixing up my black latex suit in my room in Fairy Hills. Ever since Lucy had her baby, I decided to move out so I wouldn't get in her way. Pinky would probably prefer it too, being a daddy dragon and all. Sighing deeply, I threw another few things in my bag before leaving the room behind me. Sunbeams shone through the window as birds chirped happily right on the window sill. Small potted plants decorated the balcony with petals refracting the sun into my eyes. I fingered the Gladiolus flowers with a small sigh before walking towards the bed where my duffel bag dutifully sat. Damn, first I have to deal with huge old fart with superiority complex and now I gotta deal with some dark mage who thinks he's king of the world! I know I'm screwed up but not that screwed up!

_**It seems like Zeref's getting impatient.**_

**It sounds more like he's bored with life and wants to see rats squirm around and fight for their life.**

That sounds so sadistic, Katherine-_sama_.

**Hey, ditch the "-sama" suffix. I'm not your master. You're a friend of mine after all. But yeah - I have no other idea why he would want to move the tournament up a date.**

According to Makarov, the tournament had been held every four months. Apparently when Loke crashed into my house, the tournament had ended with his side being the winner. As a result, Zeref allowed the dark wizards to go around freely terrorizing people and burning everything they set their eyes on. Geez, I thought only Pinky here in Fairytail did it but at least he didn't mean to bring down the house literally. Everything just caved in and all I remember back then was the smoke filling up the sky and the sun being blood red. Anyhow, I started running a checklist before walking out the door.

Are my toothbrush and toothpaste here? Check.

An extra set of clothes in case the suit kicks the bucket? Check.

A notebook to take track of opponents? Check.

While I rummaged through my things, I found myself holding a small rectangular device and two huge circular things attached via wire. Staring at it didn't give me the slightest idea what it was for but the moment I placed it on my ears and pressed a button - loud music blared through my ears which prompted me to throw it up in the air and crash on the floor. I immediately stepped away from it before forming a blade on my hand. Damn, what was that thing anyway? I don't even remember buying this or even Loke giving it to me!

"Gah, what was that," I stared incredulously at the device lying on the ground, still playing deafening music.

"That's a music player - to keep you entertained while we're on the train to Magnolia," a deep voice came from the door, revealing the Thunder Dragonslayer standing against the doorframe. "I take it that you swirled the volume too loud?"

I twitched furiously, pointing accusingly at the fallen object. "Not that I did, I just pressed the triangle button and then it decided to make me deaf!"

Laxus chuckled lightly before ruffling my hair. "I figured you might need something to keep you occupied. It's a five hour train ride. Those earphones are charged by your own mana. Considering that you're an Aeon, it should constantly keep you busy. The device is the latest one being sold. The device can hold music and books. It keeps me occupied for those long distance S-class missions."

I stared it quizzically for a moment while watching the device light up, searching through the library. "Ooooh, how do you put music and stuff in it?"

Laxus shrugged before sitting on my bed. "The store usually does that for me but technology script mages can do it. I'm not sure if Shadowgear's scriptwriter can do it. So," - he glanced up at me. "You ready?"

"Ready for what," I packed my shampoo and soap in. Just because I lived in the wild doesn't mean I don't know how to use a shower! Besides, I can't stand myself when I stink like a garbage can.

"The tournament against Zeref," Laxus' dark brown eyes challenged mine. "He's an Aeon also - don't you feel the slightest doubt about fighting him?"

I cast my eyes towards the potted plants that sat on the window sill, glistening with the morning dew. From here on out, things would definitely become more of a bloodbath. What would Zeref say once her recognize his own kind fighting against him? Would he threaten blow the rest of us into smithereens or would he actually have any room for negotiations? Whatever it was - I just have to stay focused on the match.

"Well, if he's open to negotiations - that would be so much better," I smiled wistfully before pocketing the small music player after scanning a few songs and playlists. "But if he's gonna be some asshole about it then I'm just gonna have to pwn him until he finally agrees to the conditions no?"

_**That's how we usually end up doing things anyway.**_

Needless to say, there are some people who tend to be extremely unreasonable.

**Yeah, Pinky's one heck of an example right there. His wife had to scream at him first until he trusted me.**

The tall blonde wizard stood up before heading towards the door. "Well, be prepared to hand his ass to him instead. Zeref regards us as mongrels and filth underneath his shoes."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically with an indignant snort. "Well screw him - if he doesn't want to listen, we're just gonna have to make him listen now aren't we?"

Laxus guffawed before shaking his head with a smirk, ruffling my hair once again. "Too bad we had to meet on terms like this. Otherwise, you would have made out to be one of the greatest members of the Raijinshuu."

I smirked lightly, stringing up the duffel bag. "That would be fun but I think Bixlow's gonna be scared shitless by me. He kinda met me at the wrong time."

"Do Aeons usually go berserk on impulse," Laxus crossed his leg folding his arms with a questioning look. "You practically went berserk more times than Natsu. Thankfully, you contained your wrath inside the guild infrastructure."

I raised my arms defensively. "Hey, it's not my fault that people get so irritating! You just want to clobber them so you get that anger out of your system right away."

Yeah, who could forget the day I decided to use Bixlow as a punching bag?

Apparently ever since that day, he literally ran for the hills every time he saw me glance in his direction. His puppets would scream "red alert" as he hid behind modern-day Medusa Evergreen. Freed definitely remained calm and greeted me warmly but Bixlow probably still had some trauma. I didn't clobber him in the head! I just slashed his little "babies" into splinters. Damn, I really should borrow Erza's punching bag. She usually has one in her room.

Laxus chuckled amusingly, raking his fingers through his hair. "Well, we'll be leaving in thirty minutes. Better make sure you have everything you need."

Watching the door close behind him, I sighed dejectedly to myself before I lay flat on the bed. So many things happened in a span of three months... Who knew everything would lead down to this? Aeons, dragons, Zeref, guilds and all this stuff - I never realized that this would soon be a part of my life. Living with the wolves and observing humans has always been the usual thing. I wonder though if this is the life that the wolves wanted for me. Everyday, they would let me observe humans and explain to me their ways. Sometimes, they would find neglected currency on the ground and place it in a small jar for safe-keeping. After that, it went to the wizard bank and I just kept on putting more spare change whenever I found some. I guess they had some foresight to do that...

_**Well from here on out - Zeref's gonna make this a bloodbath. You ready?**_

Katherine-_sama,_ proceed with caution. This tournament may serve an ulterior purpose after all.

I smirked in determination with a firm nod, glancing at the tidy room. "Yeah, let's go."

Walking out the door, I could have sworn that the sun faded slightly as Maegara and Iolanthe followed me from behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steam spouted off with loud whistles echoing throughout the hallway. A lot of the wizards dragged whatever they needed as Natsu and Gray sat on one of the benches with Gajeel and the others while we waited for Erza. My wolf-mother showed me what these transportations were. Apparently, these were the only trains available to take us to Magnolia. Walking going there would be crazy! Laxus even told me it takes five days to get there and that's doing everything on the go.

"Sorry for being late," -my eyes widened as a huge set of luggage trailed behind Erza. "There was much to be brought..."

Much to be brought - more like she brought everything but the kitchen sink and toilet!

Behind Erza, she had five suitcases the same size as Gajeel along with a trolley to drag them all along. She dusted her suit of armour before glancing at the others who still gave her slack-jawed looks. I mean - who wouldn't stare at her strangely for all the gear she dragged around? She's an ex-quip wizard for crying out loud! She's supposed to create dresses out of nowhere without a problem except for a few desirables! What the heck is with all that... junk?

"Yeah, you can say that again," I scanned the towering pile of suitcases, blinking several times in disbelief. "Where the hell are we going? We're not going to another planet are we?"

Erza responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "There's only so much armour I can transform into. It wastes less energy to actually bring the material rather than visualizing it in my mind. Don't you have a hard time doing such a thing?"

I blinked several times while sheepishly scratching my head; I particularly never cared about how much energy I spent with my magic. "I never thought of it that way. Every time I use something, it just appears I guess... But I think it's more reliant on projection than on summoning. I think summoning takes more right?"

Well, that's what Levy and Lucy explained to me in the library before we left.

After my fight with Sabertooth, Levy and Lucy dragged me all the way to the Fairytail library as soon as they forced me to buy these Gale Lens thingy. In front of me, Lucy piled up books of history and basics of weaponry and weapon-smithing while Levy started lecturing about the myths. They practically crammed a whole semester's worth of knowledge into my head without me realizing. After that, they made me train with Mira since she was an S-class mage. Her Devil Takeover was really epic - she basically just assumed this purple scaled form and threw fireballs and shadow claws at me. I'd thank my lucky stars that she had some sweet side to her and that Loke dragged me away before chiding me on how it was insane to fight Mira. Yeah for once - I totally agree with him!

_**Mirajane Strauss, the demon of Fairytail, really knows how to give Aeons a run for their money huh?**_

Her power nearly equalled mine if not for the Avalon's regenerative abilities.

**Never again. Fighting that woman is suicide!**

The fatigue from yesterday only slammed into my body now as I suddenly felt my duffel bag get somewhat heavier. My body somewhat dragged itself as I hauled my things onto the cabin. Books piled up at my feet as I plugged my earphones into my ears before starting to read through the texts. Natsu hurriedly jumped inside before looking outside the window with glee along with Happy while Gray calmly took a seat next to me, offering the window seat. Erza on the other hand sat in front of me while Wendy fixed up a pillow for her Eksheed to sleep on before the car began to move. A five hour trip - oh wait, didn't Lucy tell me something about Natsu being...?

_**He's allergic to moving things. I bet you that's all in his mind. He seems to be fine when that retarded feline carries him around!**_

**Hey, be nicer to the cat will you? He does have his moments.**

Fair enough, Lucy's description panned out right as the train started moving - Natsu immediately collapsed onto the bench. His eyes literally swirled around before falling into a crumpled heap on the ground. I stared incredulously at the formerly tough Dragonslayer as Erza casually folded her arms with a dejected sigh. Gray chuckled lightly before leaning comfortably against the backrest.

"Wendy, please," Natsu began whining before crawling on the ground, clutching his head and rolling on the ground. "Help...?"

The Sky Dragonslayer shook her head sadly, weakly smiling. "Sorry Natsu-niisan, but the more I use the spell on you - the less potent it will be."

I chuckled before waving my hands in front of him. "It's all in your mind~."

Gray snickered lightly while shaking his head, completely amused by Natsu. "Yeah, Kevyn's got a point. It's probably all in your head."

Natsu's face suddenly puffed up, looking completely green. I twitched furiously before backing up completely with Gray immediately pushing towards another side. Holy God no, please don't make him puke here! He really looked like as prepared to become Natsu Dragneel the Vomit Dragonslayer! Wendy let out a small "eep" before pushing Natsu towards the window. Erza sighed before grabbing Natsu and slamming her fist straight into his temple, causing him to slump on the ground quietly.

"Wow, that was one hard hit," I started punting him slightly. "Wow, he's out like a light!"

Erza shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it was the only thing to prevent everyone being covered with Natsu's dinner yesterday. His vomit is not the usual slimy disgusting thing, mind you."

_**More like a flaming loogie on the loose.**_

**Agh gross - don't even tell me.**

"Although there's something I'd like to talk about," Erza frowned albeit slightly at the rest of us. "During this tournament, there is a chance that we would have to kill one another. There are many solo events - it's rare that we even go in as a team or pair."

My eyes widened. Wait, that means we're gonna be fighting whoever's in the second team? What kind of retard invented that rule anyway? It makes no fucking sense!

_**Apparently the retard's name is Zeref. Does it ring any bells?**_

**Shaddup, I'm not that big an idiot!**

"Wait, is that what happened in the last tournament," my eyes widened with shock as Erza hung her head shamefacedly. "Then why send more people? You're just putting more fuel into the fire!"

Gray bit his lower lip anxiously. "It was already bad enough when Jet and Droy were forced to fight each other to the death. Luckily, they both knocked each other before things could get any worse. That's a risk we're taking. Since the guild masters had a meeting, we were taught how to fake our deaths so that the rest of us who had been eliminated can search for him."

Erza nodded determinedly, pointing towards my eye-patched eye. "Not only that, we have a new factor in the equation: you."

_Boss, shit just got serious. Get ready for intricate part of the plan._

"With your hypnosis ability," Erza began explaining to me; Oh God, this is where things get ugly. "You should be able to make them believe that we killed our nakama when in reality - we could never do such a thing. It saves lives at the same time we 'seemingly' play by the rules."

I stared at them incredulously, waving my hands in surrender. "I haven't tried anything that huge, Erza. There's a huge chance that I'll miss one or two of the audience and they'll demand it! Besides, they have to look me in the eye prior to everything else! How do you expect me to go voodoo on the rest of the world?"

**These guys have screws loose! What makes them think it's easy to create a mindless zombie army!**

_**Actually, maybe one of the myths you have read or fairytales you've read have something like that...**_

Katherine-_sama_ - perhaps a little reading in history may do you some help.

"Kevyn, your powers are the only thing that can stop Zeref in his tracks," Gray tried reasoning with me. "I wasn't sure of the idea either but it's worth a shot; it's better than nothing at all!"

"I'm really flattered that you have that much faith in me," I massaged my temples tiredly. "But there's a huge chance that this could screw up like hell!"

Erza grabbed me by my shoulders, shaking me roughly. "You can't afford to fail, Katherine! The whole world is relying on you for this! Zeref has gone too far in taking Magnolia!"

"I know that," I bit back my anger as best as I can. "But did you ever consider the possibility that this plan won't work? It only works on a single target! Unless you give me a fucking amplifier, this plan isn't going to work!"

"Don't tell me that it won't work," Erza thundered as she slammed me against the chair, ignoring Wendy's attempts to pacify her. "Do you know how many wizards and people are dying everyday? Don't you understand how much pain is going on? All I'm asking is if you hypnotize him for a short time!"

"I understand that perfuckingfectly clear," I seethed venomously at the impact of Erza's slamming. "But you heard everyone else: this guy is a bloody fucked up Aeon! I've never fought against someone with that calibre of power! The other douche bags we encountered were something that even a drunken Macao can make short work on! That's suicide! Unless you have some concrete evidence that this plan's gonna work, I can't guarantee that my powers will actually work!"

"Don't give me that excuse," Erza glared holes into my soul. "We're all scared like you! What makes you any different? You actually have the advantage of being a creature of the past!"

"ENOUGH!"

Gray immediately pushed Erza and I apart as we both averted our eyes from one another. Silence wedged itself in between us as I inhaled sharply. Erza bit her lower lip as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Katherine," she whispered bitterly before straightening up. "Please punch me!"

I sighed dejectedly to myself before standing up; geez, I'm not gonna rearrange Erza's face. "No, you're right. I guess I am being a little selfish about this... I'm going out for a little fresh air."

As the door slid behind me, I quietly walked aimlessly while hearing nothing but the whistling of the train. Grasslands slowly changed to barren desert land as the skies became darker. Everything began falling into place; this whole crazy tournament really drove us insane. Erza has never been this edgy before. She barely expresses her anger through shouting either. I guess it's the mere thought of facing Zeref. Even Gray seemed a bit edgy also - Natsu should be glad he's allergic to train rides or any motion.

"Well, what do you know - if it isn't the King of Knights," - a voice caused me to swivel my head up, seeing a blonde haired wizard. "What are you doing out here?"

I chuckled darkly, leaning against the wall. "Just needed some fresh air. I hate tiny places. Besides, that's only one of my forms."

The Blondie chuckled lightly, leaning against the wall with some macho pose. "Guess Minerva didn't say much about us, Sabertooth. The name's Sting Eucliffe; White Dragonslayer."

I raised an eyebrow at the vested male. He didn't wear any inner shirt which gave me a clear view of his abs. Sting had that cocky brat type smirk as he leaned against his right arm. His teal gray eyes flickered with amusement as he lowered his head for a slight dip. Damn, he smells like freakin' cedar wood! Damn it, why do guys smell like plants!

_Boss, I'm gonna need a blood transfusion - quick!_

**You are all invited to mini-Katherine's burial.**

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Shouldn't you be preparing to hurl out yesterday's dinner?"

Yeah Gajeel did that a few moments ago. Good thing he eats nothing but iron or we definitely would be screwed!

Sting gave me this bemused chuckle. "Thanks to Minerva, I can tolerate a small train ride. It throws me slightly off guard but not as bad as your pink haired lizard."

Well at least this guy has a sense of humour!

I snickered deviously, casting my eyes towards the skies. "So, how does your guild master plan to deal with this? You guys are going to be fighting one another after all."

"He doesn't care really," Sting shrugged nonchalantly before leaning against the wall next to me. "In Sabertooth, power is virtue. You have the power, you stay in. That's why master went bonkers when you had the balls kick him in the family jewels. To be honest, if there's anyone worth fighting - it would be you."

Okay, that completely caught me off-guard. "Eh? I'm not much."

"It would be interesting since you have multiple powers," Sting drawled in amusement as he raked his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. "Besides..."

"I believe she's needed back at her cabin," a familiar smooth sexy drawl... Wait, did I just say sexy? "I apologize for the interruptions but hime's required to be at her cabin early."

I swivelled my head towards the direction of the voice. "Loke - How the hell did you get here?"

Sting smirked lightly, stepping away from the wall. "Well, if it isn't Loke Celeste or should I say Celestial Spirit Leo the Lion?"

Loke narrowed his eyes sharply but really, it had to be directed at Sting's lean form. Definitely, Loke and Sting had the same build except Loke had his mystic eyes thingamajig and Sting inhaled anything that belonged to the white magic division. Basically in a fight, my money goes to Loke.

"I was worried about you. Lucy gave me permission to attend the tournament with you. Katherine, shall we head back," his usual so-called "dashing" smirk appeared on his face while he extended his arm for me to hold onto.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Geez, who knew cats can get so jealous? Loke gently tugged me along away from the amused Dragonslayer, casting a sideward glare each and every time. However, that all suddenly changed when the whole train car suddenly shook. A loud explosion echoed outside as the car continued to rumble. Smoke filled the air as everyone immediately jumped out of their cabins.

"What the hell was that," Sting supported himself against the wall.

I immediately began glancing around as a loud electrifying screech pierced the air. Static cracked through the speakers as everyone winced at the loud crackling. Glass shattered horribly as the shards lay at our feet along with our luggage tumbling everywhere. Where the hell did that come from? Geez, what kind of idiot scratches two metals together at this hour?

"Good evening, wizards. I see you have responded to my invitation."

I balled my hands into a fist, spitting venomously. "Get your ass down here and fight! Who the hell do you think you are?"

A loud amused chortle echoed through the speakers. "It's amazing how someone like you still has the gall to yell at me despite the accident. I apologize deeply for the inconvenience..."

Gray growled glacially, emitting some frosty feel from his hands. "Accident my ass - more like you wanted to kill us! We responded to the damn tournament already! So what's the point in killing us right here and then?"

"Oh I know that," the voice chuckled in amusement, crackling through the static. "But you see, Zeref-sama is getting bored with the routinely appearances. So, we have a different challenge for this tournament."

Gajeel punched his fists together with a determined smirk on his face. "BRING IT ON, BITCH!"

I smirked while transmogrifying back into my Scathach armour. "Challenge Accepted, retard!"

"Very well," - I sensed malice in his sneer. "Around you, you have multiple guilds travelling along correct. You must eliminate each of the players until only two from each guild are standing. Only then will you be allowed to move on."

I stared for a moment, horrified. Who the hell invented that rule? It makes no sense again! What kind of retards did Zeref hire? Damn, smart help must be really hard to find nowadays. I don't want to fight anybody especially Erza and Mirajane! They're the last people anyone wants to get into a fight with! Before I could ask for a compromise, a fireball zoomed past me and crashed straight into animal looking guy.

"Alright, it's game time," Natsu grinned as a huge flame appeared in his hand.

**Agh, when will Natsu ever use his brain more?**

_**How about 'never'?**_

**Bitch, I was being sarcastic! Of course he won't think! He's got the space in his head to fit Erza's suitcases!**

"Damn you Salamander," an iron pole shot out from behind me as Gajeel leapt into the fray.

However before the whole fight could ensue, something battered against the wall. A loud banging around echoed throughout the cabin as we all remained silent. Electric wires sparked with the wood suddenly splintering. A creature howled angrily before tearing through the walls. What the heck are those? At this point, I think we all agreed on the same thought.

"Run."

As the walls crashed down on us, creatures suddenly burst through the door as their claws raked against the wood. Howls and screeches echoed throughout the cabin as we started making a run for it. Laxus unleashed a thunder halberd which harmlessly bounced off the creature's hide. Oh damn, that sucks real bad. Gajeel bashed another one as it rolled towards him with extreme speed. Amongst the howls and snarls, a maniacal laughter rang out.

"WELCOME TO TARTARUS!"

Oh you rotten son of a bitch, I'm gonna floor your ass once I find you!

Claws extended from their bodies as they raged against the structure, tearing it apart piece by piece. Damn, this asshole's laughing is starting to drive me insane! Once I find him, I'm gonna tape him to a chair and have him face them! See how he likes it! Okay, people are gonna ask why I didn't summon Arturia's armour to beat the hell out of them.

Excalibur would definitely destroy the creatures but it will also trigger an explosion of the train.

_**Yeah, that's usually the logic behind these contraptions.**_

There's the answer. It would have been cool to take it out in one blow but I'm not willing to blow us all up on the train! It would have made all our efforts completely pointless!

"So lemme get this right," I dodged another flying claw that zoomed past my head. "We're supposed to kick each other's asses and at the same time not be killed by these suckers? Why couldn't he just blow up the damn train and save time to do other productive things with his time?"

Gray facepalmed while continuing to run and release a volley of ice spears. "Kevyn, don't give him any ideas!"

Suddenly, the voice crackled through the speakers. "Hmm, interesting thought - why didn't I do it before?"

My breath hitched at my throat. "Me and my big mouth."

_Way to go boss, you just screwed us all._

**Well at least we have a chance to jump out of the train right?**

"Damn," Gray yanked the doors, going as far as to kick them. "How the hell we get out of here?"

I gave him a 'duh' stare. "Uh dude, we jump."

"WHAT!"

Sting stared at me with a "you mad bro" expression. "You're nuts! There's no way we can jump out with the whole place shut unless you freakin' break the window!"

I grinned at Loke as his expression paled considerably. "K-Katherine, wait... I don't think...!"

It's now or never!

Without any word, I rushed towards the window and crashed right through it. Tumbling through the dirt, I winced at the pain from the glass shards as the all the other guild members and wizards followed suit. Gajeel punched a hole through the cabin with Natsu burning up for an entrance. As we got out to the open field, the train suddenly lurched high into the air before howling at us all. Oh now that makes perfect sense, the train is one big fat mama monster and the rest were its digestive juices!

"Now that we're out here," Natsu punched his fists, summoning a huge flame and launching himself towards it. "We can finally kick its ass!"

For someone who lacked highly in the intelligence department, his brain really chose a good time to start working!

Erza summoned her Heaven's Wheel armour, rushing forward. "Attack!"

Oh yeah, time for a kick butt session!

I projected my Scathach armour, revealing my jet black coloured skin and whirling appendages and back-mounted blades. With my hock joints, I literally zoomed past Natsu and Erza before reducing the train into little bits and pieces. Two tornados howled past me as one seemingly upped my speed more. Gajeel tore bits and pieces off the train and ate them. Hold up, he just ate a train? No duh, it's made of metal! Damn, that should be considered his dinner.

"He can only eat the hull though," the emo guy from Sabertooth clobbered another creature lunging at him with a black flaming fist. "You're Katherine Dumas I'm guessing."

I twisted my body in the air before reducing another claw into bits and smithereens. "You are?"

"Rogue Cheney," he responded emotionlessly before kicking down another. "Sting's been talking about you lately - wanting to get a spar in and all."

I chuckled lightly until the train hissed angrily now sporting a whole new pair of claws and antennae. Holy God, as if being in its stomach weren't bad enough! To make things worse, it jumped high into the air before landing on four pairs of... HOCK JOINTS!

_**He's adapting our powers, you fool! Change into something else!**_

Soon, it unleashed a spiralling hurricane before unveiling a ray of swords similar to Erza. Holy God, everything we've hit it means he just absorbed it? What - don't tell me it can shift armour like Erza and I now? As a huge blast spiralled straight towards me, a pair of strong arms whisked me away as the attack nearly missed in turning me into dust. Damn, where did that come from?

"Forgive me my Princess of Heroes," - I glanced up only to find Loke giving me his dashing smiling at me. Damn him and his so-called sex appeal! "But the last thing I wanted my lioness to be was completely decimated. Besides, every princess has a knight no?"

I averted my eyes away from his face, masking my blush. "Sh-shut up, Loke! I didn't ask you to save me! B-but, th-thank you."

Damn his fucking Lion charm!

He smoothly chuckled before putting me down and releasing another blast from his fist only to have it slam weakly against the creature. "I never met a creature that was resistant to all forms of magic."

"Then we're just going to have to challenge it with brute force," I revealed my Herculean form before punching it hard against its hull, creating a dent.

The creature howled before kicking back and flinging the rest of us aside. How the hell do we kill a creature that not only has magic resistance but adaptation abilities?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wow, I had no idea I could come up worth a chapter this fast. It's all thanks to your reviews really. It constantly reminds me that this story has at least some worth for being continued. XD Please don't forget to review!**


	17. Pandemonium Race

**Me: Ah, the wonderful reviews are coming in so - I decided to start typing faster! :)) The latest chapters of Fairytail were extremely epic. Laxus is just bloody awesome and Wendy's so cute! Anyhow, I'm thinking of a new idea for a Fairytail fanfiction so hopefully - as soon as I fix my stories, I'll be able to make it. As of now, there's no title for the fanfic yet so yeah! By the way, I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine, Maegara and Iolanthe along with her powers and this fanfiction's plotline!**

**Katherine - "this"**

**Maegara - "_this"_**

**Iolanthe/Arturia - "**this/this"

**Conscience** - "_this_"

Chapter 17 - Pandemonium Race

Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, we're about to be squished by a huge animated train that eats humans for breakfast.

I leapt out of the way as another claw flew straight towards me, launching myself up with my appendages whirling with insane speed. Gajeel started bashing through the hull and tearing through it with his bare hands whereas Gray started vaulting over the train before running his blade against the roof. The creatures howled in agony before throwing some bitchy tantrum and throwing Gray off in the process. Unfortunately, he crashed into me and sent us both to the floor while Eucliffe decided to go and try beat the shit out of it. Unfortunately, it ain't working!

"What a douche," I twisted my body in the air before slashing apart the arms, watching it grow back before reducing it into bits. "Got any better plans other than wasting our time?"

Gray fired a volley of ice arrows before dodge rolling out of the way, unleashing another volley of arrows. "I don't know but usually Natsu's the one on property destruction duty!"

Natsu launched himself into the air and setting his whole body on fire, spinning around like a drill. "Here it goes, Fire Dragon - Roaring Phoenix Lotus!"

_**Wow, Pinky decided to use his brain today.**_

**I'm sure he's got more stuffs than that. If he can make me want to sleep for a whole day after fighting with him, he definitely has some swag.**

Katherine-_sama_, I believe the Excalibur would be of great use here. Since we are off the train, it should be no problem.

I rushed past Natsu before clearing a path for him, watching ice lances shoot past me. A white tornado blasted from behind me as well as it crashed into Natsu, sending him to the ground. I swivelled my head towards a smirking Sting as he jumped up into the air before bringing down a punch against the huge train. What the hell did he do that for? Stupid dumbass, oh wait - I forgot, it's the process of elimination! But, won't it be better to crush this son of a bitch together instead of fighting amongst ourselves? Anyway, I sailed through the flying debris before stepping on Sting's shoulder and kicking him down.

"Hey, what the hell was that for," Sting crashed to the ground with an annoyed yell with me grinning gleefully.

"Sorry, it's what the rules said," I shrugged nonchalantly before smashing another set of rocks flying in my direction. "Get used to it!"

_**Hahaha, sucks being him!**_

**No shit.**

I weaved through the flying claws with Laxus blazing a trail in front of me with lightning bolts. Electricity cracked all over the place as he smashed the train down, allowing me to shred its tail off. As crashed on the ground with a deafening thud, Juvia literally created a whirlpool out of nowhere as the train started swirling on the merry go round. Wait, if this thing's alive - isn't it going to puke its innards at us?

"Juvia wait," I rushed towards her, waving my hands frantically. "You're gonna make it puke acid saliva on us!"

_**How damn retarded are you!**_

Katherine-_sama_, your imagination and your mentality is truly astonishing and shocking. 

**Hey, since it's alive - it should have something like that right?**

_**...You're an idiot, you know that?**_

**What?**

_**Has it ever occurred to you that we are fighting a MACHINE and not a human being or living organism for that matter, you fucking retard!**_

**Hey, it's animated and it's moving! It should have some organism properties!**

Before I could continue arguing with Maegara, a white tornado spiralled towards me until something or someone swooped me up and I found myself being whisked away. Fair enough, Loke stood in front of me before throwing a ray of yellow bullet blasts that crashed against the structure of the train. Howling in agony, the train rushed towards again until Erza revealed this abnormally huge hammer and slammed it down with full force. I stared for a moment at Erza as she landed gracefully on her feet with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Damn, where does she get all her cool gear," I gaped in astonishment before avoiding another flying spear. "No seriously, where the hell does she get those things?"

Loke chuckled good-naturedly before throwing another raging lion-shaped blast. "She makes them, Katherine. Something very similar to yours except yours is more based on imagination and myths that you have read."

I leapt up high into the air while a black blast zoomed past me and knocking the demon right off its feet. As the creatures started staggering back, I threw a Hercules-style punch as he crashed straight into the ground with loud shattering of glasses. Heck, this thing's easier to defeat than I thought! Then again, I did have the others helping me and Erza clobbering it with her huge blade collection and Natsu consistently burning through everything he pummels into. Damn, has it ever occurred to him to be assigned into demolition work?

"Oh yeah," Gajeel grinned maniacally before slamming his fist through the hull and tearing it apart, eating huge chunks of metal. "Now this is what I call food!"

Man, that guy's gonna gain pounds the way he's going!

I leapt past the falling debris once again before plunging my whirling appendages through the train, tearing its innards apart. An electrifying wail reached my ears along with a loud screeching thundered against my ears until Rogue decided to blast it far away again. To be honest, I don't get what the hell they even gave us a train for. They could have at least made us walk or something instead of feeding us to their favourite pet caterpillar and stuff! It could have spared us the time and effort to even get there and we can fight a clean fight! But no, this dumbass decided to give us an entire caterpillar train to play with while he's sitting there eating a bowl of popcorn! We're not his clown circus damn it! Okay, better stop ranting now and deal with this guy.

"Katherine," Gray threw me a bow and arrow before dodging another shot from the train. "Try analysing it! If anything, Levy said that the only requirement of your power is that you should have at least something related to the legend or know what the legend is!"

I stared at him incredulously before closing my eyes, tracing out the bow and arrow. Okay, think. Someone definitely mastered the bow and arrow. But, this bow and arrow feels different. It's as if it has funky ability behind it. Gray launches multiple arrows in a single draw so the hero has to be something similar to that. Maegara summons a whole gate of blades and then shreds the little suckers into ribbons. But what I don't understand is - there's something lacking. What exactly am I lacking?

_I am... who rode with... and... I am the one who angered Poseidon..._

I shook my head in astonishment before leaping up in the air and reverting back to my normal form. Before landing clumsily on the ground, I glanced at the bow and arrow again. What the hell was that? Where did that voice come from? Of all things to tell me - you tell me some shizznit that I'm not going to understand? Worst part is - if I don't figure this out then definitely we are screwed.

_**Quit whining and listen again!**_

**How can I understand something if it's so damn garbled? Something's missing!**

Lyon slammed his hands together before summoning a creature. "Ice Make: Stallion!"

A horse whinnied in the air before galloping across the sandy fields. My eyes widened as my whole body began to heat up with the ice cracking around the bow before it became solid wood. Damn, how the hell did that happen?

_**The magic energies are resonating! Now that you have a bow and arrow - what's next?**_

Katherine-_sama_, mount the horse! Quickly!

**What the heck? Why?**

No time to explain! He can turn this battle around!

With a nonchalant shrug, I leapt onto the horse's back as it slowly became wooden as well with loud creaking sounds. Gray and Lyon stared in astonishment as the horse suddenly started flying with me drawing the bow back. My eyes narrowed at the creature's mouth before letting go.

"Guide my arrow and ride the winds," I prepared to release the arrow as the sound reverberated in my mind.

_I am he who rode with cunning and stealth! I am the hero of the Trojan War! It is I who angered Poseidon!_

"Odysseus," I unleash the arrow as it screamed towards the creature's mouth with the horse deteriorating under me.

Letting out a bitchy howl, the creature whirled around only to meet Erza's blade as she decapitated it right there. Gajeel grabbed a loose metal panel before running and tearing it off with pure brute strength. Sting unleashed some white tornado with Wendy while Rogue unveiled a huge black blast as it slammed straight against the creature's side. Natsu engulfed both his fists with a raging flame, followed closely by Sting.

"Fire Dragon," Natsu launched himself straight into the air with fury blazing in his eyes.

"White Dragon," Sting growled as both his fists were engulfed a bright white light.

"GODHAND!"

As their fists came in contact with the big bug, it finally crashed down with a loud _thud_ before letting out an electrifying wail. Smoke and dust rose into the purple skies as our now former vehicle of transport now lay in complete rubble and debris. Great so much for riding in comfort. Now, we're in the middle of nowhere and we still have to kill each other! Isn't that exciting?

"I'll go see if there's anything that can be useful," Erza began searching through the debris before shrugging. "Oh well, whatever was useful is now useless."

I sweatdropped at my friend. Damn, Erza does forget sometimes how strong she is and how big of a mess she could make. On the other hand, Gajeel started collecting plates of steel before throwing in a few nuts and bolts into his mouth. Does he ever choke on those things? I wonder how punching out a lodged nail in his throat would work. Hehehe that would be fun! Payback for all the bruises and shit I had to deal with tantrums!

"Damn, now what do we do," Sting sauntered towards the fallen machine before kicking it a bit, letting out a disgruntled snort. "At least we won't have to deal with puke sessions anymore."

I stared incredulously at the White Dragonslayer; did all Dragonslayers have to puke when it came to mobiles? "Geez, you guys ought to know how to suck it up. A train ride won't kill you, ya know. I mean - blue kitty over there flies around with Natsu half the time and he doesn't puke!"

Natsu glared before waving his fists around. "That's because Happy's not a vehicle!"

"That's because it's all in your mind," I shot back with an indignant snort, rolling my eyes sarcastically. "I bet you if you ride a horse - you'll be just fine!"

Gray chuckled at him slightly, ruffling my hair. "Kevyn's got a point. You're just too dumb to comprehend that everything moves."

Natsu slammed his forehead against Gray's with a glare. "You wanna have a go at it, squinty eyes?"

Gray shoved Natsu back with a battle-hungry hiss. "Bring it on, ash for brains!"

I twitched at the sight of both of them. Geez, do they ever do something else other than go kick each other's asses! Damn, what the hell is wrong with them! Gray and Natsu immediately began throwing punches at one another without realizing that every other guild began watching them. Damn it, where's Erza? Oh right, she's busy checking out for any pieces of information. I sauntered over while rolling up the sleeves of my hoodie before transforming my body into the Herculean body and grabbing Gray by his necklace and Natsu by his scarf.

"Dang it you guys, shut the hell up and pull yourselves together," I slammed both their heads together, earning an "ow" from both of them. "I f we don't get our asses in gear, Zeref might as well show up with his whiny ass and blast all our brains into oblivion! Natsu, cool your jets and use your damn brain for once! God gave you a brain - use it!"

Natsu swallowed hard as the grip on my scarf tightened, staring fearfully at me. "S-sorry!"

"Gray," I yanked his chain forward roughly before throwing his shirt in his face, twitching furiously."Put a shirt on! You're going to get yourself raped one day!"

"S-sorry!"

MWAHAHAHA, FEAR MY FEMININE WRATH! What did Fried often say when he accidentally pissed off Mirajane? Oh yeah, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'! Seriously, that woman's the perfect example for that statement. I bet you in a proverbs book - her name's right next to it! Oh wait, I think she's more the "don't judge a book by its cover" type of girl. I mean seriously - who's gonna believe that she's Mirajane the Demon with that face of hers?

...

...

Oh right, there's Fairytail to account for that.

_**It's about time we told him. The crazy rain woman might randomly kidnap him in his sleep or something!**_

**No shit - she's gonna kidnap him one day!**

Suddenly, the speaker suddenly crackled to life. "I see you managed to survive. Congratulations."

I rolled my eyes with a snort, lengthening the sharp appendages on my arms. "Damn you to hell, you useless waste of space! Why don't you just show up so we can get this over with?"

"I know who you are, _mala princeza_," the voice chuckled in amusement as I prepared to lunge at it only to have Erza hold me back. "I don't intend to fight you where you have a lot of space. The King of Knights may just take a shot at me, you know." 

_**He's scared of Iolanthe and not of me? What the hell is this world coming to?**_

**Pipe down, Maegara! He just called me Little Princess! I'm not a princess damn it!**

Katherine-_sama_, please! We must listen carefully to his next instructions. It may be crucial for our survival.

"It seems that you all managed to survive," the voice purred in amusement as the stereo crackled with static. "Now that you're little transportation is gone, you'll have to find a way how to get there on your own. All guilds will compete against one another. To make things easier..."

_Bzzit, bzzit._

Holy cow, what was that? I looked down at my arm only to find something metal latched onto me with some blinking red light. Agh damn, what's this - some electro-collar that sends us all into some freaky limbo if we do something un-entertaining or something! I tugged it hard but it refused to budge! I tried sawing it off with one of my appendages only to have sparks flying into my face. Okay, that was definitely not the smartest idea. Alright, I'm gonna try sawing off or having Gajeel eat the damn thing! It's made of steel right?

"Hey Gajeel, you want donughts," I pointed at the blinking silver link until I noticed Gajeel gnawing at his own. "Damn, I guess you beat me to the idea."

Gajeel shrugged before gnawing it once again before letting out a low growl. "What? It's my element. Problem?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice cackled devilishly as Gajeel stomped towards it before shaking the speakers.

"Fuck off," Gajeel slammed the speaker box to the ground with a disgruntled snort. "I'm bloody hungry thanks to you, you rotten son of a bitch!"

What the heck?

Before anything, a surge of energy screamed through my body and it started frying every bloody fucking nerve I have! Damn it, this guy's a fucked up lunatic! Where the hell does he get his gear! Ooh once I find him, I'm gonna shred him to ribbons and then have Wendy resurrect him to I could shred him into ribbons again! I don't give a damn if Natsu and Gray wanna have a go at him too! This guy's gonna get it from me and I always stay true to my word especially when I wanna shred a certain asshole to bits. Now where was I? Oh yeah, then have Hercules pound his organs into mush and...!

_Boss, you might wanna slow down. You're scaring the rest of the world._

**Then get this damn thing off me!**

I held back my screams before trying to yank it off. Damn, nothing's working! Natsu's still waking around and Laxus' is taking it in as if it didn't mean anything! Wait a minute, no duh - he's a bloody fucking Lightning Dragon slayer! This thing corresponds to his element so obviously he'll be able to eat it like food! Doesn't the moron know he just gave Laxus' a food supply! Anyway, I wonder how... Oh shit, Juvia and Gajeel! They're...!

"Waaah," Juvia started wailing and her whole body literally lit up like a bloody Christmas tree!

"Damn you son of a bitch," Gajeel grit his teeth before rolling in the sand as if he were on fire.

Conductors of electricity, damn! Shit, Juvia's body is made of water and Gajeel's a walking metal factory reject! I can't even get my mind straight and everyone's going to be fried into buffalo chicken tenders once he's done! The hell, he's not even stopping it and Gajeel already stopped gnawing the mother fucking device! Will the man just stop and let us move on already? Otherwise, I'm gonna go Scathach on him and shred him to little strips to turn him into a pile of mass scarred tissue! I flinched as my vision started going hazy and everything started to become blur. Agh, that's the last thing I need! Wait, what if I counter the energy with my own? Nah, it might fry me inside and out. Suddenly, something warm started to run through my body as I felt arms embrace me with a musky scent filling my nose.

"L-Loke," I managed to tear a few words from my throat until the electricity started dying down. "Wh-whoa, what are you...?"

Loke nuzzled me gently with a dashing smirk as I started feeling less of the electric shocking pain. "Isn't it a man's most honourable duty to protect his love?"

_Agh damn, he's so handsome!_

**Dangnamit, he does have a point...**

The electricity died as my knees suddenly became weak. Gah, stupid electricity - it fried all my nerves and senses! I barely managed to stay standing but Loke continued to hold me up whereas the others were released by Laxus as he inhaled a full meal of electricity. The energies and the low humming died considerably as we all managed to gain our senses back. Dang, his stomach's in for a shocking experience! Hahaha, get it?

_Boss, you're stupid._

_**That was the corniest joke ever.**_

Katherine-_sama_, I prefer your sarcastic and blade-sharp humour instead of those incredulous puns.

**Fine, fine, fine, kill joys.**

Anyhow, I managed to gain back some of my wits as Loke helped me stand up. My vision swirled a little but at least I managed to keep on working despite the pounding migraine that the stupid douche bag loaded on the rest of us. Sabertooth rounded up their five man team along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus as we started searching out the desert. The skies darkened considerably as I sniffed the air a bit. Hopefully we'll be able to get there by nightfall.

"So I guess we still have to fight each other," Sting maniacally grinned as his hands started glowing white. "So which one of you losers want to fight?"

**What part of "we have to cooperate" don't you get, you bloody fucked up idiot!**

Natsu cracked his knuckles in excitement with a dark determined grin. "Alright - bring it on, you bastard!"

I swing my hand in front of Natsu. "Stand down, Pinky. This overgrown lizard needs to have a spear rammed up his spine!"

Sting chuckled with a haughty sneer. "Fine I'll take both of you...!"

Suddenly, the lady in the Cheongsam stopped him again with a curt smile. "Now, now, now perhaps we should find a better way to solve this. But if you insist on crushing the pride of Sabertooth then, we shall gladly oblige."

"Fucking bitches," Gajeel cracked his knuckles and neck with a dark glare. "Bring it on!"

Erza drew out her swords until the earth mage dude stood in front of us. "I believe we should all get there first and then we deal with our differences there."

According to Old Man Maka, this guy's a saint wizard - Saint Wizard Jura. He definitely can dish out a lot of shit of angered. He'd be a good fight but he definitely has a good point. Jura's probably gonna screw us all if we all do something that would piss him off. On our hand however, Fairytail had been more fired up than any of the people here. Our hands are pretty much ready to launch a volley of magic. I don't particularly give a damn whether or not we fight Sabertooth but I am no way fighting Jura!

"I think we should all come to an agreement," Jura frowned slightly as he cast his eyes towards Erza and Minerva. "Until we get to the tournament, all of us will concede to a ceasefire. If anyone throws a shot, I shall deal with personally."

I swallowed hard before flashing a childish grin. "Sure thing, old man Jura!"

Jura chuckled before ruffling my hair, chuckling in amusement. "Very well then, shall we move on?"

Soon, we started walking towards the city of Crocus with all the guilds trailing behind. To be honest, I wanted to just summon a horse and ride all the way there but that would mean leaving all these guys behind so – scratch the idea. I don't think I can conjure some freakishly huge automobile out of nowhere! That would be downright insane! Sure I can conjure stuff but creating something that could rival the size of a building's definitely a no-no on my list! While walking, I twitched considerably as Natsu and Gray started their usual fights again. Agh, when do they ever stop? They're driving the rest of the world crazy and I'm surprised that Sting and Rogue hadn't gotten involved in the fighting yet. Erza pretty much drew out her sword while revealing a whole array behind her and shut the two morons up. Yes, finally – some peace!

"Sorry for the loud ruckus," Erza bowed apologetically to Jura and the others. "I look forward to disciplining them personally."

I chuckled to myself. Heck, I'll even lend her a hand if she needs it!

Jura nodded with a nonchalant shrug, chuckling in amusement. "It's alright – Lamia Scale has its own set of hullabaloo to deal with every time."

Loke strode towards me while glancing at Sabertooth. "I'm not sure if I'm the only one but isn't it awkward that the master didn't go with us?"

"Basically like the Grand Magic Games, Loke," Laxus snorted in annoyance while looking at the invite sent to them by Zeref. "Guild masters are not allowed to participate."

Hibiki nodded while continuing to walk on. "Crocus is another ten kilometres from here. We might as well take a rest or find some transportation to get us there faster. They only gave us five days."

Come to think of it, if they wanted us to fight – why didn't they just storm the guilds like they did months ago?

_**If they did, they would be triggering an entire alliance war.**_

**Isn't that what they have been doing the whole time?**

_**More like a taunt. Basically, we're playing by their rules now.**_

Katherine-_sama_, I believe that this is more of an issue of pride rather than practicality. They wish to defeat us in their home soil and at the same time – declare publicly. Crocus is the capital of Fiore after all.

Iolanthe definitely has a point but still, aren't there devices to make things known around the continent easily? What exactly did we have to go to Crocus for? Damn this, it's basically wasting our time!

"Keh, why don't we just settle this right now so we can finally see who's the best in Fiore," Sting cracked his knuckles; geez, this retarded overgrown lizard is really asking for it!

"Alright, that's it," I swivelled around, earning everyone's attention before walking towards Sting and grabbing his vest. "I don't know how much of a retard you actually are but if you wanna brawl out here right now – then fine! I'm gonna make sure you know how fucking screwed you are after I beat the living daylights out of you!"

**This man seriously needs a beating in his ego!**

"You think you can beat the White Dragonslayer," Sting maniacally smirked before staring straight into my eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you!"

On the other hand, Rogue managed to pry us apart before glaring at his partner. "Sting, take it easy. You can beat the other people in Crocus when we get there. Katherine, please excuse Sting's stupidity. Sometimes his brain isn't connected to the rest of his body."

"Hey, it is connected!"

I chuckled in amusement as Sting stalked off sulkily. "Yeah no problem. Heck if you need help in cognitive readjustment – just lemme know, okay?"

"I'll take it into consideration," Rogue smirked devilishly, earning a darkened glare from the White Lizard.

Why I call him a lizard you ask? Heck, he spouts more than he can dish out! Pinky over there can definitely make his face kiss the pavement any day!

Suddenly however, there was some incessant humming when we found some devices floating in the middle of nowhere. I blinked several times before tapping it carefully, checking if it shoots bolts or anything. It was a long metal board with glowing blue scriptures and engraved markings. Fair enough, ten of them were labelled with the symbol of Fairytail and five each for the other guilds. Geez, Master Makarov really did send out the most members. Then again, it gives us more mobility and better ground to cover. Wolf packs normally move like that.

"Welcome to the next event," a voice sounded off from the middle of nowhere; what the fuck – where did that come from? "This time, this is called the Pandemonium Race!"

I stared at the boards as they all floated to our hands. What the heck is this? Suddenly, my guild mark started to glow along with the board as the colour of the light changed into bright silver. The voice that sounded off to us didn't sound like the one I heard awhile ago. Oh well, whatever it is – I'm making sure I head to Crocus and beat the crap of the guy who decided to make shit out of our train! I slipped the board under my feet before trying to mount it carefully. Damn, this stuff feels cool but my magic's feeling a bit funny.

"The rules are simple – you have to race all the way there. You are given a span of five days – if you don't get there in time, that means you're out," the voice continued to boom across the desert as dust flew around. "You are allowed to use magic to knock off your opponent off the boards. Good luck and may the odds be in your favour." [Tagline of Hunger Games, I do not own it!]

Soon, all of us mounted our boards and zoomed towards the city of Crocus. I wobbled a bit as Loke started soaring next to me, sailing over the sand easily. Damn it, why does he make things look so easy? Natsu stared at the board with a nauseous look while Gajeel and the rest of the Dragonslayers started twitching. Oh right, these guys hate anything that move. There's really something psychological about their mentality towards transportation. I increased my power a bit as the board lurched forward and heading straight towards Cheongsam lady over there. Ha, time to settle the score!

**Maegara, switch out!**

_**Alright, it's payback time!**_

Katherine-_sama_, perhaps it would be wiser to wait for her to throw the first shot. She does not seem interested in fighting you...!

**I don't care about that right now – she's been bitching at my ass for the past few moments we've been travelling!**

My hoodie dissipated into the purple armoured dress that Maegara had been accustomed to wear. I could feel my eye-patch being torn off before hovering the board right next to Minerva. Come on, I need you to look at me, crazy Cheongsam lady! Damn it, she's too busy trying to overtake Erza and Jura! I better increase the speed of this board. Who was the guy I summoned awhile ago?

"Odysseus," I punched more power into the board as the machine roared to life, feeling my clothes become more Greek and gladiator-like. "Oh shit."

Okay, I'm incredibly stupid since now I am zooming past Erza and everyone and I have no idea how to stop this thing! Damn it, someone help me!

"Guys, help," I managed to squeak as the wind blew straight into my face. "Fucking piece of scrap metal, slow down!"

"Hahaha, sucks to be you," I heard Gajeel yell from behind.

"SHADDUP YOU WALKING RUST BUCKET AND HELP ME STOP THIS THING," I snarled as the board increased in more speed. "WAAAAAH!"

Stupid piece of metal's accelerating every time I get angry! What the hell does this thing have – mood swings!

_**Your energy's surging like someone on drugs! Slow down!**_

**Yeah, tell me how!**

_Shut off Odysseus' power, boss! He's the rider of the wind! That's why you're zooming like an Energizer Bunny! _

I started slowing down considerably as Loke finally managed to catch up with me.

"Wow, I didn't know you were good with those things," Loke grinned mischievously as I managed to take a breather.

"Yeah, funny that I suddenly spiralled out of control, Loke," I rolled my eyes sarcastically until a blast nearly knocked me off. "What the hell was that?"

It turns out that Sting started launching a volley of white streams of light at us. Rogue started attacking the other guys too but that didn't stop Laxus from frying Orga's ride temporarily. Pinky on the other hand sent a huge flame randomly which burst in our faces. I managed to zip past the smoke with Loke and Gray as more flames and yells echoed throughout the desert. Damn it, we better start flying faster if we wanna get there in time! Soon, ice swallows appeared in my face as I found Lyon zipping past me with the other members of Lamia Scales with that arrogant smirk of his on his face. Oh that's it punk, you're just screwed yourself to hell!

And, when I get to Crocus – Zeref and I are gonna have a little 'talk'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 17! I'm sorry it's a bit late but actually I've been doing a policy that as long as I get a review – I update so please don't forget to review!**


	18. Walking into Hell

**Me: Thank you for the constant reviews although I'd really love to hear your opinions though. I'll be making a new Fairytail fanfiction soon as I finish this story and start fixing my Prince of Tennis stories. To be honest, I never thought my fanfiction would never get this far but thank you once again for your patience and time for reading this! XD Thank you also for your constant support and I'll do my best to make this story the best of the OC fanfics! By the way, I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas and her personalities along with this fanfiction's plotline! **

Chapter 18 - Walking into Hell

I started zooming across the sand dunes as the winds blew past me. Finally, the stupid board managed to slow down whereas Loke and Gray started following me from behind. Sabertooth started catching up whereas Lamia Scale already started shooting ahead. Lyon, that bastard - I'm going to whoop your ass so bad and make you wish that Erza chopped you up into pieces and had Wendy resurrect you and then did it again instead! I felt a large pulse of energy rush through my body as the winds started building up from behind, causing my board to lurch forward with a loud explosive sonic-boom launching me towards the city of Crocus. Gray followed behind me with Loke managing to swim through the mess the Dragonslayers were causing. Stupid morons, haven't they heard the term of rocket fuel?

Natsu started setting everything ablaze with flames shooting out randomly. Sting on the other hand revealed beams of light and sands started blowing in my face. Son of a bitch, if only I could blast his ass into the moon! Rogue suddenly appeared in front of me until a blast of light shot him out of my way as Loke boosted from behind and gave me a fast slipstream. Anyhow, Gajeel suddenly revealed a long iron rod as an idea appeared in my mind. What was that thing people do when they have those wooden boards with wheels?

**Darkside Grinder and follow up with an Eggplant! Oh yeah bitches! Watch me roll!**

I flipped the board around and started grinding along the line before finally dismounting with my left arm to push me off the bar. Gray whistled in amusement as snow and ice started bursting from behind him, freezing the floors and creating large icicles and stalagmites. Icicles crashed and blocked the other people as Minerva suddenly leapt over the icicles and blasted Lyon nearly off his board. The other ice mage ducked instantly with an ice shield. Old man Jura flung back huge stones and boulders at the other mages as some dude with a feather hat countered with a white blast. What the heck - he's a Dragonslayer too?

"No way, a dragon only takes one pupil at a time," Gajeel zoomed towards me and started keeping up. "This guy's a mime - he basically copies crap that he sees."

Gray narrowed his eyes before dodging another sand stream. "He's not a mimicker; he seems to be something else..."

I flipped the board over a huge rock as I started dashing across the desert with more sandstorms shooting left and right. Dust tornadoes flew in our direction as Wendy started blowing it away with her wind abilities. Damn, for a little kid - she definitely can pack a couple of punches like anything! I watched the tornadoes become completely wussy next to Wendy's huge hurricane blast. The emo boy started zooming past us with this huge black cloak covering him as he outran the board. Damn, why can't I do anything that awesome?

_**Technically, Odysseus has that power...**_

Katherine-_sama_, I believe that Odysseus can get you there easily. The problem however is that whether or not you are capable of controlling his power.

Damn, one of my armours can do it but last time I checked - I could barely keep flying straight! Fair enough, feather head dude started overtaking Natsu but not before pinky decided to shoot his board with a huge flame. I smirked as his board started spinning out of control and spun all the way to the side whereas this big guy named Orga decided to blast his way through like a bloody retard with all the stones and debris flying all over the place! I shook my head away from the dust as Erza and I finally evened out with Minerva trailing right next to us with some girl named Chelia Blendy. Old Man Jura mentioned her being a wind wizard like Wendy which seemed pretty good because she was just swimming around the sand without any murderous intention like the other crazy dudes! Gajeel suddenly sent a shower of raining metal shards as I started swerving back and forth.

"Gehehehe, it's game time Sabertooth," Gajeel punched Rogue down as the black Dragonslayer tried dodging him.

Geez, this is one of the few times that Gajeel on crack is useful. Where's Bixlow when you need him?

"Princess, we better start speeding up if we want to get to Crocus on time," Loke narrowly dodged another rock and boulder flying for his head. "We only have three days left to get there."

Gray planted his palms together before releasing out an ice blast. "Ice Make: Slope!"

Suddenly, this huge ice slope appeared as our boards zoomed straight up and fast. As more air blew behind me, Wendy appeared on the side before cloaking her hands with wind. A huge grin appeared on her face as the word "Vernier" reached my ears. Fair enough, my board hummed to life as Minerva soon started eating our dust! What I didn't expect though was a huge flame to explode past us and revealed Pinky completely outrunning us. Damn it, he's using his flames like gasoline and rocket fuel! Right after Pinky, here comes Laxus with his freaky lightning bolts and starts flashing right past us! Laxus' board began glowing bright yellow and black as lightning sparks and electricity crackled in the air with him completely outrunning all five of us, leaving Sabertooth behind along with Lamia Scale. Damn, why does he get all the good stuff? The hell with this, why do the Dragonslayers get all the good stuff?

_**Son of a bitch, he's overtaking us all!**_

**As long as the whole Fairytail team gets to Crocus with five members each or all ten members - we'll be just fine!**

Pretty much, Pinky and Gajeel started running way ahead of us until Erza suddenly changed her armour into some cheetah-printed looking thingy. Pretty much, her board zoomed forward but not without having some guys fall over for her like the perfume dude. I mean heck - her midriff is exposed and Erza definitely does not look like a donkey's ass! Whatever his name is - I don't particularly care as long as we get there and make sure these dudes play fair. Old Man Jura and the rest of his team kept a steady pace behind us and creating slight terrain advantages while the other Sabertooth members were shooting and fighting their way through, knocking the others down like Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus. Geez, what the hell is their problem? At least Lamia Scale's not trying to obliterate the planet!

_**Why don't we just shoot these useless mongrels and get it over with?**_

**Don't tempt me. Old Man Makarov said that we're supposed to be working together - not busting each other's asses to pieces!**

Have you tried invoking Odysseus once again?

"Yeah, he's probably my best bet," I mused darkly before glancing at the quickly catching up teams. "Here I go - Odysseus armour!"

My black hoodie changed back into the gladiator armour resembling that of a general as the hover board suddenly changed into a brighter silver colour. Winds burst behind me with Wendy hovering right next to me whereas Gray and Loke left trails of light bombs and glaciers behind. Sting and Rogue soon followed up with their bodies glowing white and black whereas Orga zoomed with a huge black lightning trailing behind him. Feather head dude began zooming past us with the same black lightning as the big lightning dude of Sabertooth. Soon, Laxus and Pinky came into our view along with Gajeel but standing at the finish line was...

"M-M-MIRA, HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET HERE SO FAST," I stared aghast at the sweetly smiling white haired female, shaking my head in disbelief. "What the hell did she do - fly as fast as a bullet or something? W-where did she get that kind of speed?"

Gray patted me on the head before ruffling my hair. "I know her speed's startling, right? Then again, Mira's one of the strongest mages in Fiore. You haven't seen go all out yet."

_**If there's anyone I'd fear in my lifetime or right now, it would be Mira. She can definitely render us useless.**_

**She makes Gajeel look like a cry-baby for crying out loud and all she has to do is smile sweetly! Erza has to verbally threaten him with swords!**

If I were to make a choice, I believe being threatened by Erza-_san_ is much more comforting than being threatened by Mira-_san_.

Before anything else, I glanced at the area around me as all of us found each other standing in front of a stone wall with glowing orbs floating around. A tall castle stood towering over the walls with birds flying around it. However, a stench suddenly permeated through my nose as the clouds above the castles began swirling around into a dark magenta colour and lightning started flashing throughout the skies. Crawling on the stone walls, black briars and brambles stood out with purple and black flowers blooming in the middle of nowhere. Geez, Zeref really needs to hire a landscaper! Who the hell does he think he is - Sleeping Beauty? Definitely ain't a Rapunzel though!

"So I guess we're all here," Jura began looking around as Sabertooth and the other guilds managed to stop their hover-boards right in front of the gates.

Laxus docked his board on one side before nodding at the others, walking ahead of us. "Looks like it."

When we walked inside, the place pretty much screamed "Ghost Town". There was barely anyone there and there was nobody lurking the streets. Black smoke filled the skies with some deadly white mist surrounding the alleyways along with garbage littering the ground. The only forms of life that were there were a bunch of rats, cats and dogs running around and probably eating each other. Geez, some civilization this is. At least the forest didn't have that kind of brutality and the wolves were more than happy to spare animals if they couldn't put up a fight.

"Good evening, wizards," a sly voice smoothly sliced through my thoughts as I spun around with my spears in hand.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM," I hissed darkly when I found myself facing a couple of speakers. "CAN'T YOU EVER TALK TO PEOPLE NORMALLY INSTEAD OF YAPPING OUT OF AN IDIOT BOX!?"

Gray grabbed my shoulders, glaring at the speakers at the same time. "Easy Kevyn, we have to wait for the next set of instructions. Once we walk in here, we basically enter the tournament."

Hell no, nobody told me about that!

"Ah I see you've made it. It is to be expected from the _mala princeza_," - I twitched slightly at the nickname he gave me; that asshole's gonna have his butt handed to him big time! "Zeref-_sama_ is pleased to know that you made it. Although, he did not expect you to bring such a big cavalry."

I twitched furiously, pointing the longer crimson spear at the idiot box. "Well, he's the one who demanded all the guilds to show up with their best wizards! We're here to kick his ass not to have a tea party in Wonderland, you bloody ass-head! Now where is he?"

The voice chuckled in amusement despite the static. "Ah, feisty - Zeref-_sama_ always loved his princess to be strong-willed. It gives more amusement after she breaks."

Loke immediately stood in front of me with a darkening glare in his eyes; his hands suddenly started glowing with a bright yellow colour. "There will be a lot to pay if you do hurt her!"

The box seemingly began to float as it flew past us before turning around. "Follow me."

Without any other choice, we all started following after the stereo box whatever it is. No one said a word as we passed the other ruined houses and areas. Carts had been turned over with wood beginning to rot into nothing but splinters and shreds. Rats started crawling around with food in their mouths as dogs started howling and barking. I averted my eyes away from the ruined homes before continuing towards the huge coliseum that pretty much stood out from the rest of the ruined areas. Black flags floated with the wind as ravens started swarming the whole coliseum. My nose twitched slightly from the corpse-like stench permeating the air. Damn, it smells like an abandoned graveyard here!

"What the hell - you guys could have at least tried keeping this place clean," I snarled darkly until something cracked under my foot. "What in the world -?"

My eyes widened when I found a tiny hand structure cracked underneath my foot. Where the hell did this come from? I looked around as I found torn clothes hanging on the broken wooden planks and skeletons lying on the ground. Gah, it's gonna take more than my resilience to digest all this! How the fuck did Zeref annihilate the whole city of Crocus in one day – let alone bring down the apocalypse? Rotten son of a bitch, he really did it this time! If it weren't the fact that I've smelled blood many times back in the past, I would have gagged out all my entrails. The stones were practically stained with dark red patches and some even started cracking off the wall with a horrid putrid metallic smell.

"Kevyn, don't look now but," Gray swallowed hard as I noticed his grip on my shoulder lighten. "I think there's a lot more than that to deal with..."

As we entered the arena, loud howls and chants echoed throughout the area with flames lighting up the torches. My body shivered slightly from the coldness and shrill screams of the other warriors and wizards as a head suddenly rolled to my feet. Blood splattered on the ground as swords and weapons clattered onto the ground with the body falling with an inaudible _thud_. I can tolerate the blood but what the hell - did people suddenly downgrade their brains into that of an ant?! Come on, how stupid are these people?

"Demons and Aeons of Crocus, I welcome you the wizards of the Guilds and also our very own Princess," the speaker boomed as the crowd suddenly began cheering louder than ever. "Please welcome Katherine Dumas! After all, she is a special member of the Aeons so do treat her nicely. The rest of the wizards - do away with them with anything you wish!"

**You bloody retard, I'm not a fucking princess!**

The crowds cheered on louder until they heard a loud crackle and smashing. Their heads swivelled towards me as I held the speaker in my hand, completely crushed into nothing but scrap bolts of metal and wire. I grinned darkly before pitching it towards to Gajeel.

"SO, YOU THINK YOU SUCKERS ARE GONNA HAVE YOUR WAY," I stepped forward menacingly, changing into my Maegara armour and giving them the finger. "WELL, SCREW YOU ALL! I'M NOT YOUR PRINCESS! I AM A WIZARD OF FAIRYTAIL AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO PISS ME OFF!"

The crowd howled louder in anticipation; geez, so much for trying to intimidate them. My armour faded back into my black hoodie and cargo pants as I stood amongst the Fairytail wizards. What the hell's gonna scare them witless? Erza remained completely stolid whereas Wendy hid behind Natsu and Gray. Laxus folded his arms with an indignant snort as we continued watching the people howl and chant for more battles. However, my eyes managed to swivel towards the judges as I noticed three people sitting by the chairs. Each of them, having a microphone in hand and their postures completely straight, remained completely silent and had no intention to silence the crowd. I twitched slightly; they better be the morons who designed this tournament so I can make 'em shut their asses and let us go home!

BAM! Something slammed shut behind us as we found the wrought iron gates leading out the entrance completely shut down. Well, I guess escaping is completely out of the options.

_**Not that we're going to do so now, aren't we?**_

**Yeah, payback's a bitch!**

"Welcome to the Black Magic's Tournament," - a violet rune circle appeared on the ground as some pumpkin headed dude decided to rise out of it. "The name's Pumpkin; I'll be your host for this tournament! Who's here to see more blood and battling? Shall we show these humans who is the best?"

What a weird name - I'm just calling him Jack since Pumpkin's such a mouthful. Besides, Levy said that these pumpkins had a term for their name. Oh yeah, Jack-O-Lantern! Might as well just call him Jack!

The cheers instantly became louder as I winced from the loud echoes bouncing around the stadium. Loud chants for "death" and "destruction" pretty much summed up what exactly we're here for. Blue Pegasus seemed pretty normal about it while Chelia from Lamia Scale kind of jumped behind Lyon the moment the cheering became louder. Well, she's a kid - I don't expect much emotional stability. Jura remained completely calm and Mirajane's formerly smiling expression became completely dark. Geez, these bastards don't have anything better to do with their lives and if they feared for it - they better let us out before we all go berserk in here. We're not their circus animals, damn it!

"Let's first welcome our teams," Pumpkin dude grinned malevolently as a light shone out of nowhere on us. "First we have - Fairytail Team A and Team B!"

As the light shone on us, I flinched at the brightness whereas Erza remained completely unmoving. Gray kept his usual cool-dude pose and Natsu remained completely silent whereas Wendy peeked out behind the two. I guess we're Team A because Team B has Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia and some dude they call Mystogan but basically we all know who the hell that is anyhow. Jellal practically offered to play under Fairytail as Fairytail's former wizard Mystogan. I don't get what he'd gain from it but anyhow - the more firepower, the better.

"Second Team is Sabertooth, the so-called "strongest" guild in Fiore!"

Hey, that stupid vegetable didn't have to insult them like that!

Eucliffe practically stood out along with Minerva and the feather head. Orga beat his chest like some retarded monkey and emo boy [AKA Rogue] remained completely devoid of emotion. Eucliffe began sucking up the cheers like some attention whore and Minerva had that creepy smile on her face. Well then again, Mira's probably gonna whoop her ass if ever they go against each other. Blue Pegasus got introduced after with some dude named Hibiki, the perfume guy, a tanned dude and small guy named Ren. I don't know who their other member is - to me, he just looks like some overgrown cat. Wait, OVERGROWN CAT WALKING ON TWO'S!?

This place defies every sense of logic...

**No shit.**

Pretty much, the torches lit up with a blinding fire as people started staring with amazement. The gates from the other side suddenly opened up and a huge beam struck the other guilds leaving Gray, Erza, Wendy, Natsu and I on one side. Loke stood next to me as if he hadn't been affected at all. Wait a minute - he's a Zodiac Spirit! Of course he wouldn't be affected by the crazy beam of light. He's basically tied to Lucy. But that all changed when I found his key lying in my pocket. Where the hell did that come from?

"Loke where did the key come from," I pulled out the golden key from my pocket. "What if Lucy's looking for this? What if she needs help?"

Loke directed his dashing smile at me. "She entrusted you to me because Lucy said that you were her _nakama_. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I neglect the most honourable duty of protecting you?"

I rolled my eyes sarcastically at him. "Did you have to flirt with me now of all places?"

"What is this? There's romance in the arena," - I swivelled my head towards the pumpkin commentator as he grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give the knight a warm welcome!"

The cheers became louder as I rolled my eyes on disgust. "JUST HURRY UP WITH THE DAMN MATCH!'

Silence soon ensued as the commentator gestured to the doors. "Fairytail's challenge - what shall it be?"

The crowd immediately began chanting like war-like freaks. "SWAMPERS! SWAMPERS! SWAMPERS!"

I was right; these people have nothing to with their lives other than watch us die! Sadistic bastards, I'm gonna turn them into shreds of mass scarred tissue after we're done with whatever this Swampers challenge is! As the gates finally stopped opening, loud thumping echoed from within the darkness as a pair of yellow eyes met our faces. Erza immediately drew her sword whereas Natsu grinned with his fists completely engulfed in fire. I changed into my Maegara armour with Gray standing behind with his hands emitting a frosty feel. As a figure emerged from the shadows, something slithered out with vibrant purple scales and neon light green fins. It howled angrily while revealing pair of nice sharp chompers with its breath fouling the air. Damn, don't they ever brush this creature's teeth?

Following it from behind, huge - wait, what the hell, those are TOADS! Large mutated toads jumped out with tiny scrawny riders punching their spears in the air. The serpentine creature roared as it dragged its long body out of the cage with its stench breath fuming all over the place. They should have told me to bring a gas mask! Stupid bastards - always telling us things last minute.

"The Swamper challenge is simple," Jack dude grinned malevolently; it kinda reminds me of Bixlow on extreme crack. "You can kill the Swampers but you must pacify the serpent. Good luck!"

Geez, we are not known for domesticating!

The serpent lashed put its tail at us Natsu jumped up and deflected the spears flying in his direction. Erza suddenly changed into her Heaven's Wheel armour before launching a bunch of swords towards the Swampers they screeched out some tribal battle-cry. I changed into Iolanthe's armour as Excalibur remained completely cloaked with a gust of wind. I narrowed my eyes before jumping high into the air.

"Rhapsody of Camlann," I swung my sword down as a huge gust of wind zoomed towards the Swamp people.

The toads bucked over before leaping forward and shooting out their sticky tongues. I twisted my body away as Gray zoomed out from behind me with a bunch of ice lances shooting out and piercing some of the scrawny attackers. Wendy blew them away as I stood behind her with the wind dispelling revealing the golden sword. I raised it above my head before swinging it down in full force.

"EX," I felt the sword become warmer as a golden light swirled around the blade. "CALIBUR!"

A strong blast flew from my sword before completely knocking back the other fighters. They all crashed against the wall with debris and rubble falling down as their bodies suddenly fell to the ground limply like a rag doll. From behind me, more blasts of fire and ice appeared as the other Swampers crashed against the wall.

Natsu jumped in front of me before inhaling deeply. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

A huge flame roared straight towards them, giving the people no chance to respond. The flames continued to roar and when it faded - all I saw was a blackened wall with a couple of eyes sticking out. Gray soon slid over with ice showering around as he slammed his palms together.

"Ice Make: Thousand Shattering Shards," Gray opened his palms as ice shards and crystals rained from the sky.

Wendy inhaled deeply before letting out a large gust of wind. "Wind Dragon Roar!"

With all the Swampers cornered, Erza and I moved in for the kill as swords appeared behind Erza as she unleashed a volley of them. I on the other hand charged forward with my whole armour changing into that of Hercules. With one slamming fist to the ground, the earth suddenly split and sent them falling into the crevasse and trench. However, he serpent continued running around and spewing out venomous breath all over the place. I launched myself towards it before dragging its head down but it flung me aside as if I were nothing. Erza changed into the Adamantine Armour before slamming down one of the shields against the serpent's skull. It flung its tail towards Erza as she easily caught it as Natsu coated his fist with flames.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu spun in the air before giving it a strong uppercut.

The serpent staggered back before breathing out a venomous gas towards us - completely stopping us in our tracks. The smog definitely made it impossible to see and all we could hear was the slithering and the hissing. I brushed away the fog as my body literally started lagging. Damn it, it was paralysis gas? Damn - I don't have much time!

"Wind Dragon Roar," Wendy unleashed a spinning tornado as the smog dissipated.

My eyes widened as I found the serpent right behind Wendy. "WENDY, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Before she could react, the serpent coiled around Wendy and began crushing her. I sprinted forward while dodging the huge fog blasts aiming straight at all of us. Natsu rushed forward with huge flames spewing out only to have the smog burst in his face. Damn, the stuff that thing spews out is combustible?! Gray dodged the venom shots but not before getting blasted by one. Erza leapt high into the air before slashing its face but the thing retaliated by flinging its tail around.

"Ten more minutes!"

I scowled deeply, dodging another shot before making my way to Wendy. My eyes widened with fear as she struggled to breathe. No, I have to get there in time! That bastard better let go! Move faster move! I changed into the dark green armour as my body suddenly zoomed out of nowhere. My body felt like a feather as two spears materialized in my hands.

"Strike Gae Büdhe," I jammed the spear straight through the armour as the creature howled angrily at me.

As it finally unhanded Wendy, the serpent beadily watched me with its head dancing around in amusement. I remained completely calm as both spears began to glow brightly when it started crawling closer. My whole body began to throb in agonizing pain - damn, maybe I should have used that power later on the game. Now my whole body's shutting down and I can't move. Damn it all - there has to be something that can restrain this thing without killing it.

"Princess, let me handle this," Loke suddenly appeared before me with his hands both glowing yellow. "Just say the word.

I stared at the serpent's eyes for a moment as something started bubbling within me. It was this horrid burning in my stomach. It felt like all the blood in my body started to boil as I finally ripped off my eye-patch. Damn, I hate it when my power suddenly goes bonkers on me! Everything started swirling around as the serpent immediately froze in its tracks, staring fearfully at my crimson eye. I could feel the black twinkle shaped pupil swirl around as the serpent began howling in pain. Everyone's eyes widened in astonishment and admonishment as the creature started backing up into submission. Seeing it completely frozen, I glanced at Loke.

"Do you mind," I grinned cockily as he pounced towards it with both of his fists glowing brightly.

"With pleasure," Loke decked the serpent with one heck of the punch as it started whimpering and slithering away.

My eyes widened as it started slinking away fearfully. "Aww, it's so cute!"

Loke stared at me for a few minutes. "Um, Katherine that thing just tried to kill all of you..."

"No no no," I walked towards it as I replaced my black eye-patch before crouching in front of it. "Of course it'd be pissed – it's extremely sensitive to light. Swamp Serpents like these hate bright lights and loud sounds. You noticed when Natsu and Erza started beating up stuff while the crowd howled – the creature went berserk? That's the main reason; I was wondering how a creature like this would suddenly start getting violent. They're defensive-type physical fighters."

Erza stared strangely at the creature before glancing at me. "Katherine, it's dangerous..."

"That's because it smells our fear and anger," I frowned slightly before petting it gently, causing it to nuzzle me. "See? He's sweet."

Gray chuckled lightly, scratching his head sheepishly. "I guess your time in the forest made things easier huh?"

"Yep," I nodded vigorously before glaring angrily at the judges and giving them the middle finger, gesturing to them angrily. "I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR ASSES THROUGH THE FIVE MOONS – YOU HEAR ME!?"

Oh yeah, time for some real combat!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hi, sorry for the late update! Gah, I had so much to deal with and I'm glad I finally found the inspiration to write the chapter! More reviews = more inspiration, faster writing speed = more chapters! Don't forget to review!**


	19. Thanatos' Lair

**Me: Aww man, no one's been reviewing but thanks for putting this story on your followers list. I appreciate it that you like the story but comments and critiques are highly welcomed. Just do it politely. Insulting and critiquing are two different things especially in writing. By the way, I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas and her abilities along with her personalities and this fanfiction's plotline.**

**Katherine - "this"**

**Maegara - _"this"_**

**Iolanthe/Arturia - **"this/this"

**Conscience - **_"this"_

Chapter 19 – Thanatos' Lair

It's either one: they're trying to really reduce the numbers or two; they're just that fucking blood thirsty. Whoopee, time to go kill each other again.

Right now, I stood inside a huge iron cage with other members of the different guilds. When Erza and the rest of us were discussing the strategy of who to put in first, I volunteered for the cage match. Why you ask? Seriously, Gray's not going to last in there if Sabertooth threw in Minerva or the twin dragon slayers. Among the Sabertooth members, I think the only one he can actually fight properly is Rufus. The white lizard's gonna blow his ass and emo boy's gonna render him blind. Natsu jumped up and down for the fight but Erza clobbered him first. Wendy stayed behind as she wasn't used to caged matches and who would wanna throw in a twelve year old? Erza on the other hand volunteered to take the second event which involved destruction and complete fortress wrecking according to the pamphlet lying around in our rooms. Back to where I was, Lyon scoffed lightly whereas Hibiki seemed pretty calm about it and just folded his arms in all seriousness. These guys aren't fooling me; they're as terrified as I am. This whole fight-to-the-death-in-a-huge-cage, it makes me sick! What the hell are we – circus animals? Mermaid Heel sent in some woman named Risley Law and Quattro Cerberus sent in this big burly dude named Yaeger. Soon, Orga showed up inside with that emotionless expression of his whereas Juvia melted into water and slipped through the bars. Wait, they're sending in Juvia? Holy God, Juvia's gonna scald me into nothing if I don't do anything! Wait, why am I worried – I'm not even touching her beloved "Gray-sama"! Anyhow, so we're all standing in the middle of this huge cage and we're all supposed to kill each other. Well, that's how it looks like to me.

_**Believe me, there's going to be worse events than this.**_

**Damn, that's exactly what I didn't wanna hear!**

"Welcome to the Thanatos' Lair Match," Jack pranced around while waving his little microphone; Gad, someone shoot him already so we can get the hell outta here! "Who here wants to see more blood and fighting?"

The whole crowd roared and began clapping their hands, chanting loudly. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Damn, what the hell is wrong with these people? If they wanna fight, why don't they just get down here themselves and bite each other's asses out instead of us playing around like some circus animal!? What made things worse is that from behind the doors, dark wizards suddenly surrounded the cage with their hands directed at the cage. My eyes widened in horror; what? We're gonna jump through flaming hoops like stupid lions? Are you that dumb or something? How fucking retarded are these people? Their hands started glowing in some eerie purple colour while they just stood there like a bunch of robots waiting for further instructions.

"The rules are simple," Jack smiled serenely, pointing to the scoreboard and showing some red bars with our pictures on top of it. "The red bar shows how much life you have left. If all that vanishes then, you're going to have to eliminate the person with the empty life points! Make sure you leave no traces!"

Eliminate? But why would one want to strike a good man when he is down?

**Because Zeref hired retards and morons to rule his matches for him! Doesn't he have any idea what kind of fucked up rules they're making?**

_**Chinese lady over there must be delirious to have Orga fry two members of Fairytail in one match.**_

**You don't say?**

I glanced at Orga as he had this relatively calm on his face along with bolts of lightning crackling at his sides. Damn, it's so freakin' unnerving! Lyon at least knows his limits, Hibiki - maybe I'd go a bit easy on him, Juvia's Juvia and hopefully she falls out by getting distracted by Gray so I won't have to beat her but Orga's gonna be a totally different story! I swear he's probably gonna fry us all considering that if Sabertooth has a power requirement and some strict requirement for staying in the guild! We all glanced at each other, waiting for one another to move.

"Ready, fight!"

As the signal went off, there was something heavy weighing down my shoulders and found Risley pretty much forcing us all to the ground. However, something slammed into her from behind and revealed a smirking Orga as he unleashed another barrage of attacks towards Mermaid Heel's representative. Damn, that walking thunderstorm should be put on a leash or something! Don't they know anything about control? Lyon tried to attack him with a huge volley of ice swallows only to have them all shattered by one huge blast that sent him against the metal bars. As he hit the metal bars, an electrical shock sparked out and sent him falling to the ground. Wait, ELECTRICAL BARS? WE'RE ACTUALLY IN AN ANIMAL CAGE?

_**Better be careful, Orga's going for wall hits. It makes it less on his part and easier for him to blow us all into pieces!**_

**Well, I won't let him! Hold up, what about Juvia?**

Much to everyone's surprise, Juvia swirled a huge water spiral and blasted it towards Orga who slid back a few inches away from the bars. Hibiki immediately began processing the information in his head and released an entire variety of spells that I don't even know the names of and started bringing down Yaeger who sent a huge...plant. Great, do these guys have anything better to fight with? Lyon wobbled a bit but he continued fighting with a bunch of ice creatures rampaging towards them – he's got tenacity, I'll give him that. I launched myself high into the air before changing into my spearman armour and racing down towards the carnivorous plant, preparing to chomp down Juvia. With one swing of the golden lance, the plant screeched and began to shrivel. Ewww, who knew plants screech like nails on rocks?

"Ha," I chuckled lightly until all the guys began staring at me. "What?"

Hibiki stared dumbly at me without saying a word with Yaeger and Lyon completely well, stupefied. Wait, what the hell is their problem – I just destroyed a plant! I didn't even murder anybody what is wrong with them anyway?

_**Hey, you might wanna read up on The Pursuit of Diarmuid and Grainne again.**_

**Why?**

Katherine-sama, Diarmuid is known to have a love spot that made women fall in love with him instantly regardless of their true feelings unless they have strong magic resistance. In your case, since you are a woman...

**Oh come on!**

I twitched furiously trying to look for the beauty mark on my face until a lightning blast sent me flying against the wall. An electrical surge shot through my body as I forcibly pried myself off the walls before I'm reduced into roast chicken. Damn, how many volts was that? It was good enough to make anyone retarded or give them cognitive readjustment in just ten minutes worth of shocking! Where the hell did those morons get this equipment anyway!? Juvia sent of water slicing blades that harmlessly bounced off the cage walls but not before sending Risley to the ground. The red bars on the screen started quickly decreasing and Orga's really going all out on this!

"You should look where your opponent is," I looked in front of me only to find Orga revealed a huge thunder bomb in his hands before hurling it towards me.

**Oh you fucking douche bag, that's it! I'm gonna beat you up – Hercules Style!**

As the thunder bomb prepared to collide with my body, I immediately took on Hercules' form and took on the attack as if it were nothing. His face paled considerably as I picked him by his hair dangling him a few inches off the ground. Damn, Hercules could have at least gifted me with his height so I could lift him higher and then drop the psycho from twenty feet but no, I'm stuck being 5'7 and he's a fucking 6'1? I don't know; I just know he's taller than me – stupid idiot. I whirled him around and flung him towards the cage walls before slapping away the vines that started creeping all over my body. Yaeger rushed towards me with flying plants and vines and I could barely dodge but not before changing into my spearman armour again. Damn, this hero's making evasion really easy! I darted from side to side before slamming the blunt end of my spear against his abdomen and sweeping him off his feet, literally. Risley weighed down Juvia with her gravity magic but didn't expect Juvia to transform herself into a huge water being and blast her towards the end of the cage.

"Oh, Lyon and Risley are taking heavy hits! Will they survive or will they have to die," Jack gleefully jumped up and down.

Damn, I hate that pumpkin.

I jumped away from the sprouting vines as a scalding water blade sliced through them, revealing Juvia standing behind me. We stood back to back as more guild members started surrounding us until a huge purple bolt sent Juvia flying towards the cage walls. Crap, no – she's gonna get killed! I darted forward before grabbing her back before clumsily dodging another purple blast. Damn, these guys are getting impatient and they're using the dark wizards down there to blast us towards the wall! I swung back and forth whereas Orga started helping them with a couple of lightning blasts aiming towards us. Lyon had ice crystals flying towards him which promptly sent the bastard skidding but not enough to slam him against the wall. His life bar had already dropped to half thanks to Hercules and the others were whittling it down little by little. Hibiki blasted Yaeger towards the wall finally as he got electrocuted but not before Risley altering his gravity and weighing him down to the ground. Hibiki struggled to lift himself only to have him become a complete sitting duck and Orga kicked him straight in the face.

_**That lunatic should be shown his place.**_

**You know, for once – I actually agree. The thing is – we can't challenge him outright! He's taking all of us and inflicting equal damages on all of us!**

Katherine-sama, please allow me to battle him. It would be an honour for me to be the one to show Orga his place.

Nodding lightly, I closed my eyes as my silver white battle dress appeared before me with the sword gleaming brightly even without sunlight. Hibiki stared in awe and amazement as Orga back-tracked a little with the sword suddenly glowing and absorbing all the wind around it. Yaeger barely had time to create any plants whereas Lyon struggled to create a stationary ice shield while Risley darted towards me with her gravity change magic. Juvia stood back in astonishment with her eyes widening to the size of plates. Oh yeah, it's kick butt time.

"I will bring victory to my people and I shall take nothing less," I glared hard as Iolanthe and I shared the same body with a dual toned voice, raising it high beyond my head. "EXCALIBUR!"

A huge yellow light blasted from my sword and flew straight towards Orga before challenging me with sheer brute power with a huge black thunder ball. Damn, how strong is he really? He's taking a full blow from Excalibur and the lightning bomb hasn't just dropped! Suddenly, Juvia stood behind me with her arms becoming water torrents as she focused attacking Orga as well. Hibiki reappeared behind us and began releasing a barrage of his own magic while Risley struggled against the bright light coming from Excalibur. Yaeger immediately summoned plants which Excalibur rendered useless as he flew towards the wall with him getting electrocuted. Lyon darted away from the blast and remained in the sidelines while Orga continued fighting back.

"Not too bad," Orga smoothly chuckled before reinforcing his own attack with sheer power.

**Oh yeah you little kitty, bring it on!**

Katherine-sama, be careful – his magic is warping our own attack!

_**Oi dumbass, change form! The Excalibur's attack's getting warped! He's gonna throw it back at us!**_

"Tch," I immediately killed off the attack as Orga stood in front of us with beads of sweat pouring down his face; my magic reverting Iolanthe's armour back into my black hoodie. "Well, I must be getting soft 'cause you're supposed to be nothing but a pile of ash by now."

Orga smirked back at me with his stoic expression, causing his hands glow brightly. "Humph, such cocky words from a fairy."

Out of nowhere, lightning blasts knocked back Hibiki, Yaeger, Risley and Lyon towards the wall and started electrocuting them. My eyes widened as another blast went for Juvia which I managed to pull her down to the ground to make it miss. Screams echoed in my ears as I plugged my ears to push it away from my mind when I found their life bars sinking like a rock in water. Damn, Orga's really making this into a death match and the chants of the stupid audience is getting louder! I can't even blast him into oblivion with Excalibur and using my spearman armour just makes me faster!

_**Dumbass, stop staring into space!**_

"KATHERINE," I suddenly fell to the ground when I found Juvia releasing a hot scalding water torrent.

If I hadn't moved or if Juvia hadn't shoved me out of the way, I'd be reduced into nothing.

Juvia challenged Orga's blast head on with her Water Nebula and began tossing the neon green haired dude into the air. What I didn't notice is that Orga just decided to play with her and grabbed Juvia by her arm and flung her against the wall. Damn it, Juvia's made purely of water and they conduct electricity! Soon, Juvia lit up like a light bulb with the electricity beating on her and Orga's physical attacks weren't helping either! Her screams reached the high heavens definitely as I remained paralysed in horror. He then blasted Juvia with more electricity towards the other side to keep the electricity going with his lightning magic and punched her repeatedly while holding her arm and making sure she didn't let go while pummelling the water mage against the wall. Okay, Juvia and I may not agree on a lot of things but this time – Orga's HAS to stop! Juvia's really going to die!

"What's the problem fairy," Orga dangled a limp Juvia in the air before preparing to throw her aside, slamming the water mage repeatedly against the electrical wall. "Giving up already?"

Everything around me began to swirl in crimson as I slowly stood up with my body violently boiling my blood. I could feel the bloody taste in my mouth as everything around me started to deafen into a deep silence. I don't give a damn anymore – rules or not, I'm going to butcher this retard until he knows the meaning of death and despair!

"Let. Her. Go," I hissed venomously in emphasis, walking towards him and removing my eye-patch. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU, SABERTOOTH!"

Orga flung Juvia aside with his usual emotionless face but now I could tell how much blood drained from his face. Who wouldn't be when someone's coming at you with glowing red eyes with Magic Enchantment markings in each eye with ten swords swirling around each pupil? The winds became colder but I couldn't really tell because all my brain was telling me was to spill this bastard's blood across the battlefield and then tie his dead body to a chariot and drag hin across Fiore!

KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

The voices in my head thundered loudly as I wailed hysterically and tears of blood started falling down my eyes. My black hoodie faded into a bright red tattered dress with white ribbons as chains started emerging from behind me along with a bright red and black scythe appearing on my right hand. My whole vision became white with my ponytail becoming undone with my hair dropping onto the ground. My sneakers changed into bright white boots with laces and everything around me suddenly started becoming colour red. What felt weird though was that normally I'd be grossed out by this but now...?

It felt... amazing.

As the red lights died down, I stood in front of Orga with both my eyes reflecting death at him. When I looked at my reflection at the scythe, both my eyes now had twelve swords along with the pentacle now becoming a six pointed star. My formerly brown hair – well, one side became white and the other side retained my normal colour thank God. Not just my hair showed two colours even the dress showed a hint of white on one side but the other side became tattered red. But, what I noticed more was that my blood continued to boil violently the moment I stared darkly at Orga.

_The Queen of Hearts_

_She made some tarts,_

_All on a summer's day;_

_The Knave of Hearts,_

_He stole those tarts,_

_And took them clean away._

_The angry queen screamed "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"_

_And dragged the knave all the way back_

_But gone now were the tarts_

"Along with his head," I grinned sadistically at the end of the rhyme before adding a sing-song in my voice; where the hell did that come from? "Hear that, Orga? That's how you're going to end up!"

Juvia didn't deserve to be electrocuted that way. This whole thing was just messed up!

I hurled bloody chains towards Orga and despite his attempt to blast them away, he still got caught. The chains tightened as they dangled him high in the air right in front of me, squeezing his arms until I heard this sickening crack reach my ears. Now that I've got him to change expression a bit – it's payback time and I know one thing: payback's hell of a bitch! I swung my scythe wordlessly as it slashed Orga down and against the ground but I tightened the chains to make sure they would keep their grip on his arms and keep him suspended. Blood splattered against the ground as my scythe slashed over and over again. What? You thought I was just gonna drop him? Hell no, not after what he did to Juvia!

"THIS IS WONDERLAND TO YOU ALL," I giggled psychotically as my hand continued to swing the scythe back and forth. "ISN'T THIS ALL YOU EVER WANTED?"

God, what's happening to me?

I could see what was happening but somehow my hand continued to move and strike Orga despite his half-dead look. Seriously, I can't stop my arm and my strikes! What's going on? Why am I doing this? Where the hell is all of this coming from? Make it damn stop! I tried to pull back but finally it stopped when I found Orga's body limply hanging from the chains with a dulled look in his eyes. I stared in horror as I looked at my hands with blood all over it.

"No, no, no, no," I yanked my hair back and began pulling away from Orga as the chains vanished and dropped the big man onto the ground. "I WON'T BECOME THAT THING! NEVER AGAIN!"

Red lights shot out into the sky as everyone could only stare in fear and astonishment. My body sank down to the ground with everything suddenly returning to normal with my black hoodie in shreds, my favourite khaki pants now turned into shorts and my favourite chucks now reduced into sandals but my black orihalcum suit remained completely intact. It was right above my knee since I rolled the legs up to make it look more like a body suit but seriously... where did all that shit come from? I couldn't even stop myself. Everything just happened...

"Unbelievable," Jack declared proudly to the crowd. "Our mala princeza just turned this whole match around! Let's give a hand for Fairytail's Hysteria – Katherine Dumas!"

H-How did they know my power? I only showed it once and they already invented a title for me right on the spot? Where the hell did that come from? I stood amongst the howling crowds as I walked over to sling Juvia and Lyon on my shoulders. Well, since I'm the last one standing – I might as well bring them back. People suddenly stopped cheering as they saw me dragging back my guild-mate and a friend of mine. Seriously, I am not leaving them there for the ravens and vultures to eat! I mean, Orga may be the ultimate tanker considering he managed to blow back Excalibur with sheer brute force but even his own guild-mates (no matter what a cook he is) wouldn't leave him to get eaten by vultures. That's just too cruel. There's a better way of dying.

When I gathered all of them in one area, I gripped the cage and transformed my arms into that of Hercules before completely bending the steel bars out of shape. One by one, I brought them out until the people suddenly started running away from the master of Sabertooth as he glared darkly at his own member. What the hell is this man's problem?

"Leave him, he is of no use to me," the old fart stood up and marched off away with the other Sabertooth members.

But, he would have done that if I hadn't had Maegara's form on and shot a sword nearly piercing his head.

"WHAT KIND OF GUILDMASTER DITCHES HIS MEMBERS JUST BECAUSE HE LOST," I roared angrily until Erza held me back. "But Erza...!"

"Forget him," Erza shook her head before pulling me aside, slinging on Orga to her shoulder. "We'll return Orga back after we have Wendy heal him. Right now, fighting with them isn't a good idea."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we got back inside, I stayed by the window whereas Wendy began healing up Orga's wounds. Despite the place being completely unmaintained, the infirmary area had all the materials Wendy needed and Polyrusca showed up. Damn, I should really ask that woman how she gets here so fast! But more of the guild members showed up including Lucy!?

"Lucy isn't it dangerous for you to show up here," I twitched slightly at the Celestial mage, resisting the urge to face-palm. "Seriously, these guys are fucking bloodthirsty!"

"I don't think that they would be extremely bloodthirsty now would they," Lucy rocked baby Layla gently before sitting down. "Besides, the more of us there is – the easier it would be to substitute in case one of us can't recover fast enough for the next match."

I balled my hands into a fist, narrowing my eyes angrily. "You wanna know how bloodthirsty they are," – I pointed at Orga's extremely bloodied and battered body. "There! That's the result of the first match! The bloody fucking first round! What makes you think they wouldn't want more!? They were chanting and howling for it!"

Everyone remained absolutely silent; I mean who wouldn't after a bloody fight anyhow and finally knowing how ruthless and how blood-thirsty those bastards could be? Layla began whimpering as Lucy tried to calm her down. Nobody could say a word as they realized what had happened back there was real. Juvia lay on the other bed also, equally roughed up but we left her arm in a bucket of water since she's a water mage. Apparently, they heal up by absorbing water which makes it a whole lot easier.

"I," I bit my lower lip fearfully, causing everyone to look at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... they practically played me like a violin..."

Lucy sat next to me, patting the top of my hand. "You know Kevyn, I did see the match and... you did it because you were angry. We can't fault you for being concerned for Juvia although; you may want to taper down a little. Orga may have deserved a beating but... I think you went a bit overboard."

Gray shook his head before sitting beside me, ruffling my hair jokingly. "Yeah, Lucy's right and for us – that's what happens when you mess with a fellow Fairytail member. We're siblings, we're nakama and isn't that what siblings do when their other sibling gets hurt? You did it out of revenge for Juvia. So, we're not angry. Besides, if we were just friends we would have asked you if you were okay. But since we're siblings – I think you have more than just our support to beat the crap out of him. We're more surprised by how easily you paled Orga! According to a lot of people, he's the strongest in sheer brute force!"

I blinked several times as everyone smiled at me in acceptance. "B-But... you saw what happened out there!"

"Yeah, it was scary," Wendy meekly admitted before mending Orga's broken ribs, smiling in relief and in reassurance. "But, you managed to stop. That's something that not many people would have done in a blind rage. So, it's okay... As long as everyone's alive..."

**Aww damn, this girl is so cute! I just wanna hug her!**

Natsu grunted before sitting on a chair, puffing up his cheeks. "But I wanted to fight~."

"Yeah and you'd probably would have melted the arena, ash for brains," Gray snickered at Pinky before the fire Dragonslayer butt his forehead against Gray's.

"You wanna have a go at it, Snowman!"

"You bet I want to! I've been itching for a fight!"

Soon, the whole room became noisy with laughter and with Gray and Natsu's fighting. Oh well, at least the tension lightened up a bit as the PA suddenly rang out:

"SECOND ROUND PARTICIPANTS PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY! THE EVEN WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Erza stood up before walking towards the door. "I'll be heading out now. Gray and Natsu, make sure nobody gets in here."

Mirajane smiled sweetly before patting Wendy on the head. "I have to go now. Make sure you take care of everyone's wounds okay?"

Oh shit, things just got serious! Mira and Erza for the next round – you mad bro?

As Mirajane and Erza left, I could only imagine what those two could do when put in the battle arena against one another. They'll probably blow this stadium to bits if they're not careful and Erza by herself is not named Titania for nothing. If Mirajane can send the whole guild of the destructive members of Fairytail to its knees, no shit she can make us all look like babies! Anyhow, I passed a glance to an unconscious Orga and Juvia before walking out of the room.

This is a match I wanna see.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, didn't expect a macabre image like that for this chapter. Anyhow, please don't forget to review! No review = no update.


	20. War in the Elysian Fields

**Me: Hi thanks for reviewing so far! It makes me all the happier that this story is worth continuing since not many people are really reviewing! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story to move on to Romance of the Dragons. It's my new Fairytail fanfiction! I don't own Fairytail - I only own Katherine Dumas, her other personalities, her powers and this fanfiction's plotline!**

**Katherine - "this"**

**Maegara - _"this"_**

**Iolanthe/Arturia -**"this/this"

**Conscience -**_"this"_

Chapter 20 - War in Elysian Fields

I walked towards the balconies near the stadium, slipping through the crowd. People's howls and chants echoed through the hallways with the flames flickering amongst the torches. I bit my lower lip anxiously; Mirajane and Erza - they're the ultimate combat team of Fairytail. They basically reduce anything they confront into dust! The other guilds' representatives are probably going to have their ass handed to them since Erza can make even the most powerful Saint Wizard cower in fear and Mira's... Mira. 'Nuff said.

_**We better get a move on. I wanna see how vicious these people from Sabertooth really are.**_

**Honestly, they're all fucked when they find out that their opponent is the Mirajane the Demon and Erza the Queen of Fairies.**

Katherine-_sama_, we are nearing the arena. Let your guard not falter.

When I walked out towards the bleachers, the crowds were howling loudly while the janitors started cleaning up the blood and dirt from the last match. I frowned slightly at the loud chants; geez, it's like I walked into some fucked up occult area and the rest of world is screwed. Standing against the wall, I peeked past the corner as Erza and Mirajane made their way to the field along with Minerva and Kagura. Damn, they're unveiling all the big guns! This I wanna watch!

"Welcome to the Second Event," Pumpkin dude happily jumped around, waving his microphone. "This event is known as the Battlefield of Elysium! Please welcome our contestants! Erza Scarlet of Fairytail A, Mirajane Strauss of Fairytail B, Minerva of Sabertooth, Kagura of Mermaid Heel, Jura Nekkis of Lamia Scale, Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus and Bacchus of Quattro Cerberus!"

Other than Ren Akatsuki – Old Man Jura, Kagura, Erza, Bacchus, Minerva and Mirajane are all big guns in the game. One by one with their names called strode towards each other with calm demeanours. Erza had her sword drawn out with Minerva smirking amusedly at everyone else. Bacchus downed another jug of whatever was in it and Mirajane waved happily at the crowd as if she were in a beauty contest. Damn, she's taking this too calmly! Minerva can blast her ass while she's being so sweetie pie about it!

_**Remember she is Mirajane the Demon...**_

**I think the water lady is scarier at this point in time. Couldn't they have sent in Laxus?**

"The rules are simple," Pumpkin dude declared with a huge grin. "Battle each other while protecting your base! In other words, destroy the other bases before anyone can get to yours. Anyone whose base is destroyed is rendered out! There will be indicators attached to your wrist to show how much life points you all have left! Have fun!"

Soon, two Fairytail symbols appeared behind Mirajane and Erza along with the other guild symbols appeared behind the other players as the ground suddenly started to shake. Rocky gorges appeared along with forests and trees and even a stream. Geez if they could restore nature this way then why screw up the rest of the world? Everyone could've just gotten attacked by a rampaging Orc or something. I don't know - whatever's big, brawny and eats people works instead of dooming the world into eternal darkness!

_Boss, the match is starting!_

I swivelled my head towards the match as several bracelets appeared on each of the players' wrists. Erza blinked several times as she continued walking forward with her sword completely drawn. Mirajane skipped merrily - damn it, will Mirajane quit fooling around before she gets completely screwed up by whichever guild attacks her first! Mermaid Heel's Kagura walked around as if she was in some city park and Bacchus was DRINKING?! Aren't any of them going to take this challenge seriously?

_**Watch and wait for them to encounter one another. Here's Mirajane and Minerva now...**_

I could see everything from the huge lacrima screen and I didn't need to be an empath to know that Minerva wanted to beat the shit out of Mirajane. But seriously, my money's on Mira! Sabertooth's Minerva has nothing on Mira! She'll blow Minerva's ass to the moon with her Satan Soul and if she can scare craps out of Laxus and Gajeel, by all means – Minerva better know what's going to wreck her ass. Mirajane smiled sweetly before cocking her head to the side while Minerva had that usual smirk on her face. Damn it, why couldn't it have been Erza who would floor this bitch at full power?

"So, you must be Fairytail's so called "Demon"," Minerva smoothly strode towards Mirajane while tossing her black hair around. "I haven't had a good match. That other piece of trash didn't particularly amuse me in the earlier games."

Mirajane's sweet expression kinda turned dark with her eyes glinting devilishly. "I'm not sure you want to fight me..."

"I can't believe it," pumpkin dude suddenly exclaimed; damn, can he please shut the hell up? "Fairytail's Demon and Sabertooth's Queen have finally shown up! Who's gonna win this round – is it Mirajane or is it Minerva? This is going to be a phenomenal match!"

**Save it, veggie head. Mirajane's gonna floor this bitch. FIGHT ON, MIRAJANE!**

Soon, a heat wave blast shot out from behind Mirajane but she just side-stepped as if it were nothing. I mean heck, Mirajane just started dancing around effortlessly and Minerva's not even laying a hit! Waves started flying all over the place and no matter what direction, Mirajane managed to dance around it as if it were nothing. Minerva's really got bad aim! Which reminds me, I've only seen one of her forms which is the Satan Soul but people are still bat-shit terrified of her especially when master tells her to calm down and not use this so called **it**. What's this **it** they're talking about anyway? Fair enough, Minerva started getting frustrated and threw all sorts of things all that Mirajane just dodged and made it look like nothing! Damn, when am I ever going to see her fight?

"Hohoho, looks like Kagura has just met her match!"

I swivelled my head towards the other lacrima when Kagura started fighting Erza with her sword still stuck in its sheathe. Geez, the best way to fight is to draw it out! What's wrong with these people? They're taking too long to assess each others' powers! Can't they sense it by simply looking at one another? Raising her _katana_ over her head, Erza swung her blade against Kagura's sheathe as both of them continued crossing swords with one another. Kagura staggered a bit but not before launching herself at Erza again and planting her foot against Erza's stomach. Despite being in her flaming red pants and full attack armour, Erza's taking a couple of hits back and forth. Kagura slashed through her defences in attempts to completely destroy her armour but Erza waltzed right past her and slashed her down.

"You're quite strong, Titania," Kagura mused darkly while she continued striking against Erza's _katana._ "I never found myself this cornered before."

Erza lunged forward with her _katana_ breaking through Kagura's defences, spinning to the side to attack Kagura's flank. "I'm having quite the time myself, Kagura."

Kagura suddenly unleashed some gravity defying move and somersaulted into the air and bringing her sword down on Erza. On the other hand, Erza easily stepped aside and blocked it with another blade as her Heaven's Wheel armour flashed brightly on the lacrima screen. Kagura stepped back to block the flying swords until Erza suddenly lunged towards her with the Pentagram Sword, preparing to slice her into pieces. Pretty soon, Bacchus and Jura started blasting each other with Bacchus pretty much getting plastered by multiple boulders flying in his direction. Ren could only stare at what was happening to him. Poor dude, he was thrown in with the rest of the Saint Wizards.

But, what caught my eyes more was that Minerva suddenly got blown against a mountain with smoke rising into the sky. A loud explosion echoed throughout the arena as little pieces of debris fell from the sky. I gaped in awe as Mirajane suddenly emerged from the shadows with her usual purple amour with her white hair standing up. She revealed her demonic claws as her eyes beadily stared back at Minerva.

"Unbelievable," pumpkin dude exclaimed in astonishment while shocked gasps coming from the crowd. "M-Mirajane S-Strauss is winning!"

_**No shit, she's Mirajane the Demon. Who does Minerva think she is?**_

"Not bad, fairy," Minerva wiped the dirt away from her lip before spitting blood onto the ground. "You have some guts in trying to bring me down...!"

Mirajane remained utterly silent before positioning her hand for another blast. "Soul Extinction!"

Minerva's eyes widened as a huge violent orb screamed towards her and blasted through the rocks, turning everything into dust. Minerva leapt out of the way and tried to punch Mirajane which she just used one finger to stop her. Holy God, she just used o-one finger? That's all she needed? Where the hell does she get this power? Mirajane flicked Minerva and sent her flying towards the wall again while walking calmly towards her opponent. Minerva unleashed another set of wave shots and unleashed multiple hands! Damn, she's been holding back on me...

_**She had a reason although I think Alice can beat the crap out of her.**_

**Are you crazy? She stopped Minerva who managed to stop Excalibur with both me and Iolanthe blowing her up at the same time! If Minerva can't lay a proper hit, what more me?**

_**Good point.**_

I watched Minerva release a couple of wave blasts as she grinned darkly. "You should really stop thinking you're so powerful, trash...!"

Mirajane tilted her head to the side before completely avoiding Minerva's blasts until the Cheongsam lady decided to grin. "Remember this attack? This is the same attack I crushed the other stupid trash with."

Geez, if she wants to live – she might wanna shut up now.

Seeing wave-like attacks, Mirajane raised her claw and slapped them away as if they were nothing but mosquitoes. I'm bloody fucking serious – where does she get that kind of power? Minerva pretty much had her jaw on the ground while Mirajane just swat them away as if they were flies! However, they suddenly swirled around into one big mondo destructor beam and flashed straight towards Mirajane. My eyes widened in horror as Mirajane got engulfed by the huge white beam. Minerva laughed sardonically and psychotically with the whole crowd cheering. Geez, Minerva should be shoved in a cage! What's it with this woman anyway? She's a total cook!

"Hahaha go get her, Minerva," – I swivelled my head and found the White Lizard cheering on for her; geez, another total cook.

Pumpkin dude exclaimed to the crowd. "Looks like... hang on a minute...!"

As the smoke dissipated with Minerva sneering in delight, Mirajane suddenly emerged with a whole new form. Holy cow, she stood forward in gun metal silver bladed armour with two pairs of dragon wings emerging from her back. Not only that, her hands basically had claws with appendages locked onto it. Damn, she just made Scathach look like nothing! Her white hair dropped lightly on her shoulders as more tattoos and markings appeared on her face along with her ears being covered by gun metal silver fin-like ears. Mirajane just lost her usual dress and showed up in some charcoal gray one piece with gold linings on it. Her arms and legs pretty much shined under the dim light with gun metal silver blue skin. My whole body trembled in fear and awe and I'm sure everyone else is just as surprised as I am! What form is this now?

"Satan Soul: Valefor," Old Man Makarov stood next to me, folding his arms. "This is a form I haven't seen in awhile. Minerva can no longer win."

"Wait, who the damn is Valefor," I raised my eyebrow at my midget of a guild master. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Makarov bit his lower lip anxiously; damn, if even the old man's stumped then we're definitely screwed. "Long time ago before you joined the guild, Mira had a more bullying personality. Even in her younger years, Mirajane had massive power as far as to completely taking down or at least making a Saint Wizard sweat. Satan Soul is her normal form; it has no name and henceforth – it's just a demonic appearance. However, there is not just one demon but many more such as this known as **Satan Soul: Valefor**."

**Holy God, she is so bloody armed!**

_**No shit, check out the sky.**_

Well, it didn't really change except huge silver lightning bolts began cracking throughout the sky and Mirajane definitely had that face that spelled "shit just got serious". Minerva probably sank through the floor and even I could feel the pressure of her magic from here. Everyone in the fields stopped suddenly as every step Mirajane took, a lightning bolt would crack throughout the sky. Minerva on the other hand didn't give up and fired more wave blasts at her only to have Mirajane walk through it as if it meant nothing to her. They didn't even touch her; they just moved away as if there was something repelling it. Mirajane – well, she just walked towards Minerva without even batting an eyelash.

"What are you," Minerva coughed out as she tried to gain back some of her wits, seeing Mirajane wordlessly walking towards her. "Where did all that power come from?"

Mirajane coldly stared without flinching, revealing what everyone called the demon persona before calling some mega thunderbolt from the sky. "That's something that you never need to know..."

**Mirajane is gonna floor Minerva's ass, 'nuff said.**

_**Damn, good luck to the Chinese lady.**_

**How about Blue Pegasus' representative? Think he's gonna survive?**

_**That's dumbest question you can ever ask me.**_

Akatsuki-_san_ has no chance against them. It was as if they threw a lamb into a den of tigers or lions.

"Electrical Rhapsody," Mirajane unleashed dancing silver lightning bolts as a violent enchantment circle soared straight into the sky.

Minerva really looked like she was extremely desperate to get out of the match. I could only stare in astonishment as Minerva started throwing another set of blasts. She started scrambling around like mad and ran straight for the clump of trees but Mira started blasting her way past the trees. No matter what Minerva managed to throw at her, Mirajane just slapped it away as if it were nothing but a mosquito to her. Lightning cracked throughout the sky as the lacrima suddenly changed view to Erza and Kagura. Erza's red flaming _hakama_ pants were torn to shreds and Kagura's sleeves practically were shredded into thin strips. Seriously, I'm starting to wonder how Kagura could fight with her eyes closed! It makes no sense!

"Erza, you've definitely outdone yourself," Kagura softly whispered before lowering her sword, revealing more tattered areas of her clothes. "The name Titania does suit you."

Erza remained completely silent as she slowly lifted her blade. "You're not doing too badly yourself. I didn't expect you to be thrown into the ring so early in the game."

Kagura let out a hollow chuckle before darting towards Erza again. Geez, these guys are really going after each other and trying to knock out each other's teeth! Kagura vaulted over Erza and brought down her sword while the red haired fairy dodged the slashing attempt before kicking Kagura away and flinging another sword towards the dark haired woman. Coughing slightly, Kagura nearly stumbled over whereas Erza took advantage of it and lunged for Kagura.

"Why can't Erza just blast her with the usual Heaven's Wheel like she does half the time," I raised an eyebrow at the image flashing before my eyes, noticing Erza had not changed armour throughout the entire fight. "I mean seriously – it'll save us a whole lot of crap of growing gray hairs in waiting for this match to end! Come on Erza – beat the crap out of her!"

Jellal quietly stood next to me with his Mystogan form, watching Erza. "I believe it's more that she's trying to get Kagura to draw her sword."

"Then why hasn't Kagura drawn the damn thing already," I groaned impatiently before dangling my arms on the rail.

Jellal pulled the scarf over his face, averting his eyes from me. "Let's just continue watching the match."

**Annoying shit head, he should know that I hate it when he avoids the topic!**

_**I can beat it out of him.**_

_Boss, maybe we should just wait for him to tell us._

I particularly agree with that, Katherine-_sama_. Erza-_sama_ perhaps may have the ability to force the truth out of Kagura.

"Whoa, way to go Mira-_nee_," Lisanna jumped up and down as another bolt of lightning blasted Minerva towards her base.

Mirajane just continued walking towards her as Minerva found herself backed against the symbol of Sabertooth. Basically, the sky just got extremely dark and Mirajane suddenly sent out the huge Electrical Rhapsody thingamajig and probably fried Minerva's brains inside out. Come to think of it, I think it's gonna be a big improvement on the China lady's part! Her brain's already fucking screwed up – hopefully the electrical shocks will jolt at least some parts of her brain!

_**I wanted to fight her. Why couldn't I be the one to bash her senseless?**_

Maegara perhaps, it is because Mirajane-_sama_ and Erza-_sama_ are far much better candidates than you are?

_**Fuck off Iolanthe; I know you wanted to do so also!**_

**Then again, I think we're gonna have a bloodbath if we're going to be thrown in there. Besides, I think there's some rule that we're not allowed to repeat members after they've finished one match.**

"Looks like Sabertooth's Minerva is being cornered by Fairytail's Mirajane Strauss," Pumpkin dude suddenly announced as a loud explosion revealed several mountains throwing down some dark skinned guy. "Whoa, there goes Ren Akatsuki! Blue Pegasus is out!"

Well, no shit – he was thrown in with a bunch of Saint Wizard-level fighters! Wait a minute; he's freakin' plummeting from the sky!

Ren continued plummeting towards the ground until a huge stone hand caught him and slipped him over to the bleachers. The audience howled in annoyance as Jura ignored their cries and continued his fight against Bacchus. The drunken dude suddenly started punching his way through the rocks whereas Old Man Jura pretty much just stood there, blocking his punches with rocks before giving him a big uppercut. Damn, the old man's taking this too easily! He's just walking towards the symbols that Ren and Bacchus were both guarding! Bacchus prepared to rush him down until Jura simply clapped his hands together and two stone walls sandwiched Bacchus again and again. After that, the dude just slumped down to the ground while Old Man Jura walked along and just buried both the symbols of Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus.

"Whoa, we're down to four members left! Who's gonna win this caged match," the pumpkin dude began dancing around. "It looks like there's some drama happening between Erza and Kagura! Let's find out!

**Geez, you're so fucking nosy.**

My eyes swivelled towards the other lacrima which showed Erza and Kagura standing a few metres away from one another. Both of them had their clothes pretty much shredded into bikinis and they were sweating enough to water a field of plants. Multiple swords were stabbed into the ground and the word wasteland was pretty much an understatement. Trees lay on the ground with piles of leaves scattered onto the ground. Boulders turned into rocks and rocks turned into dust. Geez, these guys are really fighting each other to the death!

Erza glared holes into Kagura, drawing out her own _katana_. "Draw your sword, Kagura! Fighting me with your gravity magic alone is pointless!"

Kagura opened her eyes with a venomous gaze. "I will not no matter how much you press me to do so! This sword will be used to kill only one person and that is JELLAL FERNANDEZ!"

Erza's eyes widened as she noticed the malice in Kagura's voice, stepping forward with a menacing gaze. "What?"

"That man is nothing more than a criminal that has killed many people for the sake of reviving Zeref," Kagura gripped her sword tightly before biting her lower lip. "He has done nothing but usher the real destruction of this world! If it weren't for his building of the R-system, my brother wouldn't have been killed in the creation of that damned tower!"

"Your brother," Erza blinked several times before jumping away and blocking another attack.

"My brother - SIMON," Kagura screeched as her blade flew straight at her again, swinging it angrily.

Jellal's eyes widened before hiding his face from the match. I glanced at him for a moment as he suddenly started walking away. With the crowd howling and cheering got more kick-ass and stupid drama, nobody even noticed him vanishing from the stands. I mean – he remembers half the shit he had done and to think he's trying to atone for it. Some people really have to stop using vengeance as a reason to waste time! Do something more productive – read an encyclo-thingy or something!

_**You're an idiot; you wouldn't even dare go near one and it's called an encyclopaedia!**_

**I do read encycloblahblahs! I just hate saying the word because it's so fucking long!**

Kagura suddenly glanced up and her face suddenly just became really angry because she just zoomed past Erza. Fuck, that means she saw Jellal leaving the arena! Damn it people, you better give me a good idea on how to stop a rampaging fish-brain without having to dangle her on a hook or a bunch of chains! Orga didn't look good in chains and I don't think Kagura's gonna start looking good in them either!

CLANG!

Oh damn, that didn't sound good.

When I glanced back at the battlefield, Erza pretty much changed her armour into some ditzy pink armour. Kagura stared at her weirdly and even the crowd had snapped their mouths shut. Damn it, even I wouldn't take that thing seriously! What the hell is she wearing?

"Normally, I wouldn't just bring out this armour unless it was necessary but this," Erza drew out her sword, staring coldly at Kagura. "Jellal has changed and he's working to atone!"

Wow, go Erza – go beat the shit out of her!

Kagura hissed darkly, tightening her grip on her blade. "You'll never understand the pain my brother felt when he had tried to create that tower! I was alone and nowhere to go! I HAD NOTHING!"

Oh boy, Erza's gonna snap at that.

Erza's told me about majority of her life and how she was forced to create the R-Tower when she was small. I remember that place too; it pretty much had me bound and Jellal tried to use me as some circuit board to get the whole tower running. Erza was born with luck; Jellal pretty much spared her that day according to her and Kagura probably was lucky enough to escape if I understand what she's saying. This whole R-system thing, Zeref – you know, I'm starting to wonder whether or not Zeref had been entirely evil to begin with. But then, they called me evil too because I couldn't be controlled. I went wild half the time and probably burned down more cities than I could imagine back then. Pinky pretty much punched me back and forth and people pretty much didn't want me in the guild first. It took a lot of convincing...

_**Yeah, Lucy had to tackle you, beat you shitless in order to make you understand.**_

**I was a criminal. We were criminals, Maegara. I don't think there's any justification for that.**

But Loke-_kun_ forgave you didn't he? He saved you, he's stayed with you for as long as we remember. He never left your side...

I inhaled deeply before looking at the match and watching Erza and Kagura swing their swords against one another. Erza's eyes narrowed and another barrage of swords flew towards Kagura to which she easily weighed down with a change of gravity. Pretty soon, Erza changed into some leopoard armour and darted towards Kagura and left a huge slash on her dress. Glaring angrily, Kagura launched herself at Erza and both of them started clashing and grinding swords against one another. Large sparks of energy flew into the sky until a loud explosion reveals another lacrima showing Jura versus Mira versus Minerva. Oh crap, it's a three way fight! Damn so many nice fights! Why can't I watch both at the same time?

"Hey pirate girl," Gajeel leaned against the wall before ruffling my hair. "Quit staring into space and oggling. You're starting to look like you have some attention disorder or something!"

"Hey they're both nice fights," I growled back while moving away to have him stop ruffling my hair. "Don't you have a match coming up, metalhead?"

Gajeel snorted at me before watching the match intently. "Yeah yeah, shut up. You're supposed to be finding a way how to hypnotize these fuckers remember?"

**Oh yeah, there was that.**

_**We better start researching for some sorcerer type dude.**_

What we didn't expect though is Minerva to suddenly start dangling Mira over the fortress with some sinister smirk on her face. She clearly had her grip on Mira's throat and Mira's back to normal! What the hell is wrong with this woman? Doesn't she know the meaning of the word control?

"Mira-_nee_," Lisanna clamped her hand over her mouth with Elfman staring in horror.

Erza immediately swivelled her head towards the top and saw Mirajane dangling from the lower level of the fortress. "Mira!"

Minerva cackled sardonically while dangling Mirajane over the ledge. "This is what everyone calls trash! Is this the supposed Mirajane the Demon? She's nothing but a whiny little skank!"

Mirajane however suddenly opened her eyes and started peeling off Minerva's fingers like a banana peel. Her eyes darkened into a red colour as she started snarling. Holy God, Mirajane's gone berserk! Wait a minute, I wanna see what happens! I wanna see Minerva have her ass handed to her! Minerva grunted before falling onto the ground whereas Mira was floating a few inches off the ground. Despite Minerva crawling away, Mirajane suddenly started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks before finally summoning some huge circle in the air.

"RUUUUN," Elfman randomly picked me up with Lisanna in his other arm before the other members began leaving the stands.

I began kicking and struggling; I wanna watch damn it! "What the hell is your problem? Lemme go I wanna...oh..."

What caught me stupefied is that Mirajane was floating and blasting Minerva all the way to the other side of the stadium with the insignia of Sabertooth completely shattered. Everyone could only gape in astonishment as the field that once held the battle turned into nothing but dust with only the insignias of Fairytail standing. Kagura fell to the ground while Mirajane happily picked up Erza with her normal serene smile.

"Mira, you are crazy," Erza chuckled lightly, feeling Mirajane slowly descend down to the ground.

Mirajane smiled happily. "Well, it all turned out for the better didn't it?"

Soon, the announcement blared out. "THE WINNER OF THE ELYSIAN FIELD WAR IS NONE OTHER THAN FAIRYTAIL! BOTH 1, 2 OF THE CHALLENGE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry for the late update. I wasn't quite sure how to depict Kagura and Minerva's personality when they enter combat. Here's chapter 20! Remember: no reviews = no update. :( Please don't forget to review!**


	21. Veritas I

**Me: Hi guys, sorry for the late update! I had to study for my finals. :) Also, there was some lack of inspiration but anyway - I'm getting back to this story. I feel so bad for Sting now; now that Lector died and Jiemma really had it coming. He should really not mess with a Dragonslayer's Exceed or bother getting angry. And what's Minerva's beef anyway? She practically just smiled there after her dad got pummelled by Sting although personally, it's an improvement on Jiemma's part to finally shut up. Too bad though in this fic he's still alive. Anyway, I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas, the concept of her powers and abilities and the plotline of this fanfiction.**

**Katherine - "this"**

**Maegara - _"this"_**

**Iolanthe/Arturia - **"this/ this"

**Conscience -**_"this"_

Chapter 21- Veritas I

The crowds howled for more like anything and Erza and Mirajane just walked out of that like it was nothing. Minerva pretty much began seething especially getting shot down by Mira. I mean heck – this is Mirajane the demon we're talking about! After Mirajane and Erza won their matches, we all piled up in the locker rooms discussing our next moves. What we couldn't understand is that we were only pitted against one another. I didn't see any dark guilds popping out of nowhere. It's all just us. But why are they forcing Six League guilds only to compete? Shouldn't the dark guilds be swarming us by now?

"What I want to know is where are the other Dark Guilds," Erza frowned slightly while folding her arms. "There should be some participants from the opposing side. Not just us."

Natsu groaned in boredom, hanging his legs from the cabinet. "Aww man, I'm all fired up already!"

"Natsu, you can't just burn anything in sight," Lucy sighed at Natsu's crazy whining, handing Layla to me. "They might do something worse if you just suddenly start burning the place!"

Natsu groaned before slumping down to the ground, yanking his hair out. "But I'm boooored! I bet you Sabertooth's getting in good fights and I wanna join!"

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "You're always bored!"

Gray snickered at Natsu; man, he's always asking for a fight. "That's because you have nothing fir brains, flame-head."

Natsu bumped foreheads with Gray, putting up his fist. "What did you say, snowman?"

"See? Your brain can't even remember what I said, ash for brains!"

I laughed slightly as little Layla lay comfortably in my arms, watching Natsu and Gray fight again. Wendy suddenly got into the middle of it while trying to pacify the two wizards until Erza put a sword in front of them. Layla began gurgle and giggle while I tried adjusting in a certain position that was comfortable for the both of us. She started playing with the drawstrings of my black hoodie while the rest of the guild was discussing what the next match was. Laxus remained really quiet with the other members of the _Raijinshuu _whereas Juvia started fawning over her beloved Gray-_sama _again. Gajeel leaned against the wall before throwing another chunk of metal into his mouth while Levy began scanning her books for something I have no idea. I couldn't help but wonder myself; where were all the other dark guilds? What the fuck is going on anyway? What's with the flashy tournament?

"Gaah, this isn't getting us anywhere," I yanked my hair in frustration, earning the rest of the others to look at me. "Where are the rest of the retards!? We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"See? Even she's itching for a fight," Natsu whined only to get punched by Erza. Ouch.

Before anyone could say anything, the PA suddenly rang out. "Katherine Dumas of Fairytail, please report to the ring in three minutes. Thank you."

Everyone suddenly became silent as the PA once again repeated the message. I bit my lower lip anxiously; is this when they're gonna start attacking? Then again, I was getting bored of sitting around seeing Erza kick ass was awesome. Mira definitely got me inspired also! All the other fighters there are probably way beyond Minerva when it comes to making a bloody scene. Sabertooth's more focused on winning and we have no idea how to coordinate with the other guilds. Screw this, I'm gonna beat my way up until I get to Zeref and blow his ass to the moon! What the hell is his beef with the rest of the world?

"Princess," Loke suddenly appeared next to me, handing in his key. "Don't forget to call me if you need me."

I nodded as Layla stared at me with a huge expectant smile. Damn it, why are babies always so cute? Letting out a slight chuckle, I handed her back to Lucy before suiting up once again with my insignia shining with its full glory. I cracked my knuckles before walking on forward to the door. Everything inside my body trembled fearfully but also in excitement. Fucking hell, this thing's driving me more insane than normal.

"Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stepping outside into the ring was easy but understanding what the crowd wanted wasn't.

When I came out from the gates, the crowd started howling and cheering as the torches blazed up like some huge sports festival or something. The gravel crackled under my sneakers as I stood in front of the crowd with my usual unflinching expression. But seriously, these guys are seriously deprived of entertainment! Don't they have those boxes with pictures on it or something?!

_**Those things are called televisions, dumbass. Even if they did, they prefer lacrima. What century are you from - the 16th century?!**_

**Hey, some people still use television sets, bitch.**

Katherine-_sama_, maintain your guard. There's something in the air that seems amiss.

Whatever it is, I'm gonna beat the shit out of it!

I could hear Fairytail cheering on one side. Sabertooth stayed on the other side while Lamia Scale, Quattro Cerberus and some of the other guilds stayed on the other side, watching my match. Layla was holding onto Lucy and despite the overwhelming noises, she seemed pretty okay with it. Erza stood there in her bandaged glory, seeing that Mirajane and she really went all out. Soon, the cheers grew louder as some guy declared himself to the world and started waving his hand like he's some bloody fucking king. Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?

"Go, Katelyn!"

"My name's not Katelyn, the name's Katherine you dumbass," I facepalmed with an indignant huff; when is Natsu ever gonna get my name right!?

"You better win, beast girl," I heard Gajeel yelling distantly from the stands.

"Welcome, my dear loyal subjects," - wait a minute, this guy sounds familiar. "I hope that the source of entertainment has been to your liking. The wizards you see are a little less brutal so please encourage them to kill if you must. It's only right that they submit to your desires as their masters and the upper class."

I twitched furiously, baring my fangs albeit slightly. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? That guy needs more than a whack on the head - he needs a good dose I'm-gonna-rearrange-his-face medicine! What kind of asshole suddenly declares that they are the upper class? What the hell are we - circus animals? Seeing a pebble on the ground, I grabbed it before hurling it with Herculean strength and smack! Score!

"How dare she throw a stone at Lord Arcadias!"

God, do these people really worship the ground he walks on?

I've had enough of this! These guys have been harping on how great Zeref is and everything in the world is dying! The only place that hadn't been affected so badly was my place before Loke decided to enter my house in style – yeah, by falling through my door! What the fuck is wrong with these people? These people better know what's going before they start bringing in the end of the world. What better way than to piss them off?

With a maniacal grin, I gave them the finger. "If you guys are so desperate to make me pay, come and fight me you little shitheads!"

"ENOUGH!"

The crowd suddenly gasped as I swivelled my head towards the afro dude I pitched the pebble at; so that must be the guy who was yapping along in the little stereo box. People were shooting me glares but who cares? It's this guy's fault we're in such a mess! The afro dude turned around to glare at me but I remained completely silent until I pulled off one of Gajeel's psychotic smiles. The audience snapped their mouths shut while I grinned at his paled expression; I better thank Gajeel for that. I don't give a damn what this guy wants! I just want answers from Zeref and boy do I have a lot of questions for the moron! Where the hell is he?

"It seems our princess is a little impatient," the afro dude just sniggered at me. Fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill him. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give our princess a warm welcome along with our noblemen – Easley Delacroix!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the gates suddenly rose revealing a silver haired man with a calm smirk on his face. He had this furry cloak hanging loosely on his shoulders as it started billowing in the wind as if he were some superhero or something. The skies seemingly got darker and the flames suddenly started to roar louder along with the crowd. That stupid afro guy on the other hand just sat there like some annoying pest! Damn, God, it would be so nice to wipe that smirks off both their faces!

**Wait, this guy looks familiar...**

_**Easley Delacroix... Also known as the Silver King of the North... He's one heck of an opponent. The bastard's got nothing on us!**_

**Hold onto that thought, didn't we kill this guy before?**

_**It looks like Aeons are crazy enough to resurrect themselves or find something to keep them alive. **_

**He fucking decapitated his own head off! How is he still walking!?**

Katherine-_sama_, I believe it is best that we simply annihilate him in one blow.

"I believe you're in shock as to why I am still alive, Katherine-_chan_," Easley smiled at me serenely; shit, it reminds me of Mira. "You see – we Aeons cannot be ended by anything but be ended by nothing. A simple decapitation is not going to eliminate us. We are creatures that have the world in our palm."

I gaped at him; what the fuck was he getting at? "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Easley chuckled lightly before unveiling some huge bow and arrow under his cloak. "Shall we begin?" 

**Holy God, did his arm just transform into some fucking bow and arrow or am I blind?**

_**You're blind.**_

**Bitch, I was being sarcastic!**

The pumpkin dude suddenly came out of the ground with his microphone thing before he slammed some gong. "Let the games begin!"

As the gong sounded off, I narrowed my eyes as Easley pushed himself back with arrows firing towards me. I vaulted over the arrows before skidding across the field until he magically appeared in front of me. Holy God, how did he do that? Never mind that, I gotta get away from him! I pushed him back with a butterfly kick to his face along with a finishing roundhouse kick to bring him down, changing my form into the pole-arm specialist's form. With two of my spears glowing, I pushed myself off the wall once more before slamming the red spear against his gut.

"Not bad, princess," Easley ducked beneath before kicking me straight in the jaw. "I see that the wild has taught you a few things..."

I staggered back a bit and wiped the dirt of my lip before striking again with the yellow spear, prompting him to jump up high into the air. "Heh, it's called getting warmed up, dumbass!"

Oh yeah, shit just got serious.

Damn, this guy's got a long lunging range because he freakin' just darted from one end and then to the other end behind me. I sidestepped away before sticking out the spear and sent him tumbling over but not before he summoned a BIG FUCKING SWORD? The sword's twice my size and he's swinging the little bastard as if it's a feather! Where the hell did he get that? How does someone manage to summon a sword that huge out of nowhere? Why the hell can he swing it like it's normal to him!?

_**Quit panicking, you dumbass! You're gonna get yourself killed that way!**_

**Tell me how you swing a sword that fucking huge! It can probably send Rustalot back there around the world in eighty days with one swing!**

_**Good God, transform into somebody who can catch it – you stupid bitch!**_

**Calling me a stupid bitch? I'll show you who's a stupid bitch!**

Katherine-_sama_, please! You must focus!

Yeah, maybe I better take that back.

The sword slammed into my gut and sent me flying into the wall with a loud _kablam_ with all the dust flying all over the place. Son of a bitch, he's doing pure transforming and he's been throwing me around like a fucking pebble! I immediately changed my form into my Herculean form as his sword nearly sliced me in two. My muscles began growing as I managed to pry his sword off me and lifting him off the ground before punching him straight towards the other end of the field. Stupid little shit, Aeon or not – I'm gonna hand your ass to you! I roared, yes – roared, and sprung across the field with my arm pulled back for a punch before making a crater in the wall.

"Is that your true potential, _princeza_," Easley mused mockingly with a smirk plastered on his face. "I believe you're holding back. You should not reject your power and prowess as an Aeon. There is no such thing as limits. Fairytail has done nothing but dull your fangs!"

I narrowed my eyes before trying to punch him again before pushing myself back and launching forward for a dynamic entry kick. "Fuck off, you haven't seen them fight! You're the one who's got a screwed up head!"

Katherine-_sama_, Easley Delacroix – there is a familiar ring to this man's name...Have we faced him before?

**He's the asshole who decided to storm Fairytail right after the crazy Phantom clown!**

No Katherine-_sama_, perhaps I may know him. Allow me to take over.

**Hell no, he ain't getting away with calling me princeza! What the hell does he take me for?**

_**Hey dipshit just let Iolanthe do the damn talking for a few seconds!**_

Tch, looks like I'm gonna have to hand it over to Iolanthe. I closed my eyes for a few moments as a warm surge of energy flowed into my body. My hair suddenly fell past my shoulders and my black hoodie changed into the silver plated armour with a white cream coloured dress. The Excalibur started humming quietly as Easley launched himself towards me again with his sword swinging fast. I immediately ducked before bringing up my blade to knock the sword away before spinning around and slashing him across the gut. Damn it, Iolanthe's making short work out of this guy.

"I see you've grown quite well, Easley," Iolanthe's voice fusioned with mine as we both looked at our opponent standing in front of us. "No, I shouldn't say that. Or should I say – Lancelot of the Lake?"

**Holy Crack, what did she say?**

_**Where the fuck did that come from?**_

"That sword attached to you – it's Arondight," Iolanthe suddenly smiled bitterly; hey, what the heck is it with these two? "I remember the days when you would easily swing that sword as if it were nothing to you. You were one of my best knights..."

Easley smiled lightly before letting out a hollow chuckle, bowing slightly. "My liege – how long it has been to be addressed that name!"

"It has been awhile to be fighting against one of my own," Iolanthe noted bitterly with a sad smile, putting up her sword. "I thought Camlann would be the end of it."

Easley shook his head disdainfully before raising his own blade. "I don't understand... Why...?"

Iolanthe raised her head up and saw Easley coming up at her to chop her down. She immediately sidestepped before countering with her blade and sent Easley flying back. The silver haired male stumbled back but not before making some quick launch from the other end with his BFS glowing like some neon light. What the fuck is it with this guy? If I remember right, Lancelot served King Arthur as his most loyal knight before he decided to screw with Arthur's wife. But then again, if King Arthur was a woman – it should have been... a lot lighter right?

_**Nah, they were still stupid bastards back then. They kinda had an attention span of a goldfish.**_

Indeed. If they had discovered my true gender in my version of the tale, Camelot would have never existed.

**Geez, why are we all surrounded by lunatics?**

As Iolanthe and Easley clashed with one another, I could feel my body getting really lithe from all the jumping and twirling. Easley on the other hand suddenly hurled this javelin straight at us until Iolanthe barely managed to dodge it and we found ourselves struggling on one side. Shit, Iolanthe's hesitating! I better take care of this!

**Iolanthe, back down! I'll beat the crap out of this guy!**

Katherine-_sama_, he is my responsibility! As his king, it is my responsibility to discipline and bring him down if necessary!

**You may have been a king but that's the bloody fucking past! Get over it! Fighting and duking it out with him while trying to reason out with him is wasting your time!"**

_**She's got a point, Iolanthe. Besides, Arturia**_ – _**how long have you been dead? Let it go.**_

"I REFUSE," Iolanthe suddenly declared and threw me at the back of her mind. "I will finish whatever I have started! It is my fault Camelot had fallen! The least I can do is help my brothers pass on..."

That crazy idiot – what she doing? She can't win against Easley this way! He's a completely different person! I staggered back to the deep recesses of my mind with Maegara as we watched Iolanthe continuing to fight with my body! Damn, she's really going all out on this! But how do we stop a knight who basically has the divine sword in her disposal? Shit, she's gonna make meat chunks out of us if we're not careful! Come on, think! There has to be a way to gain my body back.

"Geez, I can't believe you surrendered that easily to Iolanthe," Maegara snorted before leaning against an imaginary wall with a mocking smirk. "So, what now brown cow?"

I rolled up my sleeves with a dark growl, marching towards the vision; the day I let her beat the shit out of me is the day I die! "I'm not letting her take over my body for some personal vendetta or for some self-pity trip!"

Katherine-_sama_...! Please... let me...

**Whatever it is, it wasn't your fault! Camelot fell because it was something that couldn't be stopped! I mean heck – if you're gonna regret what happened, what about all the other people who died for you? Their deaths would have meant nothing...!**

But... I...!

**GET A FUCKING GRIP! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST! YOU CAN ONLY TRY TO LIVE ON IN THE PRESENT TO MAKE UP FOR YOUR MISTAKES!**

Suddenly, in front of me – Loke appeared as he caught Arondight with his bare hands. Holy crackers, why the heck did he do that? That sword's good enough to slice through anything and he managed to stop it as if it were nothing. Easley's eyes widened as big as saucers and Loke spun around for a kick and sent him flying.

"Lancelot or whatever your name may be," Loke glared darkly with his emerald green eyes glimmering with fury before launching at him with glowing fists. "I'm not going to let you harm my princess any further. King of Knights or what not, Katherine is still Katherine. I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

I could only bite my lip in shock as Iolanthe pretty much gaped at Loke's sudden entrance. Now's my chance!

_Erza's P.O.V_

I don't know if it was just me or if everyone else noticed that Katherine seemingly had some internal conflict.

According to Jellal, Aeons are very susceptible to internal conflicts but for Katherine to keep fighting despite that is quite amazing. Master had also said that Aeons fall to insanity if they don't resolve that conflict soon. I can only stare and watch Katherine fighting with her King of Knights form and with the Excalibur. If this man is supposedly someone Katherine knew from the past, why are they fighting each other? Isn't there any better way to resolve it? Who is this man?

"Come on Kevyn," Gray shouted on one side, gripping the stone rails. "Fight back!"

Loke started fighting back Easley with everything he had while Katherine simply froze on the battlefield. If she's fighting with her other personality, that would be understandable. Her body has to compensate somehow. I'm surprised Easley didn't just dash past Loke and chop down Katherine from where she stood. But then again, if he is truly Lancelot – he would never just chop down his king. But Loke's seriously getting overpowered; Easley just sent him flying towards the wall. Katherine can't fuel Loke the same way Lucy can since she's not used to Celestial magic. She better start winning whatever internal conflict she has with whatever personality it may be.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

I swivelled my head towards the field when Loke found himself staring at Katherine when she decided to catch the blade with her hands in her King of Knights form. That smirk and that glare – yes, that's definitely her. Katherine wouldn't lose just like that – not when she has everyone standing with her. Loke would definitely not let her go just like that. Otherwise...

I think I have some unused swords in my trunk that need some exercise.

Normal P.O.V

Sheesh, fighting Iolanthe wasn't easy.

I don't know how long she's gonna stay quiet but now that I'm in this form – I can blast Easley into shitty little pieces when I want, how I want. Easley's eyes pretty much widened like saucers when I suddenly pushed his sword away before swinging Excalibur in his face.

"Milady had always been a stubborn little lion," Easley smiled bitterly as I managed to swing my sword and send him staggering. "I'm glad her powers had made its way to you. Otherwise, I would be completely distressed if she ended up with a more horrible Aeon. Your spirit is truly astonishing..."

I kicked his blade up in the air before pointing my blade at his throat, glaring angrily as his sword landed in my other hand. "Alright, Skippy. You're gonna tell me everything I need to know before I chop you into minced garlic. Got it, peewee?"

Easley chuckled lightly before getting down on his knees, bowing with his head touching the ground. "Yes, milord."

Suddenly, the whole crowd went wild. The hell just happened – did he just fucking surrender? What the heck – why did he make this so damn easy? I actually expected myself to cut his fingers off one by one and then chop him up to pieces! Anyhow, as long as the match is over and nobody died – I guess, it's okay. While the crowd continued cheering, Easley handed himself over to us as the pumpkin dude suddenly declared.

"KATHERINE DUMAS OF FAIRYTAIL WINS!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Surprisingly, Easley just went along with me to the locker rooms with the other members of Fairytail. Of course, it was kinda creepy considering he just walked in without putting up a fight and actually – Natsu didn't like the idea. But, we really needed answers and if knowing who I really am will help us beat the shit out of Zeref then by all means. Besides, I don't think Zeref's gonna randomly say "hey come and get me. I'm gonna tell you all me weaknesses." I mean, dude – that's just plain stupid.

Easley chuckled as he sat in front of us while the whole Fairytail stood at the other end of the room right behind me. "So, are there any questions you need answering?"

Jellal frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes at the silver haired dude. "We're all aware of Aeons being ancient creatures of the past but how did they manage to survive? They were supposedly extinct by the second Dragon Festival! Not only that, what exactly does Zeref have to do with anything? He barely exhibits any qualities of an Aeon."

"Dragon what," I blinked several times at Jellal; what the fuck – will you stop coming up with new terms?

Easley chuckled lightly before folding his arms together and sitting with his legs crossed. "Aeons are very complex creatures. We were created in such a way that nothing can absolutely destroy us. You may even say we are the true children of Adam and Eve. We were the rulers of paradise; we followed all His laws and everything else. However, when our dear mother died and became something else – a war broke out. We were forced to take sides: some wanted to continue coexisting with other beings that we had found walking around the realm and the others wanted to seal off paradise. Hence the two alignments, Chaos and Law. Thus, the legend of the Dragon Festival was born due to one man who had gone insane due to the loss of his lover..."

Everyone's eyes widened as Easley continued speaking.

"As soon as Eve died, Adam continued searching for the thing that had killed her. Supposedly, it was a serpent whose venom supposedly poisoned her. He searched for many ways to slay the creature and found his answer lying amongst the rulers of the sky. Something all of you know as Dragonslayer magic."

Gray narrowed his eyes at Easley. "Hold on, we're kinda aware that the Dragons are Aeons also and that they decided to share their information with humans but what's the difference?"

"There were some dragons that wanted to keep the knowledge to themselves," Easley smiled slowly while running his fingers through his hair; damn it, stop smiling like Mirajane! Only she's certified to do that! "The others wanted to coexist and so did many of the Aeons. Because of this, a war broke out. Seeing that the Aeons of the sky had begun their fighting, Adam decided to join them in order to gain information on how to kill the creature that slew his wife and forced them out of the garden. When he did however, that's when things went wrong."

"Lemme guess," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "He went crazy with power and decided to blow up every little shit on earth?"

Easley chuckled with a small smile. "You're very perceptive, princess. Yes, his insanity grew and he started killing everything out of grief. He could no longer locate the serpent itself and so, he started destroying everything indiscriminately. That's why his name had been changed from Adam... He became what everyone knew today as Acnologia."

**Holy crackers, what?**

_**Acnologia... Was human?**_

**You mean, the big black dragon we saw ages ago – he was human?**

_**That would explain why he could understand human speech very well.**_

"Well now with Acnologia, what do we do then," Jellal pressed on, folding his arms and his lips thinning into a line. "How about Zeref? Why do you keep calling Katherine princess or _mala princeza_?"

Easley kept a straight face and smiled slowly again; Grrrr, will he stop that? It ain't helping! "I'm sure you would all be surprised when I tell you."

_This doesn't sound good, boss._

**Anything that happens now isn't good. **

Lucy bit her lower lip anxiously, swallowing hard. "So, where's Eve now?"

Easley kept really quiet and everyone pretty much had to absorb all that information. I mean considering some things, some of what Jellal told us was true but now that we got the deeper story – some things are actually starting to fit. I just didn't expect Acnologia to be human before.

"Well, what is it," I drew my sword and pointed Excalibur at his throat and Erza had her own blade with a dark glare. "Tell me!"

Easley sighed with a nonchalant shrug before leaning against the wall. "Zeref is the true form of Adam. On the other hand however, Katherine is a very special case; she is neither human nor Aeon. The girl standing before you today is not Katherine but her true name... Are you sure you wish to hear it?"

I could feel my breath stop as he spelled it out.

"...Her true name is Eve."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

***dun dun dun* Something didn't end up right there! How did she suddenly become Eve when she's already three different people? Sorry for the extremely late update! Don't forget to review! Thanks~!**


	22. Veritas II

**Me: Hi, it's been awhile! Sorry I haven't been updating this story lately! :) I had to update my Prince of Tennis since I had six reviews flooding my inbox demanding an update. Actually, I would have done the same for this story - it's just nobody reviews or it's only one or two. I appreciate those one or two reviews but I'd like a little more. Even if you just tell me it's great - I'll be more than happy to continue the story. **

**Gray: You're just saying that because you're lazy.**

**Me: *rolls eyes sarcastically* Can it, snowman. I really do base my updates on how many reviews. It tells me whether or not the story is a flop or not.**

**Loke: So, shall we begin with the story, Scarlette Shizuru-_sama_?**

**Me: Yep but we need disclaimers! And today - I have chosen our favourite Exceeds to do it! Frosch, Pantherlily, Happy, Charle and Lector - disclaimer please!**

**Exceeds: Scarlette Shizuru owns nobody from Fairytail or Fairytail for that matter except Katherine Dumas and her powers and the concept of this fanfiction!**

**Sting: How the-? How the heck... Lector?**

**Lector: STIIIING-KUUUN!**

**Me: Well, let's move on while they have a tearful friendship reunion shall we?**

()()()()()000000()()()()

**Katherine - "this"**

**Maegara - _"this"_**

**Iolanthe/Arturia - **"this/ this"

**Conscience -**_"this"_

()()()()()000000()()()()

Chapter 22 - Veritas II

What the fuck did this guy just say?

I blinked several times before checking if I was dreaming. I even started picking my ears to check if I heard everything right. Eve - you mean I was the reason why the whole freakin' war started in the first place? What the hell is this - mind-fuck? Anyhow, Easley continued to keep his stare on me and the whole room just went silent. But I don't get it; if I'm Eve - how come I have no memories of this Adam dude or whatsoever? Heck, I only remember Acnologia showing up in front of me once or twice and grumbling and telling me about human life. Yeah, where do you think I gained my extreme issues with PERSONAL SPACE? Then again, Lucy's already tackled me once or twice. But then again, Loke's held me once or twice and according to Juvia - Gray practically hugged me like a damn teddy bear! But seriously, if I'm really this Eve lady shouldn't I like be withering and old? Where the fuck did I come in?

"Katherine cannot be Eve," Erza pressed the blade even further against the dude's throat with a darkened glare towards Easley. "If she were then, she would have recognized Zeref!"

Easley remained perfectly calm as he lightly pushed Erza's blade away from his throat with a slow smile; fucking hell, why can he keep his damn composure? "Now, let me finish. You see, Eve had been destroyed long time ago. In fact, Katherine's spirit is what's keeping this world in one piece. We can say that her body is the one that is named Eve. If Eve were to be resurrected, you can only imagine the world of hell it will cause especially if Acnologia got wind of it. Adam continued on searching for more knowledge, continuously toiling after his wife and second son had died. While he did, this prompted the apocalypse of all Aeons. He demanded the powers of the otherworldly and drowned everyone in chaos and sorrow while trying to find the serpent that had poisoned his wife. He slowly converted into a creature of horrid proportions and became Acnologia. However before we get to that, Eve's personality is most important - you see, she was a very gentle woman, loving, caring but a wee bit gullible. She had the ability to breathe life and give anything a spirit and latch it onto anything as long as she believed in it. There was this one thing she had kept very close to her heart - an ocarina crafted out of the finest wood."

Everyone leaned closer to get a better view while Loke kept his eyes focused deeply onto Easley. "The keys were also created in that way in order to guard the balance of the world and to keep things out of the Spirit World. I know that the 12 zodiacs were also commanded for that reason because of the appearance of Typhon."

Levy nodded while revealing the book. "Not only that, there were at least a hundred spirits that existed way before the other Aeons like Loke and the other zodiac spirits."

I started blinking several times at all the members of Fairytail. How the fuck could these people keep up with all the freakin' information without their brains spewing out their ears!?

Easley nodded with a small smile. "Yes, in fact Typhon was the creature that had slain Eve. However, Adam had no idea how to locate the creature. So, to spread out his search - the spirits especially that had been in contact with his wife had been summoned to maintain her spirit and her body. But even though her body was maintained forever young - her soul decayed and became corrupted. No spirit had maintained the personality of his wife other than this one. This spirit had been created directly by Eve through the ocarina that had been found amongst the forests. From there, she created a musical piece known as _Katharos_. But Adam decided that the name did not fit such a piece because anything that had been corrupted brought peace and balance; it sounded anything but destructive. So instead..."

"The name of the musical piece no, the spirit of the ocarina itself was changed into Katherine," my eyes widened in shock; what the fuck - I'm actually a fucking musical piece?!

"You are not the musical piece in itself but the emotions that Eve had put in that piece," Easley shook his head, folding his arms. "This piece was created before Eve had been corrupted. She had placed her heart and soul into that piece that it had been sung throughout all ages as "Katherine". You are what remains left of Eve before Typhon had his ways with her. In other words, you are the thing that can bring her back and also the thing that keeps her at bay."

I could only imagine my jaw hitting the floor. So that means, all these spirits and personalities I have arguing in my fucking noggin' are caused by that ability? Damn, this is all too confusing! It doesn't explain how I ended up in some noble house, how I ended up in Raventail and beat the shit out of everyone! Gah, my brain's on complete overload! I stomped over to Easley before grabbing him by his cloak. I don't give a rat's ass fuck how powerful this man is right now! He's babbling a bunch of nonsense and I can't even figure it out!

"WILL YOU MAKE FUCKING SENSE? IF I'M JUST A STUPID MUSICAL PIECE OR WHATEVER, HOW DID I END UP IN THE NOBLE HOUSE," I slammed him against the wall; screw this shit, I'm gonna beat him black and blue. "HOW DID I END UP IN RAVENTAIL? HOW DID I END UP BEING RAISED BY WOLVES? Why...? Where...?"

My hands began trembling along with my whole body as tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't feel my hands gripping his cloak as they slowly weakened their grip. I wanted to slip down onto the ground and cry. This was all too bloody fucking confusing! This body was never mine? My spirit was just a creation? What the heck - that means I never had parents? I'm just the spirit of a FUCKING MUSIC PIECE? Nobody could say anything as I remained on the ground, having the whole room swirling around me. My whole vision became blurry as Erza looked away, biting her lower lip guiltily.

"Katherine, I'm sorry for forcing him to answer such a horrible question. If I had known better," Erza averted her eyes away from me before suddenly stiffening up. "Please punch me for my stupidity!"

Fuck no, that's asking for a death wish. I'll break my fist before anything else.

I stared darkly at the floor while trying to reorganize the information in my head. But why did everything seem so normal? Fairytail treated me like _nakama_; they treated me like I was really human. But nothing's making sense - how did my soul split into three then? Who am I really? Lucy stared in shock and surprise. Gray cast his gaze down to the ground and Laxus remained completely calm. Loke's eyes slightly widened at the revelation but nobody else said anything until a slight gurgle came from behind me. Upon turning around, Layla gurgled once more in Lucy's arms as her hand seemingly gestured to me. I could feel my tears slipping out as Layla's hands brushed away the tears from my face. A bitter smile spread across my lips until I felt someone embrace me and found Mirajane hugging me along with Lisanna and Lucy. Pretty soon, Erza followed after however what I soon found after was Loke's arms completely engulfing my body.

"To me, you are real - no matter what you are, no matter what they say," Loke pressed his lips against my neck, holding me tighter. "We're going to figure this out."

Easley smiled before standing and walking towards the door. "Katherine, regardless of you being Eve's musical piece and the spirit within the ocarina, to Fairytail - you are Katherine Dumas. Perhaps, that is all you need to win. I shall warn you ahead - many of the fighters are not as dignified as I am or are they willing. If you wish for answers then perhaps, violence maybe the only answer. Answer with your sword, my liege. May Arturia find rest for her soul. Please inform her to feel no guilt over my insanity."

The whole ocarina-musical piece thing really threw me off guard and all I could do was nod numbly as Easley left us in the room. Levy remained silent before biting her lower lip while Lucy took a seat with the others. I remained flat on the floor while Loke held onto me, not letting me go. Jellal had this frown on his face and Makarov seemed deep in thought. Gajeel remained really quiet and nobody could make an uproar. Cana even stopped drinking and leaned against the wall with a serious expression. Gray stood there also without saying a word but the room suddenly dropped several degrees but evened out when suddenly Natsu slammed his fist on the table. Poor table, I hope it doesn't break.

"So what if she's just a spirit in another person's body - she's still Katherine, right!? No matter what happens, she joined Fairytail, she's our _nakama_," Natsu narrowed his eyes at everybody, grinning goofily. "She's got feelings, she bleeds, she loves strawberry cheesecake as much as Erza and she fought down Sabertooth's master! Doesn't that make her human already?"

HOLY COW, NATSU ACTUALLY GOT MY NAME RIGHT!

"Kevyn will always be Kevyn, whether or not the body she's using is hers - she's still be the rocker jungle fighter girl that we've come to know," Gray ruffled my hair with his usual boyish grin, pulling up from the ground. "We'll beat Zeref and we'll find more answers!"

Makarov nodded before walking towards me with a caring smile. "Katherine, the fact that you have your own powers and own personality does not make you Eve. True your personality is based off the emotions that Eve had placed in the ocarina. But the memories that you have with us, isn't that what makes you human?"

I wanted to cry a river. Seriously, I could make Juvia look bad right now.

Everything just started pouring out and even Natsu managed to get my name right when he usually calls me some other weird name. Gray's been my brother for how long and Erza helps me whip these guys into shape whenever they're causing some strange mischief or something. Levy smiled along with Lucy and Mirajane smiled that motherly smile of hers not the usual serene one that scares people. My whole body shuddered before I looked to the ground and salty water started dripping down my face. God, I'm becoming so emotional - shoot me now.

"The next event will begin in five minutes! Fairytail Team B, Blades of Sin, please proceed to the stadium! Thank you!"

I narrowed my eyes at the announcement before glaring at the stereo; way to ruin a moment you little piece of shit. Before I could snarl at it or at least throw a pillow at it, Gajeel simply walked up to the wall and wrenched it off before crunching it in his mouth. We heard a few crackles before he started spitting out the splinters of wood and ate whatever was metal. After that, he got one of the wooden framings and used it for a damn toothpick. We all stared in complete "what-the-fuck"; seriously, the man can't just rip off a stereo box out of nowhere and then use it for a snack! Iron Dragon Slayer or not, he doesn't need to break public property! Even Natsu doesn't randomly set shit on fire when he's hungry! We still need that for announcements!

Gajeel shrugged with an indignant snort. "What? I'm powering up for the match!"

Suddenly, everyone started breaking out into a loud laughter as a small smile curved up my lips. Soon, people began laughing around and Gajeel picked me up from the collar of my shirt and moved me away from the door. Mirajane started suiting up along with Laxus, Juvia placed on her Cossack hat and Jellal started walking alongside them as the so-called Mystogan. Whoever he is and whoever came up with that name - geez, can't they think of something more normal sounding like Carl or something?

"Just figure this out, Beast Girl," Gajeel dropped me on the table to sit on; that ruddy bastard, he didn't have to drop me! "If you weren't human, you wouldn't have given a fuck that kitty boy over there bled across the land and was looking for Salamander and Bunny Girl."

I snorted indignantly as Fairytail Team B moved out for their match. With all the others here, I found Levy's books lying around and began searching through the list of mythology she may have. Everything then fell into place again; Natsu and Gray started fighting. Erza was on the side eating some strawberry cheesecake packed in a box. Lucy was tending to little Layla, Wendy started reading some wind scrolls and the others started chatting away with one another. Page after page, all I saw was myth of knights and swordsmen. There was nothing about spell casters as I started searching through every myth. Damn it, there's nothing here about hypnotism or brainwashing or at least something that can blow up a village in one go other than dragons. The Excalibur would have been fine if I'm planning to wreck only a portion of the stadium. I need something dynamic; I need shit that could make Zeref crap in his pants!

"Have you heard the story of Gilgamesh," Levy suddenly sat beside me with a book, showing a picture of a topless man with blonde hair and with bright auburn eyes. "Maybe he can give you something?"

I skimmed through his epic; geez, the guy's one self-absorbed retard. You wonder how he got the ego the size of Fiore! While I continued flipping through the pages, I found pictures of him and this guy named Enkidu. Hey, maybe these two may come in handy! I saw another picture of killing some huge bull that ate people along with one of them going through the passage of the underworld to find a way how to live past mortal years.

**Hey Maegara, how exactly did Aeons gain immortality?**

_**...**_

**Maegara?**

_**...**_

**Odd, she usually answers me with a snarky retort...**

My head was still spinning with all the information that I just took in. Eve's ocarina - that's odd. I have no memory of how she was like or who she was. If I was created by her, I would at least remember how she looked like or something but nothing's coming up. Levy read and explained to me the epic of Gilgamesh but there were so many questions running through my mind. If Zeref is the true form of Adam but Acnologia is Adam in some other bloody fucking way, how the fuck does that work? God, why are Aeons so fucked up? Damn, my memories are getting messy.

"By the way," I glanced at the door and then at the remnants of the broken speakers. "How are we gonna know what happens when Sir Rustalot decided to eat the speaker?"

Loke gestured to the door, smiling and sashaying towards the door. "Princess, accompanying you is no problem."

I glanced around before sighing to myself; stupid metal bucket decided to gobble the speaker. "That'd be great, thanks. Levy, you come with to check on your boyfriend?"

Levy blushed twenty shades of red, fiddling and twiddling with her fingers. "Ka-Kathy-_chan_, Gajeel isn't my boyfriend!"

I smirked triumphantly. "Who said I was talking about Gajeel?"

Levy definitely looked like a tomato now. "KATHY-CHAN!"

Cana chuckled on one side, brushing back her hair. "Ladies, gentlemen, place your bets. How long will it take before Levy and Gajeel end up together?"

Levy, rivalling the colour of a tomato, immediately shoved me and Loke out of the room while coming along with me. I wanted to burst out laughing; damn, I thought I was dense but apparently there is someone who is denser! Whoohoo! Levy and I started making our way through the hallways while trying to figure our way around. To be honest, I don't really have a good sense of direction. Everything looks the same here! We both headed towards the stadium while searching around for clues.

Levy glanced around, checking for guards. "Their security's pretty light. Anybody can walk around in here without getting caught."

"I think it's because they're confident enough that Zeref's powerful enough to singe anyone into ashes. Heck, he needs more meat for barbecuing anyway. Afro man said it himself - Zeref's lacking entertainment."

Loke immediately grabbed Levy and I, pulling us both back. "Hold it!"

As he pulled us aside, footsteps echoed along the hallway while my nose wrinkled slightly at the stench. Sheesh, don't these guys ever bother taking a bath? Fucking hell, they smell like something a worm vomited out. After staying in the woods, wet fur smelled normal to me but this really takes the cake! We continued searching around as the cheers from the stadium faded into the background.

"By the way, who are the Blades of Sin," I raised my eyebrow, checking the other hallway for guards. "Oh right, the coast is clear."

**Oh yeah, what did Lucy call these type of things again? Oh yeah time for Mission Impossible! **

Levy, Loke and I waited for the guards to pass by. Their metal clanking shoes faded into the hallway as they continued marching along. However, one of guards suddenly stopped at the hallway we were in. Shit shit shit, not good. Dude's gonna rat and we're snitched! Think, think! I looked up at the ceiling and told myself - shit, I'm gonna be a fucking spider!

I glanced at Loke as he suddenly vanished while I grabbed Levy and jumped up towards the ceiling. The guards immediately swivelled their head towards the direction where we were. I loomed right above them with Levy hanging right in the air and us being completely stuck. Levy scripted out "spider web" and sticking to the roof was so much easier. Sweat trickled down our faces as Levy tried her best to stay suspended on the ceiling and praying that the spider web doesn't give and make us drop. Dear God, I hope they don't find us! If ever, we can shift to plan B!

_What's Plan B, boss?_

**Beating the fuck out of them! Those mongrels are gonna get it from me!**

_Boss, did you just use the word 'mongrel'?_

**Yeah that's odd. Isn't that Maegara's word?**

Getting back, as soon as the guards turned around and left out of our sight - I dropped down with Levy while Loke reappeared. We took another right into the hallway until a huge brown door stood in front of us. Great - I bet you they keep some huge dog named Fido in here that hasn't been fed for the last eight hundred centuries.

"What do you think is in there," Levy glanced at me, shivering violently.

I chuckled dryly, looking at the rusted doorway. "Who knows – maybe it's some big dog named Fluffy who's gonna chew us to bits."

We slowly moved towards the door, checking if there was anybody nearby. Loke kept up the rear while Levy stayed in the middle and I closed in on the door. My hand shakily went for the rusted door rings as my body started to tremble violently. Why's my body shaking as if it's being frozen to death? Is it just me or did someone decide to freeze the entire hallway? I shook away the feeling before pulling the door with all my might.

The door refused to budge.

I twitched furiously for a few moments before glaring darkly at the door. Son of a bitch, you got me scared for nothing! I thought there was gonna be some big canine mutt that was gonna jump out and try to have us for its dinner and try to roast us with its undead-killing breath! I yanked the door rings again with a frustrated snort. Shit this stupid little piece of useless metal can't even yank the door open! I yanked it harder but it still refused to budge. Why put a stupid door hook when it can't even carry door it's latched on to?

Levy swallowed hard, tapping my shoulder fearfully. "Kathy, is there something wrong?"

Normally, I wouldn't let people get away with calling me "Kathy". But since it's Levy and she's Gajeel's girl – I'll let it slide. "Stupid fucking door won't budge. I'm actually tempted to kick the damn door."

Loke raised an eyebrow. "Katherine, maybe..."

I bounced a little before focusing on the door and changing into my Hercules form. Yeah, that's it – bitch. I'm gonna break down the damn door and you ain't gonna stop me! I cracked my knuckles before staring darkly at the door. Payback's definitely a bitch you stupid chunk of wood and I'm gonna break you into fucking pieces! With one heck of a roundhouse kick, the door didn't splinter open though but instead fell down to the ground with a loud _thud_ that echoed throughout the hallway.

**Ah damn.**

_This is why you should think before you kick, Boss._

**Shut up you stupid conscience!**

I stared stupidly at the hallway that just fell while Loke and I exchanged glances. Whoops, too much noise for one trip. We slowly walked inside while Levy reconstructed a door with her script magic. Thankfully, the door stuck onto the wall after she had cemented it on with her script magic. Loke let his fist start glowing with a bright yellow light as we continued walking around. The whole place was pitch black and even with Loke's little ball of light – nothing was showing up. I started feeling out the walls until something sticky dripped on my arm.

"Ah shit, where did that come from," I twitched furiously as I started fingering the substance – this can't be slobber, is it?

Levy swallowed hard as she began tapping my shoulder. "K-Kathy-_chan_, you might want to look up."

The moment I looked up though, I saw a pair of red lights staring back at me as I stumbled back in shock and hitting some light switch. Loke managed to catch me as the lights blasted on with multiple bodies hanging in the air. There were humans crystallized in ice and some practically bled into the ice. Rusty chains dangled right on top with skeletons and more corpses littering the ground. The smell really wanted to make me puke; I staggered back and snorted the smell out of my nose. Loke stared aghast and Levy looked like she wanted to puke out her lunch.

**Okay... this was a lot worse than I imagined.**

Spider webs decorated the place with stones and weeds growing all over the place. Some skeleton heads littered the ground and some of the bodies remained cracked. Geez, what did Zeref decide to keep in here? Their bodies look like the meat was practically ripped off their bodies or something. Damn it, he better not have some fucking zoo running around. I kicked around a rock and a few pebbles; Zeref might as well hid something in corpses. That's how they do it in the books!

"Kathy-_chan_, I don't think we're going to find," Levy started looking under the debris of skeletons until she accidentally pulled down a sword and fell to the ground. "Whoops!"

Then suddenly, the whole room began to shake and the bricks started to part away. It was kinda like that movie Levy and I watched together. What was it again? Oh yeah, Harry Potter. It kinda looked like Diagon Alley and the bricks were just dancing apart. Good thing we didn't have to crawl up a fireplace. That would've been really horrible. As the walls parted, what we found instead was a huge golden globe thing standing on a pedestal and the walls were surrounded by books. The place looked really maintained with the leather bound books and all. Seriously, why did they decide to hide all this shit in a catacomb or something?

We continued walking around amidst all the dusty books. Loke started checking out some books on the higher shelves while Levy took the lower shelves. As for me, I started checking out the metal contraptions lying around. Fucking hell, this place looks so bloody preserved. While I was walking around, one of the boxes suddenly fell down onto the ground and caught everyone's attention.

"Kathy-_chan_, are you okay," Levy ran over to me, looking at the fallen debris until her eyes widened. "Kathy-_chan_...?"

My eyes pretty much widened when I found something lying on the floor as if it hadn't decayed over the years. The tugging sensation was familiar as I bent down to pick it up.

It was a bright blue ocarina with two fishes engraved on it for design. This was it...

It was my former body...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 22! Please don't forget to review!**


	23. Hunter's Festival

**Me: Hi, sorry for not updating this story in a long time! I had a lot of tests and stuff and Chemistry ain't easy. :( Anyhow, I'm glad I finally found some time to update the story. I won't be able to update as much anymore because I have tournaments coming up. I'm glad Fairytail started updating faster – I wanna know what Minerva's magic is. Making up Minerva's magic is no easy thing and I hope Erza kicks her but (although it would have been more fun if it were Mirajane but that would've been one dirty fight). By the way, I don't own Fairytail! I only own the OCs!**

Chapter 23 – Hunter's Festival

Damn it, my body was right there...

My eyes widened as I looked at the dusty old ocarina on the ground. I could feel my whole body shivering in fear and surprise before lowering my body to get to it. Where was this feeling coming from? How come I was shivering like anything? It's just a stupid fucked up piece of carved wood! Everything in the room suddenly began to swirl around me and a faint buzzing started echoing in my ear. My hand reached out towards it with my throat tightening up considerably. What would happen if I touch it? Is it calling to me? Am I gonna die? Fuck hell, why am I thinking like that? I have my own body and that's that!

"Kathy-_chan_, look what I found," Levy's voice snapped me out of my daze as I glanced at her holding a few pieces of paper. "It has your name on it."

I blinked several times before glancing at the pieces of paper. Levy pulled out a few books before we set them down on the table, dusting away the age and dirt on the hardbound leather covers. The pages were practically cracking in my fingers and turning into dust. The writings had faded into the papers and even if some did remain, I could barely understand it. The papers were yellow from aging and some of the writings were in some fucked up curvy writing I've never seen before. Fingering the pages carefully, I flipped the pages through to find faint light brown outlines of people and then with some weird numbers next to it along with what I think is a recipe list. What the hell were they trying to do?

"FUCK," I snorted in annoyance, slamming my hands against the wooden desk. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS MESS!?"

Everything barely made any sense in this room. There was a dusty fireplace that looked like people never cleaned it but always used it. Flasks were placed in some iron things and held up as if they were being heated or some sort. Glass small tubes lined up in a wooden holder with a bunch of papers flying everywhere. There was even some gold globe-like thing in the middle along with some books stacked around it. But the funny part is - the place looked pretty well-maintained for a place that was supposedly abandoned. The windows were clean, no cobwebs - I mean books and stuff always collect dust no matter what happens so that really doesn't matter. But everything was cleaned except for the old pages and papers that were littered all over the place.

"Hey, Kathy-_chan_, look what I found too," Levy held up some winding up gadget. "Where do you think this goes?"

I looked around before letting out a dry chuckle. "Don't ask me; never lived with machines. The best machine I knew was the kitchen stove and a train. Other than that, I don't got diddly squat."

Levy and I began looking around, hoping to find some answers but there barely was any. Nothing had a hole in it nor did anything resemble some broken rust bucket we could instantly turn on with that winding up thingy. As we continued looking around, I started lifting mantles and found another stack of books beneath them. Damn, whoever owns this place definitely needs cabinets for his birthday or maybe a bigger room or something!

_BRASH!_

What the heck - who did that?

I spun around to see Loke staring at something, completely horrified. His face literally paled a few shades of white and his hands were trembling with his jaw hanging agape. He looked like he had seen Gajeel in a pink tutu and sprinkles on his head. I shuddered violently at thought; shit, that is creepy.

"Oi, Loke what happened," I rushed over to him, helping him up onto his feet.

But what I saw was the most horrifying thing in my life.

Alright, I thought with all the slicing and dicing, arms flying off, blood splashing in my face and stuff - things would have been fine. But this thing really topped the cake. There were flasks in multiple sizes and even HUMAN SIZED ONES! Some of them had body parts in it, some tiny humans and some even had a mass pile of scarred tissue in it. I'm not even sure but some of the tiny humans were practically breathing!

Levy swallowed hard as she joined us. "Eww, what are those?"

"I dunno and I don't think I wanna know," I winced lightly before pushing them away. "Let's continue looking somewhere that won't make us puke."

I may have been raised in the wild but even I could imagine humans being that tiny. But seriously - how did they shrink 'em so small? It was fine when I imagined tiny people but living in a flask - no fucking way. Where the heck did all this come from? Suddenly, some music started echoing throughout the room as if it came from some wooden flute or something. Blue flames started dancing around me as I found something lurking behind the flasks. The flashing blue lights looked so... pretty. I wanted to touch it. I started walking forward and reaching out for it. Everything around me had just faded into nothing - I couldn't hear anything and the blue flame continued dancing around.

_Levy's P.O.V_

There are so many books!

The library here was filled to the roof; there were even some books that were suspended on the ceiling. All the gold parts were still glistening as if they had been polished. I frowned slightly before dusting some of the other books that were lying on the ground. Large canvases were placed on stools and more scrolls of paper were rolling unto the ground. But why would they keep a laboratory behind a dungeon? Actually, it looks more like a magician's citadel. But I thought magicians and sorcerers had stopped existing after awhile... I hope Kathy-_chan_ isn't too shocked about seeing the ocarina. I'd be pretty spooked also to find out that I wasn't really supposed to exist. Loke better take good care of her. While I was searching around, I found some sort of music score sheet and _Katharos_ was written on it. My eyes widened; it's Kathy-_chan_'s piece! I started flipping through the pages before picking up the ocarina and began playing the tune. It sounded strong but gentle at the same time. It kinda reminded me of playing a flute though.

"Levy, something's wrong with Katherine," Loke suddenly grabbed me as we darted towards the stairs where Kathy-_chan_ suddenly just started going down the stairs.

"Kathy-_chan_," I cried out as I dropped the ocarina back on the table.

But she didn't even stop when we called out for her. She just kept on walking and following some blue balls of fire and started going down some stairs. Loke and I darted after her until the walls suddenly started splitting apart similarly to Harry Potter's Diagon Alley. But even when there was a wall blocking her, she would stop and then continue on when the blue ball of fire would start moving again. Where was she going?

_Normal P.O.V._

Okay, this is fucking wrong. My body isn't responding to me!

Everything suddenly started going black and I wanted to dig my feet into the ground. But nooo, some wacky music decided to make me move forward and go into some creepy basement without stopping and now here I am doing a sick replay of Sleeping Beauty when she got tricked by Maleficent! Stupid body, doesn't it recognize what's screwed up and what's not? Geez, I have to stop watching too much movies and control my radioactive imagination. The steps echoed throughout the deep hallway as the torches started lighting up. Hey, I may be aware of this stuff but you're probably wondering why I don't take control of my body. Simple - cause it doesn't wanna listen to me!

**Hey Maegara, get me outta this mess! Help me out will ya?**

**_...K..W...A..._  
><strong>

**I'm in deep shit. Iolanthe?**

...I...K...He..

**Shit, not her too!**

Ever since this whole tournament actually started, their voices had begun to fade. As in, I'm actually starting to miss Maegara's snarky and sarcastic retorts and Iolanthe's calm advising. But the thing is - I start saying things that aren't really me. I mean - Maegara usually called people mongrels! I usually call them fucktards while giving them the finger. And Iolanthe - meh, she just smiles at them and coaxes them. Geez, the girl really needed some aggression classes. There was some creepy glowing green stuff on the wall and I don't wanna know whether or not they're alive as long as they don't eat people! My body continued walking down the stairs but soon my head began to throb as if Juvia started boiling my head straight in a pot for Thanksgiving dinner or having Natsu start a throw down with the Fire Dragon's Iron-Fist straight into my head at machine gun mode! It was probably as bad as Gajeel unloading a full clip of metal shards into my face!

_Boss, can you hear me? Where are we going?_

**I don't have a bloody fucking idea! All I know is - we're doin' a complete repeat of Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent and my body's being a bitch!**

Suddenly, my body finally stopped as I gathered back all my wits. Damn straight, I'm not letting something like that happen again! However, I felt my heart sink into my stomach when I saw what was sitting in front of me.

It was a huge crystal. Worst part was - there was something inside the crystal. Like hell I knew what it was!

"Loke? Levy," I started searching around, wincing slightly at my headache. "Damn, did I just jump in front of a train or something?"

My head was literally throbbing as in getting screwed over after walking right in front of a train! I mean - I think that's what happened to this singer in a video that Levy and Lucy showed me during their hopeless romantic nights. Geez, the dude was saying something about catching a grenade for the girl when he could have just pulled the girl and himself away or probably shot it or something with some magic or something! Take a bullet straight through your brain? Fuck yeah that could be an IMMENSE IMPROVEMENT! What kind of retard jumps in front of a train like he's high on Caramel Butterbeer!? Why the hell are people so retarded? **(SS: Guys, just so you know - I like Bruno Mars' songs but there are some songs that sometimes make no sense.)**

_Eve...?_

I blinked several times; did I just hear something talking in my head? Where the heck did that come from? I started looking around but saw nothing but some huge vegetable stuck in a crystal stone that was dimly lit. The whole place was dark and the crystal wasn't being helpful either. Stupid chunk of rock, I'm gonna make you give me light if it's the last thing I ever do! What do you take me for - an owl or something? I stretched out my arms, flailing and waving until I felt something cold. Damn it, it's the crystal! There's no fucking light switch down here!

"Fuck this shit," I kicked the crystal really hard; damn it, why isn't there any light around here?

Suddenly, I saw a bright green light shining behind me when my eyes widened. Fuck, bright lights never mean anything good. I swallowed hard; it better not be some huge monster or I'm gonna go mondo destruction here and I don't give a rat's fuck whether or not that thing is the king's pet. I won't be anyone's dinner! I slowly turned around when I found a clearer view of the crystal standing in front of me and I literally wanted to scream when I saw it.

There was a bloody fucking naked man trapped in a shiny chunk of rock!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Gajeel's P.O.V_

Gihihihihi, so much to smash but so little time...

Since Fairytail B got selected, the whole team got thrown in with some dark mage group known as the Seven Blades of Sin and a whole lotta more shit that I got to smash. The event's called Hunter's Festival - the more monsters you kill, the more points. The bigger the better and whacking opponents is LEGAL; gihihihihi - just the way I like it. Purely fucking simple! Got into a fight with one of the wusses from the Seven Blades of Sin. More like the Seven Shits of Sin, Mira just strolled into field before making all of them piss their pants like wusses. She practically played ping pong with them and began throwing the monsters over her shoulder right after she messed up one whole dark guild BY HER FUCKING SELF. Damn it woman, what kind of fairy are you? I used to think that Fairies didn't have anything compared to Phantom Lord. With the way she's blowing up every single thing, she could have screwed the Jupiter robot in lickety split! She suddenly grew a pair of blue horns and blue scales before making craters by flicking everythin'! Damn it, where the hell did she get that kind of power? Think the old man called it Halphas. Whatever the fuck it was, who the hell wants to piss her off with the power she's dishing out? Heck, even I know when I'm fucked when Titania or Mira glare at me.

Thunderbolt over there fried a couple of huge birds before throwing them over his shoulder. He zoomed back and forth before frying a few flying above my head before punching another dark guild member that decided to play peek-a-boo with the walking taser. He ain't the leader of the _Raijinshuu_ for nothin'. I've taken a hit from that bastard before and fucking hell, iron is a conductor. He could've fried my insides, that rotten walking thunder cloud. To think he was gonna electrocute the shrimp before...

_If you knew it was gonna fry ya, ya stupid moron - why did ya take the hit for the Shrimp? She's just a Shrimp, right?_

Fucking hell, I know she's more than just a Shrimp. Sure she was half my size but she's got somethin'. Dunno what it is but she sure strikes a chord when she has to. Now I see what Flamebrain meant about scrambling his brains and losing his mind over Bunny Girl when this whole freakin' mess started. The little Shrimp was running around in my mind half the time and IT. DOESN'T. FUCKING. STOP. I remember the day I managed to beat the shit out of Shadowgear when Phantom still ran around. Damn, it's like some screwed up shit running through my mind. Walking around and finding other dead Fairytail members other than us the big guns - shit, I still remember the shivers that ran up my spine. I'm supposed to be the IRON DRAGONSLAYER, GAJEEL REDFOX! I ain't scared of anything!

"Gajeel, hurry up - stop staring into space," I heard Titania's voice slice through the noise as a sword showed up right above her head. "Stop fooling around or else..."

I snorted indignantly before running towards another group of monsters. "Yeah yeah, working on it."

Well, there is Titania when she's bloody pissed.

Then again, this tournament ain't normal. It's like a freakin' circus show since Zeref over there got bored with life or something. Dunno what the hell his problem is but the general over there - what the hell is his name again? Arcade, Arca, Orca, Abra - whatever the fuck his name is - Afro head better get his ass down here before I drag him here myself! Juvia's got everything under control with the rain pouring down like anything. Surprised she didn't decide to boil them alive though. Gihihihi, got an idea for Rain Woman but Underwear Prince's gonna have to be involved in this.

"Juvia," I pointed to a whole group of FEMALE DARK MAGES. "These girls wanna have a shot at Underwear Prince! You gonna take that lying down?"

BAHAHAHA, I CAN IMAGINE UNDERWEAR PRINCE'S FACE RIGHT NOW!

Heck, I expected steam and howling Juvia but she's got somethin' new goin' on. Juvia decided to howl something about Underwear Prince being her eternal love and then screaming something about rivals in love and then the rain suddenly got stronger and more... piercing? What the hell - she can control the speed and impact of rain drops!? Soon, the water drops suddenly turned into... steam? Damn, Rain Woman's summoning up some huge typhoon or something. Hey, Rain Lady's got the ability to scream like a banshee when she wants to. After that, some huge flood rushed through the city and fucking hell - she's boiling us all alive that crazy woman! Okay, it was not the best plan but heck it kicked up a good distance between us and the other teams. The Shits of Sin freaked out and began bolting around like crazy when Juvia decided to throw in some huge tidal wave and washing them out. Gihihi, their expressions were priceless!

"Hey, guess the rumours of the dragonslayer of Phantom Lord becoming a fairy were true."

I narrowed my eyes before glaring at the person behind me. "What the fuck do you care?"

Damn, Beast Girl would be laughing her ass off when she sees this guy!

If I thought Jose Porla looked like a faggot, this guy probably looks more like a drunken drag queen. He had thick red lipstick and damn, fish lips that could scale a building. He's got some fishnet stockings on and a fur scarf like some weirdo and is that a dress he's wearing? I'm gonna go with Beast Girl's remark on this.

"What the fuck are you?"

"My, my, aren't we cheeky," He started giggling like Bixlow when he was drunk before giving me this familiar evil face; damn, this guy's a freak! "Tell ya what, iron boy..."

What. the. fuck. did. he. just. call. me?

"There's this really cute wizard from Fairytail. She's kinda small but I bet ya she'd be an awfully good fuck. Her team was the weakest throughout Fairytail so - she won't put up much a fight at least."

THAT'S IT, THIS BASTARD IS GETTING IT!

Fuck this shit, I growled darkly and I just decided to shut him up Gajeel style. All ya need is an iron coated fist and a whole lot of shit gettin' serious!

_Laxus' P.O.V_

The word "messy" would be the biggest understatement of the year.

A couple of Roc Eagles flew over my head with lightning shooting down at them to send them sprawling unto the ground. Apparently, this whole Hunter's Festival thing is simply cleaning up Zeref's castle. Lazy bastard, can't even maintain his own castle. At least Bixlow had some sanity to clean up after himself and Ever and Fried were the biggest neat bugs in Magnolia. The wizards were running around like crazy with some hue boar storming out of the castle and butchering everyone with its horns. Redfox and Juvia had departed on one side with Mirajane taking down the eastern portion of the castle while Mystogan decided to go around and investigate while beating up a few that stood in his way. Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed throughout the area when I found some sort of drag queen bursting through the building and some roaring.

Heh, definitely that belongs to Redfox.

I could see everyone's eyes widening as if they were going to roll out of their sockets. They better keep their eyes on us - we're Fairytail for a reason. I smirked at the other team that had been dragged into this competition - Juvia decided to literally wash out the house. Heh, let's give them a little light show shall we? With a huge spark, electricity traveled around and I probably heard a few girly wails here and there but none of them sounded like my teammates so - fine by me. Wonder where the Katherine went, she probably got dragged off by McGarden and the huge cat. But what I didn't expect was to see my old man standing by the railings with his own team. No duh he would be here, he's part of the Dark League. But, they're no rules around here so it's possible for me to actually fight the old man. Heh, that's gonna be a good one.

Sorry Katherine, if there's anyone who wants to pummel the old bag more than you - it's me and I've got more privileges at this point.

I continued walking around the castle before dusting my cloak with all the dust balls running around. If Freed were here, he would have gone ballistic. The man's got issues with dust bunnies and thinks they're out to steal his soul. Ever on the other hand is allergic to dust - it's understandable. Freed's just plain nuts and I thought Bixlow was crazy enough. To be honest, he's the most sane even with him cackling and howling like some howler monkey or Natsu on too much booze. There were knight statues standing on some pedestals - what is it with castles and pedestals? This place is getting too cramp for my taste. I punched a hole through the wall - yes, Zeref can afford it; he's got the whole country's treasury under him. Thankfully, I ended up outside with less thickened air. Dragonslayer issues - sometimes, I really would like to do without them.

"SQUAWK!"

"What the fuck," I saw a huge bird suddenly snatch up my magic earphones and smash it in its claws.

He. Did. Not. Just. Fucking. Do. That.

Bits and pieces of the metal clattered onto the ground and I just bought that new pair after I lost my third pair during an S-class mission and some dark guild rebellion attack. The huge chicken decided to land on the ground and squawk in my face after crushing my beloved earphones. When they said Fairytail was crazy, they mean it. I immediately began building up electricity as a maniacal grin curved up my face.

"Fairytail's known to be crazy," I changed into battle position with a fist crackling with electricity before jumping towards it. "Apparently, you don't know that. Lemme show you how it's done!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Normal P.O.V._

Oh fucking hell, why couldn't they at least put clothes on this guy before they freakin' froze him into a crystal!?

He looked really young for someone who existed during the age of the dinos and heck - I bet you his mom was so old she probably had to kiss a T-Rex for her wedding! He had jet black hair but his body looked like it completely rotted out. If his skin weren't peeling, I would've thought he was actually Zeref inside a freakin' crystal. As in, I could see his flesh peeling off from his arms and legs with whatever the maggots hadn't eaten up and fucking hell - his thing's hangin' out! Didn't anyone have the decency to cover it? That's odd, he had jet black hair and why did he seem so... familiar? My hand slowly reached out for the crystal as I began fingering the cold glass against my skin. I shivered violently as I slowly raised my head to look at his serene expression. Guess they put him here while he was still asleep or something or maybe he was high on crack or something! After that, my head began to throb like crazy. My heart started pumping wildly and everything else started to blur.

"Tch, what is this," I shivered before falling down to one knee and everything suddenly started turning white. "You bastard...!"

Oh great, it's the cliché white light thing where everything just decides to go bye-bye. Wonderful, someone kick my ass now.

The moment I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The grass smelled fresh with the lush green colour brightening up the place and the water looked clear and clean enough to drink from it. Heck, even the soil looked clean enough to eat off it. Fish were swimming and the birds were chirping all over the place. The skies were blue and the clouds drifted lazily across the sky. Damn, what I wouldn't give to live here?

"Eve, welcome home."

Who the fuck, oh wait - the body's name is Eve...

The moment I turned around, there he was. Instead of a rotting corpse, there stood a freakin' naked man with a smile on his face as if he didn't give a fuck that his thing was hanging out. Will someone teach this man some decency?

"Who are you," I narrowed my eyes, backing up.

I swear if this man tries to rape me, he doesn't know what's gonna chop him into pieces!

He frowned a little before returning to his impish smile. "Eve, why are you acting so strange? We are here in paradise now. We're home, my love."

**OH BLOODY FUCK, HE THINKS I'M HIS WIFE!**

_No shit, Sherlock._ _Also, check how much in a compromise you are._

The moment I looked down, all my clothes were gone. Yes, hoodie, my chucks/sneakers everything! Damn it, I've been stripped naked in what thirty seconds? What the hell happened? Did my clothes just evaporate or something?

"And why are you wearing that ugly thing over your eye," he suddenly started moving towards me, tracing his fingers over my eye-patch.

GAH, PERSONAL SPACE, PERSONAL SPACE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

To be honest, that's all that's going in my head now. But, he didn't seem to show any hostility even when I was preparing myself to chop himself into pieces. But that's what's bloody scary! He's probably acting all innocent and all before he decides to do something that will merit him being cut into little shreds of meat! I mean, you see what's going on here? A man naked and completely unaware and a woman completely naked and aware that her dignity is being compromised or is on the verge of being a fuck toy.

Yeah, I think you get the picture.

"W-wait, I don't think," I staggered back only to realize I backed into a tree.

Someone shoot me now for being such a genius.

"This filthy cloth doesn't suit you," he slowly peeled it off my eye and I immediately shut my left eye to prevent anything from passing through. "Why are you so scared, my love? Look at the water and look at yourself. Your beauty is still unsurpassed!"

Wait... I haven't aged?

I staggered weakly to the water as I looked straight into it when I opened both my eyes. I was stark-butt naked but what caught me off guard was more that...

The enchanted mark and sealings on my left eye... they were... gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Dun, dun, dun, dun, looks like Adam just woke up. But who is he really? What exactly does he have to do with anything? Stay tuned for Chapter 24! Please don't forget to review!**


	24. Stairway to Destruction

**Me: Hi it's me again! Thank you so much for supporting my Fairytail fanfiction! It truly was a surprise when I found out how many people were following and placing the story on their favourites. It's really flattering for me since this is my first Fairytail fanfiction and at the same time - the first time I wrote in the first person perspective! Thank you once again for the reviews! But more reviews mean faster updates! Don't hesitate to give me suggestions or tell me if there's wrong grammar. I sometimes type the chapters on my Samsung Galaxy Note and it's hard to spell-check or double check on the grammar in it. I don't own Fairytail! I only own Katherine Dumas, the multiple personalities and the concept of this fanfiction!**

Chapter 24 -Stairway to Destruction

Holy God, my eye, my whole body - WHY THE HELL AM I FREAKIN' NORMAL!?

Okay, clearly I wouldn't just snap like this right? But seriously, picture this in your heads right now: I'm naked as in completely naked and then there's a guy who is also naked. Does anyone not see what's wrong with this picture!? I blinked several times at my image in the lake, even trying to look for my fangs with my tongue. Damn it, even my teeth were back to normal! I need those fangs to bite people! Hey, I'm not a vampire but heck you know - biting people; that's how I learned how to fight with wolves. Besides - **I DON'T FUCKING SPARKLE**. What was that novel Levy liked again about vampires before it went horribly wrong and burned into nothing? Yeah, I think it was Twilt, Twilly, Towel or Torpedo I think. You know - fuck this, I'm gonna find my way out of here. I stormed towards the gardens, shoving Adam aside. Even with the birds chirping and the sun looking pretty today, I am not staying naked! I want my clothes back! I WANT MY POWERS BACK DAMN IT!

"Eve, where are you going," I ignored his wails and sudden cries. Damn it, I hate clingy people!

The trees were swaying normally and the winds seemed pretty harmless. I don't get this place - I don't even have an idea where the hell I am. My body's not reacting and I'm stuck here in a naked mess! The creepy part was that everything seemed so bloody fucking normal! The animals started running around and chomping on grass. I think I spotted a couple of goats skipping down the hill and then there were a couple of parrots flying and eating fruit from the tree. Damn, from where I come from - NORMAL'S BECOMING CREEPY! Damn it, where are Natsu and Gray when you need them to start a fight? Where's all the mind-fuck? Where's the metal rust bucket that pisses me off like any older brother would? Yeah like hell I'll tell him that! I'll just keep it in the fucked up recesses of my mind.

I glanced around at the greenery and the leaves sparkling under the sun. Birds fluttered and flew around and I think I heard a couple of elephants there or something. The rivers were sparkling as if there was nothing in there to begin with and wait – did I just see a squirrel running around? Okay, I'm going insane. There are trees of every kind and I'm not screwing around when I say **EVERY KIND**. Anyone could live here without spending a single dime! Hey, I'm a vegan – it's hard for me to kill something that has a face alright?! Heck, it would be nice to look around but not when I'm stark naked and this lovesick jackass keeps chasing me around like some clingy puppy! Even Loke's not that clingy and cats are supposed to be clingier than most animals anyway!

_Ooooh, you just thought about him, boss!_

**Shut the fuck up, I don't need your damn wisecracks right now!**

I immediately grabbed a banana leaf and some vines to make a skirt. Yep, time to go Tarzan in this world! The weird part is – this world, it feels so familiar... It's as if I've been here before. Oh wait, the body's name is Eve so definitely it would recognize some of the shits but why do I feel like there's something here that I've experienced as me? As in the awesome **Katherine Dumas of Fairytail **(please excuse her – she's a bit too full of herself sometimes), Beast Girl or whatever my name is to other people. Finally, after grabbing a couple of leaves, I managed to make some underwear at least although damn I hate using leaves! It reminds me of that time the wolf dug me out of my burial place!

"Eve please slow down," – I groaned inwardly while rolling my eyes sarcastically; when the fuck is this man gonna stop following me like a Jack Russell Terrier!? "Why are you so frantic in such a beautiful place? We are at home. Please, be at ease."

Fuck that, as if you would be at ease when you find out that you're a potential rape victim!

I continued running through the gardens, shoving past the trees and the branches. Damn it all, everything looks the fucking same and I have no bloody shitty idea on how to get out of this mess! The worst part was that no one seemed to mind the ruckus I was making! I screamed profanities and the flowers or even the squirrels didn't seem to budge. Thos cute evil creatures – they're out to steal my soul I tell you! They just crawled and walked towards me with their big googly eyes and then rabbits start sniffing my bare skin and even the wolves don't eat a meal when it's just sitting in front of them! What kind of fucked up world is this?! Stupid Afro Man, stupid dark war and stupid mind-fuck central this whole war threw me into! I bet you if he didn't have the idea of screwing the world into Zeref's preference – I wouldn't be stuck in this shitty mess with no magic at all!

_Then again, boss – you wouldn't have met Loke. You wouldn't have found a family... You wouldn't have found Fairytail..._

I stopped in my tracks as I blinked several times. Blinking several times incredulously, I glanced around as a stabbing pain shot through my head.

**Wait, what is Fairytail?**

_Boss, are you alright? What's going on?_

Hold on, what's happening to me? Why are my memories erasing themselves? Suddenly, I heard voices screaming in my mind as they vaguely immediately got softer. Damn it, I'm not gonna spontaneously combust am I? I started looking around until a lake with an island in the middle stood before me. On it, there was a tree with sparkling golden fruits. Wait a damn minute; I don't remember fruits sparkling like crystals! What is that thing? I managed to slide down the slope a little while looking at the lake that separated the tree from everything else on the island. There was a snake coiled around it and the moment the sun's rays touched the tree, it seemed to glow brightly and fairies started appearing out of nowhere. Wait, fairies?! Where did that come from?

"That is the Tree of Knowledge," Adam suddenly appeared behind me; Holy God, when did he get here?! "The moment you eat the fruit from that tree, bad things shall befall you! Besides, there are much more beautiful things to enjoy in the garden."

**Yeah, like getting fucked by an idiot – suuure, wait 'til I go Hercules on you!**

"Of course, Adam," – I froze mentally while watching my hand extend and take his; where the heck did that come from? "Sorry for running off like that. I think the flowers look beautiful this season..."

Agh, my body's talking by itself! I was thrown back into the darkness where I found the rest of my personalities: Maegara, Iolanthe and everyone else. Wait, what the fuck is going on? I started looking around as the castle I once stepped in suddenly began to crumble. The darkness thickened along with the fog and trees started sprouting out of nowhere. Brambles started becoming thornier as they started blocking the passageway to the castle. I staggered back as the ground began rumbling and growling like some bloody earthquake while Iolanthe and Maegara stood to defend the other aspects of my personality. Wait, what the hell is going on?

"You have done well, my child," – a silky voice echoed behind us as I whipped around and found a woman who looked exactly like me walk forward.

While my hair was a jagged mess, her hair cascaded down her shoulders like water ripples and her voice probably could make the whole world freeze in place. If she were walking around in the real world like that, every man would've gone gaga and would've raped her on the spot! Her brown eyes glittered brightly with an expression beaming brightly enough to create a light aura around her body. Damn, that is so fucking creepy! Well then again, at least she doesn't have the psychotic smile that says I'm gonna kill you on the first chance I get or something.

"Who the hell are you," I narrowed my eyes at her and seethed venomously, preparing to lunge at her. "How the fuck did you get inside my body, bitch?"

She smiled softly before caressing my face gingerly. "You've grown so much, my child..."

"I ask again: WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU," this time I repeated more venomously with my hands balling into fists but not before shoving her away from me. If she doesn't give me an answer now, I'm going to beat the bloody shit out of her! "WHY DO YOU KNOW ME? I DON'T REMEMBER HAVING YOU AS A MOTHER!"

She laughed melodiously as her voice rang loudly in my ears and walked up to me to whisper.

"I am here to claim my body after you have protected it. I am Eve."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V_

Katherine, where did she go?

I frantically began looking around while Levy ran off to find some help from the other guys. I crept down the stairs quietly as blue flames lit up the sconces hanging on the walls, watching my step carefully on the cold clammy stone stairs. How did Katherine end up walking down here? I could only wonder as I let my fist slightly glow for a moment to have better illumination. This place reminded me of one of those medieval castles that I've seen in my former master's house. I've gone through more than enough masters to last me a life time; some of them were princesses and some of them were even queens and kings. Some were just farmers but they definitely knew how to treat me better than royals. I don't know if social standing's correlated but it sounds to me that they are.

_...oke...!_

I froze at the sound of the voice before looking around me; was that Katherine?

"Katherine," I quickened my pace down the stairs, noticing the flames suddenly vanishing. "Where are you?"

The stairs seemed to swirl forever; it's like no matter how much I run – I'm not getting anywhere. I jumped down and skipped a few steps until I noticed a bright green light glowing at one end of the stairs. My body froze as I cautiously took my steps down the stairs, watching carefully for any creature to randomly jump out at me. Katherine has to be okay; she has to be! We've gone through so much together! The mere thought of me holding her limp cold body in my arms caused me to shudder fearfully. Lucy may have Natsu and the other spirits to protect her (with me included of course) but Katherine's fighting something all alone! Upon reaching the end of the stairs, I found a huge green lacrima glowing brightly in front of me. With a light this bright, it would definitely reach the upper floors. Pebbles cracked under my loafers until my shoe bumped something on the ground. My eyes widened in horror.

"No," – my breath literally stopped at my throat. "Katherine... no... You can't be serious...!"

I picked her up from the ground while pulling her away from the lacrima, feeling for her pulse. After a few moments of tracking down her heartbeat, I exhaled in relief as I noticed her chest slowly rising up and down as if she were in some deep sleep or something. She shivered slightly while I threw my blazer around her, as if struggling with something inside her. I could only feel helpless; I couldn't invade minds like a telepath. Besides, I think she would have kicked me out either way. I looked up at the crystal, noticing a figure hidden within the crystal as I stared agape.

"Zeref? But," I stared in horror and noticed his skin decaying away. "But I just saw him awhile ago...!"

"Yes and no, Loke Celeste," a smooth voice echoed throughout the darkened halls, prompting me to hold onto her tighter. "Or should I say, Leo the Lion Constellation?"

Tch, this is severely bad timing!

I immediately gathered Katherine into my arms while keeping a defensive stance. I looked past the darkness, staring carefully and seeing for any shadow or appearance. With Katherine out of commission and an unknown lacrima standing behind me, this situation wasn't getting better. The lacrima brightened even more as my Regulus light suddenly faded. My eyes widened; how and when did that vanish? Did the lacrima have nullification property or something? Damn it, no wonder Katherine's out like a light! She's been exposed to it too much!

"You shouldn't be so horrified, Leo," – the voice echoed out once again. "As one of the primordial spirits in the sky, you should at least have some gall to backtalk me. Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

I narrowed my eyes until I saw figure emerge from the shadows when I found a black haired male stepping out from the darkness. "Zeref... No, more like Adam..."

Zeref actually has some similarities to Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. If I didn't know better, I would have actually thought that they were brothers. He had the jet black hair, the fair skin and the same stature as the Shadow Dragonslayer. Heck, Katherine would have said that they were twin brothers in exception to the eyes of course. Rogue has a more draconic feel to his expression while this guy – I could feel pure malice dripping from his body.

"It's been awhile," Zeref smiled ruefully, sauntering around Katherine and me. "The last time I saw you was when I died under the hands of the other wizards who had managed to stop me. You were the Celestial Spirit of Denzel Carol were you not? I remember the look in your eyes; you had attacked me with such anger and murderous intent that time. I remember the many people who have descended from the same man including one woman who stood in my way. Layla Carol-Heartphilia now was it? Crushing her was easy the moment I entered her dreams when I was destroyed. Being a spirit had its quirks. I remember that night; many of the spirits and creatures of the earth rallied against me. I was the one who possessed the One Magic. The day we all celebrate as the Bloody Parade is the day I had held the One Magic after so long! Demons and humans fell on one another until there was nothing living left."

I narrowed my eyes at Zeref, watching him carefully. "And sadly, you lost that magic when you decided to go nuts."

"Eve was everything to me. She did not favour anything but loved everything and everyone that existed," Zeref ruefully hung his head, walking towards the lacrima. "This persona of the dark mage Zeref – I needed a way to blend in the surroundings. Hence, I walked the earth not as man's forefather but as the dark mage Zeref. It was my only way to survive if time had allowed me to do so."

He was definitely different from the last time I met him in Tenrou Island. Back then, he seemed more self-loathing and constantly kept asking Natsu to kill him or something. Whatever it was, the earth or anything he got near to began to decay. I glanced at the body trapped in the lacrima before looking back at him. They definitely had some similarities but there was something wrong with this guy... Who exactly was this?

"You are probably wondering who that is," he chuckled lightly before pointing a black orbed hand in my face. "What makes you think I am really who you believe I am?"

As the orb flew from his hand, I jumped back as the rocks fossilized into nothing but dust. Damn, any hit from that I'll be reduced to nothing! I placed Katherine against the wall while making sure wherever I placed her was completely safe. I lunged at Zeref with both my fists glowing with a bright yellow light as the black orbs and Regulus' light came in contact with one another. He prepared to land a kick on my shoulder but not before I zoomed past him and went for a roundhouse kick behind him, knocking him down onto the ground. He quickly recovered and placed his hands together with a glare.

"You've certainly learned how to fight better, Leo," Zeref let out a hollow chuckle while narrowing his eyes and placing his palms together. "I think it's time that you finally understand who I am!"

A black pillar suddenly shot through the ground as I leapt away and pulling Katherine along with me. Soon, the rocks ended up as nothing but dust as I hid behind a wall that managed to withstand the effects. Damn, this guy is too strong. Who is this man anyway? Where did his power come from? I bit my lower lip while watching him walking around carelessly as if he didn't mind taking a hit to the face. After resting Katherine's body again in a hidden place, I immediately crept up to the higher crevices in the cave before launching myself at him with the Regulus orbs surrounding my hand.

"Regulus Impact," I threw my fist into his back, only to shred his cloak and tearing it off completely.

The only thing I could do was stare in shock because his back had this huge marking on his back. It seemed more like a cross-shaped scar and somehow no matter what I tried to do – my power just faded out. Not only that, my body completely froze when I tried to lay another Regulus Impact but it refused to connect. My arm refused to move forward and that was enough time for him to give me a mean right hook to the jaw. I threw another kick towards him only to have him grab my leg and throw me aside. I crashed on the ground and kissed the dirt when I noticed Zeref now having a different look on his face. No, I don't think is the same Zeref Natsu and the others encountered on Tenrou Island. This guy's darker and more malicious – it's as if he's seething with vengeance and all the sins of the world are thrown onto his shoulders. That mark – it looks familiar too...

"You're not Adam," I narrowed my eyes darkly at the black haired male that stepped forward his eyes changed into crimson bloody colour similar to Katherine's left eye. "You're..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Levy's P.O.V._

Oh my God, please someone... help us!

I don't know what happened to Katherine and Loke but the earth suddenly started shaking. I could hear screams and loud explosions from outside; some of them were even chanting for death and for some people to die. I don't know how Gajeel's doing but I hope he'll be alright. Soldiers ran after me but not after I threw out Solid Script: Spider Web. Their screams echoed throughout the hallway and I was definitely sure that I heard an alarm blaring out. I ran as fast my legs could carry me, ignoring the loud yells and admonished howls for more destruction before I finally reached the Team Room where Fairytail had been staying at. I immediately slammed open the door, shocking the people inside.

"Levy-_chan_," Jet and Droy shouted at the same time before they ran up to me. "What happened?"

I couldn't gather my breath as I tried to gather whatever wits I had left. Everyone stared in shock and even the First Fairytail guild master was here. Master Makarov looked shock and Layla suddenly began crying from the sudden outburst from the door. Natsu and Gray were up on their feet already and Erza had her sword drawn out. Team Fairytail A was still here at least – maybe they could help Katherine-_chan_ and Loke-_kun_!

"Kathy-_chan_, Loke-_kun_ and I went to a hidden citadel behind the castle walls," I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. "It was like a huge library hidden behind a dungeon but the place look so preserved! Not only that, we found human experiments being created and some of them were actually alive. We found the ocarina that Eve once used and the piece was there along with it, Katherine-_chan_ just went into this trance and went down the stairs! Loke went after her and I came back here to get help!"

Everyone was staring back in shock. Even I was still in a state of shock after seeing all those experiments and creatures in a flask. What were those things?

"Those things you probably saw are what we call homunculi," Mavis lost her usual childish expression as she dismounted from the cabinet, breaking the silence. "This whole thing was a set-up. They needed Katherine to show up in their home territory. If my memory serves me right, there is one man I know who can come up with a plan this elaborate for the sake of power."

Gray immediately darted for the door. "Well, what are we waiting for? We can't keep Loke and Katherine waiting!"

Soon, the ground began to tremble and shake. Lu-_chan_ fell back with Layla with Natsu catching both of them while Jet and Droy clung onto each other. Lisanna staggered back but not before falling against Bixlow and Jellal grabbed Erza's hand to prevent her from falling over (oh, they look so cute together!). Wendy and Romeo ran for the table with Happy and Charle. Master Makarov remained completely calm before he slammed his cane into the ground, completely stopping the earth from shaking. Mavis floated around until her eyes narrowed darkly and the loud explosions and noise simply faded out. Wow, she was amazing – she didn't even have to lift a finger!

"We don't have much time," Mavis floated towards the door, glancing back at the other members. "We have to get moving before he achieves his full power."

He?

"Who are you talking about, Master Mavis," my eyes widened fearfully; I hope it's someone that Loke-_kun_ and Kathy-_chan_ are not fighting!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Normal P.O.V_

"YOU'RE THE SOURCE OF ALL THIS MESS," I roared – yes, I roared and lunged at her, preparing to claw her eyes out. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT THERE AND TELL YOUR CLINGY HUSBAND THAT YOU'RE FUCKING SIX FEET UNDER INSTEAD OF POSESSING PEOPLE LIKE SOME BOTCHED UP POLTERGEIST!?"

Yes, Levy has shown me enough horror movies to last me ages. Damn, I hated those things and I thought what I did was scary enough. Eve however just sidestepped before grabbing both my wrists before staring deeply into my eyes. I hissed in pain as her nails dug into my skin but I noticed something. Her eyes were more sad than vengeful; her grip was an iron grip I'll tell you that. But the only people who can really hang me upside down without effort is Laxus and his stupid towering height and big arms that are the size of my thigh, Elfman for having his beast take-over, Gajeel because he does it to everyone regardless of height and Mirajane because she's got that demon takeover ability and can make a crater in the ground by flicking! I mean seriously – am I losing my strength here!?

"Katherine, you were never meant to exist but I needed a forerunner to stay in my body otherwise it would decay," Eve flung me aside as if I was a fish. Damn, I thought I was heavy already! "I have committed the mistake of listening to Evil and I will never do so again. We Aeons were the deities of time and memoriam; humans did nothing but destroy the earth that I had given life to! I am here to claim back what is mine!"

"Fuck you, the one who gave it life, is the One who made you and created the world," I seethed angrily, spitting out the saliva that had gathered in my mouth and the dirt. "Did you become retarded after all those times staying six feet under? Face it, YOU ARE NOT A GOD!"

Eve giggled before it became more of a sultry laugh, pacing around. "I think I beg to differ. I may not be their god but I am yours. Who is the one who created you? I made the piece that gave you life! Before that, you were nothing but a carved piece of wood I got from a Blackwood Tree! You are under my dominion!"

"No. You are not my god."

Eve stared in shock as I found Maegara standing behind me in her full armour, glaring holes.

"The God I no - we chose to believe in is different," Maegara summoned multiple swords behind her with her eyes blazing with fury. "He granted us a chance to be born in this world for a purpose. Your time has been up long time ago. You chose to throw away the life that was given. I may be a creation of Katherine's fucked up mind but that doesn't mean she is my creator. We may have our petty arguments but you know – I'd respect her more as my creator more than I'll ever respect you. You know nothing about us. You know us as a thing; a thing used to entertain you through those boring times. I lost connection with Katherine temporarily because you decided to screw with me but that is gonna be the last time you're gonna lead the tango. Show's over, Eve!"

I blinked several times; damn, Maegara's talking sense!

"Even though I was granted a divine weapon, I never once thought I was more powerful than the One who gave us life," Iolanthe walked up next to me with her armour glowing in its full splendour, unveiling Excalibur with a polite smile. "In fact, I believe it is a privilege to wield such a beautiful blade. There are times that yes we blame Him for the harsh times but we must never forget that He has given us free-will. Saying that taking our own destiny into our hands is not a form of blasphemy. It is in fact acceptance of our existence as creatures created by Him. You had denied the very thing that had made you the woman of life and human. I believe it is time for the princess to bow out, Eve-_sama_."

I watched my other personalities walk next to me as Iolanthe and Maegara stood next to me with a smirk on the spirit of vengeance's face and a reassuring smile on the king of knight's face. I felt my power rushing through my veins again and my clothes started materializing in front of me. Eve visibly flinched from the bright light as my chucks, black hoodie and khaki short cargo caprice pants reappeared on my body. Yeah, I'm not naked anymore! Well, at least in my mind I'm not.

"Might may control everything," I hissed darkly while my eyes blazed and I could feel power rushing into my left eye. "But not in my mind it fucking doesn't! This is my mind, this is my body! I am Katherine Dumas of Fairytail and I fuck you not, I will say this: GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY MIND!"

Eve's formerly serene expression distorted into a look of pure hatred. "You will pay! This world is still my dominion!"

"Fuck you," I rushed towards her with a flying kick to the stomach as she fell down, casting my gaze at Maegara. "Maegara, it's show time!"

I could've sworn that I heard the orange door suddenly shatter and crumble as Maegara's armour latched onto my body. Swords flew from behind me while Eve deflected it with her own magic. Soon, a magic circle appeared right beneath her as her former dark brown eyes became bright crystal blue.

"It's time I rip you from these bonds that make you human," she seethed angrily, pulling out a branch from one of the trees and throwing it onto the ground. "Come forth, Iron Dragon!"

I froze. She didn't say what I think she said did she?

I swallowed hard as I found a very familiar figure standing in front of me, grinning with that same maniacal smile. The figure had the piercings, the long black hair that probably served as a flea nest and he's got arms big enough to rip a pillar from the ground. The only difference is that his eyes were glowing red and he was grinning as if he were on weed and crack. Yep, ladies and gentlemen – please welcome Gajeel Redfox who mysteriously appeared in my mind. However, I grinned at her much to her surprise.

"You couldn't have created a better target," I rushed forward before slamming my sword against the Dark Gajeel, flinging him aside. "I've wanted to beat the shit out of this guy for ages!"

Gajeel bowled over as he shot out a long iron rod, nearly knocking me down when I finally impaled him on my sword. He coughed and howled in agonizing pain as he shattered into many black shards. Hah, serves him right! Serves... good old what's his name right! Wait, I can't remember! What the fuck, I just remembered him a few minutes ago! I stared in horror as Eve's sultry laughter echoed triumphantly in the air.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice to obtain something that's not yours? Where's the source of your humanity now!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So many cliff-hangers and so little time. I hope to finish this fanfiction soon so I can move on to my favourite Dragonslayers! Please don't forget to review!**


	25. Give Me Back My Body, Bxtch!

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 25 of Beyond the Stars! Wow, I cannot believe I actually managed to make a story this long in Fairy Tail archives! Making a fanfiction is one thing but making sure that it is successful and that it has sense is another. We're at the point of the climax now and soon this story will come to a conclusion. Thank you for all the favourites, the reviews and all the support you have all given me. Actually, I wanted to dedicate this fanfiction to a friend of mine who has been reading this since day one of this story. She was the one who I really told all the time when I was done with the next chapter and what not. Oh by the way, I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own Katherine Dumas, the concept of her powers, the split personalities and the plotline of this fanfiction!**

Chapter 25 – Give me back my body, bitch!

I froze in fear as I found images fading fast from my mind. What was that guy's name? Why was he here in my mind? Where did that all come from? Who did I just fight? Oh God, my memory's screwing up and heck – I have no fucking idea what she did to me! I quickly summoned my blades as I launched myself towards Eve, swinging and whirling my blades to cut through whatever she threw at me. A smirk curved up her lips – damn, I wanna wipe that smirk on the floor with my fist as use her as a freakin' floor polisher! What did she do to me? Never mind, I have to concentrate on beating this bitch! I tumbled out of another wave that shot past me as the silver thread revealed some silver woman-shaped figure. Heh, at least this one doesn't look like eve just yanked her out of my brain! With a huge smirk, I launched myself towards her as her wave attacks started flying out towards me like crazy.

"I guess even the Iron Dragon could not satisfy your lust for battle," Eve snapped her fingers as the silver figure took a more definite shape, revealing Cheongsam Lady.

Shit, I'm totally fucked! It's Minerva and how did she sit well in my memories!?

Minerva launched herself towards me with white wave blasts curving back and forth, trying to smash me into the ground. I jumped and sprinted out of the way before she could blast me aside. Suddenly, her hand slammed into my face as she reappeared out of some white hole and knocked me straight into the ground. What the crap – she can teleport too? She's so fucking overpowered, stupid bitch! I rolled out of the way before giving her a kick to her chin and swinging my blades, shooting more blades from behind me. I summoned another set of blades before throwing it towards her to which she just blocked using some wave-particle white thingamajig!

"Tch, she was one of the other people on my list I didn't want to mess with," I bit my lower lip, twisting my body in the air and landing my blade against her wave shield. "If she managed to stop Iolanthe and I and we were using Excalibur back then, at least I know she's not that screwy."

I threw a quick jab to her face that she easily parried before throwing a kick to my face. Squatting low to dodge, I swept her off her feet as she came falling down. Yeesh, that sounded so wrong. Minerva rushed towards me once again with a straight kick towards my ribs, forcing me to sidestep and grab her leg. Her face suddenly became distraught as I twisted her leg and flipped her over onto the ground, shoving my blade into her spine. Minerva cried soundlessly before she shattered into tiny little shards, fading into the dust. Wow, that was... sad. Damn, what's with-? Shit, who was she again?

"Yes, keep on fighting – do you realize what you're doing," Eve chuckled lightly as she summoned a throne made out of roses in my head, folding her legs elegantly. "Then again, you were always very aggressive and impulsive when it came to achieving victory."

My eyes widened as I noticed the images floating throughout the sky and looking at how the orange door had shattered and vanished. She drew out another silver thread and revealed someone Maegara and I thought we wouldn't see again: Ivan Dreyar. There he stood with his all his garbage man beard glory. Geez, someone ought to tell him to have his beard shaved! He can make fifteen sweaters with that kind of beard and moustache! I glanced around the gardens of my memories as I saw images of Gray flashing before me, the images of how the wolves saved my life and some other members with some tattoo. Crap, she's deteriorating the rest of my memories! Hold up, if I understand this right – if Eve can give life to shit and my memories are suddenly appear and begin fighting me, if I destroy them...

_No shit Sherlock, you only realized now after smashing the other guy and some random Chinese-looking lady? You're so slow, boss._

**Shut the hell up, it's not easy to multi-task while trying to stay alive!**

"What the hell are you trying to accomplish, lady," I hissed darkly before summoning a violet circle, drawing a whole treasury of blades from behind me. "Even if you do get my body – you can't use it! I'll keep fighting you until you're nothing but squat and until I'm nothing left!"

Eve showed some slight amount of surprise. Serves you right, bitch, for staying in my body like some freeloader! However, she smiled lightly at me and started walking as her body started showing some clothes that resembled my orange _yukata_ that Loke bought me as she popped open an umbrella. She gave me a demure smile, pulling out more silver strings from the air. Shit, shit, shit, who she going to summon now?

"Then I might as well reduce you into nothing then while I go have a talk with your friend then," Eve smiled before walking away as multiple figures started appearing before me. "Get rid of her."

Their bodies looked like they were made of black sand their eyes flashed yellow before letting out demonic howls, flashing their forms of magic before my face. Damn, this is like Bogeyman land but a whole lot worse with a little bit of mind-fuck! I'm just gonna refer to them as Black this and black that so at least I could tell the difference! Black Laki launched herself towards me with black wood sprouting from her hands and making huge axes trying to chop me down. Her face soon had that psychotic murderer grin and then Black Jet zoomed towards me and tried to land a kick on my face that I blocked with both my hands crossed but not before the Black White Lizard decided to kick my back – okay, that was weird but anyway, and sent me straight to the floor. Stupid shit, that hurt! Geez, couldn't this woman just fight me straight?

"Hercules," I reached out for my wolf-raised self as she nodded, vanishing and fusing into my body.

I heard the bright green door crack from a distance and shatter into nothing but glass shards. Really though, I couldn't really care now as I've got three idiots lobbying at me and trying to whoop my ass! As Jet dashed towards me to land a kick, I caught his foot and began crushing it in my bare hand. He really chose the wrong bitch to deal with! I hurled him around before slamming him into Laki, causing her to turn into nothing but black sand. Well, she wasn't too big a loss in my memory but I could feel my head spinning now before Sting Eucliffe came charging into my view. Flinging Jet aside, I started blocking Sting's white dragon claw thing as he tried to rip off my shirt. Dude, I know I'm pretty but no thanks. I don't go for perverts! I threw Sting over my body with a kick throw until Jet kicked through him and turned him into black sand. I waited for the agonizing pain but nothing came. Heck, I still remember who the White Lizard was! Why?

_Maybe because you didn't hit him, Boss._

**Great but now I'm left with Jet! I'd rather forget the White Lizard than Speedy over here!**

Of all the shitty people of Sabertooth to remember, I remember him. Geez, what a pain – I think he's someone my mind could do better without! Damn it; stop making the Fairy Tail members come alive! I don't think I can keep fighting them. My eyes widened when a claw came straight towards my face before the body changed into a wild pouncing tiger. I grabbed the creature by the neck and punched a hole straight through its stomach, letting the tiger hang limply in my grasp. My eyes widened in horror; shit, it's Lisanna! Her body then faded and I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my head as I fell to the ground. Jet then kicked me over. Damn, I'm losing to someone who was one of the weaker guys on Fairy Tail! He tossed me over as Elfman suddenly came rampaging in my view and I immediately caught Jet and let Droy and Elfman punch holes into him, which sent me flying a few leagues. Hold up, if they're from my memories they should at least have some of the original's personality right?

I glanced at the other people that suddenly started appearing, lengthening my vocal chords to copy a man's voice. "You really wanna have a fight with me Ash-for-Brains!"

Hah, spending time with Gray gave me enough time to at least mimic his voice.

The black version of Pinky suddenly turned towards the black version of Gray with his yellow eyes blazing with fury. "I can beat ya any day, Underwear Prince!"

Suddenly, all the members of Fairy Tail suddenly stopped fighting and I wanted face-palm. Even in my memories, these two idiots would continue fighting each other until the end of time. Don't these dimwits have anything better to do with their lives? A black Cana suddenly lost her battle-sense before she raised a huge beer keg and began drinking! The black version of Fairy Tail soon began chanting and rooting on for whoever they wanted to win. Although, that's kind of odd – where is Erza? She's usually the one knocking some common sense back into those two nitwits when they decided to go destroy crap again. Modern day Medusa was there too before she got hit by one of Psycho dude's dolls and dissipated back into black sand. Elfman took a healthy hit from Laxus who got annoyed by his yapping about being a man. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I smiled at the scene. Yep, this is how Fairy Tail was. We fight each other day and night but when someone else fights us – we will defend each other until the very end. Laxus himself vanished after he took a stray shot from Juvia who dissipated after Gray accidentally crashed on her. I could've sworn Water Lady had hearts in her eyes before she turned into nothing but dust.

"Natsu, Gray!"

I froze fearfully; I knew that voice anywhere as a black version of Erza stepped out with her yellow eyes blazing with malice. Crap, crap, crap – this woman's gonna butcher me! Not only that, she's the strongest of Fairy Tail and damn, even Natsu and Gray are scared shitless! Wait, there has to be someone who can stop her. I racked my brains quickly while looking at the other Fairy Tail members that froze in fear for Titania. Heck, even I'm scared shitless by Erza at some point in life. I mean who isn't when she has some power that's similar to Maegara and that she can do it fifty times better than I can? Summoning two hundred swords? Yep, doable only by Erza Scarlet! She really isn't someone I want to fight!

"Aren't you two supposed to be good friends," Erza suddenly summoned a sword made of jet-black sand as her yellow eyes started to gleam evilly.

"Aye," the two wizards immediately slung their arms on each other's shoulders, smiling sheepishly and abashedly at the warrior woman.

Damn, now's my chance!

While Erza started scolding the other members of Fairy Tail, I called my other versions of myself before moving away quietly as much as possible. I have to find Eve before she screws up the rest of my body and starts screwing up the rest of Fairy Tail. I can't let her destroy everything I worked so hard for. I started looking amongst the black sand guys – there was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Bisca, Alzack, Cana, Bixlow, Freed, Wendy, Happy, Charle and some of the other members. Suddenly, a black ice eagle smashed into Gray and revealed the other ice guy from Lamia Scale. Shit, this is a full-scale guild war!

"I didn't know you were here as well, Fullbuster," Lyon grinned darkly as his hand started to glow with black ice.

Wait, so these guys do have some sense of consciousness!

"Well guess what Snow cone," I imitated Gray's voice again; I knew I was gonna regret this big time. "Juvia's mine and you can't have her! I just had sex with her!"

Blech, I started slapping my tongue in disgust. I can't believe I just said that! Hope it gets Lyon fired up enough to blow him up to pieces! Fair enough, I could see Lyon's yellow eyes sparkling and glimmering with murder as he launched himself at Gray.

"How dare you touch my lady," Lyon roared – yes, he literally roared! I didn't know the guy had it in him. "Ice Make: Dragon!"

As an ice dragon rushed towards Gray, black Gray summoned a huge shield and blocked it before rushing towards Lyon. "I didn't say anything, asshole!"

A huge smirk appeared on my lips; damn, I feel bad for Gray though. He's like my brother and I just subjected him to humiliation and a whole smash brigade for allegedly screwing with Juvia. Hey, I know how the whole making babies thing works okay? Now, once either him or Lyon is defeated – I need someone who would go full blow destruction. I checked the people fighting and pretty soon, Old Man Jura's been trying to stop Lyon from clobbering Gray who was trying to justify his innocence. Heck even I know that Gray isn't that desperate to get laid. Old Man Jura's one option, those first two fights – I think they would've done something too if only I could remember. Oh well, there's only one person I know who could destroy indiscriminately when something goes wrong especially with one specific thing.

"Erza," I swallowed hard and nervously; damn it, this is all or nothing. "I kinda saved you three strawberry shortcakes but," – I pointed towards the whole group of Fairy Tail members along with the mixture of other guys. "Those guys ate it all."

I waited for the impact until I saw Erza completely frozen. She looked like hell decided to visit her as her face suddenly contorted into anger. Shit, run, run, run, I am not staying here and getting slaughtered by an insane Erza when her strawberry shortcake had been defiled or had been completely eaten and she's on a craving for some. I feel bad for Jellal though – he's gonna have to deal with that when he decides to marry her.

"MURDERERS!"

I stared agape as Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel armour, seething in rage. Damn, I don't wanna be here to be at the receiving end of her fury but heck – this is gonna be fun. Swords started appearing behind Erza as her eyes started glowing vengefully. Swords launched from behind her as Wendy vanished as well after taking a hit from one of Erza's swords despite trying to blow it away. Natsu started running around, screaming for dear life and Gray started jumping around and Lyon squeaked like a little girl before running away. Jura clapped his hands and started summoning huge stone walls which Black Erza rushed towards and kicked a hole into the wall. Damn, remind me never to take her Strawberry Shortcake. As they started fighting each other with stray blasts disappearing and the smoke rising from the mess, I slowly began to creep around while taking note of those who weren't there. I think I saw Black Versions of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel running around along with the black drunken dude from Quattro Cerberus. After that, I saw Black Meredy swooping in to protect the black version Ultear only to be blasted by Erza's wrath.

"Erza," – I clucked my tongue in annoyance; could my day get any worse?

The whole fighting stopped when Jellal had suddenly appeared and grabbed her hand, staring straight into her eyes. Well, they do look good together despite Fernandez being a complete megalomaniac back then. He did say someone possessed him to do stuff so; this is probably his real personality. Well, Erza just stopped her wrath and her eyes completely widened as Jellal managed to hold her down and everyone was staring at them. Wait, shit now is my chance! Without warning, I darted forward without looking back as Erza heard my footsteps before letting out an enraged howl.

"GET HER!"

I could care less about fighting them right now but what I'm worried about is who I'm going to fight. The guild masters hadn't showed up and I'm pretty surprised that Eve couldn't just summon them to beat the shit out of me. But whatever, good for me. I dismissed my Hercules armour before running into the forests, jumping through the thicket of bushes and trees, dodging branches, swinging up trees like a monkey – damn it, I'm becoming Tarzan! I could still hear Erza's enraged screams along with the other members of Fairy Tail.

"Holy Cow," I ducked as a huge fireball narrowly missed my head before I smirked in confidence, yelling behind me. "You missed me!"

Based on what I saw, the only people who weren't there were the guild masters, Mira, Levy, Lucy, Layla Ashley, Polyrusca and Loke... No, I can't fight them! Guild Masters – no shit Sherlock for obvious reasons! I don't want to be pummelled by Mavis Vermillion and Makarov at the same time! That's like asking for a death wish and fighting the angels of Heaven rushing all down at you for some form divine intervention! Jiemma – Tch, as much as I hate the stupid bastard – I remember how he snapped my ribs as if they were made of toothpicks and how he threw me against the wall before charging me down like some berserk bull that hadn't had a good meal in ages and would just eat anything. Levy's a really sweet girl – bookworm and all. She's the one who taught me how to read, how to understand humans better and supported me when my powers were completely shit diddly useless. But wait, there's something lacking! I know there's something there but I can't figure out what! Sheesh, even I'm not that dense to not notice that she's going gaga over some guy. And becoming an amnesiac isn't helping! I hope I don't forget Lucy and fighting Polyrusca is fighting the grand master of Broom-Fu! No thanks!

_Why don't you help her after this, boss? When you get out?_

**Yeah, let's hope I can get the heck out of here!**

But Loke was a totally different story...

He may have just rammed through my door on that night as a bloodied victim and told me that he was a freakin' zodiac sign. I chuckled wistfully, upon remembering the first time he dragged me to Fairy Tail. Everyone welcomed me with a huge party and he was always there. When I was unconscious, he stayed there and he didn't even touch me. Well, he better stay true to that otherwise I'm gonna blow his ass to the moon! I bit my lower lip when I remembered how warm he was. It reminded me on how things should be. This whole war is driving everyone insane – fires burning, screams echoing to the sky and corpses piling on top of one another. I shuddered and remembered how bloodied Loke was the last time. Forget it, I'm not going to see that! I'm going to make sure that NEVER happens! Why? It's simple...

_You lliiiiike him..._

**Shut up you stupid conscience! I don't like him!**

_Oh right, you llloooove him~._

**Give me ten minutes and let me beat up my conscience, yeah?**

After ten minutes of beating and shutting up my mini-self, I glanced at my hands and remembered the warmth that surged through my body. The musky scent filled my nose as I could feel his arms wrapping around my body. Damn it, who am I kidding? He already knows the darkest shit about me and he's pretty much accepted it since day one! I don't know if I should...

"W-wait," my younger self nearly fell over as her body began to tremble. "Please, slow down."

I glanced back, watching the darkened halls slowly light up with Natsu's flame and the howls of the angry mob getting louder. Geez, this is like a fucked up representation of that movie Levy made me watch with a guy trying to bring back a guy by zapping him with a bolt of lightning! "Shit, we don't have time! Come on, get up!"

"Running will not merit us anything," Iolanthe narrowed her eyes at me, drawing her sword. "Katherine, I shall hold them off. You bring the others and find Eve-_sama_. Once there and once you destroy her, I am certain all these memories will stop trying to consume and destroy you. Can you not hear them? Their desperate cries and begs for mercy?"

I stared at her stupidly until I closed my eyes. Soon, their voices started to echo wildly in my mind. Screams and cries for mercy and horror bounced back and forth in the forest floor as the leaves began to rustle wildly with remorse and regret.

_Katherine, run! Please!_

_Katherine, we don't want to hurt you!_

_You're my nakama... I can't stop fighting!_

_Katherine – forgive me... Please punch me after this!_

_Kevyn, get the hell out of here before I hurt you!_

_Damn it fairy, what the fuck did you do to my brain?! Make it stop!_

Tears started to slip out of my eyes; not all of their memories had been corrupted after all! There has to be something that can restore them back to normal if they were corrupted by Eve's touch! If there's still a part of them that's still them, I have a chance to change them back. Wait, I need some purifying agent. Too bad I can't just conjure stuff like Polyrusca. I can't just go mindlessly chopping them down! That's how I lost some of them the last time! Using Excalibur? No – that would just annihilate them in a single strike! Think, there has to be a way to bring those memories back! Wait, this is my mind! Memories don't just fade away – they're just there! Somewhere...

"Do you feel it now, Katharos," Eve's oh-so-I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it voice started echoing throughout the forest; stupid bitch, wait until I butcher you to pieces and then resurrect you just so I can mutilate you and then have Natsu burn you into barbecue and have Erza chop you to pieces before I mince you into little cubes of dead meat! "This is true Fear! Do you not know what being human has done to you? It has made you weak! It made you clingy... There is no way you can hurt your so-called comrades!"

I clenched my hands into fists until my knuckles turned white. I stood my ground as the thundering stomps of the rampaging angry mob got louder. Their howls and screams caused the trees to shudder and tremble violently as I stood my ground. What exactly could I do? Facing the whole battalion won't gain me anything nor will it make anything better but it's better than running away. As the rushes of black sand revealed their demonic howls and cries along with their blazing yellow eyes, I walked up to the sand before extending my hand. I have to try!

"This is my mind," I stared determinedly at the tidal wave of sand; a soft warm feeling started bubbling inside me. "And what I say goes! This is the mind and body of Katherine Dumas of Fairy Tail! My memories are not yours to touch and corrupt!"

Slowly, my other selves began to vanish and merge with my body as I could feel the power rushing through my veins. I won't have Eve doing whatever shit she wants in my body! Fuck that, I'm going to make her pay! I'll wake up my other memories! The black sand mob suddenly stopped as a bright white light shined on me as I found something or more like someone standing beside me. Suddenly, some of my memories rushed back. Images of people started flashing through my mind like how Lisanna made me those delicious chicken sandwiches and how Gajeel and I beat the shit out of each other. Soon, I found Rust Bucket and Lisanna standing next to me. Lisanna smiled happily at me before determinedly looking at the black sand.

"Good to see ya, Metal Factory Reject," I grinned as his image began to glow and fade.

"Don't you dare lose," Gajeel smirked at me before he turned into little particles and I felt a new form of vigour kick in.

Lisanna nodded and smiled before fading away herself. "You won't lose as long as your _nakama_ stand next to you."

I watched the black sand howl and rage towards me as I narrowed my eyes. Fuck this corruption, I'm not letting Eve take me down if it's the last thing I'll ever do!

"I know you're an evil bitch Eve," I hissed darkly as the black sand rushed on faster to engulf me, stretching out my arm. "But your time is way over! This is my mind and this is my world! I won't let you touch it!"

The moment my finger touched the black sand, everything turned into a bright white light as my memories slowly returned to normal coloured selves. Erza stared in shock and amazement and Gray stared at his skin as it changed from blackened sand into his flesh. Natsu ran his fingers through his salmon hair and the other Fairy Tail members started finding themselves back to normal. Gold sand started zooming all over the place and they all greeted with me with a smile. Slowly they started fading away back into my memory except Gray, Erza and Natsu.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you," Natsu grinned childishly before vanishing into my memories.

Erza and Gray nodded determinedly as I turned away and smirked at the black gate standing before me, sneering at Eve.

"Time for you to give me back my body, bitch!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 25! Please don't forget to review! No review = no update!**


	26. Tears from the Abyss

**Me: Hi, sorry for the late update! School's been taking a toll on me. Hopefully, I'll be able to update faster as soon as I fix my studies and get everything back in gear. So now, we're almost at the end of Beyond the Stars! Thank you so much for the constant support and the many reviews, alerts and favourites that you have given me. After this story is done, I'll start writing about everybody's favourite White Dragonslayer and the others. By the way, I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own Katherine, her powers and her capabilities along with this story's plotline!**

Chapter 26 - Tears from the Abyss

_Eve's P.O.V._

I am finally free.

I glanced at my body's fingers as I found myself staring at the crystal clear pools before me. I traced the features of my face before running my fingers through my brown hair. She truly cared for her body well. Katherine definitely despite her rough upbringing at least had some sense of hygiene. A frown marred my features however as I cast my eyes towards some injuries that she had sustained over the time she had used this body.

"Eve, my love," I swivelled my head towards a dark haired man who walked towards me. "Have you finally returned to your senses?"

I smiled lovingly at him before walking towards him and extending my hands out. "Forgive me, Adam, Katherine put up quite a fight. Among my spirits, she definitely is the most stubborn one."

Adam let his fingers trace my features as a shiver ran down my spine; his touch was so warm. His smile radiated beautifully off his handsome young face as he guided my own hand to touch his face. A sudden sensation of warmth filled my heart as we both knelt down in front of the pool of water. Everything seemed so perfect - the rainbow glimmered under the pinkish orange skies while the sun gently touched the forests and birds fluttered around. Canaries tweeted and sung cheerfully and the Hummingbirds zoomed to and fro, alerting the other animals. Horses danced and galloped across the meadow and flower petals started floating with the spring breeze. The flowers bloomed beautifully and the wind seemingly began to sing a soothing melody as everything settled my mind at ease. Katherine is gone now; I am finally reunited with Adam.

"I never knew that this day would come so soon," Adam nuzzled my nose gently before he adorned my hair with a wreathe filled with flowers. "My dear queen - today, we are at peace."

As his lips touched mine, a sudden streak of euphoria rushed through me as I could feel his arms clinging tightly to me. Without further ado, I deepened the kiss as passion guided my hands to his bare chest. He growled a bit as his hands explored my whole body with a smooth gliding touch. I finally regained what I lost after so long. It felt amazing. His body pressed itself against mine and his heartbeat pounded lightly against my body. The birds, the trees, and the whole world – everything was perfect.

All of a sudden, my arm rose up and punched Adam straight in the gut as he fell down to the ground. I stared in horror as my arm started moving on its own.

"Eve," Adam stared in astonishment as he tried coming closer. "Your eye...!"

What was happening to me? Adam suddenly froze in his steps and shivered before falling onto the ground. I staggered back fearfully as my hands began to tremble. Suddenly, blood splotches started appearing all over my hands as terror seized me. My heart pounded wildly against my chest as everything began to swirl and my head began to throb with a terrible migraine.

**Get the fuck out of my body or I'll kick your fucking ass!**

I stared in horror as the voice howled in my mind. Every fibre screamed and howled at me as my blood began to boil. Where was this voice coming from? This power - Katherine couldn't have possibly...!

_**Get out of our body, mongrel! How dare you taint our body...!**_

You have overstayed your welcome. I shall reclaim our body whether by peace or by force.

"Our," I winced at the throbbing pain flashing back and forth in my mind. "Be silent, spirit!"

Suddenly, my skin started coating itself with reptilian scales as the world around me suddenly started to diminish. The greenery faded into a fatal brown as the skies became bright crimson and animals reverted into nothing but skeletons. Flames spewed from the ground as the leaves disintegrated into nothing but ash as the bushes blazed into a huge inferno. I rushed towards the pond as I saw my left eye staring back at me with a horrid red oroburos circle with black crescents and ten black swords. Where, what is this madness?!

"No," I could feel my whole body shuddering in fear. "No...!"

_Normal P.O.V_

Okay when I said that claiming my body would be easy peasy - NO ONE MENTIONED WE HAD TO FIGHT A FUCKING SERPENT! COME TO THINK OF IT, NOBODY MENTIONED I HAD A PET SERPENT TRAPPED INSIDE MY STUPID HEAD!

I rolled out of the way as a snake lunged at me, crashing into the wall. The snake hissed venomously before lunging at me again while I changed into Maegara to summon a whole barrage of blades only to have the snake flick it away like it was a fucking toothpick. Damn it, how did that thing just take a whole barrage like it was nothing? I changed my armour into a white silver battle dress before swinging Excalibur towards the snake as it opened its jack and blocked my blade with its fang. I jumped into the air before kicking the creature's head as it slammed me against the wall with its tail. Damn walking leather bag, that fucking hurt! I crashed straight in the wall as debris fell next to me.

"Hahaha, did you really think you can stop me," Eve laughed in that annoying temptress-sounding laugh; blech, that's disgusting!

"Who the damn fuck put a serpent in my brain," I scowled as the tail rushed towards me, prompting me to leap over it.

I mean seriously - what the fuck gave Eve the idea to put a gaddamn snake in my freakin' brain!

I'm gonna need back up here! Someone, anyone – I don't care as long as they can beat the shit out of snakes! I get the whole Eve decided to go screwing with the rest of the dark side of the world but seriously, this doesn't give her the authority to leave a freakin' serpent in my brain! I leapt over another attempt for it to crush me as Eve just sat there doing diddly squat. The snake lunged towards me as I managed to leap to the side and slammed my leg into its head, sending it to the ground. Dust and debris flew into my face as I darted away to prevent the snake from lurching forward and chewing me for its next meal. How the hell am I gonna get rid of this thing if it's just gonna keep swinging and do squat there and Eve's fuelling it up with whatever shit she fed it? Suddenly, the snake roared and decided to rampage by ramming us against the wall until it suddenly stopped. I blinked in shock and found my finger completely stopping the huge growling leather sock puppet and it didn't hurt. How the fucking hell did I do that? When I was Hercules, I couldn't even stop Elfman when he decided to go bonkers about being a man and when Sabertooth's head honcho decided to punch me like a rampaging thirty tonne truck! What the hell happened here!?

"I won't go back to the darkness..."

I gaped in awe when I saw the familiar dirty rag dress; Holy Cow, Hercules was my past self?! How the hell did she manage to block that whole thing with just...? ONE FUCKING FINGER?! She was just standing there and being a cry-baby that got thrown down six feet under and she stopped a huge growling sock! Overlapping over my finger, the whole world suddenly swirled in darkness when I found my younger self just pushing the snake with the tip of her finger! Damn fuck, she was just using her pointer finger and that's the easiest finger to break! I just stared in astonishment as she smiled at me with my head suddenly throbbing in agony. Images began to flash through my mind as my arms started moving by itself. With one firm grip, the snake's jaw had been complete fractured and dislocated as the creature fell to the ground. The snake howled and began kicking up a tantrum but after that, I found my wolf-raised self smiling at me from behind the snake before completely vanishing. I narrowed my eyes before my arms covered with jet black skin and appendages before shredding the little shit hole into the wall! Damn, it reminds me of that movie that Lucy let Layla and I watch. I think it was Princess Mono-something but whatever it was about the earth getting screwed because they invented some crazy weapon. Damn, why am I seeing some similarities?

_Boss, watch it!_

My eyes widened as the snake coiled itself around me and slammed me against the wall. Ack, stupid fucking bastard - I'm gonna reduce this guy to tiny little ribbons!

The snake continued to coil tightly around me as he started tightening its grip. I tried wriggling myself free as the snake stared back at me with big yellow eyes with a slithering tongue. Damn, Eve could have least kept this damn creature clean instead of having his breath smell like a bathroom after the Rust Bucket or Pinky had a heyday with it! Trust me - it smells a lot worse than the canals along Crocus!

"_Ore-sama _never loses," – I grinned darkly as my form changed again when I found the spears glowing in my hands until I realized something; THAT SOUNDED SO FUCKING RETARDED! WHO THE HELL REFERS TO HIMSELF AS ORE-SAMA!?

Flashes of red and gold caused the snake to roar and slam me again to the floor before letting me go. Geez, I'd rather get hit by a two tonne truck than to get smashed by a walking belt reject! Gathering whatever wits or sanity, although I was never sane to begin with after this whole shit load of Zeref and his forever alone problems, I kicked off and I grabbed a sharp rock I found and jammed it into the snake's body. Damn it, when will this thing just fucking die?!

"I've had it," I hissed darkly as I could feel my body screaming angrily. "I'm gonna bury you alive!"

The snake roared as I felt power rushing back into my left eye. Blood was boiling and I could feel my heart pounding and racing as the snake lunged at me again As I dodged its ramming attempt, I sprung high into the air before bringing down Excalibur and driving a deep wound into it. While the snake whined and howled in agony, I immediately shifted into my black form before running towards its head and going slice and dice on this fucker. Without warning, my legs kicked off the ground and I found myself lunging towards the creature. The fuck with this - this is my mind, my body and my world you're gonna end up destroying! I'm gonna beat you fucking shitless until Cheongsam Lady decides to go big, fat and bald!

"Die, you bastard," I kicked the creature straight in the nose and one thing I know about snakes, they hate being hit there.

"Fool you dare strike at my head," the snake hissed at me with his tongue slithering out. "How dare you, woman!"

I balled my hand into a fist; geez, aren't there enough retarded creatures in this world?! "I don't give a flying shit who the damn hell you are," I raised my middle finger in its face, snarling venomously. "I don't give a flying fuck either whether or not you're the king of Fiore or you're Mary, Queen of Scots! Even a garbage can has better personality than you!"

The snake suddenly reappeared right in front of my face with its reptilian gold eyes staring at me beadily. "You cannot eliminate me! You are nothing more than a spirit drawn out from a wretched piece of wood! Evil will continue to exist; you can never destroy me!"

I clenched my hands into fists, seething furiously. As much as I hate to admit it, the snake's definitely got some brains to spare. Eve just breathed everything to life things just had to go wonky when she decided to go ding-a-ling with Voldybutt's best friend! I glanced at the other personalities as I stared straight back at the creature as he gave me some stupid pedo-grin. Yeah, I'm gonna wipe the floor with that grin of his and let's see who's gonna be sneering now!

"You should remember that you were nothing but a substitute, spirit," the snake sneered maliciously as he started slithering around me. "Eve wanted nothing but power and to become a woman perfect for the man she loved. All it took was one little bite... After that, the rest is history. You have no power, spirit!"

I bit my lower lip darkly as I tried to keep myself standing. Damn it, I can't come up with a snappy comeback! Damn it, I've exhausted every possible epic hero spirit that I had possessed and nothing was making a dent on this stupid guy. I mean, Excalibur managed to at least put a couple of scratches but it isn't enough to completely decimate the guy! Dust clouds fluttered and dissipated into nothing while the snake's rattling tail echoed its rattling sounds around the room. No way am I letting this overgrown talking leather belt yap at me! I'll chop him to sushi if I have to!

_Katherine, wake up. Katherine - wherever you are, I'll be here..._

I shivered slightly as a familiar musky scent filled my nose. How the heck did Loke get in here – in my mind of all places? I started looking around but saw nothing but somehow, my whole body seemed to relax and something warm started to fill my body. I glanced at my palm as a ghostly appearance of another hand appeared as I looked behind me and found a yellow light forming behind me only to find someone really familiar. I stared in astonishment as his hand gently held my face in his hands.

_Katherine, it doesn't matter who you are. You're you regardless. You mentioned it yourself: the other two personalities are parts of you. Even though you could put Gajeel's foul mouth to shame, even if you're not as blessed as Cana and Lucy, Juvia may be pretty but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. The word "beautiful" in itself is subjective and to me, you're beautiful. You just don't know it._

"L-Loke," I wanted to cry; why does he always appear at times like this, that stupid idiot?

I could feel my body trembling in shock at how he got here but no time for sentimental crying soap opera crap! Eve's out there going romping with some stupid llama who doesn't know what clothes are and no I don't mean Gray! And for all I know, everyone's fucking each other out there and the _Daimatou Enbu_'s gonna end up as crap because nobody knows how to deal with Zeref and his hormones! If I just stay here, what will the others think? I never run away from a fight and I ain't starting now! As the warmth continued to spread, I could also feel my own powers spiking up and Loke's hand seemed to guide me. I staggered forward as I could feel some weird thing rushing through my body as my left eye started to throb with power. I could feel it spinning and whirling around into a mass hypnosis because the overgrown leather sock decided to back down! Yeah bitch, be scared of me!

"I don't give a flying fuck..."

The snake stared back at me until its eyes widened with fear. I could feel my body throbbing with power as all my other images started appearing all around me. Each epic hero I've taken the form of – this whole battle for my brain ends now! I'm gonna beat the living crap out of Eve after I kick her ass out of my body!

"I don't give a flying fuck to who the hell you are," I glared angrily while giving the snake the finger. "I'm gonna beat you shitless and go home! I joined this war because everything else is gonna die if I don't! Normally, I don't give a rat's ass to who gets themselves involved into trouble when they threw themselves in it the first place but if this is going to involve many innocents – someone's gonna have to do something… I'll start off by claiming back what's MINE!"

A huge enchantment circle appeared beneath my feet as I found at each point of the circle – my other selves along with the epic heroes. Diarmuid Úa Duibhne stood next to my aristocratic self with his proud smirk before brandishing both of his signature weapons. Hercules folded his arms and stood behind the youngest version of myself as she had that dead stare in her eyes before showing a couple of shackles that were locked on her arms. Scathach stood behind my wolf-raised self before showing off the many appendages and blades locked on her body. Odysseus stepped forward with my other self that had dealt with jello-boy while taking their place in the circle. Iolanthe or Arturia or whatever her name is stood in the white spot that was nearest to me on my left side while on my right side Maegara had that cocky dark grin on her face that looked like she was ready to shred people. In front of me, a black and red rune circle started to appear in front of me before the other personalities once again started swirling around like some freaky merry-go-round. The circle grew brighter and brighter until I saw nothing but a bright red light and my clothes had completely changed.

"Hold up," I looked at the red robes with white strips lining them. "This looks different…"

Heck, I remember the crazy horny psychopathic bitch that tried to chop me into pieces but her dress was more like a froufrou puffy cupcake not some bad-ass red mage robe with white vines and white cuffs on the long sleeves. At least I was wearing a pair of black pants and white combat boots but beside the point – if this is a combination of me and the other souls, it makes no sense. I don't see how I'm gonna kick the ass of some useless snake standing in my way.

"Argh, what the hell did I do to myself," I threw my hand forward and heard a loud _crash_. "Holy cow…"

Well, it wasn't as good as blades but it's good enough. The moment I looked behind me, several red magic circles flashed some freaky chains that just shot out from nowhere and decided to wrap up the snake before dangling him off the floor.

"Oh yeah, payback's a bitch," I grinned as a huge red scythe materialized in my hand. "Time to die!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it; who was this guy and how did he get so damn fast?

I vaulted over his head and tried desperately to lead him away from Katherine. Good thing I hid her in some crevice behind the crystal so he wouldn't see her. So, if this isn't Adam and that Easley guy said that Zeref was Adam in human form – who the hell is this? I launched a bright yellow orb before throwing another Regulus impact straight at him, sliding out of the way when he threw another attack in my face. I bent over before sweeping him off his feet before he finally launched a huge black blast at me which ate a huge portion of the cave rocks. My eyes widened as the rocks completely disappeared before I rolled out of the way as another blast flew towards me before I hurled another _Regulus Impact _punch in his face which he caught with his bare hand. My eyes widened as his jet black eyes seemingly widened with his psychotic grin before revealing a dark red demonic glow and something spectral forming behind him.

"What are you," I coughed out as I tried to push the _Regulus Impact_ forward, watching him barely wince in difficulty. "What do you want with Katherine?"

"I'm sure you're quite aware of my mother's ability to instill life into anything," he chuckled in amusement, landing a kick in my stomach before sending me flying. "That's exactly what I'm looking for! I need that power to...!"

"To reunite with paradise. I'm surprised you're still walking around, Cain."

My eyes widened when I found the rest of the Fairy Tail guild standing behind Mavis Vermillion who looked like she was going to bring in his funerals. Mavis's eyes glittered with power as her bare feet stepped on the damp rocks as she calmly walked forward. Wait, if this guy is Cain – where is Adam?

"Easley was sent in to throw us off now wasn't he," Mavis bit her lower lip, glancing at the crystal. "The whole romantic story with Adam – I realized when I was listening to him speak, there was some degree of truth in it. His slip up however was that you as Zeref was him in his human form while Acnologia manifested his grief and rage towards the darkness that had tainted his family. Adam had already had been corrupted by his grief – his soul and body are linked there is no humanly possible way for him to retain what was left if his grief had consumed him. While his body decayed, his soul wandered into the body of the Dragonslayer who had become the Chaos Dragon – Acnologia. That would explain why Acnologia had become so brutal with everything that was of draconian descent. With this, he sought revenge towards the serpent. However, he was still a key component to the plan; Eve will never return without Adam so, you had to preserve his body via lacrima burial while Acnologia continued destroying the world. The emotions of people then fuelled their desire for a saviour and their desire for protection then gave a loophole for Eve's soul to respond and lo and behold, Eve's body did exist but her soul had already moved on and thus, you made Katherine respond to the call. You simply wanted everything back despite the death of Abel by your hands. Your younger brother had long moved on, Cain. Time to let go."

Cain bristled angrily at her; I don't think he knows who he's dealing with. "MY BROTHER WILL COME BACK NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! I AM MY BROTHER'S KEEPER!"

"You lost that title the moment you slew him out of jealousy," Mavis narrowed her eyes as her hands began to glow with power. "I was wondering why I could no longer phase through walls. That only meant one thing – something was interfering with my existence or vice-versa. It happened to be the first; Katherine's arrival into Fairy Tail, her reunion with the Dumas family – her life has been completely played in order to give Eve the strength to resurface from her consciousness. This whole elaborate plan was to make Eve come out even if for a moment. After all, Eve is the primordial woman. Every human is born from her line. However, that is why the inheritors of her level of magic are known as Aeons. Not all humans and wizards are granted with her level of power."

"YOU...! WHO ARE YOU," Cain started charging up a power surrounding his fists. "SPEAK, WOMAN!"

Mavis Vermillion sighed deeply as her eyes narrowed darkly, summoning several magical circles. "Eve's ability had passed down to her son and when you slew him, everything had broken into many seeds that had planted themselves into the many people who had survived as the primordial wizards. Abel continued to live due to grace of He who had granted us all the magic and power to even the laws of nature. My name is Mavis Vermillion, the inheritor of Abel's soul – Fairy Essence."

My eyes widened; the first herself was an Aeon? That would explain why she was so powerful and for her to retain a soul form like that – it all made sense now! But why would Cain try to resurrect someone he killed? I really can't think of anything or any reason as to why he would resurrect his younger brother. However, things got cut short when we heard a loud howl from the lacrima behind us. I swivelled my head around to find the lacrima cracking loudly and light streams began to spew out. That really spells out bad timing. From the broken crystal shards, footsteps echoed throughout the dimmed room. I could feel my heart pumping wildly as the man emerged from the crystal staring in confusion.

"Where... Where am I?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Uh oh, looks like Adam woke up. Who knew Cain was gonna be so screwed up? Oh well, please don't forget to review!**


	27. Fairies in Paradise

**Me: Hey guys – sorry for not updating this story early! I have so much to do in school and with all the homework piling up, it is almost impossible to write fast and get good inspirations. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story so I can start writing my second Fairy Tail fanfiction! By the way, I don't own any of the concepts of Fairy Tail or Fairy Tail for that matter except Katherine/Iolanthe/Maegara Dumas, the concept of her powers and the concept behind this fanfiction.**

Chapter 27 – The Fairies from Eden

_Loke's P.O.V_

I can't believe this. If Katherine were with me right now, she would be freaking out and yelling profanities.

Adam stumbled out of the crystal, looking around like some lost puppy. The whole room fell silent as pieces of the crystals littered on the ground and he emerged from the crystal completely well – naked. Zeref's eyes widened considerably and a loud draconic roar suddenly echoed through the cave. I glanced around to check on Katherine and thankfully, she's still asleep. Biting my lower lip anxiously, I glared holes into Zeref as he stood right in front of the First Master of Fairy Tail. What did master mean by being the inheritor of Abel's seed? It's not making any sense.

"So you inherited my brother's will," Zeref scowled angrily as his hands started revealing a black orb, smirking maliciously. "You will regret fighting me, Mavis. Mark my words – I already have gathered all the seeds of Abel! Fighting me has sealed your demise as the Last Seed!"

"Cain...? Where," – Zeref suddenly whirled his head towards the naked man as Adam began exploring the area. "Where am I?"

"What was once our garden, father," Zeref spat venomously at us before preparing to fight the first. "Mother has returned – we only need Abel's last seed in order to resurrect our home."

Adam blinked several times until the cavern suddenly started to rumble and tremble as rocks started falling down. Crap, Acnologia managed to find us! This energy – I remember feeling it back in Tenrou Island! Acnologia practically blew up that island and nearly killed the master and the whole guild if not for Mavis' Fairy Sphere! I backed up a little as dragon claws tore off the ceiling off the cavern and revealed a dragon roaring angrily. I felt the tension in the room tighten considerably as the dragons glared beadily at Adam.

"You," Adam glared holes as the dragon howled angrily in his face, suddenly enveloping himself in a wave of white auras. "How dare you return to tempt me...!"

The ground trembled as the earth began to split and Adam unleashed a huge white wave towards Acnologia as the black dragon roared furiously at the human. Zeref glared at Mavis as his black orbs started flying out at Mavis who immediately pulled out a rainbow-coloured barrier as the black orbs turned into nothing. Scowling angrily, Zeref launched himself at Mavis who immediately darted towards him with her face maintaining a steel expression as she vaulted over the Dark Wizard.

"Fairy Solstice," Mavis narrowed her eyes at a barrage of rainbow-coloured orbs as it danced around Zeref.

I've never seen Mavis fight before but I have only heard of her being the greatest tactician but now I see why she was greatest Fairy known to Fairy Tail. Asides from the third master and seeing the second master turn out the way he did, Mavis completely trumps them both. Zeref threw a kick towards her face as she gracefully slid away from his attack before daintily leaping over Zeref.

"It's over, Cain," Mavis watched a frustrated Zeref get up and glare at her, preparing to unleash another blast. "Surrender now."

"This fight isn't over until I say so, Mavis," Zeref launched himself at the first master, swinging a black wave towards Mavis.

The shockwaves from their blasts thundered against the cavern walls as I held onto one of the walls. Levy yelped as the walls started shaking and crumbling down while Zeref and Mavis started exchanging blows. Adam on the other hand flung Acnologia aside as the huge black dragon crashed against the wall. How in the world was he able to do that when Master Makarov could barely stop him? He was just swinging him around as if that thing barely weighed as much as a feather and he started bashing Acnologia's face in. His punches flew fast as he started creating a crater on the ground and throwing a wild tantrum. Acnologia howled and roared in agonizing pain while Adam slammed his fist repeatedly against the dragon's belly.

"DEMON OF THE DARK, HOW DARE THOU TURN MY LOVE AGAINST ME," Adam roared as his punches started echoing explosive sounds throughout the cave. "She is here with me! I will not have her taken from me a second time!"

At least the love story somewhat pans out but the real puppeteer here is Cain. What exactly is he aiming for? What does fighting the first have to do with anything? What are the Seeds of Abel? What does the First have to do with anything? What happened to Katherine?

I can only hope that she is okay... Katherine, please be safe.

_Normal P.O.V_

Okay, one thing's for sure – THESE GUYS ARE GONNA BE ROYALLY FUCKED BY MOI!

...

Okay, that sounded very wrong...

I launched myself into the air with chains shooting down and striking down the serpent as it slithered away to try and strike again. Ducking quickly, I rushed past its swinging tail as I pulled out a blood red scythe and slashing the big snake. Hmm, snake does taste like chicken. Too bad Natsu isn't here to barbecue this son of a bitch with some good Hickory Barbecue sauce and Cajun spices. Mmmm, that sounds definitely delicious. Being in the forest – everything can seem edible to you. As in seriously, I actually tasted fried frog's legs with some pepper and salt along with some wild chilli peppers. Yep, the forest can really provide a lot as long as you know where to look. Gah, food aside – the blood splattered against the ground as my scythe ripped through the snake's scales and caused the creature to double over. I vaulted over the creature and dug my scythe into the snake's body before dragging my blade to cut the creature in two. The snake howled in agony as it tried to swat me off with its tail until I had my chains bind around its mouth and sent him crashing into the ground.

"You dare chain me down, human," the snake dude roared in my face; hmm, who knew that snakes could roar? I thought they were all about slither, slither with some tongue disorder.

"Yeah so what, fucktard? I want my mind back," I leapt up and swung my scythe towards it as he headbutt me towards the wall. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!"

Damn, that creature's headbutt feels as shitty as getting kicked by a horse's hind legs! As I slammed against the wall, more chains launched from behind me before stabbing the little bastard through its scales. I've had enough of this! If I'm fighting in my mind, my body must be littered off somewhere God knows where and I'm royally fucked if some stupid llama finds me and has other ideas! Dashing past the rubble and debris, I jumped up again before swinging my scythe and having the chains yank the snake towards me. Finally, my scythe connected to his neck as his head flew straight into the air onto the ground! Hah, eat that, bitch! Eve on the other hand looked like she saw a ghost – ha, that's what happens when you mess with me!

"How? How," Eve started backing away from me with this terrified look on her face.

Damn girl, you make me look like I'm psychopath! Then again, with you as the bitch who decided to take my body – who wouldn't wanna chop your little ass into little chunks like a psychopath?

"You think you can just waltz in and take my body? Oh you're going down you stupid bitch," I smirked psychotically as my scythe started to glow bright red. "You know, I don't get why Walt Disney made such a sweet cutie pie version of Alice when there's the cooler but more twisted version of Alice who can turn you into ground pork for dumplings!"

Eve shrieked she lunged at me, trying to claw my eyes out. I snarled back at her before throwing chains towards her and wrapping her up with it. The chains tightened considerably around her body as she yelped; blood started oozing out of her mouth and I think I heard some bones cracking somewhere. Urgh, now this is gonna suck – HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CLEAN UP A BLOODSTAIN IN MY MIND!? Eve started wriggling around, kicking and screaming as the chains finally bound her legs. The chains suspended her in the air and tightened the more she started wriggling out. Boy, she's really going at it. The only thing she hasn't tried doing is gnawing at the chains.

Just as I said that, I heard gnarling sounds and clanking sounds and saw that she was really trying to gnaw her way out.

...

Damn, she's got guts. I'll give her that.

"You can't keep me here," Eve continued to kick and scream as the chains continued to constrict her movement; Yeesh, she has some psychotic grin. "I will destroy you! I'll eat you out until there's nothing left!"

I narrowed my eyes at her as I clenched my fist tighter. If I just leave her chained up, she's going to hurt people again and then doom the world into another Armageddon because some idiot's looking for her. I guess this is what Easley meant about me being Eve and also me being able to hold back Eve. I don't quite get it myself but all I know is this – she has to go as in – bye bye, vanish or what other words for completely turning into dust and get outta my face! Letting out a sigh, I snapped my fingers and let the chains vanish as Eve just dropped onto the ground just like that. She stared at me for a moment before I threw away my own armour and changed back to my usual black hoodie and short cut khaki cargo pants and busted sneakers. Oh yeah, this is gonna get messy.

"Well, fight me then," I glared at her before mockingly grinning at her. "Unless you're too chicken to fight now since your freaky talking big leather belt is gone..."

Her face distorted into rage as she just ran towards me with her fists drawn back and ready to knock the daylights out of me. That's it, bitch! This is how I'm gonna get my body back! I'm gonna beat you so hard and you're gonna forget what the hell's going on and you're not even gonna remember your name! As she threw her punch towards me, I swung to the side before kicking her cheek and sending her straight towards the floor. She swept me off the ground as I managed to cushion my fall with my hands as she started trying to claw my eyes out with her nails. Geez, why can't women just cut their nails and keep them short without colour like normal people!? Her nail grazed my cheek as I punched her right eye and sent her stumbling before going in for a flying jump kick to her chest.

HAH, SCORE FOR ME – BITCHES!

Eve tumbled on the ground as she wiped the blood off her lips. She suddenly grabbed something and started charging towards me again. Shit, I don't know what the hell it is but I sure don't wanna get hit by it! I immediately pulled out the red scythe again as he rushed past each other with one decisive slash. You know that stuff that happens in samurai movies when they slice each other at the same time with a _katana _to decide who's gonna get screwed or not? Yeah, kinda like that.

Suddenly, I found my hoodie now have this long slash in the middle across my stomach. Stupid bitch, THIS IS MY FAVOURITE HOODIE! But the good side is, I heard blood gushing out on the other side as I found Eve lying on the ground and crumpled. Her skin started to wither away as she turned into some wrinkled, rotten, skinny and deformed old body. She lay on the ground, whimpering and groaning while I stood over her. Damn, this woman really gave me a good run for my money!

"How," Eve coughed as she weakly stared at me as she slowly began to fade. "How did you become so strong?" 

I shrugged nonchalantly with a huge grin, watching her body slowly turn into tiny white lights. "You know, it's a funny thing how humans can be so much more powerful than an Aeon by just believing in themselves. I know I'm not human but I learned to be from wolves and from people who truly know how to acknowledge the value of people. Heh, I guess it just took a little time for it to sink in. I do have a pretty thick head."

As she faded away, the black world around me began to fade and the castle suddenly started cracking away and revealing some shiny crystals under it. Thorns started fading away and flowers began growing all around and the leafless trees started turning green. Wow, who knew my brain's been so badly fucked up? The sky started swirling around and turning light blue and clouds started floating around. Huge flowers started sprouting from the ground with oversized mushrooms and huge leaves. Draconic creatures started flying around the crystal citadel and the river water glistened under the sun.

"Well, whaddya know," I grinned to myself, watching dragonflies and butterflies flying around. "I guess there's some human side to me after all despite being an Aeon and all."

"So this is our world."

I spun around and I found all the spirits I've taken on the abilities of. Scathach stood there with a black cloak and a black wide brimmed hat with pale white skin with long midnight blue hair. Her red eyes sparkled with triumph as she leaned against one of her spears and two swords were strapped onto her back. Maegara strut towards me in a violet and red short battle dress with a breast plate. Iolanthe curtsied in a silver battle gown – I mean, it's got a frumpy skirt and she's still wearing silver combat armour. But among my spirits, I gawked at the dark haired male that stood out among the girls with two spears: one red long spear and one short gold spear while another Greek armoured dark red haired male leaned against his shoulder with a mischievous smirk. Crap, this is the first time I've seen Odysseus and Diarmuid O'Dyna personally! But I noticed something: all of them are like epic heroes of the sort except the spirit in red. She's got a scythe, can summon chains and in this red robe with some white diamonds sewn onto the dress. No, I do not mean the sparkling stuff. I meant the shape.

"Dayum son," I blinked several times, gaping in astonishment. "I didn't know all of you guys existed."

"Your power grows with your knowledge of history," Odysseus smiled cryptically; what the fuck – don't smile like that! Tell me damn straight! "With history's story in hand, you are unstoppable. Sparta can only be envious of your level of conquest."

"I was your first spirit because you acknowledged the meaning of loneliness in the shadow," Scathach chuckled bitterly, folding her arms. "Your memories were never destroyed. Only stored away..."

"...what was truly destroyed was our memories," Iolanthe smiled kindly as she held both my hands. "We as epic heroes cared for you the same way you care for your family and friends despite your method being very unique. I am afraid this is our last meeting as conscious beings..."

My eyes widened. "What? We're not gonna have arguments in my head anymore? You gotta be kidding me! As irritating as you guys are, I'm gonna miss that!"

Maegara grinned wistfully, flipping her hair back (well, I couldn't figure any other better term for it). "Hey it doesn't mean we're gonna be gone, you stupid twat. We're still gonna be in your head. Just that, we're not gonna bother you anymore. You may be an annoying, obnoxious, reckless and aggressive little brat."

I scowled at my third personality; yeah right – who's the one who decided to blow a hole in the wall with a bunch of swords and leave us the bills for repair, bitch? "Fuck you, bitch."

"Hey lemme finish," Maegara snorted in annoyance before sighing with a relieved smirk, jabbing her finger against my forehead. "You're **our** annoying, obnoxious, reckless and aggressive little brat. I think Scathach and the rest can vouch for me that you're one hell of a handful. But after this whole thing since Leo decided to make a fantastic entrance to our humble abode, I think you grew."

I chuckled lightly as I noticed that the girl in red had barely said anything as she remained hidden behind the other epic heroes. Scathach smiled lightly while Arturia had a calming smile as well with Maegara snarkily grinning at me. Diarmuid and Odysseus stood on one side before bowing down to me. Oi, I'm not the Queen of Fiore! Get your knees off that ground! The red girl just remained quiet while playing with the hem of her petticoat and tousling the brown strands of hair, sitting away from us. I walked towards her and stood in front of her, only to have her simply look up towards me with a snarky stare.

"Heh, did you figure who I was yet," she grinned darkly while standing up to my height, folding her arms. "Maegara did note you're kinda slow in the head."

I inhaled deeply as I extended my hand towards her, with a smirk. "You know what; I'll tell you the truth. I don't give a bloody fuck what you think your name is because I know one thing. I remember one story I used to read when I was in those four walls. It was a story of a girl who had braved against the insanities of the world. She couldn't fight a whole battalion on her own; people were after her and someone clearly said "off with her head". You're Wonderland's saviour – Alice the Red Queen!"

Her eyes widened as a smirk appeared on her lips as she placed both her hands on my shoulders and I grabbed her shoulders as well. "Heh, you're close but not quite. I'm only half the Red Queen. There's one thing we still need. Let's wake up then, Katherine..."

A white light suddenly flashed all around us as I heard a voice...

_Thou art I and I art thou. Katherine Dumas, welcome to wonderland! Welcome back to the world, Red Queen! The White Queen has been destroyed!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damn motherfucker, why do white lights always mean scene change?

... Hold on.

I started feeling out my body as my eyes opened and found myself leaning against a rocky wall and my clothes were at least intact. Ow, my back feels so damn stiff! I started stretching a little as I managed to stretch my legs until a loud explosion echoed behind me. Holy cow, where did that come from? I swivelled my head around when I found a black haired naked dude suddenly slam against the wall.

"Gah, what the hell was that," I gawked before stepping out and my eyes widening. "Oh fucking shit, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

I saw Loke helping out some little blonde girl as she started releasing a barrage of rainbow coloured lights that blew up cavern walls. My eyes literally widened; the whole Fairy Tail guild was here! Well, mostly the ones I know and half of the prominent ones. The only ones I didn't see were Laxus and the Raijinshuu; they probably have to take our place in the games while we blow the rest of this shit into kingdom come. But who the heck is the blonde little kid? She didn't even look like she was tired and she's fighting barefoot! She suddenly floated away while another dark haired guy crashed on the ground snarling. Hold that thought, wait – THERE ARE TWO ZEREF'S!? WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM? I swivelled my head back and forth and watched the two look-alikes while one started beating the daylights of some big black dragon and the other one was getting his ass whooped by the little blonde girl in a light pink dress robe thingy.

"MAVIS," black haired guy number 2 screeched even with his clothes in tattered to shreds. "HOW CAN YOU SIDE ALONG WITH THESE HUMANS!?"

Wait, Mavis as in **THE **Mavis Vermillion? As in Mavis Vermillion of Fairy Tail, the First Guild Master, the great tactician?

_Boss, we get it. We know you're fan-girling over the power of a tiny little kid who could blow the half of Jupiter but there are people who wanna know WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

**Oh right, getting back...**

Mavis started kicking butt again and black haired guy number 2 literally took a shot to his face. He flew straight into the wall and I just gaped at the sight of the little guild master kicking ass. Damn girl, if she wanted to beat the fuck out of something – she definitely has the firepower for it. Mavis dodged another black ball of doom from black haired guy number 2 – you know what, his name's too long. I'm just gonna call him Black 2 since I'm a lazy ass. So Black 2 went bonkers and the naked guy started beating the shit out of the dragon. Hmmm, that doesn't sound too right...

Suddenly a blast nearly crashed into my face but not before a huge chain appeared before me and smacked the black ball away. Hey, I have a self-defence system now! Aww yeah – this is getting awesome! But I wonder though – what did she mean about me being the Red Queen? I get it; she's in red but what does that got to do with anything?

"Katherine?"

I swivelled my head up and found Loke gaping at the sight of me as I gave him a snarky smirk. "What? You thought I was out like a light for good? What the hell do you take me for, you damn twat?"

Suddenly, an iron pole shot out of nowhere and slammed Black 2 against the wall. Holy crack, where the hell did that come from? All out of nowhere, Rust Bucket decided to jump in like a crazed maniac and started swinging his metal rod like some baseball bat. Loud clangs echoed throughout the cavern along with loud howls as Acnologia roared against Naked Dude. Heck, I'm not calling him Adam. I mean – if he were really the ancestor of the aeon and human race, at least show some dignity!

"MAVIS, SISTER, WHY," – God, I swear Zeref made my eardrums bleed. Wait, hold that thought – did he just call Mavis 'sister'? Holy guacamole – are you bloody fucking serious? "WHY SIDE WITH A BUNCH OF MONSTERS WHO DEPRIVED US OF OUR FAMILY?"

"These so called monsters," Mavis glared darkly at Zeref as she leapt over the rocks being thrown at her before hurling another set of rainbow bullets, soundlessly landed on the ground with her eyes blazing in fury. "These so called monsters are people that I call my companions. I am no longer an Aeon – my name is Mavis Vermillion! I am the First Master of Fairy Tail!"

Zeref hurled a huge black orb towards Mavis as she immediately parried it with a huge white blast of her own. Acnologia on the other hand began running after Natsu and Gajeel as the two Dragonslayers began duking the shit out with the gigantic black lizard. A huge grin appeared on my lips as a large spark of energy began swirling and bubbling in my gut. I could feel my blood boiling as my clothes disappeared and suddenly got replaced by a dark red petticoat. Aww yeah, time for butt kicking!

"You stupid shit," I took a flying jump kick and took down Zeref by surprise, knocking him down. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KEEPING A RETARD IN THE MAKING DOWN HERE UNDER A FUCKING COLISEUM?"

Zeref spat blood at me with a venomous hiss. "You – how...!"

"The White Sonata has ended, Cain," Mavis calmly walked up right next to me, shaking her head. "When you killed my brother, you also killed our mother. Our mother's body may stand before you but tell me – how long has it been since she has found peace? Leave things the way it is!"

"I will bring back paradise," Zeref howled in fury; oh God, when will he ever shut up? "Be gone, Red Queen!"

I cracked my knuckles with a low hiss, summoning my blood red scythe in one hand. "Well fuck you, I'm not leaving some mentally unstable twat running around and proclaiming he's king of mankind!"

"I HAVE DONE IT!"

Everyone suddenly stopped fighting as Adam suddenly ripped the head of Acnologia clean off its neck as his whole body now was drenched in blood. Well, at least nobody's gonna wonder why he's running around stark naked now. He started giggling to himself like he was on crack before laughing like some psychotic maniac on caffeine. Heck even his laughter's getting freakier and I thought Gajeel's singing was horrible!

"I HAVE DONE IT," Naked Dude began running around and grinning with a blood-thirsty expression. "THE SERPENT SHALL TEMPT THEE NO MORE!"

Oh Jesus, why? Why did you give him the knowledge to destroy Shakespeare? I groaned inwardly to myself; he could have at least left the dude who wrote that dumb romance story do all the Old English talking! What was it Romeo and Jude or Retard and Junkie? I dunno, I think the title's Romeo and Julia or some sort...

"Eve?"

Oh hell, no. I'm not going to look at the fact that this guy still thinks I'm Eve.

I spun around and found him with a huge smile on his face as he started running towards me. Aw, hell no – no, no, no, DO NOT TOUCH ME I SWEAR TO THE ALMIGHTY HEAVENS!

"I ain't your fucking wife, you retarded twat," I flashed the scythe in his face. "Listen up, she moved on so pick up your crap and get outta here! I just want the world to go back to normal so I don't have to deal with retarded psychopaths like you!"

What I didn't expect though is that his black eyes suddenly turned into these creepy looking slits and all his blood drained from his face. His lips curved up into this ghostly maniacal grin as his hands started cricking and cracking. Oh crap, shit just got serious! I immediately pulled back as Adam started letting out some freaky white waves and it began smashing on the wall. He screamed like some psycho before the whole place started to cave in. I could only sigh to myself in defeat before running my ass out.

"Me and my big mouth."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Uh-oh, looks like Adam's gonna go on a rampage. I wasn't quite sure how to describe Mavis but I'm glad I managed to at least make a small battle scene involving Mavis. She's the coolest guild master as in seriously – she's funny too especially when she started looking for the ladies' room. :)) Oh by the way, please don't forget to review!**


	28. Let Me Go

**Me: Wow, this story has gained so many reviews despite it being my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic! I hope you will all continue to support my other Fairy Tail fanfictions! But first, this story shall soon come to a close. :( Sad, I know - it is fun writing about someone who has dissociative personality disorder. But I promise - the other fanfictions I will write for Fairy Tail will just be as good as this one! But instead of having Loke, we will now focus on the new Dragonslayers: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! By the way, I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own Katherine Dumas, her personalities and the concept of the fanfiction!**

Chapter 28 - Let Me Go

Again, I note: me and my big mouth.

Okay, I didn't expect Adam to go flying off the handle and go wonky on the rest of the world just because I told him his wife's dead. I mean - come on, she's been dead for ages and been turned into some cuckoo bird who needs to be put in a cage before she starts flooding the world with snakes or any other useless shit! Besides, why the heck does he want her back? He should've moved on by now! I darted past the rocks as the whole began caving in and his maniacal laughter echoed throughout the cavern and I'm pretty sure that's him and not anybody else. Sure Cain's got a few bolts missing in his head but Adam sounds like his whole brain's missing and he's running on crack! Heck, he's worse than a drunken Gajeel, dangnamit! Geez, this man's worse than Satan on crack! I'm pretty sure everyone would agree with me as soon as WE DON'T GET CRUSHED BY THE HUGE FUCKING BOULDERS THAT HE'S THROWING AT US! Loke and I pretty much began running with the other members of Fairy Tail as we tried our best to at least not get squished. Seriously, that isn't going to look nice on my obituary: cause of death - being squished to death by a maniac on crack. Who the hell wants that kind of description on their obituary and their epitaph?

"Katherine, what happened back there," Loke managed to narrowly dodge the falling rocks as Natsu started burning away the rest of the debris. "Adam suddenly...!"

I leapt over a rolling boulder before changing my arm into Scathach's wild appendages and cutting the other flying rocks into pieces. "He still thinks Eve is alive and Zeref ain't doin' no squat to make things easier, that stupid son of a bitch!"

Gray gawked before snarling in annoyance, throwing ice spears to smash into the other rocks into smaller pebbles. "Damn, why can't we just pummel it into his head or something?"

Suddenly, a black wave smashed against the cave walls and sent more rocks and debris crashing down on us. We suddenly leapt out of the way as rocks and debris finally closed in the entrance between us and Adam, bringing us back to the library. Everyone stared at the basement that had been completely clogged before exhaling in relief. Good God, we nearly died in there! I slid down against the library shelves before sitting down on the ground, smirking. Hah, serves you right - Zeref! I whooped your little ass and I'm gonna make sure it stays whooped! The other members looked exhausted but somehow, there's this bad feeling in my gut and it feels like crap! Wait, then again - I did get whammed on the wall by that stupid talking leather belt!

"Everyone okay," Levy looked around as everyone seemingly nodded. "What was that?"

Cana shook her head before slumping down on the ground. "I don't know but the last thing I want to do is fight that guy again. It was horrible."

I exhaled heavily while looking at the dirt and dust on my arms and shirt, dusting it off. I so did not bargain for this! I mean - all I wanted was for people to stop destroying the forests and the worlds so the people who actually want to live quietly can at least sleep peacefully without bombs setting off at 4 AM in the morning! I just wanted my old life back where at least I can go fishing for my breakfast, picking up some herbs and berries from the forest or scare the shit out of some poachers but Noooooo - I get stuck with shit! I was dragged across the whole country to look for some girl named "Lucy", nearly got my ass whooped by the Metal Factory Reject, nearly got boiled alive by the crazy Rain Lady, found out that I'm not human, found out that I was buried alive under a fucking waterfall by some crazy exhibitionist who was my best friend, kicked down the kitties' guild master down a peg or two and got involved in this damn magic conflict all because some GINGER-HAIRED CAT DECIDED TO CRASH THROUGH MY DOOR! So in other words, my life has been screwed. I don't know how we're gonna floor Adam now since he's throwing a tantrum like a three year old or like Pinky who had been restrained from unleashing a fireball at Gray!

"Ah, you must be Katherine!"

I swivelled my head and I found the First Fairy Tail guild master standing in front of me with this huge childish grin on her face. Damn it girl, don't scare me like that! I remembered how she blasted Zeref and just started dancing around him without even trying. I've seen and heard stories of Fairy Tail's greatest tactician but I never expected her to be so... small. But fucking hell, she's awesome! She practically turned Zeref into nothing but a little peewee after she started dodging his attacks and pretty much zooming out of the way or countering. Heck, she doesn't look the least bit tired! I guess this adds a whole new meaning to never judge a book by its cover. Damn it, she looks old enough to be my little sister or at least Wendy's playmate! How the heck did she stay that small? I blinked several times for a moment as she sat down next to me before stretching out her legs and wiggling her toes. Geez, she's young enough to pass of as Lucy's daughter or something!

"Yeah and you're Mavis, right," I smiled lightly, running my fingers through my messy hair. "Geez, what was that all about? Everyone's telling me one thing or another - I'd at least like a credible source!"

Mavis's cheerful expression fell as if someone decided to steal chocolate from her. "Adam and Eve, both who were the humans initially created by God. We can't really call them human since God had made them the very forefathers of humanity. They were something else; they were exposed directly to His will. Despite that they ate the fruit from the tree, their potentials and powers seemingly amplified now that they knew how to use them."

"So, what happened to Eve anyway? How did she die," I raised an eyebrow, looking at my body. "It makes no bloody fucking sense that her body's here but her spirit is off gallivanting somewhere!"

Mavis smiled lightly as she looked straight at the ceiling, folding her legs and hugging them to her body. Oh boy, I'm feeling this is gonna be a long story.

"Adam and Eve lived in the Garden of Eden but ever since they ate a fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, they had lost their rights to paradise. Now, nobody really knows the back story of what happened after they were banned. They scoured the earth in hopes of finding a place to live and they did. They had two sons and four daughters and from them, they established a race. This race was what we call as Aeons because they were directly descended from Eve and Adam. After Eve had cost them their life in paradise by listening to the snake, Cain had inherited that darkness. With that hatred, he slew Abel and buried him in the soil - making sure that no one would find him."

"I know that part but where do I come in? How did I become the way I am," I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms. Geez, nothing makes sense anymore!

"The evil the serpent had tempted Eve with had forced her to revert into a new form known as Lilith," Mavis watched the ceiling glitter with stars and the sky. "Lilith then started creating demons and more creatures to what we now know as humans. But because she herself had been initially good, humans are left to forever suffer between the battle of Good and Evil. We Aeons are mildly spared from that because when she created most of the Aeons - they had not been completely infected. However, we are a special case."

I blinked and groaned; God, am I that psycho or something?

"Before Eve had fallen into the temptation of the serpent, she had begun to feel lonely with Adam and decided to make some friends," Mavis smiled lightly as she pointed to my chest. "She was the master of spirits and their mother. However, falling into the serpent's influence had corrupted her powers and soon everything around her. All of her spirits had run away and had been corrupted all except one: you."

"Me? What the fuck does that have to with anything," I wanted to yank my hair out but buried my face into my hands; I mean – fucking shit, I'm stuck with a guy who wants to destroy the world cause his mama ate the wrong fruit. "I'm supposedly just this damn spirit from a rotten piece of wood!"

"That rotten piece of wood was not just any wood but from the bark of the tree of life itself."

My eyes widened; say what now? Why the hell are so many fucking twists to this damn plot?

"I do not know whether or not Eve knew this but she had not only created her most powerful ally but also her worst enemy. Your essence as Katharos is not from Eve in herself but rather the One who had created the tree. That tree," Mavis smiled kindly as she opened her hand to reveal an ocarina that had never rotted away. "That tree is what God had placed his essence in to make the world bloom with life. That is why - despite having Eve being your mother, you are not infected. She activated that spark within you while He had already given you the breath of life. We are all his children one way or another."

I gawked while trying process all the information. Sheesh, first I'm her daughter and now I'm some freakin' plant's kid! Why can't anyone decide where I belong anyway? Tch but whatever it is, I am still Katherine Dumas and I'm gonna fucking kick the ass of whoever made my life this so damn confusing! Imagine all the family trees I'm gonna have to draw if ever I went to a regular school! The other Fairy Tail members were breathing heavily while looking at the place we managed to narrowly escape out of. Levy held onto Gajeel – haha, I'm really shipping those two together! Muahahaha! Whoops, got side tracked – having Mirajane as a friend really messes up your wires sometimes! Laxus glared holes at the huge boulder blocker, Erza had her swords drawn out and I'm pretty sure Pinky over there was planning to set the whole world on fire **AGAIN**. I leaned against the wall before looking back at the caved in wall, sighing to myself in relaxation. Well, at least Adam's gonna stay down there for awhile...

BAM! Suddenly, all these white blazes of light shoot out and blow up the shit blocking the doorway.

Geez, what the hell is it with me today and bad luck!?

Damn motherfucking, annoying little shit, why the heck can't he just stay underground like a normal dead person? Scratch that, he isn't normal – he's the ancestor of the human race! I leaped over one of the flying boulders as many of the other members of Fairy Tail literally screamed for their lives. They rushed out the door as they started firing more blasts to stop the debris from crushing them. Suddenly, a huge white orb appeared and began growing bigger and bigger.

"Shit, that can't be good," I closed my eyes and felt the electricity sparking in my veins. "Come on, come on!"

Adam suddenly started roaring out of nowhere and screaming like some deranged lunatic and shit just got serious. I mean seriously – how are we gonna do this now? Adam started howling and let out white blasts from his hands, mouth and eyes and all the books and the artifacts started getting destroyed. No, don't destroy the books! I just recently learned how to read better and now you decide to destroy the books? You rotten piece of shit, the books did nothing to you!

"Oh no," Levy's eyes began to water as she pursed her lips at the sight of the burning books. "The books – oh the poor books!"

Yeah, if there's anyone who's gonna cry about books – it ain't me. It's more her or Lucy.

"Guys as much as I want to mourn for books and whistle that hymn they sing for dead soldiers, we got Adam on our asses and he's shooting lasers from everywhere he can and probably also from his own dink," I grabbed them both by their shirts and dragged them away as more beams of light smashed against the walls, causing the library to cave in. "Warn the others! He's probably going to bring down the whole place while he's at it!"

Lucy and Levy darted ahead as Loke stood next to me, making sure that the other members of Fairy Tail got away and grabbing my hand. "Katherine, I'm not leaving you here!"

As sweet as that was that he cared, there was no one else who could make Adam eat his own shit. I'm not gonna let some deranged retard go romping around naked and shooting beams from every pore he has on his own body! I bit my lower lip anxiously as I watched the beams become brighter and brighter and his maniacal and remorseful laughter echoing through out. Geez, what's Adam's problem and what does Zeref wanna do with paradise? I bet you none of these villains ever think their plans through as soon as they finish their major plans! God, how stupid can these people be? Where were they when You were giving out brains?

"Well, you're gonna have to," I shove him away towards the entrance; damn it, I could feel my whole body shaking – stupid emotions and stupid attachment issues! "You're gonna get your ass kicked! This guy has the power over all magic and can turn us into whoopee cushions for his birthday! As much as I don't wanna fight him, who else is gonna stop some rampaging naked idiot from destroying the city and getting fined for running around stark naked?"

Suddenly more beams shot out, motherfucking twat – can't he wait 'til I'm finished talking!? I whip around and find Adam screaming like some kid on a tantrum and smashing the walls. Beams of light shot out of his hands and smashed the wall and made more holes. Great, more exits and hopefully this place doesn't suddenly cave on us! Books started blazing, shelves and everything just started crumbling down into nothing but dust. Smoke started wafting into the air and it reminded me what happened back then when I was still in the forest. Images of guilds flashed before my eyes as I remembered flags and loud screams of hysteria from the townspeople. Well, time to prevent that from happening again!

"Eve, come back to me," Adam howled incessantly and fired a large white beam at me.

I ran out of the way, dragging Loke along with me. Pitching him aside, I summoned Scathach's armour and began whirling my blades to shred the little shitter into pieces! I just wanted everything to be back to normal – not to have a life full of twists and turns that don't even fucking connect! Loke started powering up his own blasts but it just disappeared after getting close to Adam! What the fuck was that? He has a freakin' neutralizer shield or something? I powered up the appendages to start spinning and prepared to cut through the orb until it started to EAT AWAY MY ARMOUR!? Where the hell did that come from? Rotten little shit, where did he get that kind of power? My skin started to burn as if Natsu decided to barbecue me for his lunch and I jumped back to prevent anything else from happening. Soon, Scathach's armour fell away as well and left me with my...

**Fucking little shit, how am I supposed to fight him in normal form!?**

_You're on your own, boss._

**Gundamnit, don't leave me alone to deal with a fucking lunatic!**

Geez, so much for asking myself for help – what's it gonna take to get good help around here?!

I leapt away from the blazing blasts as I pulled out Iolanthe's armour with Excalibur humming loudly as I blocked debris from flying into my face. Adam howled wildly as more blasts began flying until I heard a very familiar roar and flames slammed Adam against the wall. I swivelled my head back and found Pinky grinning like some stupid idiot as he walked up next to me with his flaming fist now blazing to life. As Adam got up, ice lances shot out from nowhere and even a white and black blast just pummelled the little sucker onto the wall. Oh come on, I can't get a decent hit but they can? Son of a bitch, are you freakin' serious?

"Hey I still want a fight with you, fairy," I groaned as I found Sting Eucliffe AKA White Lizard standing behind me with this annoying grin on his face; stupid leather factory reject, I'm gonna wipe that grin off his face on the floor and maybe rearrange his damn face while I'm at it! "Since when did you start to suck anyway?"

I growled before giving him the finger, swinging Excalibur to cut through the blast as steam started rise up from my blade. "Fuck you; he practically ate away my armour! You try taking a hit from him and see how you like it!"

Adam fired another white blast as Sting immediately inhaled it in. What the fuck – how did he... Oh wait; he's Sting Eucliffe, the fucking White Dragonslayer! No freakin' fair why do the arrogant idiots and retards get all the cool powers while I'm left with some psychotic shit that goes bonkers whenever I want something done properly?! More flames shot out from Natsu as Adam hurled another white blast which white lizard boy over there just hurled out more power. Rogue vanished into the shadows and engulfed the other white blasts before absorbing them into his shadow. Yes, if you're wondering why I don't really call Rogue by my personalized nickname for him – it's because he's freakin' sane and normal! I wonder how he stands the blonde idiot over there when they're supposedly the twin Dragonslayers.

"Kev," Gray slid down the rocky slide to stand right next to me. "We got all the people out. The only people here left are the...!"

And out of nowhere, a huge purple blast decides to knock down a wall. Whaddya know – more shit to deal with. Geez, doesn't anyone understand the concept of fighting one on one or do they really insist of beating the flying daylights outta one another just because they're bored? Some purple skinned dude who looked like the bastardization of Grimace from some fast food joint suddenly started shooting needles at us! What the hell is his problem? I swung my blade to deflect the needles before making it glow with a bright yellow light.

"You are epically fucked," I started building up more energy and then swung my blade towards them. "Kick all their asses, Excalibur!"

As my attack flew from my sword, the wave suddenly vanished and revealed some blue skinned bird looking guy standing in front of the attack. What the hell – is everyone from dark guilds or anyone siding with Zeref completely psycho with a deranged sense of clothes? I mean – jeans, shirt and shoes. What the fuck is wrong with that? All of a sudden, some black retard starts unleashing this huge sand tornado towards Rogue and he just swatted it away like it didn't mean squat. I mean seriously – this is the Black Dragonslayer we're talking about. I may be from Fairy Tail but Sabertooth probably has the most powerhouses!

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DESTROY THIS WORLD!"

Okay, I think I just heard Erza roaring in a berserker rage because I'm seeing TWO HUNDRED SWORDS FLYING PAST MY SHOULDER! Damn it people, hit the dirt! I immediately jumped down to the ground as swords flew behind from Erza and started attacking the other dark wizards rushing in. Gajeel hurled metal shards and I think a whole torrent of water just flushed them out like a toilet. I swivelled my head back and found the crazy rain lady throwing out some water wave attacks and Pinky going bonkers with his flamethrower. Geez, we're really going all out with this! Then again, this is what makes us Fairy Tail!

"Time to kick ass," Gray sailed over towards a couple of dark wizards before knocking them over, unleashing ice lances. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Bikini Lady summoned a couple of cards before throwing them in the air, creating huge black portals that blasted out with multi-coloured beams. "Tch, Tower, Reverse Justice, Judgement – Reign of Disaster!"

Damn it, why does everyone have the cool shit to dish out and my armour turns into shit after Adam blasts me once?

I leapt over another wizard before bringing down Excalibur against another dark wizard. Adam started blasting shit all around and the white beams started blasting at everything, whether or not the wizard was a wizard or a dark wizard. Sting jumped up and inhaled one blast before firing it out again, wincing slightly. Crap, he was able to take it in?! Wait, if he was able to take it in – it should be something on the White Magic side right? Okay think, there has to be something in that magic or in Scathach that made him eat the armour away! I leapt away and used Excalibur to deflect the other blast from Adam, leaving some searing smoke. Whoohoo, I was able to block it! Wait, how come Scathach couldn't cut through it?

"Fuck this shit," I scratched my head before leaping over another blast and now charging towards him with Excalibur. "I'm gonna whoop your ass once and for all!"

Adam howled incessantly before hurling another blast. "Eve, give her back to me!"

I raised my blade and cut through the blasts as it separated into two waves and shattered the walls behind me. Fucking little shit, where did he get that kind of power? As I kept his blasts against my blade, two eel looking fishes rushed past me and started charging towards me. Adam's eyes widened until his expression contorted into rage as if someone skimped out the meat in his triple patty hamburger and unleashed a blast and turned the fish into dust. Holy crack, how the heck did he do that?

"Pisces," Loke stared aghast and gaped in horror as a key in a girl's hand loudly shattered. I think the girl's name was Yukino – she was on the train with the other kitty lunatics.

"No," Yukino wailed in horror as Adam cackled loudly and his blasts started changing colour.

"I AM ADAM! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!? I AM THE WIELDER OF THE ONE MAGIC," Adam roared angrily as he morphed one of the green beams into hands and slapped the other wizards away, transforming the red beam into a double laser. "YOU INSECTS ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

Oh geez, why do all the villains get all the good shit?

More flames launched towards the dark wizards and ice started freezing them in place. Lyon and Gray started freezing other wizards while Bisca and Alzack started releasing enough bullets to probably blow up an entire train. Little Wendy huffed and puffed out a huge hurricane and threw every dark wizard back against the wall as Adam morphed the black beam into a huge black and red flame.

"God's Flame: Agni Kai," Adam breathed out a huge flame as Wendy started pushing it back with her Sky Dragon Roar.

"Wendy," I jumped over the debris as my armour changed into my dark green armour, swinging my red spear. "Alright, end of the line shit head!"

My spear began cutting through the blasts at least but soon, the heat started burning away my weapon. Holy crack, he's burning away my weapon! Why the hell does he have that damn capability? I could feel my body screaming in agony as I started putting more power into the spear. His blasts started spewing all around and smashing against the walls. Dangnamit, I need more power to keep up the blocking! Suddenly, a blast knocked me aside as I found a familiar face.

"Shit, it's you," I growled darkly as I changed my armour back into my normal clothes, cracking my knuckles. "Damn it Cheongsam Bitch, can we kick this guy's ass before you try to trash my ass?"

Cheongsam Bitch tousled her dark violet hair with a malicious smirk on her face. "Did you really think I would rally alongside you when I am given the chance to annihilate all the trash in one go? A king always knows what side to choose!"

"Well, a smart king would know that he can lead even the losing side to change the tables especially when the losing side involves his people," I felt Iolanthe's powers surging through me as Excalibur appeared in my hand, prompting me to charge at her. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A 'KING'! I WILL NEVER SERVE A FALSE KING!"

Well, that must've ticked her off like hell because her face looked like something in her just snapped. Her pupils just narrowed and her hands were covered with white orbs as she started throwing shit at me! What the hell is this woman's problem? I've never seen her so bitched out. I butterfly-kicked away from her shot and kicked her face at the same time, knocking her down as she summoned some weird waves. One slammed against my arm and dragged me down onto the ground – shit, gravity magic? No, it can't be that! I hissed in pain while sending Excalibur away and yanked my arm from the orb. I felt my whole body throbbing as my muscles began to tighten up while she threw a blast in my face. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt but then again I expected a whole shitload of pain.

"I AM A KING, BOW BEFORE ME," - Sheesh, Cheongsam Bitch really has issues as she howled with another blast flung towards me. "YOU TRASH HAVE NO RIGHT TO EXIST IN THIS WORLD!"

Damn, it's either someone force fed her a good amount of crack and pot or she decided to smoke 'em and eat 'em too.

I slapped the blasts away effortlessly as I punched against her barrier, not even causing her to flinch until she magically managed to punch my daylights out. Tumbling back, I pushed my body off the ground to recover and land back on my feet before putting my fists up. She had this insane look on her face as more blasts shot out from her hands. Damn it, I'm not a fucking acrobat! I forced myself to cartwheel away from the flying blasts as they smashed against the wall. From the openings, more wizards flooded in and some were even from Sabertooth! What the fuck is their bloody problem? I should have shoved a pole up that old douchebag's ass when I had the chance!

"Motherfucking twats," I summoned the black blades attached to Scathach's arm, snarling as my eye started whirling behind my eye-patch. "You're gonna be fucked up after I rearrange your arrogant little face!"

Minerva let out a maniacal laughter as both are attacks began to clash. With Scathach's appendages whirling quickly, I vaulted over a dark wizard as my foot planted itself on her face. Minerva fell back as her wave blast shot into my face and knocked me over, sending me straight to the wall. Damn, that hurt like hell! I darted towards her in a zigzag with the blasts flying over my head as my blades shredded part of her dress – sheesh, who wears dresses into combat anyway? She stumbled back before saying some funky shit and firing a whole barrage of orbs. Oh come on, as if dodging one wasn't bad enough! Before I could say anything, a wind blasted from behind me and I could feel my body becoming lighter and my whole body suddenly getting more toned.

"Go, Katherine-_nee_," Wendy powered up a huge tornado behind me as I felt my legs getting pushed forward to run faster.

Damn straight I'm gonna fight this bitch to the ground!

I rode the whirling winds as Minerva started firing orbs past me until my blades started heating up and found Pinky grabbing my arm with a huge grin. I blinked several times and looked at the distance IO had to cover in order to reach Minerva. Oh shit, he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do is he?

"For Fairy Tail," he grinned goofily.

I chuckled lightly as I felt him throw me through the hurricane and speed towards Minerva. Blasts fired back and forth with Gajeel slamming his iron rod against one of the other wizards while more needles started flying in his direction. Hah, Cactus Boy has nothing on the Rust Bucket – even I know better that the Metal Factory Reject has better shit than Cactus Boy. A loud crackle of lightning reached my ears as I found Laxus cloaked in a huge electric aura and looked like he didn't even break a sweat. Dark wizards got fried out as Laxus started launching another volley of lightning bolts and Fried with his rune magic to bring down his opponents with the so-called rules. Evergreen just petrified everyone and Bixlow went crazy with his usual witch doctor shit. Someone please tell me nobody gave him crack today! But damn it, Laxus' so freakin' awesome! Why are his powers so awesome? We started pushing back the dark guild wizards as Juvia hurled a huge whirlpool in their faces and I think I saw Makarov suddenly becoming fifty times my size... Wait, did he just become fifty times my size?

"THIS ENDS NOW!"

Battle cries echoed all over the battle field as Adam started blasting whichever and whatever. Damn, I watched wizards taking hits and falling back while the dark wizards started taking advantage of the situation. Minerva howled after me and we just started getting into a fist fight. I threw a fist in her face before kicking her down to which she responded with a blow to my jaw. I staggered back before dismissing Arturia's armour and regaining my normal form. I'm not gonna beat the shit out of her with Hercules! I'm gonna strangle this bitch with my own hands!

"You bastard," Minerva seethed in rage and I could've sworn she could cook an egg on her head as she launched more blasts.

"Well, it takes one to know one – bitch," I growled angrily as I grabbed her by her neck and ripped off my eye-patch. "Time to knock out!"

Before my eye could start swirling and hypnotizing her, she had this huge maniacal grin on her face. I blinked several times; what the hell is she grinning about? Am I giving her a good dream or something? Suddenly, her face became more lit up as I saw a huge white light flashing towards me and all I could hear was a loud cry:

"KATHERINE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**What do you think happened? Did Katherine get out of the way fast enough? We can only hope! Please don't forget to review!**


	29. Gate to the Ocarina, I open thee!

**Me: Thank you for the many reviews! It makes me so happy to finally get some for this story since this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. Beyond the Stars is almost coming to a close. :( Stay tuned for ore of my stories. I'll be posting WonderlandxHell soon! I don't own Fairy Tail by the way. I only own Katherine Dumas, the plot of this fanfiction, the concept of her powers and everything related to her that Hiro Mashima did not create.**

Chapter 29 – Gate of the Ocarina, I Open Thee

_Loke's P.O.V_

My body froze in horror as a huge white blast flew straight towards Katherine. Minerva had this evil grin on her face before letting out a maniacal laughter. Everything suddenly began to slow down as the blast completely engulfed Minerva and Katherine in a bright light. The dark wizards then started pouring in even more as Adam started to target his opponents. I jumped over a white beam as more blasts crashed against the walls. Rock crashed down as Minerva emerged unscathed while holding Katherine by her neck. Her body dangled limply as Minerva started digging her fingers into her skin. Katherine's flesh seemed to smoke as her body had been burned somewhat. Biting my lower lip, I lunged towards Minerva as she began to hysterically cackle. I am not letting her get away with that!

"Yes yes, we can finally become strong," Minerva threw another blast at my face, throwing Katherine aside. "I can end them once and for all!"

Geez, Katherine wasn't kidding when she said Minerva was going "ape shit"!

Her stance seemed more drunken as she started zooming towards me with relentless speed. Her blasts smashed the floor as I sprung into the air and kicked her down. Their goes my reputation as a gentlemanly spirit. I swung towards my left side before stepping behind her and punched her with my glowing fists. She psychotically dangled her head over her back before grinning at me maniacally. Without a warning, she grabbed both my arms and then by some insane defiance to the law of physics, she fucking flips me over like a damn pancake!

... Okay, clearly Katherine has been affecting me.

I somersaulted to recover my stance before launching myself at her with glowing fists. Minerva threw another blast and howling in some weird language as she threw more blasts from her fist. I ran and quickly evaded as many of them as I could before suddenly reappeared in my face. Despite trying to jump away, Minerva managed to grab my blazer and hold me down while she gleefully began punching my ribs with some witch-like cackle. She spun around with a fast kick to my stomach but not before I caught it and flung it aside before laying a blow against her own stomach. Howling psychotically, she screamed and spat venomously by suddenly kicking up her speed with her crazy space altering magic and reappeared right in front of me.

"Tch," I kicked her away to create a distance between us as a whip snaked right past me and coiled around Minerva, revealing Lucy. "Lucy?! Wait, princess where's...?"

When I looked over her shoulder, Aries had created a huge wool fort that Layla happily in away. She pulled off some wool before happily tossing in the air and playing with Aries. A smile crossed my lips as I remembered Katherine holding Layla the last time. The usual cocky and snarky Katherine had been afraid to hold Layla. Anyway, getting back - Lucy snaked her whip as Minerva let out a screaming fit of rage. Good God, she is going psycho!

"How did that peasant make you so strong," Minerva hurled another blast at Lucy that she managed to dodge. "BOW DOWN TO ME, PEASANT! WHO GAVE YOU THAT POWER?!"

I clucked my tongue as Lucy closed in on her. More blasts shot out from her hands as Minerva kicked Lucy back. Alright, I've had it! I lunged towards her with glowing fists and blocking off her dimension attacks. Her eyes widened as I managed to push her back before she kicked me in the face. I staggered back a little but damn, that hurt! Recovering my stance, I lunged towards Minerva and grabbed a chain off the ground. Tch, I can't kill her! Katherine would flay me alive if I killed her opponent for her. I dodged another white blast from Adam as he started going berserk with waves melting anything it touched. I leapt over Minerva's sweeping kick before lacing the chain around one arm before pulling that arm behind her. With a frightened and venomous yowl, Minerva started kicking and thrashing wildly before throwing her other fist into one of the loop holes that I made for her other arm. With both her arms bound, she let out an agonized wail as I yanked her back and knotted the chains into one of the drainages.

"What? No," Minerva thrashed wildly, kicking and screaming with an electrifying wail. "No! NO! Of all trash to lose to...!"

Tears fell down her eyes as Lucy and I stood in front of her, watching her with a compassionate glance. She would have been amazing if she didn't go insane and didn't have that mega-bitch attitude. Damn, this is a pretty humiliating way to end one of the strongest wizards - driven insane by her own power.

"ENOUGH!"

I swivelled my head towards Adam as his eyes started glowing red and his body turning into a white flaming human torch. Damn, where the hell is he getting his power?

"I will ascend to the throne! This so-called "God" has done nothing but inflict misery on my beloved," Adam unleashed a huge blast, tearing a hole through the ceiling. "I WILL REWRITE HISTORY! THAT SNAKE SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CREATED! HE CREATED US IN CHAINS SINCE THE DAY WE WERE BORN FROM DUST! PARADISE SHALL RETURN!"

Talk about a Messianic Complex.

Adam blasted himself into the air and flew straight into the sky. What caught my attention though was the whole castle of Mercurius floated at his command as he blasted the earth. Damn, he is crazy! No wonder Katherine wanted to shred him into little ribbons. But then again, who wouldn't? It's gonna take a whole lot more of punching to get his thinking readjusted.

"RIDE, MAN'S HORSEMEN! LEAVE NO BEING SPARED FROM YOUR WRATH," Adam ripped the earth apart with one blast and everyone could only gawk in horror. "Let my reign be known! Let paradise descend! My dear horsemen - when you rise from your darkness and when you find the humans, what are you going to do?!"

The horses whinnied as the men howled. "DESTROY THEM!"

"He's calling a busted wasteland "paradise"? What the fucking hell," Gajeel scoffed before hardening his body into iron scales. "Even Beast Girl would've known this place looks like shit and she only uses one eye!"

Oh shit, Katherine!

I found her body lying amongst the rubble as I gathered her into my arms. She had a huge deep gash on her head and her body had been singed badly. I tightened my grip on her body as I traced her other wounds. She really took a heavy beating from Minerva! I could see the fight from the corner of my eye and saw them trading blows and if it weren't for Adam - she would have won!

"Katherine? Hey," my whole began to tremble and shudder violently in terror. "No, you can't do this to me! KATHERINE!"

Fairy Tail gathered behind me as Lucy dropped by my side, placing her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't say anything. I was barely picking up her pulse and she wasn't even breathing. Wendy ran towards me and began healing but as soon as the wound closed, the wound ripped itself open again and splattered a whole blast of blood into my face.

"Wendy, do something," I could care less if I sounded hysterical right now. Katherine was freaking bleeding out a river!

Wendy began to break into tears, glowing brightly and forcibly began summoning her healing circle. "I'm trying but her wound's not closing!"

Lamia Scale's Wind God slayer jumped in to help but her wounds continued to rip open as if there was some parasite eating her out. I cradled her head against my arm as I used my jacket to put pressure on her wounds to prevent her from bleeding. Damn, it's not working! Katherine's lips started fading into some sickly blue colour and her temperature just dropped like rock in water!

"Her time is over, Dear Friend."

My eyes widened as I saw the Spirit King appear before me with a swirl of stardust and light. "What...? No!"

Lucy stood up aghast, clenching her hands into fists. "You can't be serious! There has to be some way...!"

"I am afraid there is none, old friend," the king hung his head sadly. "Her body has been long delayed of its disappearance and forcing her spirit to remain may create a bigger rift into the magic world."

I held her body tightly against mine. No! I refuse to let go! I would rather die! Despite Adam shattering the world into bits, Fairy Tail stood behind me as Layla began to cry as well. We all love her as a part of our family in Fairy Tail. Despite her sailor-like mouth and her rambunctious attitude, Katherine cared for us way beyond human capacity. She said she hated people bothering her and that she was the bluntest person in the planet. I beg to differ! Sure she had her creepy hypnotic eye that induced nightmares and reduced guys into catatonic blubbering idiots. Sure, she could make a full-grown man piss his pants but she was always there to kick me back into gear. Sure her methods in cheering people up were highly and when I mean highly, severely unorthodox like dragging a person to a video arcade of the sorts. She never once failed to put a smile on my face. Her scent is fading away and I don't want to lose her. Her body's becoming cold and is her skin cracking!?

"Katherine," I grabbed her hand as fractures and fissures started appearing all over her body as it began to crystallize. "What's happening to her!?"

"The truth death of a homunculus," Makarov hung his head as her body began to crumble away. "The body can no longer remain here..."

Her body slowly crumbled into nothing but crystal dust that flew with the wind. I could feel my whole body trembling and my throat tightening considerably as I found my hands holding small particles left of Katherine's body before it finally had the wind blow it away. I can't believe it... I was just talking to her five minutes ago! The Zodiac King vanished in silence as we all remained non-moving. I could hear Layla crying as if she knew that Katherine vanished.

"No," I could only collapse down on the ground, sobbing my eyes out.

As my whole body racked in agony, I glanced back when I felt a hand drop on my shoulder only to see Master Makarov. "Master?"

"Loke, I do not believe Katherine would want you to grieve right now," Master shook his head before glancing out. "We must stop Adam so we can prevent many other deaths that will affect people as badly as Katherine's death has."

I felt my body violently shudder in sorrow but my veins and blood boiled and screamed to get up. If Katherine were here, she'd beat me senseless and tell me to stop being a wuss. That's right, I have to get up. Gathering whatever strength I have left, I pulled myself up to my feet as Fairy Tail and the other guilds proceeded to march against our final battle.

_Watch me win, Katherine!_

_Normal P.O.V_

Where in blue blazes am I?

I open my eyes and found myself naked and floating into the darkness. Motherfucker, can someone tell me where the fucking hell I am?! Wait, I can barely lift my arms! I floated around with my body completely hanging in mid-air. Damn it, can someone at least provide me clothes?!

_Clothes are not needed for where you are going._

"Huh," I watched a bright white light shining in my face. "Damn it where are we...?"

Soon, I found myself standing by a river bank in the middle of the forest. All I could hear was the rushing of the river and the wind blowing gently against the trees. The silence was so deafening that even a pin dropping into the water could break it. I glanced around for any wild animals but none so far. The place seemed to be extremely inhabited and nobody looked like they were gonna give a damn if I go walking around in my awesomeness. Hey then again, I am kinda thirsty! Bending down, I proceeded to drink the water until a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey," I looked up only to see a woman in some Grecian looking dress. "Who the fucking hell are you?!"

The woman snorted in annoyance, flaring with anger. "How dare you address a goddess with such impudence?!"

"Yeah like you deities deserve any praise! You didn't help me clobber the dipshit who's trying to become a god," I snarled back before grabbing her by the tube of her dress. "Get your ass in gear! Tell me how to go back! I'm the only one who can beat the daylights out of him!"

"How could you do such a thing when you were never meant to exist?"

I glared holes into her head and tightened my grip on her dress; I don't give a damn! "Well I do exist! You wanna know why - because FUCK YOU that's why! I helped Leo find Lucy; I beat up Rust Bucket every time we see each other and Laxus gave me a pair of earphones! I've carried Layla in my arms! I've taken hits from Natsu! So tell me how to get out of here! To hell with it, I've eaten Mirajane's famous Chilli Fries and Wings!"

Before I could say anything, her hand whacked my cheek and sent me staggering back. Her eyes had this cold fury in it as she stepped towards me. Damn, I'm dead now!

"How could you fight if you're already dead?"

My body froze; did I hear that right? "Say what?!"

"You're dead," the woman monotonously walked towards me and stared down at me. "Adam is the wielder of the One Magic. With its power, Adam has become powerful and unstoppable. It can either be Salvation or Destruction."

I slumped down on the ground, freaking out. Shit, I can't possibly have died. I'm made of sterner stuff! I was a homunculus created by some bat shit weirdo who put a snake in my head! There's gotta be some way to check if I'm alive! If I don't, Loke's gonna have a fucking soap opera episode over me and his master's gonna get her ass whooped even with Pinky there with her! I'm sure the other guild members are gonna protect her but the last time I checked – Adam just blasted shit like anything and even shattered one of the Celestial Keys and it was a fucking gold key! But the woman's words echoed in my head...

_You're dead._

Fucking hell, you gotta be kidding me! I stared at the water as I stared at my completely unmarred skin on my body and my left hypnotic eye. Shit, she's right... I am dead. My scars and wounds from last time... They're gone! I grabbed my hair before turning upward to the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH," I couldn't take this anymore; I slammed my fist on the ground frustration. "Damn it!"

The woman remained silent as she walked towards me. I really don't want to deal with her shit right now. I just wanna figure out what I'm going to do now. Now that I'm dead, what's going to happen to Fairy Tail? I've left so many people behind! I don't think I can carry that kind of guilt on my shoulders. I can only imagine for a long time how long it would rain. People said that the world could sense one is crying and it would rain. As long as they feel that pain, the sky will continue to cry for those who can't.

"A body can die but a spirit can live forever," she sat beside me with a solemn smile as we watched the water rushing past us, seeing that there were no fish in the river. "Mortals have their bodies destroyed and ascend to where they are redeemed. However, you are a different case..."

I gawked at her; not this special case shit again!

"Your body belonged to that of a person who had died long ago," - I snorted in annoyance at the woman; you don't have to tell me twice. "You are a mere imagination of that soul which had been destroyed so you were never meant to exist. Eve had created you in a mere whim and also subconsciously constructed your personality based on a tune that she created."

I scowled in annoyance and scratched the back of my neck in defeat; yeah, yeah – I get it already! I'm dead and I'm gonna stay dead! Bottom line: I'm pretty fucked up.

"However in the process, you finally gained a soul."

I blinked incredulously before gawking; what the hell was that? "What?"

"Nobody not even Eve expected you to develop a personality of your own. Perhaps, you are the side of her that she repressed or you were created to be her Ideal Self. Your emotions and feelings that you carried for the people you have bonded with. This supposed "Rust Bucket" is a man named Gajeel Redfox is it not? Layla is the daughter of Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel who in turn is the daughter of the famous Layla Heartfilia of the Constellations. Laxus, the great Thunder Dragon Slayer and leader of the Raijinshuu and many other members of Fairy Tail had bonded with you way beyond than you realize. However, there is one person you should not forget," the woman smiled as she pulled out a small water bubble and showed a familiar ginger haired kitty that I've known since day one of this whole shebang.

"L-Loke," I gawked as I saw him holding my battered up body, somewhat begging and pleading to some unknown force out there to bring me back; damn it – he's going all soap opera on me! "Damn, that motherfucker really blasted me into shitty pieces! How the hell did he manage to turn me into useless pieces of scarred tissue?"

The woman chuckled softly as she glanced at her. "Adam is the ancestor of all mankind after all. He has the power to rewrite history as we know it for he was the first human created by God. Despite this, you are willing to fight him? Perhaps there is a way but it is quite complex. With this, I ask of you: are you willing to become a servant?"

"Do you mean the servant as in you mean a maid or a butler that chases after their rich little brat of a master? I'm not cleaning toilets for anybody," I snorted before sticking my tongue impishly; I've had enough trying to keep Fairy Tail in one piece!

The woman giggled once more as she shook her head. "No, I did not mean cleaning the toiletries and the dung of the creatures you know as humans. Perhaps – it is time you shine amongst the stars."

I gaped at her, shaking my head violently. "Whoa, whoa, whoa – what the hell did you just say? Did you just suggest I become a freakin' constellation in the sky?! That wouldn't make any damn sense! I haven't done anything heroic or anything!"

As cool as that sounds, I don't think I wanna be shining in the sky half the time. My constellation's gonna blow up anyway with some supernova!

"I believe opening the lion's heart and taming it with your soothing sounds is good enough," the woman stood up and extended her hand with a gentle expression. "Come now, we need to see the king."

I bit my lower lip before standing up and taking her hand. If I had a better choice of fighting my way back to the living, I would have done it ages ago but then again – dead don't come back to life unless God resurrects them Himself. I couldn't believe this – I'm gonna turn into some blasted constellation and I have no fuckin' idea how I'm gonna deal with being sealed in a freakin' key! That's gonna really suck. I can't walk around like a normal person nor can I fight with Rust Bucket on a daily basis. With a deep sigh, I followed after the lady and found some huge Smurf standing in front of me. Hey, he's got freakin' blue skin! It's not my fault I had to watch that cartoon with Layla! Wait a minute, who the hell grows a moustache from his nose!?

"You are Katherine Dumas, yes?" His loud voice boomed; ha-ha, it'd be fucking hilarious if all of a sudden this huge thing I'm seeing is just one big fat walking bucket of nuts and bolts and then this tiny little dwarf suddenly jumps out of the machine LOL.

"Last time I checked what people called me when I wasn't fried, yeah," I scowled darkly as I looked at my naked body. "Hey, does anyone have clothes here or am I gonna walk around buck naked and blind everyone with my awesomeness?"

The king roared in laughter as he gestured to some pink haired maid – wait, I think that's Virgo. "Virgo, clothes for the new constellation!"

"Wha-? Wait, I didn't agree to anything," I gawked in astonishment as Virgo ran over to me, tackling me down to the ground and started redressing me up. "Hey! Leggo of me! What the hell-!?"

After a few minutes of squabbling, kicking and thrashing, Virgo gives me this complete makeover and I'm in some black and red dress with hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades on it and with black boots. Oh wait, the black and red thing is a coat not a dress. Under it, I had a short red dress with brown stockings for socks. Damn, they just made me badass in a freaky girly way of God knows what.

"Whoa, what the hell just happened," I looked at my new gear, nodding in approval. "Shit just got serious, so how the hell are we gonna go back?"

The king chuckled in amusement and revealed a portal. "Do you doubt my powers as the king?"

"I don't doubt your powers, Papa Smurf," I grinned darkly with a bitter smirk as I found an ocarina on my neck, fingering the golden instrument. "Wait, how the hell am I supposed to use my powers? I can't play instruments for shit for crying out loud! The heck with it, even a whistle hates me!"

Yes, I am completely incapable of playing instruments even if you have Erza point a blade to my head.

"You will learn as it comes naturally to you," the king chuckled as he revealed another key in hand. "You have done well, Pisces."

PISCES?! Wait just a bloody damn minute, I thought Pisces was two fishes and not one lady telling me I'm screwed!

The woman smiled as a young male appeared next to her, revealing her trident. "It is a good thing that he had only destroyed us in fish form. If summoned in our true form, the constellation Pisces would require another soul to replace us."

Sheesh, I hate all these complicated star stuff! I don't get any of this shit! All I know is I'm gonna need some Celestial Spirit Wizard to call me out by swinging a key in the air like some lunatic! Damn it, couldn't they just have reconstructed my body instead? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but damn it – I want my body back! I wanna eat Mirajane's Chilli Fries and Chicken Wings! I wanna beat the daylights out of Rust Bucket and Pinky when their brains aren't attached to their shoulders! Oh well, it's better than nothing though...

"Come," Gigantor Papa Smurf's voice boomed as a huge portal opened. "We must stop the end of the world!"

What the hell - Dramatic much?

Without any word, I jumped through the portal and let the white light consume me again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Loke P.O.V_

Damn it, this battle's becoming more and more... hopeless...

Lucy was running low on magic power and I was using my own sources in order to make sure that Layla and she are okay. I don't understand where Natsu gets all his crazy energy and he's just countering blast after blast before unleashing a huge flame from his mouth. Then again, this is Natsu we're talking about. Sting and Rogue swooped in with both their blasts crashing against Adam as he lazily flicked it away before flashing this arrogant grin. He leapt high into the air and punched both Sting and Rogue before knocking them head-first into the ground. Laxus had his own thunderbolts spiralling down from the air and crashing into Adam before he just flicked it away like it was just a fly!

Damn, damn, damn, how the hell are we going to beat someone who can recreate his body parts after we've either torn them off or damaged him like nothing ever happened!

I vaulted over another blast before throwing my fist only to have the blast nearly rip me apart. Natsu staggered back before rushing towards him again with his body engulfing in flames. Jesus, he really does have boundless energy! Sting and Rogue are barely keeping up with Gajeel as is! Wendy's putting up barriers and healing us up while she attacks anything within a few metre range. Cana already had summoned a whole bunch of cards and even Fried's rune magic just got broken out! Adam just walked through the barrier and the runes melted into nothing!

"Tch, isn't there anything," I curled my hand into a fist, looking at Lucy. _No, I can't let her down now!_

"You flies aren't even worth my time," Adam sneered before unleashing a white flame that started burning down the land into nothing but dead waste. "Begone! You are not worthy to witness this glorious event!"

I leapt out of the way and grabbed Lucy while Aries scooped Layla into her arms before making a run for it. Natsu jumped and opened his mouth before inhaling the whole flame. Damn it, no wonder he's been fighting like a cow on steroids! He's been eating Adam's attacks!

"Heh, thanks for the meal," Natsu grinned cheekily before focusing deeply, letting a huge white and red flame clash around his body. "Fire Holy Dragon Mode!"

I could see the gawking and gaping expression of the two Sabertooth Dragonslayers. I betcha they didn't even think of that until Natsu ate one of Adam's bogeys in one shot! Sting grinned cockily before eating up one of the blasts before charging up really fast! Damn, so it's Natsu and Sting who have the advantage! Well lucky for us, they're the most fool-hardy bastards from their respective guilds.

"Alright then," I charged up my fist, revealing light blasts. "Time to kick things up a notch!"

_Lucy's P.O.V._

It hurt to realize that the world was going to end.

But it was a whole lot worse when I saw Loke holding Katherine in his arms and begging whatever force in the world to give her back.

Katherine was the one who helped him move on and let go of me to Natsu. Sure he still has his addressing of me as "Princess" but it's more teasingly instead of the affectionate knight kind. I remember the first time I saw Katherine – she was a bit scary. Without any warning, she just whacked Loke and started screaming at him for getting me pregnant. Although, it was kind of funny and she was one of the very few girls who managed to push Natsu and Gray apart. With her kind of training from the wild and combined with Erza's tactics, I wouldn't be surprised. Katherine and Erza were such good friends in the guild and I could see it. Erza had tears in her eyes as she fired more blades in a relentless fury while Mirajane had her Satan Soul: Halphas activated. I could feel the anguish from the whole of Fairy Tail and I wish I could do something. I've been nothing but downright useless...

"Perhaps, you can reunite them!"

I blinked several times and found myself standing in the darkness until a huge stardust hurricane swept past me and revealed Moustache Man.

"Moustache Man, what are you doing? You might get attacked," I gaped as more blasts shot from Adam while Natsu started pushing him back.

Before I could say anything, he snapped his fingers and Yukino suddenly appeared right next to me. "I believe this belongs to you, young lady."

Yukino's eyes widened as the key of Pisces returned her, hugging it for dear life. "Pisces...!"

"Wow, thanks Moustache Man," I grinned at him, seeing that Adam had not noticed that we were being spoken to by the King of Zodiacs. "But wait, is there anyway how to beat Adam?"

Moustache Man just grinned at me before handing me a glowing black, red and silver key. The key's teeth looked similar to that of a blade and the engravings looked like the markings I've seen on Excalibur when Katherine was using it. From the silver blade and shaft area, the key's head had red and black markings similar to Katherine's left eye but had the shape of an ocarina. Wait, if I'm getting this right that means...!

"She's," I gaped and looked at the key before looking straight at Moustache Man.

"She's your Ace Card – a key that can unlock the true power of Leo," he grinned before vanishing. "Summon her when you deem fit!"

AS the whole area returned back to normal, I stood in surprise as I held the key in hand when Loke got suddenly thrown back towards me. As Adam started sneering and walking towards us, he let out a howling maniacal laughter.

"This is it, all you wizards will witness the rebirth of a new world," Adam cackled psychotically as his hand began to glow with a bright white light. "Today is the day of Rebirth!"

No, it's not going to end like this!

"You're not going to change anything," I started feeling a new power coursing through me as I pulled out the key, bringing it down and to my surprise there were three enchantment circles: red, black and white. "We love this world and we're not going to let you destroy it!"

Adam chuckled humourlessly, tousling his hair arrogantly. "Oh, who is this we? You're nothing more than a pathetic Stellar Spirit Wizard!"

"Trust me," I focused deeply as I felt another burst of energy coursing through my veins. "You should never judge a book by its cover!"

Without any hesitation, I twisted the key and slashed open the gates.

"GATE TO THE OCARINA I OPEN THEE, KATHAROS!"

As the gates opened, I gawked as she appeared to me in a beautiful coat and dress with her hair let down instead of the usual pony tail. Her eyes seemed more solemn and less aggressive but that all changed when she suddenly gave Adam the middle finger. She had a huge scary aggressive grin but I guess Loke and I wouldn't have her any other way as she flashed her fangs.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! YOU'RE GONNA BE PAYBACK'S BITCH WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Gahd, how did that happen?! Oh YOLO, I hope this chapter is to everybody's liking! **** I can't believe I killed my character only to turn her into a Celestial Spirit. By the way, please review!**


	30. Reality X Paradise

**Me: Oh my God, thank you for all the constant reviews and the loving support! I never expected this story to become "epic" in the eyes of the readers here in the Fairy Tail archive. I do believe though that this fanfiction will be extremely hard to top especially with my new one I'm still constructing. Hopefully, I'll be able to construct the fanfiction that can woo everyone once again. So, welcome to the final chapter of Beyond the Stars! Thank you once again for your constant support! I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own Katherine Dumas, her personalities, the concept of her character, her powers and the plotline of this fanfiction.**

Chapter 30 – Reality X Paradise

Shit, this motherfucker ain't kidding when he said he was gonna try and make the world again! But damn, he needs a better landscape designer!

As I felt the tug from the Celestial World, I found a portal before jumping out of it and now, here I am - _Poof_. Just like that. I thought it'd be more awesome like I emerge from the sky with raining lightning and all the shit getting' serious but no, I just go _poof_ out of some portal emerging from nowhere. Geez, Papa Smurf should really fix the summoning system. It's gonna kill my awesomeness the way this whole shit is going! I mean, only bunnies do the _poof_ sound when they're pulled out of some faker's hat!

"Katherine, Loke," Lucy glanced at Adam, shaking her head. "Is there anyway to beat him? I mean, the Celestial King said that you had the power to unleash Loke's full potential."

If you mean by making him a happy kitty again then, yeah – that was step one of this whole save the world plan. WHAT THE HELL WAS STEP TWO!?

Other than flooring the little bastard to the ground and hopefully burying him with all the other crazy energizer bunnies, I guess I had no fucking idea what the hell was going to happen here! Natsu and the other Dragonslayers kept everyone else at bay but seriously – WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS STEP TWO!? DOESN'T ANYONE THINK OUT THEIR PLANS ANYMORE!? Rolling my eyes in disgust and annoyance, I swung my blade with light blasting another dark wizard before giving him a critical hit kick to the nads! Yeah, if it will spare the next generation from more idiots like him – I'll keep doing it until it becomes a hole! I leapt up into the air as another white flame shot towards me before rolling around away. Loke jumped away as sand blew up in the air. Other wizards fought against the smaller demons as the ground cracked open and more spawns started charging towards us. Shit, what the hell – we're on their dinner buffet! I leapt around before looking at the thing dangling on my neck – this thing better have some damn use!

"Summon, Excalibur," I blew the ocarina with a few notes as my clothes began to change into Iolanthe's silver armoured battle dress. "Heh, that's more like it!"

Adam roared loudly before rushing towards me with glowing hands. Bringing up Excalibur, I dodged his attempt to ram me down before kicking him in the face. I swung my blade right beneath him as he managed to contort himself like some stupid twisty wire. Motherfucker, I'm gonna whip your little ass and make sure you stay in a pretzel! Excalibur clashed against his burning arm as a white flame burst in my face. All of a sudden, Loke unleashed this yellow ball of light and smashed it straight towards Adam who caught it and threw it back in his face.

"Fucking little shit," I darted back to deflect it from Lucy until the White Lizard stood in front of her and ate up the blast. "What the fucking hell is your damn problem?! Since when did you care about us Fairy Tail wizards, you fucked up cat?!"

Sting grinned maniacally before unleashing another blast, zooming past me. "Hey, if I want a good fight with Natsu – I should at least keep his mate alive right? Besides, I want a good fight with her too since she's got you as a spirit now!"

_He's got a point, boss._

**No shit, Sherlock. If Lucy dies then, Natsu's gonna go fucking bonkers on the world and burn the whole world into the ground into some Chilli Con Carne of Doom and Destruction! And if Lucy dies, we're fucked.**

Adam unleashed white blast that turned a whole mountain into a pile of ash. Seriously, why do all the bad guys get all the badass shit and all the good combat stuff!? I leapt over the huge blast as he turned another mountain into another pile of ash. Jesus Christ, kick me now! Couldn't you have at least given me some dark matter gun or something that can blow the shits out of his ass!?

Okay, that's not a good image. I am not wiping off his guts on the floor!

Emo Boy changed into a shadow as he started attacking Adam left and right before vanishing back into the shadows until the Flaming Naked Lad decided to flash this really bright light and knocked Rogue back. Orga hurled some huge lightning bombs which Adam caught it before kicking it like it was some pebble on the ground. Dangnamit, is that the real power of an Aeon? Motherfucking twat, why does he have such cool powers and I'm stuck whistle summoning my powers and kicking a flaming torch? Dude, that's just damn retarded hitting a flaming creature with your bare fist! I parried blows with Excalibur before running past him before unleashing a huge wind-attack.

"Hammer of the Wind King," I swung my blade towards his stomach and sent him spiralling towards a mountain.

Oh yeah, score! Wait, oh shit...!

Instead of whacking the mountain with his back, Adam just shot towards me with flame spouting off from his feet. Oh now, he has flaming rocket feet! Why the hell does he have rockets attached to his feet and I'm stuck swinging Excalibur like a toothpick!? I blocked his attacks while Natsu started unleashing his flame thrower. Rust Bucket had metal shards flying towards Adam but they just MELTED!? Geez, that guy must be burning hot for Rust Bucket's attack to melt into molten liquid! The wolves did show me that fire melts metal into liquid but not that DAMN FAST!

"Shit," I found Adam preparing to attack Levy, launching myself to defend her. "You motherfucker, your fight is with me!"

Adam gleefully cackled with some insane look on his face; damn, this guy must have had a whole tray of space cakes and hash brownies! "ALL YOU HUMANS WILL SUFFER! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR DESCENT TO MADNESS THAT PARADISE HAS FLED! I WILL ASCEND TO THE THRONE OF THAT BELONGS TO GOD!"

"You're a fucked up idiot," I rushed towards him as Excalibur began to glow bright gold, glaring angrily as our attacks began to clash and explode. "Even if you did, ya think pops up there's gonna give you the throne? No! He's gonna fucking fry your ass and then kick your whiny little ass and brain until dinos and dragons start eating people again!"

My blade screamed and screeched as sparks flew in my face. Waves of magic blasted and knocked down the other landforms while Loke struck from behind. Adam howled angrily before grabbing Loke by his neck and throwing him around like some green guy I saw on TV. I think his name was the Hulk – or whatever it is, he's slamming Loke around as if he weighed as much as Happy! I whirled around and kicked another dark wizard aside as more lasers shot over my head. Damn fuckers, they just don't know when to quit! I vaulted over one of them before whirling around and kicking them to the ground while making my way to Loke and the other stronger wizards.

"Tch you bastard," I ripped off my eye-patch as I could feel the power surging through me; my armour changing into the purple battle dress and swords emerging from behind me. "GATE OF OLYMPUS, IMMORTAL's TREASURY!"

Before Adam knew it, a whole barrage of swords flew in his face and started mashing him for mashed potatoes! Blades, axes, spears and other weapons lit up with an evil glow of purple as they started blowing up everything and sending the sand flying into the air. Adam roared in agony before unleashing a white blast which only earned him getting whooped in the face. I grinned maniacally before rushing in with my own blade and slashing him across the body with it. Oh yeah you MoFo, I'm gonna whoop your ass and make sure it stays down!

Yeah, this strategy would have worked if he stopped COMPLETELY REGENERATING AND MAKING NEW LIMBS INSTANTLY!

Damn it, it's like cooking instant noodles! He just waits for like two minutes and _poof_ – he has a new arm that can bitch slap the rest of the world! I've swung my sword and I could've sworn I've cut his arm off four times! He just suddenly grew them back with this maniacal grin on his face before throwing me towards Loke who caught me before we continued attacking. Rotten son of a bitch, why the hell does he have that much power to grow new limbs instantly like a starfish after he's been hacked into itty bitty pieces!? I rushed past his flaming attack before throwing a bigger barrage of spears and swords until he melted them into WATER!? What the hell – he's liquefying everything he touches!

"No matter how hard you fight me, you cannot win," Adam gleefully howled in laughter, looking down at all of us as lightning crackled in the air. "THIS POWER IS WAY BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION!"

No need to tell me twice, Captain Obvious!

Shit, shit, shit, how the hell are we supposed to kill a guy who won't even stop losing his limbs? He won't even bleed like a normal person! I've stabbed him once or twice but he's not even bleeding blood! He's bleeding out fire and he nearly burned me, that little shit! Where's that other guy when we need him? Okay, normally I wouldn't ask for something bad to come and help us but seriously – WHERE'S THE OTHER BATSHIT CRAZY GUY AND CHEONGSAM BITCH WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!

_Boss, I don't think you know but the other bat-shit crazy guy is somewhere under the rubble probably knocked out and Cheongsam Bitch has gone psycho for the rest of her days._

**JESUS, I MISSED THAT MUCH WHEN I WAS WHAT - DEAD FOR THIRTY MINUTES!? HOW CAN A BITCH LIKE HER SUDDENLY GO PSYCHO IN AN INSTANT I GO **_**POOF!?**_

_You've said it yourself, boss. She's like that character from that favourite TV show of yours. I think it was Avatar. Didn't you say she was like the princess gone bonkers?_

Yeah, true enough – Cheongsam Lady is like an upgraded version of Scarface's little sister. I remembered that episode when she started kicking people out of the palace over some cherry pit and people being slow to approach her. Damn, she did have some freakin' paranoia issues. After the Sugar Queen of all Water Wizards tied her up with chains, she started throwing a tantrum after her bro went all "you-goin'-down-sissy" while she was all "I'm-the-Firelord-you-don't-do-that-to-me". But getting back to the point, how the hell does this bastard manage to regenerate over and over again!?

"I believe that is his ability," I saw Mavis standing beside me as she deflected another attack. "To hate himself for being unable to save his wife and yet being unable to remember the reason why he sought the power – that is the power that we humans consider madness. To contain all that power in his body and let it spill out to regenerate his limbs... That is not regeneration but in a domain that falls truly those who are beyond us."

In other words Mavis, HE'S A WALKING VAT OF MANA!

I rolled away with a butterfly kick from one of his blasts before changing into my spearman armour, rushing towards him with the enchanted cloth fading away. I whirled my red spear as another white blast tried to char me into barbecue and began cutting through the little bastard. Damn, it's hot! It's freakin' burning my skin and I'm supposed to be a Celestial Spirit!

"We may be Celestial Spirits but we still cry and bleed like normal humans," Loke blocked another attack as he pulled me out of the way. "Will you stop doing that? Remember the last time you did that!?"

"Got any better ideas, kitty," I snarled in annoyance before whirling my spear and blocking a barrage of white flaming bullets. "You better have a good idea or so help me God – I will whoop your little ass and make sure you're gonna regret it!"

Suddenly, an ice shield deflected the light blast as Gray appeared next to me with Juvia throwing in her own water slicers with a huge relieved smile on his face. "Kevyn, you're okay!"

"No shit, MoFo," I grinned darkly as I dodged another blast from a dark wizard, glaring and hurling more swords as I shifted into my Maegara form. "Damn it, will you quit interrupting me!?"

The dark wizards scampered like the little spineless bastards that they were until they found themselves corned by Mirajane and Erza. Oh hell yeah, this is gonna be a fun show! Mirajane unleashed this unholy blast and made a huge crater for a lake. We should name it Lake Strauss – Heh, in honour of Mirajane the Demon who blasted a single guild into a pile of shit. Erza unleashed her own barrage of swords before changing into her _samurai_ red flaming pants outfit and slashed through them with her sword. Damn it, I guess our property destruction issues do have its uses!

I can see Sabertooth and the other guilds just gawking at our combat power right now. Oh yeah, fight on Fairy Tail!

Gajeel turned his skin into metal scales before head-butting another wizard and throwing one in Levy's direction as she wrote down the word "cannonball" and clobbered the guy in the gut. Gajeel let out his infamous chuckle before taking a hit for Levy while the Bookworm pulled out Solid Script: Boulder and bashed the sorry suckers on the head. Wendy and Romeo stood back to back as she unleashed this huge hurricane while Romeo had his own purple flame adding some burning attribute to her windstorm. Man, those guys look so cute together! Elfman grabbed dark wizards and peeled open their eyes and let Evergreen stare them down before punching them away. Bixlow had his babies running around while Lisanna started gathering the dark wizards into one location before this huge laser "x" cut through them. He-he, this is where I see all the couples come together. Mwahahaha!

But much to my surprise, a huge meteor like blast shot down and something started causing the ground to split open. Pink blades shot out of nowhere as I saw Former Megalomaniac Jellal and lackeys! Wow, so much for that. We're gonna be kicking ass since now we got a time wizard and she's aging everything until it breaks. The little pink haired girl over there with flying swords started barring off the other reinforcements before they got too close. Mermaid Heel with their Gravity Magic specialists started weighing down everything while making sure we could still fight. Then, there was that dog related guild that is a shame to my family – DAMN IT, THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A WOLF! The drunken dude started taking out numbers with his wanked up speed but his other teammates can go suck dick!

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, a white blast knocked me back and sent the rest of us tumbling down onto the ground.

"Sheesh, I bet you you're just gonna summon this bat-shit huge creature and hope it eats us all," I snorted in annoyance until it took me ten seconds to process what the hell I just said.

Bat-shit. Huge. Creature. Hope. Eats. Us. All.

I think we clearly know what the hell I did was relatively stupid right?

…Okay that was stupid.

NO, MAKE THAT **MAJORLY** STUPID!

Adam cackled in delight as his arms started to unleash flames before making beasts sprout from the ground. Oh great, he's also defying the laws of nature now! First he's got his manhood out in the open and now he's sprouting out little demons that are out to fry our ass and shove poles up our butts to screw us over! Demons started forming out of the sand with gleaming red eyes before devouring whatever they could get their hands on. Some started shooting out some poles and stabbing the rest of the guys with rods started merging with their bodies. Aw hell no, these rods are fucking parasitic?! Since when did they grow brains to feed on their hosts and use their body?

"Fine if that's how you want it," I played another note on my ocarina as my silver and white armoured battle dress appeared while I began preparing Excalibur, prompting it to hum to life. "I'm gonna blow your ass until you're nothing but shit out of Papa Smurf's ass!"

Adam roared like some wild animal as our attacks started connecting. The other creatures that sprouted out of the ground like some freakin' cockroaches and they started crawling like crazy. Gray started running around without his shirt. Seriously, how does he manage to lose his clothes!? I launched myself into the air as our blows started to explode and the sand just flew up into the air. Natsu started unleashing this huge flame and Laxus unleashed this huge lightning bolt that electrocuted everything and made another crater in the floor. Damn it you dumbass, you could've just blasted them in a straight line – not make another crater for a lake!

"Shadow Dragon Roar," Emo Boy decided to knock away a few before they reached me.

"Thanks Cheney," I grinned maniacally before I spun around and kicked Adam in the face, only to have my metal greaves smoke up and my feet started burn. "SHIT, OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF, LAVA!?"

Jesus Christ, why can't he just spontaneously combust like that stupid vampire from that crazy vampire novel?! Shit, I can't even remember his name! Then again, what good is it gonna do for me right now? I unleashed another wind blast towards Adam as he staggered back with a loud screech and howl of anger. Well, at least he sounds better than that teen singer who's girlier than his girlfriend! What was his name again? Hmmm, don't know, don't care! Whirling around, I changed my armour into my Hercules form before catching his attacks with my bare hands. Well, at least the pain wasn't too bad anymore. Shit, what did Hercules' mom feed him when he was a baby – thumb tacks!? I threw Adam aside as more blasts pelted off my skin. With a loud roar, yes, I am capable of roaring. I jumped towards them before punching their faces in and swinging them into mountains and whatever can stop them from flying!

"You," Adam hissed as the world started morphing into something else. "IT'S TIME WE END THIS, KATHAROS! YOU WILL BECOME MY WIFE!"

My eyes widened as his form from his white flaming form, he became this huge weird looking creature that looked like it emerged from Cana's oven. Now, don't get me wrong – she makes really good chip dip especially her Diablo Salsa is fantastic but don't ask her cook or bake! She put bacon in a fucking bread toaster and she managed to burn water! Hey, I'm supposed to be from the forest and even I know better than to put bacon into a fucking bread toaster! How she managed to burn water – I have no idea! He looked like some purple jello head thing with tentacles and red eyes. Now, the purple thing wouldn't be so intimidating but rule of thumb: you see red eyes – you know it wants to fuck your ass worse than the people who wanna be part of the government and want your money!

"Oh shit, what the hell is he gonna do now? Shoot missiles from his ass," I scowled angrily as blasts nearly blasted me back, prompting me to throw a huge boulder in its face. "Sheesh, me and my big mouth – why do you always do shit better when I say something!"

"Katherine stop, instead of yelling at it, at least come up with a plan," Gray started tugging on my robes as I shrank back to normal size, glaring at the huge creature while demons started ganging up on us. "So, do you have any ideas?"

"I thought blasting their whiny asses would make 'em shut up," I shrugged nonchalantly with a wistful grin, shaking my head with a sigh. "Well, come up with something, genius! We don't got all day!"

Lucy and the others joined me as we stared straight at the huge army that pretty much wanted our guts for their daily buffet. Fucking hell, I don't taste good. Heck, even I think that none of us would taste good. Cana's gonna taste like booze and Rust Bucket's gonna taste like rust. Natsu will just taste like charcoal and I think Juvia's not gonna die too easily. I mean Rain Lady over there can turn herself into water anytime! Mirajane and Erza are giving it their all but they can't keep on beating the shit out of these guys! But damn, we're freakin' outnumbered and overpowered! How the hell are we supposed to blow 'em up? It's not as if someone built a big red button that says "push me" to make everything self-destruct! We're facing ten thousand strong – like that crazy battle in that novel of J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings!

Loke suddenly looked up before blasting down another demon. "What about that other form of yours?"

"What other form," I wanted to kick him; why can't people just tell me damn straight!?

Loke walked over to me before holding my hands, looking at me straight. "Now that you're in your real form – wasn't there a title that Adam called you? I think it was the Red Queen?"

"Yeah, so you want me to scream "off with his head"? Sorry, his head just doesn't roll," I chuckled and snorted at my poor attempt at a joke.

"Katherine, there's a reason why the Celestial King changed you into a Celestial Spirit," Leo smiled gently. "I may not be a king but definitely, I'm your general. I'm the leader of the zodiacs. You're the queen – call the shots. You can do it!"

I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes, trying to feel the deeper parts of my soul. When bat shit hell, I don't feel squat. It's just like forcing myself to fart!

"Try to keep calm," Lucy smiled lightly as Levy and the others stood near me with a reassuring grin. "Just try to imagine the piece."

I brought the ocarina to my lips, slowly. The world started swirling around as everything faded into silence. I felt nothing but a surge of power, threatening to burst. It felt pretty good – who wouldn't want to knock this man off his high and mighty throne? Soon, a melody started to form. I dunno what it was but it felt soothing and it felt like me. Before I knew it, a red enchantment circle appeared under my feet. When I opened my eyes, I took off my ocarina and glared straight at that motherfucker's face. I'm gonna mess up his face so bad that even a lake would dry up after seeing it!

"ALICE," I hissed as my ocarina disappeared, suddenly changing into a scythe. "LET'S WHOOP THIS MOTHER FUCKER'S ASS!"

Fairy Tail grinned as they all rushed in to meet the demons. Yeap, we really kicked ass! Erza chopped them per row and Old Man Gildarts – need I say more except he left more fucking craters for lakes! Geez, what is it with people and craters!? Gajeel pierced down a lot before whacking them to the moon. Levy started reinforcing his powers and here comes Wendy with her Sky Shattering Drill. Well, they're doing a pretty good job. But, now comes the awesome part. I rushed towards Adam with my scythe screaming at him. He let out a vicious roar before his tentacles swung towards me. I deflected a few of them with my scythe as I rushed towards him with chains shooting out to meet his other tentacles. Slimy bastard, can't demons come up with anything less slimy!? He growled some weird wonky language before unleashing a blast from his forehead and knocking me straight down! Shit, that hurt! I waited for myself to hit the ground but got carried up by Loke. Damn it, why does this man know when to save me!?

"Ready?"

I grinned determinedly as my scythe began to glow red and gold, preparing to swing it. "Let's get this party started!"

Adam started burning with a lot of energy as enchantment circles circled around him, glowing brightly in different colours. I'm not going to let some whacko destroy the world just so he can go frolicking in the field with all the energizer bunnies! Time to kick his ass!

"KATHAROS," Adam roared before lunging towards me, shooting out all his tentacles and blasts started firing from the circles.

You know, Laxus and I started playing this really cool video game with this white haired guy with a pair of hand guns who had a twin brother who had a _katana_ with him. They were half demons and blew up shit and made everything so serious come out so funny. I grinned as I pointed my scythe with all my chains facing him and glowing red. Loke and I nodded as we both spun away from the flying blasts as they missed us and shot straight through the sky with a confident grin on our faces.

"JACKPOT!"

With one swing, my scythe released both a red and yellow blast that swirled around and slammed straight into Adam as his form began to glow brightly. The demons and the other weird creatures fell to the ground as a shockwave zoomed across the field as everything just flipped around. Rocks, mountains, sand and almost everything before everything faded into a white light. I slowly descended onto the ground with all the members of the guilds surrounding Adam's badly injured body. Well, it's time we kick his ass and send him home.

"Why," Adam hissed darkly as he clambered up on his feet, glaring before running towards me. "WHY!?"

Loke prepared to attack him but I blocked him from doing so. I shook my head before changing into my regular form with my black hoodie and short cut khaki cargo pants. As he started rushing towards me, I met him head on. With one full blow to the jaw, I sent him staggering back as we ended up in an all-out fist brawl. Heck, if I knew we were gonna sling mud why didn't we just do it!? I blocked his jab before feinting too his left side and giving him a good right hook before he grabbed my fist, preparing to punch me. Before he could, I twisted my body up and used my legs to bring him down. We both ended up on the floor as I kicked his jaw before rolling away and preparing for another attack. Adam, staggering and stumbling like some freaky drunkard, glared at me before roaring in anger with his fist drawn back.

"KATHERINE," Adam prepared to throw his fist in my face.

I ran towards him also as I noticed his own body crumbling away. My eyes widened as my fist crashed straight through his body and out the other end. His body shattered like glass as blood started trickling down his lip. Shit, I've never killed a guy in my life! Everything suddenly just became silent as his hand weakly lifted up to touch my face.

"Why, Eve, why," Adam managed to cough out as his legs started to give away. "Why won't you come back to me?"

"Because fuck you, that's why. But seriously, dude, she's waiting for you," I gestured behind him as I weakened my own stance and let him fall into my arms, chuckling lightly. "I think your screwing up of the time period just made things a lot worse. Just go home, you're drunk."

Adam chuckled lightly, touching my face with a gentle smile as he faded away. "I guess... There are some things that can only truly be found... beyond the stars..."

Before we knew it, his body faded away into the light and I could've sworn a woman brought him up there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Years later..._

"So, what happened to Cain," Lyra bounced up and down, sitting down on her bean bag. "Did you guys beat him?"

I chuckled lightly, waving my hand dismissively while another hand had a bottle of Real Leaf Honey Apple Green Tea. "Nah, we couldn't find his body. I think he just died too after Adam went back to the sky."

Well, it's been years I guess. I dunno – I know three months is equivalent to one day here in the Celestial World. I haven't heard much since then but I know what happened to most of the guilds. Mermaid Heel had went on to fix Acalypha Town, Quatro Cerberus went out to repair the other cities and I know Sabertooth had ditched Jiemma as their master and had this new guy named Yajima taking over. I pity Minerva though – she's in the loony bin and Rufus makes it a point to visit her. From what I remember, I saw her chained to something and howling in rage before breaking down and crying. I know that feeling – that feeling of being completely helpless and being unable to fight back. She screamed and cried, saying weird shit but I really do hope she gets her mind set straight.

But on a happier note, Loke was giddy about Levy and Gajeel finally tying the knot. Hah, I knew it! But lucky bastard, he gets to open his gate and close it whenever he wants. I snorted in annoyance as I remember being summoned just so I could attend the wedding since Levy insisted I be one of the bride's maids.

"Katherine," Loke nuzzled me lightly, wrapping his arms around me. "Come with me, I'm bored."

I sighed deeply. "Loke, we just went through the whole shopping district yesterday! Can we please stay home for once?"

Loke chuckled lightly, pressing his lips against my neck. "But looooove~...!"

"No, Loke," I groaned until I felt a sudden tingle in my spine and my ocarina was glowing; damn, it's a feeling I'm not gonna get used to. "Okay, I gotta go!"

Loke somehow and seemingly felt the same thing as his rings began to glow. "Shall we?"

I chuckled lightly as I let out some of my energy and faded into the light with Loke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Layla's P.O.V_

Ever since my sixth birthday, I've been going out with my parents on their missions along with my aunts and uncles. Auntie Erza and Uncle Jellal finally found some whacky way to acquit him from all his crimes and Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia are engaged. My mama had passed me some keys like Draco, Lyra, Caleum and many others. But I always had one favourite key...

Auntie Levy couldn't go with us since she was taking care of four year old Cousin Magnus. At first, the name sounded cool until I found out that Uncle Gajeel just named him that because he saw a couple of magnets hanging on the wall in the hardware store. Aunt Mira and Uncle Freed had gone on a mission too with Gabby (well, his real name's Gabriel William Strauss Justine so, I think Gabby's fine). Aunt Lissie and Uncle Bixlow were expecting a kid and Uncle Elfman didn't want to go out on a mission and leave Auntie Ever and Elya just yet.

Daddy suddenly unleashed this huge flame and burned down some of the dark wizards lurking about. Apparently, mommy said that were some still lurking around. The council had told us to remove all traces of Zeref and whatever dark magic left in hopes of returning things to normal. My mom and dad kinda freaked out though the moment I dressed up to go with them. I dunno, I don't see what's wrong with wearing a black hoodie with shorts with sneakers. Well, dad didn't like me showing too much skin and mom said I was looking like a boy. Hey at least I don't strip like Uncle Gray!

"Ready Layla, sweetie," my mama smiled at me, pulling out one of her golden keys.

I nodded before pulling out my favourite key, pouring my energy into it. "Yeah!"

Standing back to back, my mom and I stood back to back as we slashed the dimensions open with the keys. Mommy's key had a bright yellow circle while mine had three different coloured circles.

"GATE TO THE LION I OPEN THEE, LEO!"

"GATE TO THE OCARINA, I OPEN THEE – KATHAROS!"

As they appeared, I saw them zoom out of their gates with Loke looking very confident and Auntie Kathy (she doesn't like this name though, I dunno why) appearing as her usual awesome self. She always had this cool and bad-girl aura that really made her awesome. Her cloak was flying in the wind and her contract was relatively simple: don't summon her to do my housework. Helping is fine but don't make her do everything.

"My Queen, your orders," Loke bowed down to my mom; wow, Auntie Kathy's right – he does lay it thick.

"Ready to kick ass," Auntie grinned at me, facing her opponents. Just the way I like my conversations – straight to the point and simple.

"Take them down, Loke," my mom order as I grinned; I so knew her reaction.

Before giving out the command, I gave those dark wizards the bad finger. "BEAT THOSE LITTLE SHITS!"

"LAYLA!"

I grinned determined as Loke and Auntie Kathy exchanged glances before darkly smirking at their opponents, facing them. The only thing I could hear was one response to that command.

"Yes, milady!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**...And that is the final chapter of Beyond the Stars! I promise I'll bring out the other fanfic as fast as I can! Thank you for your constant support for this fanfiction! It made me really happy that this one really struck a chord in you all. The last time I tried making a fanfic in a new fandom – it wasn't really received too well. But thankfully, you guys are really nice and give me very good constructive criticism so please keep it up!**

**Just a few more things:**

**I also write for Prince of Tennis – it's still currently going. It's 60+ chapters so – give it a try if you guys want!**

**I'm also fixing my Beyblade stories and hopefully they are extremely better than the first time I wrote for that fandom.**

**My next fanfiction for Fairy Tail is focused on Sting, Rogue and Laxus. No, this is not the usual Lucy-Lisanna conflict. I find that too cliché a plotline to work with. I mean – Lucy as is basically became an overdeveloped character! Yes, I get she's the main character but I don't do the "I'm-gonna-be-a-cold-hearted-bitch" just because Lisanna came back. It makes Lucy come out very shallow.**

**Also, please don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
